The Five Scarves - Milla's Journey
by RaceProUK
Summary: Reminded of her own brush with death by the events of the Jade Alliance's Siege of Shang Tu, Milla decides she must find out who she really is before it's too late. Her journey begins humbly enough in Relic Maze, her feral home before meeting Lilac and Carol, but it's not long before it becomes a far longer and more life-changing journey than anyone imagined…
1. 1-1 A Question of Identity

[Six months after the Brevon Incident; three days after the Siege of Shang Tu]

Deep in the heart of Dragon Valley, far from the prying eyes of fan‑filled civilisation, a solitary treehouse is home to the trio of young girls that cemented their place in the history of all Avalice by showing a green maniac how to save a planet. However, their victory that day seems a lot further away than usual for one of the residents of the treehouse, a young basset hound on the cusp of turning eleven.

Despite the efforts of her best friend Sash Lilac, popularly referred to as the 'Saviour of Avalice', Milla Basset had learned how close the Red Scarf Veteran Maria Shanmao had come to death only the day before during the Siege of Shang Tu, a terrible event where the Jade Alliance of the Gotoshi Republic invaded the Kingdom of Shang Tu and stole the Elemental Crystals from the research laboratories' vault deep under the Royal Palace.

Initially, Lilac wanted to pursue the invaders as they retreated, but the Royal Magister had other ideas. Ignoring the young dragoness's protestations, he had given the mission to a quartet of Red Scarf veterans: Rob Stiil, Danny Brock, Xander Lykos, and after a miraculous elixir‑fuelled recovery from her life‑threatening injuries, Maria Shanmao. Therefore, once the city of Shang Tu was confirmed as secure, Team Lilac were dismissed, their services no longer required.

Of course, Lilac wasn't happy about this, but thankfully her best friend Carol Tea managed to persuade her to sit this one out with the promise that, if the Scarves failed, Team Lilac would be called to action. Ultimately, such an event did not come to pass: against the odds, the four Red Scarves succeeded in reclaiming the Elemental Crystals, defeating Captain Aquila Kawaguchi, liberating the Jade Alliance from his control, and rescuing their fiery friend Hanna Skarlett from captivity.

Lilac was ambivalent about the Scarves' success, although she did ultimately accept it, while Carol had no problem recognising the achievement. However, Milla felt a very different reaction: for her, the closeness with which the Scarves brushed up against failure and death reminded her too much of her own experiences during the Brevon Crisis, where she too came extremely close to dying. And if it wasn't for the expert care given by Priestess Neera Li, Milla is certain she would have died that day.

And that is why, after Lilac had passed the news onto her and Carol, Milla had excused herself and made her way up onto the roof, where she simply sits and stares out across the tops of the trees, her beige coat absent, leaving her with just her green‑and‑white striped leotard. While she watches the birds act as if nothing is out of the ordinary, she can hear Lilac and Carol have an argument that she is thankful not to be part of. Thankfully, the argument is short‑lived and devoid of anger, though there is significant frustration plainly evident on both sides.

A few minutes after the brief argument ends, a two‑tone viridian wildcat in a loose black crop top and green shorts scrambles up to join her on the roof and asks, "What ya doin' up here?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Carol," Milla replies. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing new," Carol answers, sitting beside her friend. "Just Lilac being Little Miss Heropants, as usual."

"She's not angry, is she?" Milla asks, concerned.

"Nah, not really," Carol assures. "She's just a bit jealous someone else got to save the world this time. I don't understand it myself: the Scarves don't exactly cover themselves in glory, instead preferring to remain largely anonymous, so it's not like they're going to take attention away from her."

"That's nice," Milla comments, not really listening.

Carol can sense Milla's troubled. "You sure you're OK?" she asks. "If there's anything wrong, please, tell me."

"Oh, uh… Nothing's wrong, I just…" Milla tails off.

"Let me guess: bad memories gettin' ya down?"

"Sort of."

Carol watches her friend for a few moments, waiting for Milla to continue.

"These last six months… So much has happened, and it's got me thinking… Is this really the life I was meant to lead?" Milla eventually asks.

Carol allows herself a knowing smirk. "I ask myself that every day," she replies. "About me, I mean," she adds in hasty clarification.

"Have you found an answer?"

"Truthfully? No. Well, not with any certainty, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Carol lets out a long sigh. "As a Tea, it should be my destiny to help shape the future of Avalice, as so many of my ancestors did before me. However, I ran away from that destiny, fearing I wasn't up to the challenge. But after the last six months or so… I dunno. I guess I'll find out for sure one day."

"Do you think I'll find out for sure one day too?"

"Probably."

"How will I know when I do?"

"No idea. Sorry."

"It's OK: I'm just being silly, I guess."

"Nothing silly in wanting to understand your place in this world," Carol assures. "In fact, quite the opposite: understanding your place in the world is one of the most important things you can learn about yourself."

Milla allows herself a small smile, though it fades quickly. "Would it be easier if I knew where I came from?"

Carol thinks for a few moments. "I guess it would: knowing where I come from helps me know who I am now and who I'll be in the future." At that moment, Carol suddenly realises why Milla's in a weird mood. "You want to find out what happened to your parents, don't you?"

"More than anything," Milla admits.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Carol asks with her trademark grin. "Me and Lilac will help you find out!"

_That_ brightens Milla's mood. "You will?" she replies, excitement in her voice and eyes.

"Of course!" Carol chuckles. "That's what friends are for!"

"_Yay!_" Milla exclaims, throwing herself on Carol and hugging her tightly.

At that moment, a pretty lavender face under curved lavender horns, framed by silken purple hair, and flanked by elegant twin blue‑and‑silver chargers appears above the edge of the roof. "Um… did I miss something?" Lilac asks, confused.

"I just promised Milla we'll help her find out what happened to her parents," Carol explains, trying to free her arms from Milla's firm yet friendly grip.

Lilac makes as if to question Carol's answer, only to decide to simply accept it and move on instead. _Can't object to that._ "Where do we begin?" she asks as she climbs onto the roof, her trademark form‑fitting kingfisher blue sleeveless jacket and shorts doing nothing to hide her curves.

Carol gives up trying to free her arms. "I uh… I'm not sure."

"Oh!" Milla exclaims, letting Carol go. "I know where to start: Relic Maze!"

"Where we first met you?" Lilac asks. "Not a bad idea."

"It's as good a place as any," Carol agrees.

"When are we starting?" Milla asks, clearly eager to start as soon as possible.

A loud growling interrupts the conversation.

"…what I meant to say was, we'll start after lunch," Carol answers, blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

With the temperature falling below the mid‑afternoon peak, Lilac, Carol, and Milla (now wearing her beige coat) arrive at the edge of the area containing Relic Maze, Lilac's natural draconic speed easily allowing her to keep up with Carol and Milla on Carol's trusty cherry red motorbike. The location brings back a mix of pleasant and painful memories for all three girls for various reasons, but after a quick pause to rest and replenish their energy with suitable snacks, they continue undeterred to their first destination: Milla's feral home.

"It feels like it's been years since I was living here with just a tree stump for company," Milla comments once the trio have halted and Carol's shut off her bike's engine.

"A lot has happened in a short space of time," Lilac reminds kindly. "What are we looking for, anyway?"

"I uh… I don't know," Milla admits. "My earliest memories of this place are me surviving and gathering ingredients for a 'super feather potion'. I can't remember having anything else."

"Then we'll just see what we can find, and work out later if it's important or not," Carol suggests.

"If we split up, we can cover more ground," Lilac adds.

"And meet back here in, say, two hours?" Carol decides.

"That should be plenty of time to uncover anything hidden here," Lilac agrees. "That sound good to you, Milla?"

"Works for me," Milla agrees.

* * *

Two hours later, Lilac returns to find Carol has already returned to her bike.

"So, what did you find?" Lilac asks.

"Not a thing," Carol answers, clearly disappointed at her lack of success.

"Same," Lilac adds, also clearly disappointed. "Where's Milla?"

"Give her five minutes, then go look for her?" Carol suggests.

Lilac is about to agree when she sees Milla heading back towards them. "No need: she's on her way."

A few moments later, Milla reunites with her friends. "I uh… I found something."

"Excellent!" Lilac replies. "What did you find?"

"I… I'm not sure," Milla answers, holding up a set of four bangles, two orange and two green, that closely match the ones she's wearing.

"Spares you forgot about?" Lilac asks, curious.

Carol's curiosity is piqued. "May I take a closer look?"

"Of course," Milla agrees.

Carol takes one of the bangles and analyses it carefully, quickly finding an inscription. "There's something written on here… I'm trying to read it, but it's extremely worn… 'Tiāngǒu'?"

Curious, Milla removes one of her own bangles and looks for an inscription. "Um… there's something written on mine too…"

Carol takes Milla's bangle and quickly finds the inscription. "Ah, this one's clearer: 'Měi Lán, tiāngǒu de hòuyì'."

"'Beautiful orchid, descendant of the Heavenly Hound'?" Lilac asks, confused.

"That's one interpretation," Carol confirms.

"'Měi Lán' sounds a bit like 'Milla'," Milla comments, not sure what to make of these inscriptions. "Maybe my name is really Měi Lán?"

"Looks like it," Carol confirms.

"Does that mean I can't be 'Milla' anymore?" Milla asks.

"You can go by either 'Milla' or 'Měi Lán': it's up to you," Lilac assures. "Like how I choose to go by 'Lilac' instead of 'Sash'."

"And how I prefer 'Carol' to 'Caroline'," Carol adds.

"Then I'll stick with 'Milla'," Milla decides. "But who's this 'Heavenly Hound'?"

"One of the many old legends told throughout the Kingdoms," Lilac answers. "Maybe your parents had the inscriptions done as a totem of fortune?"

But Carol isn't so sure: suspicious, she compares the two inscriptions closely. _The inscriptions don't match… These aren't Milla's, they're‑ No way! Could the legend really be true? Is Milla really the latest of that line? And should I even tell her?_

Carol's increasingly concerned expression is worrying Milla. "Carol, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's just…" Carol takes a deep breath. _Just tell her: she has a right to know._ "Thing is, the inscription on the bangles you found is different, meaning they aren't your spares."

"Then who's are they?" Milla asks.

"I can't say for sure at the moment," Carol answers. "The inscription is badly worn and very hard to read," she continues, analysing the worn inscription very carefully, "but if I had to guess, it reads… 'Yuánshǐ tiāngǒu'."

"'The original Heavenly Hound'," Lilac translates, her curiosity now also piqued.

Milla is understandably confused. "I don't understand."

"I need to find out more before I can be certain of anything, but I think your family history might extend a _lot_ further back than any of us realise," Carol explains.

"How far back?" Milla inquires.

"If the legends are even partially true, then your family line is longer than either mine or Lilac's," Carol answers. "And our bloodlines stretch back at least a millennium, right back to when dragons first landed on Avalice."

Milla can't think of anything to say.

But Lilac can. "We need to find out more before we can be certain. Question is, where do we go next?"

Carol thinks for a while. _Ideally RSHQ, but there's no way Lilac will agree to that. Not that they'd let us in, anyway, and they'll have secured the way we got in before, and several more besides._ "The Zao Central Library at Shang Mu won't have anything useful, and with Shang Tu rebuilding, our best bet right now is the Palace Library in Shuigang."

"Then it looks like we'll be picking this up in the morning," Lilac decides.

"I was hoping to find out more today," Milla sighs.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out plenty more tomorrow," Carol reassures.

Milla allows herself a small smile. "And we know where to begin," she adds.

"Exactly," Carol grins. "Now, how about we head home and stuff our faces with sushi?"

"Sure," Milla agrees.

* * *

A short distance away, hidden in the foliage of a copse, a white half‑panda half‑cavy chimera watches as Team Lilac departs. _So, the hound has become curious about her origins… I hope she's strong enough to handle what she's soon to learn._


	2. 1-2 Thirst for Knowledge

Early the following morning (after Milla wakes Carol up _much_ earlier than the wildcat is accustomed to), the trio sets off from their Dragon Valley home, arriving at the walls of Shuigang a few hours later. Unfortunately, unlike Shang Mu and Shang Tu, where they're able to enter the city along less travelled routes, Shuigang offers no alternative than to enter through the main gate. And that means only one thing: a lengthy delay as the citizens of Shuigang flock to catch a glimpse of their heroes.

Fortunately for Team Lilac, the delay is less severe than they feared, and after a quick lunch, they arrive at the Palace Library and begin their research.

* * *

Six hours later, having found nothing useful, Lilac is forced to admit defeat. Sighing in disappointment as she closes the book she's reading, she looks across the table to find both Carol and Milla have dozed off, Carol purring softly and Milla yipping quietly. Unable to help herself, Lilac yawns deeply, starting to feel tired herself. _I wouldn't mind a nap myself… On second thoughts, it's better to wake them up._ "Carol? Milla?"

Milla stirs, her yipping fading away as her eyes flutter open. "Did… Did I fall asleep?" she asks, sitting up.

"You both did," Lilac smiles in amusement. "Guess you didn't find anything."

"Only stories," Milla yawns, stretching in a semi‑successful attempt to return to full alertness.

"Same," Lilac replies, then turns to Carol. "If you don't wake up, you won't get any sushi."

"I'm awake!" Carol claims, sitting upright and pretending she wasn't asleep for the last twenty minutes.

Lilac shakes her head in amusement. "Come on, let's get out of here."

A loud growl of hunger from Carol's stomach is the wildcat's reply.

"Now you mention it, I am pretty hungry," Milla quips.

"Palace café?" Lilac suggests, her friends nodding in agreement.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the trio are in the Palace café and halfway through their meal when a messenger approaches them. "My apologies for interrupting," the golden‑furred langur greets, "but I must deliver this summons."

Curious and a little concerned, Lilac accepts the message and reads it. "Ah… It appears King Dail wishes to see us."

"Can we at least finish eating first?" Carol asks.

"Is it urgent?" Lilac asks the messenger.

"Fortunately, there is no urgency," the messenger assures. "However, King Dail did request that you attend his presence as soon as you are able, though he didn't explain why."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," Carol opines.

"Me neither, but we should go anyway," Lilac decides.

* * *

Half an hour later, Team Lilac is inside the Palace itself, where they find passage to the throne room easy thanks to both their fame and the summons. However, when they get to the throne room itself, they are redirected to a small meeting room nearby where Dail is waiting for them.

"Ah, Team Lilac, welcome," King Dail greets as the girls enter the room to find him not in his normal regalia, but in a more casual outfit consisting of black vest and black trousers. "Please, take a seat."

A little surprised to find the King dressed so casually, the girls take the offered seats. "You wanted to see us, Your Majesty?" Lilac asks.

"I do," Dail confirms. "And before you ask: there's nothing wrong aside from the typical issues experienced by every city‑state."

"Then if I may, why do you want to see us?" Lilac inquires.

"I have been informed that young Milla wishes to learn about her family history," Dail explains. "I understand you're already aware of the 'Legend of the Heavenly Hound'?"

"Vaguely," Lilac answers. "That's why we visited the Palace Library today, to learn more about it."

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" Dail asks, discreetly watching for Carol's reaction.

"We found the legends, but nothing concrete," Lilac informs.

Dail watches Carol for a few more seconds before replying. _Strange… As a Tea, she should know considerably more than she appears to, and yet she appears to know as little as her friends do._ "That's no surprise: there's very little concrete information from the times before the dragons arrived on Avalice, and the 'Legend of the Heavenly Hound' comes from those times."

"Does that mean my family line is older than both Lilac's and Carol's?" Milla asks, unable to constrain her curiosity.

"There is a strong possibility," Dail confirms, once again watching for Carol's reaction, and once again being disappointed that there isn't one. "Do you have the bangles you found?"

_Now_ Carol reacts. "You know a lot more than you're letting on," she accuses, eyeing Dail suspiciously.

"On the contrary," Dail assures. "Though I will admit I was informed of your discovery yesterday," he explains before turning back to Milla. "May I see them?"

As Milla hands over the bangles, Carol continues to watch Dail, electing to remain silent for now. _He thinks I know more than I'm admitting to… and he's right._

Dail takes a few minutes to inspect each of the bangles. "These are indeed the bangles once possessed by the _yuánshǐ tiāngǒu_," he confirms. "Which means, unless I'm mistaken, there's a similar inscription inside Milla's bangles."

"'Měi Lán, tiāngǒu de hòuyì'," Milla recites, her pronunciation of Mùyǔ flawed but understandable.

_I had hoped to be mistaken…_ Dail takes a deep breath, buying a few seconds to compose his reply. "Milla, before I continue, I must warn you that the journey you have started on will lead to destinations you may not yet be equipped to handle. While I understand your desire to learn more about your origins and family history, I advise that you dig no further into the legends of Tiāngǒu, at least not until you're better prepared."

"So, you _do_ know more than you're admitting!" Carol interjects.

"I admit that I lied previously," Dail confesses. "I had to be sure before admitting to the truth, a feeling I believe you understand."

Carol makes to reply, only to stop herself when she realises both Lilac and Milla are watching her intently. _Crap… No way I can talk myself out of this one._ "OK, OK, I admit it: I also know more than I'm letting on too," she confesses with a sigh of defeat.

"How could you lie to us?" Lilac asks, unimpressed.

"Because Dail's right: Milla's not ready to find out the truth about her family history," Carol explains.

"Hey, don't _I_ get a say in this?" Milla demands, getting frustrated.

"Milla's right: it's up to her to decide when she learns about her family history," Lilac opines.

"Not this history," Carol argues.

"But you promised to help me!" Milla protests.

"I know, but‑" Carol begins, stopping herself when she sees the tears start to form in Milla's eyes. _Dammit…_ "…no, I cannot break a promise to a friend," she relents with a sigh. "Milla, the 'Heavenly Hound' spoken of in the legends is your direct ancestor, and he existed in a time before the existence of Yěmāo Shìzú and the dragons' arrival on Avalice."

"Yěmāo Shìzú?" Milla asks, confused.

"My clan," Carol explains.

"Why did you hide this from us?" Lilac demands.

"Because Milla's not going to like what she finds if she continues this journey," Carol explains.

"Why do you get to decide what I know about my own family?" Milla demands.

"I'm only trying to protect you," Carol explains.

"You promised to help me!"

"I know."

"Then help me!"

Carol wants to argue, but the withering looks from both Milla and Lilac break through her defences. "…OK. But before I continue, promise me one thing."

"What?" Milla asks.

"What you're about to learn, keep it a secret and take it to your grave," Carol instructs. "If the public learns the truth about Tiāngǒu… I'm afraid no‑one will be able to protect you, not even me and Lilac."

Milla hesitates before replying. "I promise."

"You understand that once you know the truth, you can never go back to not knowing?" Carol asks.

"I understand," Milla confirms.

"In that case, tomorrow we're visiting Red Scarves HQ," Carol decides.

"Absolutely not!" Lilac objects.

"We have to if we're going to teach Milla about her family history," Carol insists. "It's the only place with the necessary records."

"And I vowed never to set foot in that place again!" Lilac reminds. "I'm not going, and neither are you two!"

"We're going in whether you like it or not," Carol decides. "Come on Milla: let's go home. I'll take you to RSHQ in the morning."

Without a single word, Carol and Milla leave the room together.

"If it's any consolation, I'm on your side," Dail assures Lilac.

"It isn't, but thanks anyway," Lilac sighs, disappointed her friends don't agree with her. "I should go."

"May the Ancients guide you safely home," Dail wishes.

Lilac nods an acknowledgement, then leaves in silence.

"You tried your best," Spade assures from the shadows once the girls are all safely out of earshot.

"But my best wasn't good enough," Dail sighs in disappointment. "So, what now?"

"I'll handle it from here," Spade decides. "I promise I'll do all I can to prepare Milla for the truth."

* * *

Carol and Milla's headstart may have been small, but it was enough to enable them to return home, pack their overnight bags, and leave for Shang Tu before Lilac arrives at the treehouse to find it empty. At first, Lilac considers also heading to Shang Tu, but without any idea where Carol and Milla would be staying the night, she understandably elects not to search the city, instead trusting them to realise she's right in thinking that going to RSHQ is a bad idea.

But Carol and Milla don't change their minds, and early the following morning, they head out of Shang Tu and arrive at the main gates to the Red Scarves Headquarters compound to find Spade casually leaning on the gate, his shades over his eyes, waiting for them to arrive.

Spade's presence is a surprise to both Carol and Milla, and the wildcat takes the lead after coming to a halt in front of the panda‑cavy chimera and shutting off her bike's engine. "I take it you're expecting us?"

"Of course," Spade confirms. "You didn't think you could just waltz in and use our library, did you?"

"Hey, give me _some_ credit: I intended to ask first," Carol replies, unimpressed with Spade's attitude.

"And when the Leaders learn you're looking up information on the Basset lineage, do you think they'd just agree?" Spade continues.

Carol is momentarily stunned silent. _How on Avalice does he know about that‽_

"The Scarves have been keeping watch over you three since the Brevon Crisis ended," Spade explains, answering Carol's unasked question.

"You mean _you've_ been watching us since then," Carol mistakenly corrects.

Spade lifts his shades to allow Carol to see the honesty in his eyes. "Maria Shanmao was assigned to watch you this week. However, as you are undoubtedly already aware, she was instead sent to the Gotoshi Republic, and upon her return, was rewarded for her sterling service with four weeks' unconditional leave. As I was originally scheduled to take over from her three days from today, I decided to start early to cover the gap."

"Is that the only reason?" Carol inquires. _All that gossip must have started somehow…_

"I'm surprised you believe there's even the slightest chance those asinine rumours are true," Spade corrects. "Believe me, they surprise me as much as they surprise you. But I guess you can't stop people gossiping. Anyway, enough talk, back to business: you're not allowed to enter."

"You mean the Leaders refuse to give Milla the chance to learn about her ancestors?" Carol scowls.

"Not at all: they assigned me to be her chaperone within HQ," Spade corrects. "It's _you_ they won't allow in."

"I'm not leaving Milla alone in there," Carol promises.

"Um… don't I get a say in this?" Milla interrupts nervously.

"Of course!" Carol assures. "I just want to be there if you need me, that's all."

"If you're worried about Milla's safety, I can personally guarantee she'll come to no harm," Spade vows.

"See? There's nothing to worry about," Milla assures Carol.

_Looks like I don't have a choice._ "…OK," Carol relents, then turns to Spade. "If anything happens to Milla, then you'll have _me_ to answer to."

"The only thing that will happen to Milla is she'll learn a little about who she really is," Spade assures.

"And I'll tell you everything when I see you back at the hotel room," Milla promises.

"I'd rather wait here," Carol decides.

"If you insist," Spade accepts. "Come Milla: you have much to learn about your family line."

Milla dismounts Carol's bike and follows Spade into RSHQ, the gate closing behind them.

Carol waits a few minutes before dismounting and heading towards the closest bush‑

"I wouldn't if I were you," a voice growls from the bush Carol was heading directly for.

Carol freezes. _Great: had to be her, didn't it?_ "Let me guess: you're here to stop me getting in."

"Not just me: my fiancé has a rifle with a tranquiliser round ready to fire," the voice replies.

_So, Rob finally proposed… Honestly, I don't know what he sees in her._ "OK Hanna, I get the message," Carol relents. "You're going to tail me to Shang Tu, aren't you?"

The voice stifles a curse before its owner, a fiery orange vixen with pink‑tipped red hair in a straited bob, a fitted black cropped halterneck, navy capris, black ankle boots, and a red infinity scarf emerges from the bush, brushes a few leaves and twigs from her fur, and places herself directly between Carol and RSHQ. "Well, it's not like we need to stay hidden anymore, is it?" Hanna Skarlett directs at the bush.

A moment later, a silver‑furred hare with crew‑cut black hair, a maroon vest, loose green trousers, and a red infinity scarf emerges from the bush, brushes a few leaves and twigs form his fur, then slings his rifle on his back. "Evidently not," Rob Stiil answers, then turns to Carol. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Hanna doesn't cause any trouble."

"Though I wouldn't say no to some sparring," Hanna smirks confidently at Carol. "I'll even keep my claws retracted. How about it?"

Carol thinks a moment. "Eh, why not?" she shrugs. "I got nothing else to do while waiting for Milla: may as well humiliate you to pass the time," she adds with her trademark grin.


	3. 1-3 Down the Rabbit Hole

As Carol, Hanna, and Rob depart for Shang Tu, Milla nervously follows Spade through Red Scarves HQ, the memories of her previous unsolicited visit not helping her remain calm.

Spade senses Milla's unease. "There's no need to be nervous," he assures. "I hold no ill will towards you, and if anyone tries to hassle you, I'll handle it."

"Huh? Oh, I'm not worried about that," Milla replies. "After all, I wouldn't be allowed in if there was a chance of trouble."

"Then you're nervous about what you're going to learn about your family line," Spade concludes.

"I can't help it," Milla confirms. "Both Carol and King Dail made it sound like my family history is best left buried."

"It's not too late to change your mind, and if you did, no‑one would think any less of you," Spade assures.

"But then I'd go the rest of my life not knowing who I really am," Milla replies. "I'd rather know the truth."

"That's what I feared…" Spade remains silent for a few moments. "What you will learn will shake you to your core," he warns. "Therefore, before I show you our records on Tiāngǒu, I want to make sure you're as prepared as possible."

"How?" Milla asks, her curiosity just about overcoming her rising nervousness.

"By showing you how the world really works," Spade answers. "But first, I need to ask: how are you coping with the Shade Virus?"

Surprised at the soft warm tone of Spade's question, Milla pauses briefly before answering. "I uh… I think I'm doing OK… I mean, I'm scared I'm going to mutate and kill my friends, but it's also been dormant for six months, so…"

"It's OK to be scared," Spade assures. "I didn't see what you became, but I've heard enough to know I'm glad I wasn't there to see it."

"Thanks… I guess," Milla replies, not sure if Spade was trying to comfort her or scare her.

"If it's losing control you fear, then I can quickly teach you some basic meditation techniques that should help," Spade suggests.

_Huh… Guess he _was_ trying to comfort me after all._ "I'd be very grateful," Milla accepts.

* * *

The meditation lesson takes place in one of the quieter rooms within the main dojo, and after Milla has overcome her initial nerves, it proceeds very smoothly. The lesson leaves Milla significantly more confident she can remain in control of the Shade Virus, and though she still has some doubts, they're now much easier to manage.

* * *

Two hours later, with the lesson over, Spade takes Milla to the mess hall for an early lunch before heading to the library. The other Scarves initially give Milla odd stares (not helped by her unconventional outfit), but one stern look from Spade persuades them to keep their distance.

As they eat, Spade and Milla quietly discuss the Shade Virus and possible ways of controlling it aside from meditation, neither realising that they're being watched by a curious ebony‑scaled ivory‑furred wyvern sat far enough away to appear to be out of earshot, yet close enough to listen in regardless. And when he hears Milla reveal that the Shang Tu royal laboratories have a sample of her blood to conduct research on, he leaves the mess hall without anyone noticing, a plan forming in his mind. _My plans may have changed due to Coraline's death and the Brevon Crisis, but an alternative came sooner than I imagined._

* * *

After their early lunch, Spade takes Milla to the library, where they start in the Archives, browsing the history of some of the longer and more influential lineages. At first, Milla simply absorbs the information, but when Spade brings out a volume titled _Yěmāo Shìzú_, Milla cannot help but notice the thick tome is. Additionally, unlike the books read so far, it's marked _Volume XV_; the previous highest had been _Volume III_, which Spade had already described as uncommon.

"Fifteen volumes‽" Milla asks, louder than intended. "Sorry," she quietly blushes a moment later.

"Don't worry about it," Spade assures. "And yes, there are fifteen volumes, all as thick as this. The Teas have been around even longer than the Red Scarves, and their influence on Avalician society is both greater and subtler than any other clan in the history of the Origin Kingdoms. Also, these fifteen volumes only chronicle their exploits as members of the Red Scarves; while I cannot be certain, a complete history of the clan could easily be _twice_ the size."

"Then how come they're not famous?" Milla inquires.

"Because they don't want to be, and they go to extraordinary lengths to maintain this," Spade explains. "The same applies to most lineages with close ties to the Red Scarves, for obvious reasons." _The Teas also would have kept Carol's name out of the history books to if it wasn't for Lilac's obsession with the spotlight._

Milla takes the book and browses through it for a few minutes before idly commenting, "All these Teas… Carol never mentions any of them except for Coral…"

As Milla continues to read, Spade decides to browse the shelves again, eventually finding a moderately slim volume with a surprising name on the side. _Skarlett, huh? Wasn't expecting that name to be here already._ Curious, he takes the volume from the shelf, noting the _húlí_ symbol on the spine, and scans through the table of contents to find a short but varied list of names, the last of which is Kathy Skarlett. _Odd how Hanna herself isn't in this yet… unless she's not actually related to these Skarletts?_

Spade quickly finds the start of Kathy's entry, where there's a picture of a young vixen who could so easily be mistaken for her daughter Hanna if it wasn't for the outfit reflecting a fashion that had fallen out of favour twenty years ago. _Well, there's no mistaking the family connection there. How far back does this line go, I wonder?_ Spade flicks back to the first entry to see a vixen with a‑

"Spade?" Milla interrupts. "You OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just browsing," Spade replies, closing the book and returning it to the shelf. _Didn't expect to see _that_ in there._ "How are you coping?"

Milla takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh. "I never knew the world was such a dark and violent place…"

"It's an unfortunate part of Avalician nature," Spade replies, retaking his seat next to Milla. "But remember this: the Red Scarves operate in the shadows, performing the wettest wet‑works and the most dangerous missions because someone has to. These volumes chronicle the darkest aspects of life on Avalice, and most citizens live their lives completely unaware of the reality of this world."

"Yet you're telling me all about it."

"Yes… That's because your family history has some of the darkest tales of all."

Milla's blood turns to ice. _If my family line's worse than what I've read so far…_

"If you don't want to know, then that's up to you," Spade assures.

Milla takes a few moments to compose herself. _I'm so scared of what I will find if I continue down this path… but if I don't follow it, then I'll never know the truth about myself._ "I may regret this, but… I want to know."

"Your courage is remarkable," Spade compliments. "Follow me."

Milla follows Spade to the very back of the Archives, where the cavy checks to make sure no‑one is looking, then trips a hidden switch that opens a concealed door. "Quickly."

Milla dashes through the door closely followed by Spade, who closes the door behind him, shutting them both inside a small well‑lit room with a single large bookshelf and a small desk with two chairs beside it.

"It's highly unusual for a Senior to have access to this section of the library, doubly so for an outsider; typically, only the Leaders have access," Spade explains. "This room contains the most dangerous information held by the Red Scarves and is one of only two places that holds historically accurate information about Tiāngǒu, the other being the vaults of the Yěmāo Shìzú, the original source of this information."

"What if someone accidentally entered though?" Milla asks.

"They can't," Spade answers. "Even if they found the switch, it's biometric: it won't let them in. And any attempt at forced entry will trigger a trap that will immobilise them."

It suddenly dawns on Milla just how much the Leaders have approved, all just so she can learn a little about her family history. "I uh… I don't know if I can thank you and the Leaders enough for this."

"There's no need to thank us," Spade informs. "The world owes you, Lilac, and Carol a great deal of debt and gratitude; think of this as the Red Scarves making a payment on it."

Milla isn't sure she understands the metaphor, but she can see Spade is sincere. "So… It's now or never, I guess…"

Spade walks up to the bookshelf and quickly locates the volume he's looking for. "Last chance to turn back."

Milla thinks for a moment. "I want to‑ No, I _have_ to know."

"You have courage beyond your years." Spade takes the volume off the shelf and places it on the desk. "Take as long as you need."

Milla silently sits at the desk and picks up the book. The first thing she notices is the large black hound on the cover: the orange and green bangles on its wrists and ankles look uncannily like the bangles Milla wears, and the hound's ears also bear the very familiar green chevrons, albeit in triplets instead of duplets. But it's the canine's form that worries her, the mere image of it stirring the Shade Virus in her blood. _It looks like… like…_

"And now you understand why I'm grateful I never saw your transformation," Spade quietly explains, sensing Milla's unease. "Remember the breathing exercises, and you'll be fine," he adds, aiming to reassure.

Milla closes her eyes and performs one of the breathing exercises Spade taught her earlier, and after a couple of minutes, the Virus returns to its dormant state, remaining that way when she opens her eyes again. _Well, I guess I'd better start reading…_

* * *

Reading the book takes longer than expected; the age of the writing causes Milla considerable difficulty as she struggles to cope with the archaic grammar and outdated terminology, especially as she only started learning to read properly six months ago. Despite this, with Spade's assistance, Milla does get through the entire book, although it leaves her with more questions than it answers. However, given what she's just learned, she's not in the mood to ask them.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand how hard this is for you," Spade speaks softly. "If there's anything you need, just ask."

Milla takes a deep breath, trying her best not to cry. "I… I'd like to return to Shang Tu now."

"Are you sure?"

Milla nods.

Spade returns the book to the shelf. "Remember: not a word about Tiāngǒu outside of this room."

"Not even with Lilac and Carol?"

Spade thinks a moment. _How much does Carol _really_ know?_ "Be _extremely_ careful about what you share with them," he eventually answers. "And make them promise to keep what you do tell them in the strictest confidentiality."

"I will," Milla assures. _I'm going to struggle to get any sleep tonight, that's for sure…_

* * *

An hour later, Spade and Milla arrive at the hotel Milla and Carol are staying at, entering via the back entrance to avoid the crowds out front. Not that the crowd is large; the hotel is a small family‑run place tucked away in a quiet suburb of the city. However, after the revelations over the last several hours, Spade elects to minimise the amount of stress applied to Milla, and Milla is more than willing to go along with Spade's decision.

Once Milla is safely inside the hotel, Spade wishes the Ancients watch over her, then departs to return to RSHQ. After taking a moment to compose herself, Milla heads up to the hotel room she's sharing with Carol and enters to find she and Rob Stiil sat side‑by‑side and leaning against the wardrobe.

"Oh, hey Milla," Carol greets. "Rob was just telling me about what happened in the Gotoshi Republic. Are you OK?"

"I'm not sure yet," Milla replies. "Um… Why is Rob here?"

"Me and Hanna were assigned to keep Carol out of HQ," Rob explains.

"Where's Hanna?" Milla asks, a little confused.

"Have a guess!" Hanna snaps, clearly unhappy about being trapped in the wardrobe.

"If you'd admitted I'm the better fighter when you had the chance, you wouldn't have been put in there," Carol replies to Hanna.

"You're not a better fighter than me!" Hanna argues.

"You lost seven‑to‑two, and the two was only because Carol went easy on you," Rob reminds. "Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore: now Milla's back, our assignment is over."

"Thank the Ancients!" Hanna exclaims in relief. "Now, are you going to free me, or do I have to break something?"

Carol and Rob get to their feet and open the wardrobe to reveal Hanna with her wrists securely bound to the rail, her fists wrapped with bandages to prevent her using her claws to cut herself free.

"Do you have to be so mean to her?" Milla asks as Rob cuts the ropes.

"Only when she deserves it," Rob answers as he removes the ropes holding Hanna in place. "It happens as often as you think," he adds, anticipating a follow‑up question.

"I'm not _that_ bad," Hanna growls in protest, not waiting for Rob to unwrap her fists before storming out of the room, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"My apologies," Rob offers to Milla. "I hope you found what you were looking for."

"I did," Milla fibs.

"Excellent," Rob smiles. "Anyway, I'd better go find Hanna before she causes any more trouble," he adds. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too," Carol replies.

Once Rob has left, Carol closes the door. "So, uh… I guess you know about Tiāngǒu now…"

"Yeah…" Milla admits, tears forming in her eyes.

Carol gently pulls her friend into a comforting hug. "I'm so, so sorry I wasn't there when you found out," she whispers.

"It's not your fault," Milla whispers back. "What matters is you're here now."


	4. 1-4 An Unexpected Twist

Fortunately for Rob, Hanna causes no trouble at all on her way to where their ATVs are parked with Carol's bike in the hotel's car park. And when he gets there, he finds Hanna trying to tear the bandages off her hands with her teeth.

"You bring this on yourself, you know," Rob reminds as he unwraps the hand Hanna's not gnawing at.

"I know," Hanna admits, allowing Rob to unwrap her hands without interfering. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I actually _like_ being tied up. How's Milla?"

Surprised by Hanna's concern, it takes a moment for Rob to reply. "She was hiding it well, but I could tell she was troubled," he answers as he finishes unwrapping Hanna's hands.

"About what?" Hanna asks.

"I didn't pry," Rob explains. "It's none of our business. Why are you so concerned, anyway?"

"For eighteen years, I believed I was an orphan," Hanna reminds. "Two months ago, I was reunited with my mother and father, and I'm _still_ processing it. Suddenly learning that your entire life up to a certain point could have been unrecognisably different… It makes you question things."

"Like what?"

"Like… Am I on the right path in life? What could have been if just one event was different?"

"You discussed this with your parents already," Rob reminds. "And with me."

"And we worked out that I would have followed their path and been a Red Scarf anyway," Hanna recalls. "Only I would have likely had a smoother progression through the ranks."

"And less disciplinary measures applied to you. Is there a destination to this story?"

Hanna shakes her head in amusement. "And people call _me_ the impatient one… Yes, there is: Milla's going to have much harder questions to answer than I ever did, and I think she's going to have an extremely difficult time adjusting."

"She'll handle it, I'm sure," Rob assures. "After all, she has both Lilac and Carol to support her."

"An egocentric wannabe action hero and a traitorous runaway aren't exactly the best support," Hanna opines.

"Nor is an ill‑disciplined, impatient, short‑tempered career criminal and mercenary assassin," Rob smirks.

"I'd be offended if that wasn't true," Hanna admits. "And despite my opinions of both Lilac and Carol, they probably are better suited to helping Milla than I am."

"Agreed."

"Just one question."

"Hm?"

"If I hadn't grown up an orphan, do you think we would still have happened?"

"There's no way to be certain, but it would be a real shame if it didn't," Rob answers.

Hanna replies with a tender loving kiss on the lips. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

A few hours later in their hotel room, Milla is almost finished telling Carol what she learned.

"…and knowing that I'm related to… _that_… I just…" Milla tails off.

Carol waits a few moments before it's clear that Milla's not going to finish her sentence. "You don't have to figure it all tonight," she assures. "These things take time to process. Just remember that me and Lilac will always be here if you want to talk."

Milla allows herself a small smile. "Thanks."

Carol glances at the clock. "Woah, it's late! We'd better get some sleep."

"What if I have nightmares?" Milla asks. "I don't want to wake you."

"If you need to wake me, then wake me," Carol assures.

Milla smiles at that answer but is still clearly uneasy.

"Want me to scratch behind your ears while you try to go to sleep?" Carol offers.

"It would help me relax… OK," Milla accepts as she removes her coat.

Carol hangs Milla's coat in the wardrobe while the hound climbs into bed, then sits by the bedside and gently scratches behind Milla's ears.

The scratching does the job: Milla slips into a restful slumber in just a couple of minutes. Only then does Carol allow her true feelings to surface, her expression darkening considerably as she weeps a few silent tears. _If my worst fears come true… I'm not sure I could do what would be necessary._

* * *

The following morning, Carol and Milla return to their Dragon Valley treehouse to find a displeased Lilac waiting for them in the den.

"If it makes you feel any better, I humiliated Hanna Skarlett seven‑to‑two," Carol reveals before Lilac can speak, hoping to avoid an argument.

"Not really… Well, a little bit maybe," Lilac replies, her hard expression softening. "Was there any trouble in RSHQ?"

"Not at all," Milla assures. "Spade made sure I was left alone."

"I wasn't allowed in," Carol adds, anticipating Lilac's next question.

"Why is Spade involved?" Lilac asks instead.

"He was spying on us at Relic Maze," Carol explains. "It's his turn on the rotation," she adds, anticipating Lilac's next question.

"Well, at least he's not deliberately fuelling those ridiculous rumours," Lilac sighs in relief. "Not that it'll stop people gossiping, but there's nothing I can do about that. So, what did you uncover?"

Milla hesitates before answering. "Tiāngǒu… looks like my Shade Form."

Lilac takes a few moments to process this news. "I uh… I don't know what to say. I mean, if you want to talk, me and Carol will always make time. And of course, just because Tiāngǒu is your ancestor, it doesn't mean your entire lineage is like that."

At this moment, Carol suddenly realises something. "By the Ancients!" she exclaims, facepalming. "Why did none of us think of checking birth records?"

"Birth records?" Milla asks, confused.

"They'll have your parents' names!" Carol explains.

"Kǎi Ān and Rú Bái," Lilac interjects. "'Triumphant peace' and 'pure scholar' respectively."

Milla blinks in surprise. "Are those…?"

"The names of your parents, yes," Lilac confirms. "They took some obtaining: despite our profile, I had to work _very_ hard to get them."

"So, how many guys did you flirt with?" Carol asks, unable to resist a bit of cheek.

"I can get information _without_ relying on my looks, thank you very much!" Lilac retorts.

Carol raises a quizzical eyebrow.

"…three," Lilac admits almost silently, blushing deeply.

"Knew it," Carol smirks. "Was there any dropping of heropants?"

"No," Lilac answers firmly. "Anyway, we should get back to the subject of Milla's parents."

"Fair enough," Carol agrees. "I'll tease you more later."

"Where did you find their names?" Milla asks. "Did you find more?"

"Very little," Lilac informs. "What I found was the certification of your birth in the civil records. Oh, before I forget: we're doing a guest spot on children's TV this weekend."

Carol facepalms. "You went to Shang Mu."

"And Shuigang," Lilac adds. "And before you ask, I only had to flirt with guys in Shuigang."

"And you're paying my fur‑cleaning bill," Carol quips without amusement.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but can we get back to my parents, please?" Milla asks, doing her best to remain patient.

"Yes, of course, sorry," Lilac apologises. "I also found your parents' certificates of citizenship."

"What does that mean?" Milla asks, confused.

"It means your parents didn't come from Shang Mu, or any of the Origin Kingdoms," Lilac explains.

"Then where did they come from?"

"The Western Empire."

"Seriously‽" Carol interjects in surprise. "They've been isolated for so long, I'm surprised anyone there even remembers the Origin Kingdoms exist!"

"Why would my parents move from the Western Empire to Shang Mu?" Milla asks.

"I don't know," Lilac answers. "All I do know is that they were given citizenship as asylum seekers."

"Now I'm even more confused," Carol continues. "Unless I'm mistaken, the Western Empire is no worse off than the Origin Kingdoms; the citizens would have no reason to seek asylum elsewhere."

"That's what was on the certificates," Lilac restates. "There weren't any further details."

"Not in those records," Carol replies. "However, I know where to look next," she adds with a mischievous smirk.

"Dare I ask?" Lilac inquires.

"Just leave it to me," Carol winks. "I'll be back before dinner," she adds as she leaves the treehouse.

"Where are you going?" Lilac calls after her friend.

But there's no answer: the next thing Lilac and Milla hear is the revving of a motorbike engine as it fades into the distance.

"Will she be OK?" Milla asks, concerned.

"Yeah: we have enough funds to bail her out," Lilac sighs.

* * *

Several hours later, with Carol still absent, Lilac is laying face‑down and snoozing gently on the sofa while Milla is watching a cartoon. However, the young hound's attention isn't on the show: her mind is too occupied working on making sense of what she learned the day before and trying to reconcile that with the knowledge her parents sought asylum in Shang Mu. _It makes no sense: surely my family would want to distance themselves from Tiāngǒu? Yet they must have left his bangles with me, otherwise they wouldn't have been buried near Relic Maze. But then that means they wanted to maintain the link to him, and why would anyone want to be linked to that monster? I just… I need to know more._

"Not now Spade, I'm busy," Lilac mumbles almost inaudibly before resuming her peaceful snooze.

The comment snaps Milla out of her thoughts. Not understanding the context, she looks around to see she and Lilac are alone. "But Spade's not here: it's just us two."

Milla's reply stirs Lilac from her snooze. "Huh? What are you talking about?" she asks as her eyes lazily open.

"You just said, 'Not now Spade, I'm busy'," Milla explains.

"I did?" Lilac replies, confused. "I uh… I guess I was dreaming."

"About Spade?"

"Apparently… No idea why. What time is it?"

"Time for me to tell you both what I found!" Carol answers as she enters the treehouse.

"What did you steal, and where from?" Lilac asks as she props herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing from nowhere," Carol answers. "I just had to ask the right people, s'all."

"And you mock _me_ for flirting," Lilac smirks.

"Who said I flirted with anyone?" Carol counters. "All I did was explain how I needed access to the immigration records as part of an ongoing investigation we're working on."

"But we're not investigating anything," Lilac reminds, confused.

"Aren't we investigating what happened to my parents?" Milla asks.

"Exactly," Carol confirms.

"And the authorities just gave you access to the records based on that?" Lilac inquires.

"They did when I explained we're trying to dismantle a weapon smuggling ring," Carol answers.

"You know my stance on lying to the authorities," Lilac comments disapprovingly. "What did you find?"

"I found these," Carol answers, extracting a thin folder containing two sheets of paper from under her crop top and handing it to Milla. "I didn't have a bag," she adds as explanation.

"I'd be lying if I said I've never done that myself," Lilac comments. "It helps that very few security guards will check there."

Milla's attention however is on the papers inside the folder. "What are these?"

"Photocopies of your parents' asylum applications," Carol informs. "I've not read them myself; I figured you should be first."

Milla takes the forms out of the folder and reads through them both, putting them down in front of her a few minutes later, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Milla?" Lilac asks, concerned.

"My parents… They were being hunted," Milla answers.

"What‽" Lilac and Carol exclaim in perfect synchrony.

"That's what it says here," Milla replies quietly.

"May we?" Lilac asks.

Milla hands the forms to Lilac and Carol, and a couple of minutes later, they too have read all the details.

"Why would anyone be hunting your parents?" Lilac asks.

"If I had to guess, I'd say we're not the first to link Milla's family to Tiāngǒu," Carol answers. "It must have been a serious hunt: nothing else would drive them to move such a long distance away."

"Yet it wasn't far enough," Milla adds, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Somehow, someone must have tracked them down and…"

Milla doesn't need to finish her sentence: with a single exchange of glances, Lilac and Carol immediately know they've reached the same conclusion.

"We'll find out who did this and bring them to justice," Lilac vows.

"It may take a while though: the trail's certainly gone cold by now," Carol adds, intending to manage Milla's expectations.

"I… I just need a moment," Milla replies, leaving the treehouse and climbing up to the roof.

Lilac makes to follow Milla, but Carol blocks her path.

"Someone should be there for her," Lilac protests.

"We're both here for her," Carol replies. "And when she's ready, she'll come to us."

Lilac wants to object, but she knows Carol's right. "I just… I hate seeing her so upset."

"Me too," Carol sighs. "She'll get through it."

"I know."

* * *

It's a couple of hours before Milla returns inside, her fur damp from the light rain that started half an hour earlier. "Sorry for walking out earlier: I just… needed some space."

"Don't worry about it," Lilac assures comfortingly. "How are you holding up?"

Milla takes a moment before replying. "Not sure yet: still processing… all of it."

"You know both me and Carol will be here for you," Lilac assures.

"I know, and I'm very grateful," Milla smiles.

At this point, Carol returns to the den. "Hate to spoil the party, but you may wanna wait a bit before using the restroom," she informs. "Oh, hey Milla! Feeling better?"

"A little, maybe?" Milla answers. "It's all so much to take in so quickly…"

"Eh, you'll figure it out eventually," Carol assures. "Hungry?"

A gentle growl from Milla's abdomen proves the answer is, "Yes."

"I'll whip something up for ya," Carol replies before disappearing into the kitchen.


	5. 1-5 A Necessary Journey

Over the next few days, Milla attempts to continue her life as normal, though for the members of Team Lilac, 'normal' doesn't really apply. Nevertheless, she does what she can, but no matter how busy she makes herself, she just cannot shake the increasing need to find out the truth about what happened to her parents.

Eventually, Milla makes the decision that will send her on a journey that will ultimately radically change her view of the world, and her place within it.

* * *

Five days after Milla learned about the existence of Tiāngǒu, it's the weekend, and Lilac is up early to prepare for Team Lilac's scheduled guest appearance on television. As usual, Carol is late to rise, but Lilac's bigger concern is the current whereabouts of Milla. A thorough search of the treehouse yields no basset hound, and a search of the nearby trees turns up blank as well.

When she returns to the den, Lilac is greeted by Carol attempting to say, "Morning Lilac!", though the words are almost lost in the massive yawn the wildcat is forcing them through.

"Morning," Lilac replies, pleasantly surprised Carol is up earlier than expected. "Have you seen Milla at all?"

"I've been awake less than ten minutes," Carol answers. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she's not here."

"You sure?"

"I've looked everywhere."

"Strange… Maybe she's gone on ahead?" Carol suggests.

Lilac raises a quizzical eyebrow.

"…yeah, that was a dumb thing to say," Carol admits. "Did she leave a note?"

Lilac looks around the den, finally spotting the note on the table. "Must have missed it before," she admits, picking it up and starting to read. "'I'm sorry to leave without telling you in person, but I've decided I need to know the truth about what happened to my parents, and I've realised that the only way to find out is to go to the Western Empire. Don't worry, I'm not starting that journey yet: I'm making sure I'm properly prepared first. I know you'll both want to come with me, but I feel this is something that I must do alone, and I hope you will both support this decision. I'll be home this evening to spend one last night with the two most important people I've ever known before beginning my journey early tomorrow morning. Please don't be angry with me for not coming with you to appear on television: I promise I'll make it up to you both as soon as I can. With love, Milla.'"

Carol is silent for a moment. "She doesn't say who she's visiting?"

Lilac reads through the note again. "No… I hope she's OK."

"Me too," Carol replies. "Without Milla around, this TV spot will be even more intolerable than usual."

"We'll find out more later, I guess," Lilac sighs in resignation. "We'd better get going: we don't want to be late."

"_You_ might not, but I'll _gladly_ be late," Carol quips without humour

Lilac fixes Carol with a look of disapproval.

"…OK, let's get this over with," Carol relents with a sigh.

* * *

As Lilac and Carol depart for Shang Mu, Milla is almost at her destination: Red Scarves HQ. Despite her smooth visit last time, she approaches the gate with trepidation‑

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to be back," Spade greets.

Milla yelps in terror, almost leaping out of her fur at the sudden voice just a few feet behind her. Reacting on instinct, she spins around, raises a Phantom Shield, and only then realises it's Spade. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she snaps, dropping her shield and placing her left hand on her chest, feeling her heart racing as the adrenaline courses through her body.

"My apologies," Spade replies, stepping back to give Milla a little more space. "I hope I didn't scare you too badly."

Milla glares at Spade as the Shade Virus in her blood 'whispers' to her. "You almost woke it up, you idiot!"

"Again, my apologies," Spade offers. "Take as long as you need."

Milla takes a few deep breaths as the 'whispering' fades away and her heart rate slows to merely elevated. "Were you following me again?"

"Yes, but only because I was surprised to see you leave Dragon Valley so early and alone," Spade explains. "I had hoped that Lilac and Carol would be enough support, but if not, then I'll do what I can to help."

This briefly confuses Milla. "Huh? Oh, no, it's not that," she assures, now much calmer. "They've both been so supportive, but I'm actually here because I want to travel to the Western Empire, and I need some advice."

Spade raises a quizzical eyebrow. "The Origin Kingdoms and the Western Empire severed all links hundreds of years ago. Why do you want to go there?"

"Because it's where my parents were from before they fled to Shang Mu and were granted asylum," Milla answers.

Spade thinks silently for a few moments. _I'm not going to be able to argue her out of this… and it'd be wrong of me to try._ "I can help with survival training, if you like."

"I lived feral and alone until about six months ago," Milla reminds, clearly disappointed Spade didn't remember. "Survival in the wild isn't the problem: it's surviving the place my parents fled that's the problem."

"You're worried people might recognise you," Spade concludes.

"Yes," Milla confirms, relieved Spade's finally on the same page. "If I'm recognised… I don't want to be hunted the way my parents were."

"In that case, you should ask Maria Shanmao for advice," Spade begins to answer. "She's one of our best‑"

An olive‑green fluffy blur suddenly pounces on Spade with a loud soprano "Nya!", flattening the cavy and pinning him face down before he can react. "Got ya!"

"Speak of the móguǐ," Spade sighs, unamused. "Aren't you on leave?"

"Yes, but it's no fun being a bored lonely kitty all day," Maria Shanmao confirms. "It's much more fun being a sneaky kitty!"

"And a total nuisance," Spade remarks flatly. "At least you're not as bad as Hanna."

"Oi! No being all grumpy meanie about my BFF!" Maria chastises, though her choice of words and tone leave the sentence with zero force. "Now say sorry, or I won't get off you!"

Spade responds by using his superior strength to throw Maria off his back and into the dirt. "Now that's sorted out, back to business," he adds, getting to his feet.

Maria gets to her feet, brushes the worst of the dust out of her olive fur and off her full‑back teal skater dress, sticks her tongue out at Spade, then turns to Milla. "Hi! You want to learn how to be sneaky like the kitty?"

It takes Milla a few moments to respond. "I uh… Sorry for asking, but how old are you?"

"Seventeen!" Maria grins. "And a half," she adds, giggling and blushing slightly.

Milla blinks in surprise. _Carol told me about her childlike behaviour, but I wasn't expecting her to be like this!_ "Oh, uh…"

"You get used to it," Spade assures, earning another stuck‑out tongue from Maria. "And I'm not kidding when I say she's one of our stealthiest operatives."

"Some have said I'm sneakier even than Coral Tea, but I think they're just being big old sillies," Maria adds, blushing more. "No‑one was sneakier than her… So, you wanna learn how to be sneaky like this kitty?"

"Well, I did come here to learn how to go unnoticed," Milla confirms. "That is, if you don't mind teaching me."

"It'll be fun!" Maria chimes. "Plus, it'll stop me being a bored kitty all day. Follow me!"

Before Milla can react, Maria grabs her hand and leads her at a brisk pace into RSHQ, the hound almost being pulled off her feet by Maria's enthusiasm.

Spade watches the pair disappear into the complex, then checks his watch and departs for Shang Mu.

* * *

For most of the rest of the day, Maria teaches Milla all she can about stealth techniques, focussing primarily on her own specialty of making minimal noise and how those skills build on the fundamentals of stealth. At first, Milla finds the techniques hard to execute, but slowly she gets used to the unusual movements, and by the time the sun is setting, she's competent enough that Maria is confident Milla will be able to avoid detection by anyone who isn't trained to spot those on covert operations if she remains focussed.

After training over, Maria gives Milla a lift home, arriving just after the sun has finished setting, where the lynx wishes the hound good luck on her journey before departing back to her Jade Creek home. As Maria disappears into the darkness of the trees, Milla ascends the ladder and enters the treehouse to find Lilac emerging from the kitchen with a tray of assorted sushi and sashimi.

"Ah, Milla, you're just in time!" Lilac greets, relieved to see Milla's home safe. "I assume you're hungry?"

Milla's response is her stomach growling, causing her to blush. "Heh… Yeah… I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"Of course we aren't!" Lilac chuckles as she sets the tray down on the table. "OK, I admit we would have preferred you telling us in person instead of leaving a note, but then you would have had less time to… What were you doing, anyway? And feel free to tuck in: Carol will be with us as soon as she's out the shower."

Milla picks up an onigiri and takes a big bite, chewing and savouring the flavours for a while before swallowing. _This may be the last time I eat this well for a while: better make the most of it._ "I don't want to be spotted in the Western Empire if I can help it, so I uh… I went to RSHQ to find Spade."

Lilac hides her frustration well. "Well, the Red Scarves are the best at stealth across the Origin Kingdoms," she admits. "I hope you didn't encounter any trouble."

"Spade's a dumbass, but he's not a _total_ idiot," Carol interrupts, grabbing an onigiri for herself as she joins her friends. "He knows that if anything happened to Milla, we'd be onto him quicker than you can sign us up for yet another publicity stunt," she adds with a mischievous smirk, unable to resist a cheeky jibe at Lilac's expense.

"Actually, Spade wasn't the one helping me," Milla corrects.

"Oh? Who was?" Carol asks, intrigued.

"Maria Shanmao," Milla answers. "Um… Can I ask you a question about her?"

"Sure," Carol agrees.

"Why is she so… I want to say 'immature', but that's not right…" Milla tails off, unsure if she's just accidentally insulted a Veteran Scarf.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Carol admits. "I did ask her once, but she refused to answer, and I got the impression that I should never ask again. Her friends know, but they all say the same thing: it's 'not their story to tell'."

The answer doesn't make Milla feel any better, but she accepts she'll likely never learn the truth. "Whatever it was, it must have been really bad. Was she angry you asked?"

"No, but her body language practically screamed, 'Don't ask me again'," Carol explains. "On the upside, you were coached by one of the stealthiest Veterans the Red Scarves have ever known."

"Is it true that some say she's better than Coral was?" Milla asks, curious.

"Yes, but Maria's always the first to deny it," Carol confirms. "Besides, it's hard to compare them, as they both use very different styles: Maria focusses on not being seen or heard as much as possible, whereas Coral specialised in disguise and misdirection. Given where you'll be going, I believe Maria's advice will help you more than Coral's would have."

"I'm glad you think so," Milla smiles, relieved by Carol's trust in Maria. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"We haven't decided on anything," Lilac answers. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Milla thinks for a few moments. "I'd like to watch movies with my friends."

"Like we did the day we met you?" Lilac asks, curious. "You sure you don't want to do something more special?"

"I can't think of anything more special than spending time with the two people that matter to me the most in the whole world," Milla smiles warmly, blushing slightly.

"Then movie night it is," Lilac agrees, also smiling warmly.

* * *

The rest of the evening passes with all three girls having as much fun as possible watching movies and chatting, until eventually fatigue gets the best of Milla and she almost falls asleep in front of the television. The trio take that as the sign to turn in for the night, and when Milla wakes the next morning, it's to the smell of freshly‑cooked cōngyóubǐng. The smell helps her to wake up, and after dressing quickly, she enters the den to find Lilac emerging from the kitchen with a substantial stack of the breakfast pancakes.

"Ah, morning Milla," Lilac greets with a smile. "I hope you're in the mood for a big breakfast: gotta fuel up for your journey!"

"I am," Milla confirms. "Should I wake Carol first?"

"If you like," Lilac answers as she sets the pancakes on the coffee table.

With an excited giggle, Milla bounds back into the bedroom, where a few moments later, a loud '_YIP_' is very quickly followed by a heavy thud and the unamused groan of the sleepy wildcat who's just fallen out of bed. Her task complete, Milla returns to the den, settles on the sofa next to Lilac, takes a couple of pancakes, and starts eating.

Carol shuffles into the den a couple of minutes later, clearly still half‑asleep, her crop top hanging off one shoulder. "That's one thing I _won't_ miss," she mumbles groggily, stifling a yawn.

"There's no need to be rude," Lilac states sternly.

"It's OK," Milla assures. "Carol's just cranky."

"You would be too if you were woken from a dream as good as the one I was having," Carol sighs.

"Dreaming about Torque again?" Lilac teases.

"No, I was not!" Carol denies. "Wish I'd never scrawled that graffiti on his ship," she grumbles quietly.

* * *

After breakfast, Milla spends an hour gathering what she needs for her trip and packs them away in her brand‑new lightweight backpack. Normally, someone packing for a long journey would pack a lot more than a single backpack, but Milla plans to rely on her foraging, fishing, and hunting experience to sustain her during the journey. Therefore, she travels light, taking only the necessities: a handful of fresh outfits, a small assortment of high‑energy snacks, a freshly filled water bottle, a basic yet informative map of the route she'll be taking, and a modest yet comprehensive first‑aid kit that also contains half a dozen Life Petals obtained from the surrounding forest.

With her preparations complete, it's time to bid farewell to her two best friends.

* * *

On the balcony of the treehouse, with her backpack on her back and tears in her eyes, Milla faces her friends and takes a deep breath to compose herself. "Lilac, Carol, I'm so lucky to have you both as my friends: without you, I would never have found the courage to go on this journey to find out what happened to my parents. Whatever I find, no matter how bad it may be, I'm thankful to have the chance to know for sure, and even more thankful to know that, when I return, I'll have you both to come back to. I'll miss you both every passing second."

"We'll miss you too," Lilac replies, doing her best to hold her tears in check. "We wish you the best of luck and hope that you find all that you're looking for."

"I know we didn't get along that well when we first met, and even now I still sometimes give you a hard time, but I'd be lying if I said I'm not sad to see you go," Carol adds, outwardly the most composed, yet also on the verge of tears. "The treehouse won't be the same without you."

Milla tries to find the words to reply, but emotion takes over: allowing the tears to run freely, she pulls both Lilac and Carol into a warm embrace, her friends allowing their tears to flow in sadness and sympathy.

After a few minutes, the hug breaks naturally, the trio regaining their composure.

"Well, this is it," Milla sighs. "It's time."

"Good luck and be safe," Lilac wishes.

"And make sure you bring back plenty of cool stories to tell us," Carol winks.

"I will," Milla promises, hugging her friends briefly one last time before descending the ladder, getting her bearings, and beginning her long journey to the Western Empire.

From the balcony, Lilac and Carol watch their friend disappear into the trees.

"Maybe we should have gone with her," Lilac thinks aloud.

"For once, I agree with you completely," Carol replies, unable to resist a little cheekiness. "But Milla insisted on doing this alone, and we must respect that."

"I know," Lilac sighs. "I just didn't think it'd be this hard to see her go… The place will feel so empty without her around."

Carol decides to keep her thoughts to herself.


	6. 2-1 Edge of the Empire

Three weeks after leaving Dragon Valley, just as the sun is starting to set, Milla finally reaches the end of the mountain pass and arrives at the border of the Western Empire. The sight of the village ahead fills her with relief, though she cannot help but feel a little disappointed that it looks like the various villages that surround Shang Mu, Shang Tu, and Shuigang. The disappointment vanishes quickly however when she remembers reading the Western Empire was formed by people who left the Origin Kingdoms, so the similarities in how the villages look are to be expected.

As Milla descends from the mountain pass however, a new feeling rises within her: trepidation. With her vivid ginger hair having grown a little long, the vibrant green chevrons on her large ears, and her highly unusual fashion sense, she realises she'll stand out a mile. In the Origin Kingdoms this is an issue due to the inevitable attention from fans, but in the Western Empire, standing out poses a far greater risk to her personal safety.

Erring on the side of caution, Milla decides to camp for the night a safe distance away from the village and get a good night's sleep. Selecting a dense copse a few miles from the village, Milla settles in its heart, building herself a crude but serviceable shelter in case it rains, and lighting a small fire inside a containing circle of stones to help keep her warm. A quick forage yields enough for a basic yet sustaining meal, and once the repast is consumed, Milla curls up in the shelter and slips into a cautious sleep.

* * *

Deep into the night, a lone figure makes their way down from the mountain path, enters the copse Milla is hiding in, silently locates the slumbering hound, leaves a modest parcel outside her makeshift shelter, and heads back to the mountain pass.

* * *

The following morning, shortly after sunrise, Milla stirs from a slumber that wasn't as restful as she would have liked. Nightmares were mercifully absent, but three weeks of travelling alone have allowed a semi‑permanent anxiety to set in, fuelled by fear of what she'll learn about her family history as well as concerns over her own safety, and this anxiety is preventing her from sleeping in total peace. The occasional whisper from the Shade Virus in her blood doesn't help either.

Recalling Spade's tuition, Milla quickly silences the Shade Virus with a few breathing exercises, then proceeds to start the day. Peeking out from under the shelter to check she's alone, she's surprised and confused to find a modest parcel placed right in front of the access. Curious, Milla sniffs the parcel, quickly working out from the subtle scent that it's a clean set of clothes, something she's thankful for as she's on her last fresh leotard, and after a few days' consecutive use, it's starting to smell a bit.

Milla pulls the parcel into the shelter, then after another quick check to ensure she's alone, strips completely naked before opening the parcel. And it's not what she was expecting. _Tan shirt and shorts, and a chestnut cloak? Also, a pair of black sandals… I'll keep a hold of those, just in case._

It takes mere seconds to throw on the shirt and shorts, which prove to be slightly ill‑fitting. However, after a quick adjustment of the drawstring in the waistband of the shorts, the outfit stays in place without effort. Milla then packs her leotard in her bag with the rest, recoiling a bit from the smell. _I _really_ need to get those washed._ The sandals are last in along with her beige coat, the cloak being left out to wear if it's chilly.

Milla then checks her water bottle to find it completely dry. _Yep, gotta find a stream._ With her first task decided for her, she slips the bottle into her bag, then exits the shelter where she's immediately grateful she kept the cloak out. With the cloak now draped over her shoulders and fastened around her neck properly, the stiff chilly breeze penetrating the trees is blocked entirely, and Milla quickly warms up to a comfortable temperature.

Finding a stream takes less than five minutes, and with her thirst slaked and her hunger sated with a quick forage, Milla settles down on the bank and washes her leotards.

* * *

Half an hour later, with her now clean leotards drying gently over a small fire, Milla is sat in her shelter once more, contemplating the reason she's travelled so far. _Now I'm here, my… mission, I guess? That can now start, but where and how? Maybe I should have asked Lilac and Carol to come with me: they'd know what to do. But I didn't want to risk the Origin Kingdoms being threatened without having Lilac and Carol there to help protect them… No, it's right to do this alone: as much as I love my friends, only I can find my true place in this world. Plus, one person attracts less attention than three._

* * *

Another half hour later, with her now dry leotards packed away and the fire extinguished, Milla takes down her shelter and makes her way out of the copse, pulling the hood of the cape over her vibrant orange hair and green‑chevroned ears, both features that would otherwise make her stand out. She briefly considers that being hidden under a cloak might also make her stand out, but she then recalls Maria's tuition, and her confidence returns. _Remember: the most important thing is not to act unusual._

Milla takes a deep breath to settle her nerves, then heads towards the village.

* * *

From the highest of the five floors in the temple pagoda in the heart of the village, a lone ivory vixen with shoulder‑length ebony hair and wearing a dark green asymmetric knee‑length pant‑dress and maroon mid‑calf boots with half‑inch heels watches through binoculars as Milla emerges from the copse and heads towards the village. _Is she…? Hard to tell from this distance, especially with her hood up. But those bangles… Better report this to the Shangsi._

The vixen unclips a compact radio from her waist and activates it. "Hey, Shangsi? Just saw something interesting."

"Is this going to be the same sort of 'interesting' as the previous dozen reports?" a female voice sighs, clearly long since tired of the watch‑vixen's previous nuisance reports.

"I assure you my Husan Tainai, this is one report you _won't_ want to ignore," the watch‑vixen replies. "I cannot be certain yet, but it appears a Basset has returned to the Empire."

The Husan Tainai is silent for a moment. "That shouldn't be possible: we hunted down and exterminated every single last one of them, even those two that fled to the Origin Kingdoms."

"I'm aware of that Shangsi, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm watching someone who looks remarkably like a Basset approach the village," the watch‑vixen repeats. "What I don't understand is why they're walking so out in the open."

The Husan Tainai is silent for a few moments again. "Continue your observations and report back to me the moment you confirm their identity. However, and I cannot stress this enough, _do not engage them:_ I want to be sure of who they are before acting. We are still in a delicate position; one wrong move, and all we've worked for will be for nought."

The watch‑vixen hesitates briefly. "Yes, Shangsi."

"Don't let me down." The connection is terminated.

The watch‑vixen returns the radio to her belt and continues watching Milla. _Who exactly are you?_

* * *

As Milla enters the village, passing a sign that identifies it as Lamkha, she cannot help but watch the villagers as they go about their business. However, her concerns prove unfounded: the few villagers who notice her simply wave a polite 'Hello' before turning their attention back to what they were doing. The first few times, Milla fails to react, but it's not long before she silently returns the polite greetings. _Huh… Maybe I worried too much about how safe I'd be out here._

The village's small size means Milla arrives at its heart in just a few minutes, where she finds a five‑floor pagoda serving as the village temple, and a humble inn just a few hundred yards behind it. Milla briefly considers heading into the temple, but quickly decides that the inn would be a better place to begin her search for the truth about her parents' fates, if for no other reason than it'll be a safe place to stay the night if it's not safe to continue travelling.

Milla enters the inn to find the innkeeper behind the bar and a group of three regulars sat at a table at the other end of the long room. Etiquette demands that she lowers her hood, but she keeps it up, preferring to minimise the chances of being recognised.

Thankfully, this doesn't bother the sienna beaver innkeeper. "Ah, welcome to the _Dmar Wamo_, young traveller," he greets warmly. "Please, take a seat. My name's Champo: what can I get you?"

It takes Milla a moment before she responds. "Oh… uh… Thank you," she replies quietly, taking a seat at the bar. "Um… What do you have?"

"A modest selection of fruit juices and carbonated soft drinks," Champo answers, correctly assuming Milla is too young to drink anything alcoholic. "I recommend the goji; we had a fresh harvest just last week, making the juice especially delicious."

"Then that's what I'll have," Milla decides… and then realises she has no money on her. "Oh, uh, sorry: I'm afraid I don't have any money on me."

"Don't worry about it," Champo assures. "This one's on the house."

"You really don't have to," Milla replies, a little unsure whether she should accept a free drink.

"It's my pleasure," Champo explains as he pours a glass of goji juice. "If it's not too forward of me, may I ask where you've travelled from?"

"Uh…" _I'm not sure I should admit I'm from Dragon Valley or Relic Maze…_

Champo senses Milla's unease. "It's OK if you don't want to answer," he assures, placing the glass in front of the hound. "I'm just being nosy, that's all."

"Thank you," Milla replies, partly for the drink, partly for the decision not to pry. "Is it a problem if I keep my hood up?"

"Not at all," Champo answers. "You wouldn't be the first to pass through here wanting to keep a low profile."

Milla blinks in surprise, though the action is hidden in the shadow of her hood. _Is he…? No, probably not: the chances are just too slim._ "Thanks for understanding."

"All are welcome in my inn, no matter who they may be," Champo smiles. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do a quick stock‑check: I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Milla watches Champo disappear through the door behind the bar, then takes a cautious sip of the goji juice. _Hmm… Interesting flavour… I like it. And Champo was so kind to give it to me for free, but there's no way I'll get this everywhere I go. I need to find a way to make a bit of money, and soon. I guess I could use some of the skills Carol taught me and steal some money, but I'd rather earn it honestly if I can._

As Milla continues her drink, the regulars mutter between themselves, clearly suspicious of the puppy. Eventually, one of them approaches Milla. "We don't get many of you folk around here," he greets.

The edge to the russet marmot's tone makes Milla nervous, but she hides it well. "Oh, I'm just passing through," she replies truthfully. "Once I've finished my juice, I'll be on my way." _Hopefully that's enough to make him leave me alone._

But it's not enough. "You say you're a traveller, but you look more like a beggar to me," the marmot continues. "You're all the same, expecting us hardworking folk to just give you stuff for free."

_Stay calm, Milla._ "I'm happy to pay my way; I just don't have any money on me at the moment, that's all."

"I don't believe you," the marmot scoffs. "You don't even have the decency to lower your hood."

"I… I'm just shy, that's all," Milla lies. Well, it's not a _complete_ lie: she is still sometimes shy around new people.

The marmot isn't convinced. "You're hiding something, I just know it."

_He's not leaving me alone… He doesn't recognise me, does he?_ "I uh… I don't know what you mean."

The marmot responds by suddenly yanking Milla's hood back: the instant he sees the basset's face, he immediately retreats a few feet. "You're… You're one of _them!_" he growls aggressively.

The marmot's actions and tone startle Milla: she leaps backwards off her stool and raises a Phantom Shield in self‑defence. "What are you talking about?" she asks, scared and confused.

"I knew it!" the marmot continues, his friends now right behind him, all three fixing Milla with angry hateful stares as they advance. "Your kind almost ruined our Empire!"

This only scares Milla more, stirring the Shade Virus in her blood. _Not now!_ "I‑I‑I don't kn‑know what you're t‑t‑talking about!" she stammers, retreating from the advancing trio.

"Liar!" the marmot barks. "We know why you're here, and we're gonna‑"

"You're not going to do anything," Champo interrupts calmly yet forcefully. "Return to your table, or I'll throw you out and bar you."

The marmot turns his ire towards Champo. "How can you show this mongrel kindness‽" he demands. "You know what her kind did to the Empire!"

"All are welcome in my inn, no exceptions," Champo asserts, staring down the angry marmot with calm authority. "Of course, if you continue to harass other customers, that can change."

The marmot attempts to stare Champo into submission, but Champo remains completely unfazed. "You're making a mistake," the marmot growls. "She'll only bring disaster to our village."

"She's _eleven_," Champo replies, correctly guessing Milla's age. "What threat do you think she really poses? Leave her alone."

The marmot turns back to Milla. "We're watching you," he growls before leaving with his companions.

With the marmot and his friends gone, Milla drops her shield with a brief burst of energy. "Thank the Ancients," she sighs in relief.

"My most sincere apologies for their actions," Champo offers. "They're… well, you saw."

Milla returns to the bar and downs the rest of her drink. "What do they mean when they say my kind almost ruined the Empire?"

"…I was afraid you'd ask that," Champo sighs. "Before I tell you, can I ask you one question?"

"Depends on the question," Milla replies.

"What does the inscription inside your bangles read?"


	7. 2-2 The First Lesson

Milla blinks in surprise. _How on Avalice does he know‽_ "I…" _Gotta start somewhere._ Milla takes a deep calming breath. "'Měi Lán, tiāngǒu de hòuyì'."

_So, the rumours were true…_ "I take it you go by a variant name?"

"Milla Basset."

Champo nods in approval. "An excellent choice: it suits you perfectly."

"How did my kind almost ruin the Empire?" Milla asks, returning to the question she wants answered.

"I'm afraid I can only tell you what little I know," Champo answers. "The Basset lineage extends farther back than anyone can remember, all the way to the original Tiāngǒu himself. During that time, there have been several wars between the Western Empire and the Bassets, though that all ended over two centuries ago with a comprehensive peace treaty… or so we thought until just twenty years ago, when a series of unprovoked attacks on innocent civilians was pinned on the Bassets. Public opinion swung hard and fast, and before anyone could stop it, the Bassets had been driven out of the Empire, even hunted down and exterminated. However, there were rumours one couple managed to survive the purge, though where they fled to was never discovered."

Milla's mind reels in shock from Champo's response. _He's… My parents… They were the survivors!_

Champo senses Milla's shock. "My apologies: I didn't intend to burden you with so much so quickly."

"Huh? Oh, uh, it's OK," Milla assures. "I've uh… I've been through worse."

_Interesting choice of words…_ "In that case, I'll finish with some important advice: be extremely careful who you interact with. No‑one knows who exactly is behind the extermination of the Bassets, but we do know they're still operational."

"How do I know you're not one of them?" Milla asks, suddenly suspicious.

"An excellent question, and one only you can answer," Champo explains. "Though if I may plead my case?"

"Of course," Milla agrees.

"If I wished to see you dead, I wouldn't have stepped in when those regulars turned on you. I also wouldn't be offering you a handheld navigation device and enough money to last you four weeks, five if you're frugal," Champo explains, handing the mentioned items to Milla.

"Why are you helping me so much?" Milla asks, surprised and confused.

"Because I want to see the truth exposed," Champo answers.

"I'll see what I can do," Milla smiles, taking the navigation device and the small hemp bag of money. "And thank you for all your help."

"It's my pleasure."

Milla slides her empty glass away from her. "I think it's time for me to continue my journey now."

"You're more than welcome to stay the night here, if you so wish," Champo offers.

"Thanks, but if I'm a target, then it's better for me to keep moving," Milla replies. "I don't want people getting hurt because of me."

As Champo is about to reply, he sees a familiar ivory vixen approaching the inn. "Those regulars might be outside waiting for you," he replies. "If you slip out the back, you can be out of the village before they realise."

"Good idea," Milla agrees, pulling her hood over her head again. "And thanks again for all your help."

"Think nothing of it," Champo smiles.

Champo guides Milla to the inn's delivery entrance and returns to behind the bar just as the vixen enters.

"Quiet day today," the vixen greets, though it's clear she's not here for smalltalk.

"It's still the morning," Champo explains sternly. "What do you want?"

"No need for the attitude, I'm just here to talk," the vixen replies. "Besides, aren't all welcome here without exception?"

"Things can change," Champo answers flatly. "State your business or leave."

"Since you insist," the vixen relents, taking a seat at the bar. "I'll have a lychee juice."

"I thought you were here just to talk?" Champo asks as he pours the juice.

"I'm allowed a drink, am I not?" the vixen replies. "Who was the traveller?"

"Just that: a traveller," Champo answers, placing the juice in front of the vixen.

"You sure she wasn't someone… unusual?" the vixen asks.

"She's not a local, but other than that, I saw nothing unusual about her."

"Not even the fact she was barefoot and wearing green and orange bangles?"

"I don't judge people's fashion choices."

The vixen sips her juice. "Stop stalling: tell me who she is."

"Like I said, she's a traveller," Champo repeats. "I don't really know any more than that."

"Not even that she's a Basset, a lineage that was supposedly exterminated twenty years ago?"

"If all the Bassets are dead, how can she be one of them?"

"I know you know about the rumours that a couple escaped the extermination," the vixen reminds.

"Rumours are just that: rumours," Champo shrugs.

"The trio of gentlemen outside seem to think she's a Basset," the vixen informs. "They're right, aren't they?"

"If you're so convinced, why are you asking me?"

"Because I want to know if you're loyal to the Empire or yourself."

"Both."

The vixen finishes her juice. "You'll come to regret helping an enemy of the Empire."

"I never regret doing what's right."

"Where is she now?"

"Gone."

"Where?"

"She didn't say."

"Tell me."

"She didn't say."

The vixen eyes Champo suspiciously, but she can find no hint of deceit. "Then our business is concluded. I'll leave you with a word of advice: when you see her next, you hand her over to me."

"I don't hand anyone over to anyone."

"You will if you want your inn to continue its pitiful existence."

Champo silently watches the vixen depart, then returns to the back room, picks up a compact radio, and activates it. "Bái Shén Měi Lán has come to the Empire, as you suspected."

"Understood," a voice replies. "Thanks for letting us know; we'll keep watch over her. Does anyone else know she's here?"

"Unfortunately, yes: the Nine Tails."

The voice on the other end remains silent for a moment. "This complicates matters considerably… We'll handle it. Thank you for your help: we'll make sure you're suitably compensated."

"Exposing the truth will be compensation enough," Champo replies. "Then again, having a little extra cash would make it much easier to keep this place open."

"You've definitely earned it," the voice assures. "The Order of the Phantom is honoured to count you among its supporters."

* * *

A few minutes after leaving the inn, the vixen is back at the top of the temple, watching Milla leave the village, her active radio in her hand. "Shangsi, I have confirmation: she's a Basset alright."

"Did you get visual confirmation?"

"Indirectly: three locals witnessed her generate a Phantom Shield."

"Am I to assume therefore that you did not engage?"

"As per your orders, Shangsi."

"Excellent. Who else knows?"

"The innkeeper, who I'm sure knows far more than he's letting on."

"Do you know where she's headed?"

"No, and nor did Champo. Shall I follow?"

"Negative: it's very likely she'll be heading for Gyelsa. Return to headquarters as quickly as you can, and make sure the Basset doesn't see you."

"Wilco, Shangsi." The vixen shuts off the radio and continues to watch Milla. _Leaving the village without her seeing is gonna be tricky: she's following the only road that heads towards the capital. Then again, she won't know who I am: to her, I'll just be a random road user._

* * *

A few miles outside the village, Milla is lost in thought. _I know Champo was only trying to help me, but where did he get that money from? I hope he's not going to struggle because of me… He must know more than he told me, but why would he keep anything secret? Unless… No, he wouldn't have helped me if he didn't want to, and what he did tell me is useful._ Milla lets out a sigh. _This is going to be a far more difficult time than I expected…_

Milla's train of thought is interrupted by the sound of a two‑stroke engine approaching at high speed. Not wanting to be spotted, she scurries away from the road, leaps over a low bush, and hides behind it, peering through a convenient hole.

A few seconds later, a powerful maroon ATV flashes past. She only gets the briefest glimpse, but it's obvious that the rider is an ivory vixen in a dark green dress. _She's in a hurry… Eh, probably just late for something. But is it safe to assume that, given it looks like I'm in more danger than I thought?_ Milla sighs again. _Lilac and Carol would know what to think._

After checking the coast is clear, Milla hops back over the hedge and returns to following the road. _Where was I? Oh yes, Champo being so helpful and giving me so much money._ Milla then remembers she's wearing an all‑new outfit. _Did he give me these clothes too? No, can't have been him: he didn't know I was here until I walked into his inn, and he didn't know I'm a Basset until those locals were mean to me. But if he didn't give me these clothes, who did?_

* * *

As the afternoon turns into evening, the ivory vixen arrives at her destination: the Jade Vixen, a modest casino in a nondescript inner‑city region of Gyelsa less than a mile from the edge of the city centre. Leaving her ATV in the small car park behind the casino, the vixen enters via the rear entrance, walks past the ranks of slot machines, and passes through a door marked 'Staff Only', all without being noticed by the patrons who are too preoccupied attempting to win the jackpot.

Once the door is closed behind her, the vixen heads to the other end of the small storeroom where a broken slot machine resides. Ignoring its clear state of disrepair, the vixen pulls the handle down and releases it.

A click from behind her signifies the door is now locked. A second later, a second click reveals a secret door is now unlocked, a door the vixen locates with practiced ease and passes through to descend the staircase the other side.

At the bottom of the staircase, the vixen walks down a short corridor and passes through another door into a room that's _vastly_ different to the casino above. Absent of gaudy décor and the discordant noises of a few dozen slot machines, the headquarters of the Nine Tails is a stark contrast of militaristic simplicity ornately decorated with numerous depictions of vulpine spirits.

Dominating the room is a large square table, around which are sat eight other vulpines. Down one side sit three males, with two females and a vacant seat down the other. At the head of the table sit a trio of vulpines, a female flanked by a male and a female, their more ornate chairs setting them apart from the others, the central chair the most ornate of the three.

The silver‑haired russet female in the central seat turns her attention to the ivory vixen. "You're late, Xia Nuhu."

"My sincere apologies, my Huxian," the Xia Nuhu replies. "I‑"

"Excuses are not required," the Huxian interrupts. "Take your seat so we may begin."

The Xia Nuhu takes her seat in silence, doing her best to ignore the stare of disapproval from her Shangsi, the granite‑furred white‑haired Husan Tainai sat on the Huxian's right.

"Now we're all assembled, we may commence the meeting," the Huxian begins. "As you all know, twenty years ago we purged the empire of all Bassets, leaving only the two alive who fled to the Origin Kingdoms. It took many years to track them down, but six years ago, we finally achieved our goal and eliminated them. However, it appears that we failed to account for one factor: they had a child whom we weren't aware of.

"Today, that child has come to the Empire. While we cannot yet be certain, it's reasonable to assume she's here to learn the truth about the fate of her parents. If she learns this truth, other truths will undoubtedly follow, and we will inevitably be exposed as the architects of the Basset extermination. I trust I don't need to explain why this is undesirable."

The rest of the group nods in understanding.

"If her presence is such a threat, why was I not allowed to terminate her?" the Xia Nuhu asks. "I could have done so easily, and our victory would be complete."

"Because that's not how the Jiǔtiáo Wěibā operates," the Husan Tainai reminds. "You disappoint me yet again with your lack of both memory and discipline."

"Her point has merit though," the all‑black reynard on the left of the Huxian argues.

"Not enough to be considered a viable plan, Husan Taiye," the Huxian counters. "An unexplained murder can also inadvertently lead to our exposure. However, we can exploit the existing public fear of the Bassets, and eventually, the public will perform the task for us."

"How will we do that?" the Husan Tainai asks. "The Empress isn't going to agree to incite panic among the population."

"She doesn't need to," the Huxian smirks confidently. "She simply needs to remain neutral while the tabloid press does what it does best."

* * *

Late in the evening, with the sun setting and the shadows lengthening, Milla decides it's time to find a place to rest for the night. It only takes a few minutes to find a suitable line of trees on top of a river embankment, and after refilling her water bottle in the river, she finds a place to build a makeshift shelter where passers‑by are least likely to stumble across it.

Building the shelter takes no more than ten minutes, after which Milla returns to the river and catches a couple of small fish. Foraging for berries on the way back, she arrives at her shelter and assembles and starts a small fire to cook the fish over. Their small size means the fish cook quickly, and between them and the berries, Milla has enough to satisfy her hunger until the morning.

After consuming her meal, Milla intends on settling down and going to sleep immediately, but her mind has other ideas. With fatigue refusing to take hold, Milla lays on her back inside the shelter and plays over the day's events in her head. However, no matter how many angles she views them at, she cannot reach any further conclusions.

With a sad sigh, Milla rolls onto her side, curls up under her new cloak, and eventually slips into an uneasy sleep, completely unaware that there are those already plotting her demise.


	8. 2-3 Imperial Capital

The following morning, Milla rises with the sun and resumes her journey, reaching Gyelsa by mid‑morning. As she approaches the capital city of the Western Empire, the increasing levels of traffic on the road she's following increase her nervousness at being spotted, so with a few miles to go, she heads away from the road and covers the remaining distance under the cover of the woods.

Of course, the woods inevitably give way to residential streets, and this is where Milla's nerves spike. Hiding as close to the edge of the trees as she dares, she observes the quiet streets, knowing that sticking to the roads, she'll stand out a mile. _If only there was a way to get into the city centre: at least there I could blend in with the crowds a bit._

Milla checks the handheld navigator Champo gave her for an alternative route, and it's not long before she finds one. _Hmm… Looks like I can follow the river for a mile or so, and that should get me far enough in that I can slip down alleyways the way Carol taught me… and that'll get me to the city centre where I can hide in the crowds._

A plan in mind, Milla retreats from the edge of the trees, locates the river, and makes her way towards the centre of the city.

* * *

By the time Milla reaches the centre of Gyelsa, it's the middle of the day, and the streets are packed with workers looking for lunch and shoppers looking for bargains. The dense crowds prove a little awkward to navigate, but thanks to her fame in the Origin Kingdoms, Milla is accustomed to far denser crowds. Initially, she fears that being concealed in a cloak would make people wary of her, but after seeing a few others dressed in similar cloaks, her fears subside. _Huh… Looks like this cloak is symbolic in some way? I can't see what they have under, but they do all wear‑ Of course! _That's_ why this cloak came with sandals! And that's probably why those locals were mean to me: being barefoot made it obvious I'm not from around here._

Having realised her error, Milla quickly finds a public lavatory to correct her mistake, taking the opportunity to also make use of the facilities for the purpose they were designed for (and clean the worst of the dirt from her feet). It takes a few attempts to fasten the sandals correctly, but once she figures it out, she finds them surprisingly comfortable.

Back out among the crowds, Milla is struggling to get used to the feel of wearing something on her feet. _Lilac and Carol find wearing boots and shoes and stuff so natural, but I just can't get used to not feeling the ground on my footpads. But if I'm going to blend in properly, I must wear them. And if I'm honest, they are quite comfortable… Maybe I can get used to this after all. Anyway, enough about shoes: I need to find a place to stay._

At that moment, Milla hears a distinct rumble. _…maybe I'll get lunch first._ A moment later, she realises she's walking past a fast food outlet. _Hmm… I know I should find something healthier, but it's been a long journey, and I guess it's OK if it's just one time. Plus, I've always been curious about that sort of food: how bad can it be?_

* * *

Half an hour later, and Milla's hunger is sated, though she's regretting her choice of vendor. _Ugh… How anyone can eat that stuff regularly, I'll never know: it feels like I just drank a bottle of rice bran oil. Also, while it tasted nice enough, that might have been because of the amount of salt more than the quality of the meat. Still, at least I can say I've tried it, which means I never have to have it again. Besides, thanks to Lilac, I can make stuff that's a _lot_ tastier _and_ much healthier._

* * *

The search for a place to stay lasts about an hour, at the end of which Milla finds herself entering what, from the outside at least, looks like an abandoned three‑storey end terrace house with the ground floor reserved for a shop in an inner‑city residential area half a mile from the city centre itself. Inside, it initially looks the same, with the lowest storey almost completely empty except for a few small piles of debris, and storey above a series of empty rooms with a thick layer of dust over most of the exposed floorboards.

But the top storey is a different matter.

Milla emerges onto the top storey and immediately freezes in surprise at finding herself in a basic yet functional compact one‑bedroom apartment. _What on Avalice‽_ Confused, Milla slowly and silently moves further into the apartment, ready to defend herself from any hidden assailants. However, her caution is unnecessary: she is the only one in the entire building.

After ensuring that no‑one is hiding anywhere in the apartment, Milla relaxes, slips off her cloak, removes her sandals, and flops onto the basic yet surprisingly comfortable sofa, where she falls asleep just moments later.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Imperial Palace just a mile away, the Empress of Gyelsa is reading the headline stories of the Empire's tabloid press, and she's _not_ happy about the stories.

As the lavender gazelle reaches the end of the last story, her chief advisor approaches. "I sense something is perturbing you, Empress Kelsang," the silver‑haired russet vixen greets softly.

Empress Kelsang turns in surprise. "Oh, Dolma, I'm glad you're here," she replies. "Have you seen these headlines?"

"Unfortunately, I have," Chief Imperial Advisor Dolma replies. "And the stories that follow them don't make for pleasant reading."

"Tell me about it," Kelsang sighs. "The people are going to want to know how a lineage that was meant to be deceased has returned to the Empire."

"It would seem an investigation is in order," Dolma suggests.

"That would imply that we don't want them around," Kelsang argues. "It would go against the message we've been sending to the public for the last decade."

"I understand, but I still advise an investigation," Dolma replies. "Memories of the atrocities committed by the Basset lineage are still fresh in the minds of the public, and these headlines and stories will be reminding them of the dark times they lived through. Authorising an investigation would leave them assured that their interests are being heard and their safety is being ensured."

"Even though such an investigation would be in direct contrast to our message of tolerance and acceptance of all creeds."

"The world is never black and white, and there are some creeds that exist only to wreak death and destruction. Tolerance and acceptance of such creeds will only lead to disaster."

Kelsang narrows her eyes in suspicion. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"If I may be so bold, it is your duty to strike the right balance between liberty and authority, and it is my duty to assist you in finding that balance," Dolma explains. "In my humble opinion, based on years of experience and detailed knowledge of our Empire's recent history, the most sensible course of action is to launch an investigation to determine exactly where this Basset came from and what threat they pose."

"And what if they pose no threat?"

"Then the public will be assured of their safety."

But it's clear Kelsang still has her doubts.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Dolma ventures.

"You may," Kelsang permits.

"When the investigation is launched, state publicly that it's in response to general concerns about domestic terrorism as opposed to anything specific," Dolma advises. "That way, the public will feel assured that they're safe, and our message of tolerance and acceptance won't be contradicted."

"You mean lie to the public," Kelsang concludes.

"I would not interpret this as a lie," Dolma argues. "At worst, it's an omission of a minor detail, which is not an unusual act. Besides, the public typically cares not for minor details, instead concerning themselves with the bigger picture. If they're confident their safety is paramount, they'll be content and unlikely to protest, thus allowing the investigation to proceed with minimal hindrance."

Kelsang thinks for a moment. _I must admit, I can't fault her logic._ "Once again, your wisdom and guidance have proven valuable," she accepts. "I shall approve the launch of an investigation into the presence of a Basset and announce it as a response to a general threat."

"An excellent decision, my Emperor," Dolma approves.

* * *

A few hours later, in their headquarters under the Jade Vixen casino, the leaders of the Nine Tails have just finished watching Empress Kelsang announce the official investigation into domestic terrorism.

"Excellent," the Huxian purrs after the announcement concludes. "The Empress is playing her part perfectly."

"Forgive me Huxian, but I'm afraid I don't see how this helps us," the Husan Taiye replies.

"I too have my concerns," the Husan Tainai agrees. "If we allow this investigation to proceed, then it risks exposing all that we have accomplished."

"And if that happens, all our effort will have been for nought," the Husan Taiye adds.

"Have faith, my trusted lieutenants," the Huxian assures. "I'm more than aware of the risks we face, and they are easily managed. We were never going to have influence over the evening headlines, but we can drip‑feed the desired information to the tabloids over the next few days, then sit back and watch public opinion do the hard work for us."

"The investigators aren't going to follow public opinion," the Husan Tainai counters.

"They don't need to," the Huxian explains. "By the time they have reached the conclusion that there's no terrorism threat, it'll be too late: the public will have been whipped into a frenzy by the media, and they _will_ demand blood. And that's when we plant the final piece of 'evidence' to incriminate that Basset, forcing her to confront a public that wants to see her dead."

"And then a member of the public decides to take matters into their own hands," the Husan Taiye adds.

"Exactly," the Huxian confirms. "The last remaining Basset will be eliminated, and the few who somehow manage to link any of this to us will be dismissed as crackpot conspiracy theorists, leaving us free to position ourselves to take full control of the Western Empire itself."

"The Empress's failure to promptly neutralise the perceived threat will be seen as reason enough to revolt against her rule," the Husan Tainai concludes.

"The public will demand a change of leadership," the Husan Taiye adds.

"Indeed," the Huxian agrees. "The Empress will be forced to abdicate, and with no heir, the throne will be ready for the taking."

* * *

As the afternoon turns into evening, Milla wakes with a start. It takes a few seconds for reality to assert itself, and when it does, it takes a few moments more for her mind to correlate it with memory. _Huh… Didn't expect to sleep that long._ But Milla doesn't let it bother her: she shrugs it off, then explores the apartment to see exactly what it's equipped with.

The exploration only takes a few minutes, and reveals that aside from the sofa, there's a simple wood‑frame bed in the bedroom, a small refrigerator and stove in the kitchen, and basic personal hygiene facilities in the compact bathroom. _It's not much, but it's better than sleeping rough. In an odd way, it reminds me of the treehouse: it may not be luxurious, but it's got everything I need… except company…_ Milla takes a deep calming breath. _I do miss Lilac and Carol, but this is something I need to do alone._

After a brief foray to a nearby grocery store to purchase supplies for the next few days, Milla prepares a simple stir‑fry, then perches on the sofa to eat and plan her actions over the next few days. And that's when she notices two leaflets on the small table in front of the sofa. _Were they there before?_ Curious, Milla picks one of them up and reads it. _Imperial History Museum… 'A tour of the history of the Western Empire all the way from the Founding to the present day…' Worth a look._ Milla returns the leaflet to the table and picks the other one up. _Imperial Library… 'The largest library in the Empire, with a wide selection of fiction and non‑fiction titles…' Hopefully they'll have some good history books._

Milla finishes her meal, then fetches her handheld navigator and looks up the locations of both the museum and the library. _There's a bit of distance to cover, but I can visit the museum in the morning, then get lunch on the way to the library where I can do some deeper research, and maybe even check out a few books to bring back here, or at least get an idea of what to look for in a bookstore._

With a plan for the following day figured out, Milla spends the rest of the evening running through a variety of fitness and combat regimes Lilac and Carol taught her, then turns in for the night, falling into an easy sleep just seconds after climbing into bed.


	9. 2-4 A Matter of Record

Milla wakes shortly after sunrise the following morning, feeling the most refreshed she's felt in three weeks. _I forgot just how good it is to sleep in a real bed… As much as I've enjoyed reconnecting with my feral roots, I'll never go back to that full‑time: beds are just _far_ too warm and comfortable._

The temptation to stay in bed is strong, but knowing she's got a lot planned for the day ahead, Milla resists and slides out of bed, intent on making herself a light yet filling breakfast.

* * *

Taking advantage of the morning bustle of commuting workers, Milla (now in her tan outfit, black sandals, and chestnut cloak) makes her way to the Imperial History Museum, where she's fortunate to discover they currently have a special exhibit covering the Empire's recent history. And once the modest entry fee has been paid, Milla enters the museum and heads straight for the special exhibit.

Initially, Milla finds nothing useful in the exhibit: it starts a century before the present day, long before the period she's interested in. After an hour however, the path through the exhibit brings her to the more relevant time period, where she slows down and reads all the displayed information about all the items exhibited.

At first, Milla simply reads and absorbs the information, but the more she reads, the more her expression begins to turn sour. _So much needless tension… Reminds me of the Origin Kingdoms before the Brevon Crisis, and that didn't exactly turn out well either. Luckily me, Lilac, Carol, Torque, and Spade all came together and saved the day… even if I did almost die in the process._

Milla takes a deep breath and moves a little further through the exhibit.

What she sees next cuts straight to the heart.

Stunned into silence, all Milla can do is stare at the heading that reads 'The Basset Uprising'.

"It's OK to feel sad," a voice assures. "Most people do."

The voice causes Milla to jump, though she just about manages to stop herself raising a Phantom Shield in defence. "Oh… I uh… I didn't realise you were there," she replies to the person standing beside her.

"You've been staring at that heading for about a minute," the vixen informs. "I guess you have a personal reason for finding this hard to handle."

Milla hesitates. _S__he can't know I'm a Basset… Can she__?_

"Don't worry, I won't pry," the vixen assures. "Given how recently these events occurred, almost everyone either remembers the events themselves, or knows someone who does."

Milla risks looking at the person standing next to her, seeing that she's an ivory vixen with ebony hair and wearing a dark green asymmetric knee‑length pant‑dress and maroon mid‑calf boots with half‑inch heels. _Hold on… Have I seen this vixen before? Was she the one who passed me on that road from the village?_ Milla quickly turns her attention back to the display. _Did she follow me here?_

The vixen appears not to have noticed Milla's sudden unease, though notice it she has. _Did she see me on the road from the village? Oh well, nothing I can do about that now._ "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is," Milla replies.

"Am I right in thinking that you're a member of the Order of the Phantom?" the vixen asks.

Milla is momentarily confused by the question. _How should I answer? I've seen several others wearing cloaks and sandals like mine… I'm gonna risk it._ "I am, yes."

"Thought so," the vixen smiles. "The cloak and sandals gave it away," she adds as explanation.

"Why do you ask?" Milla inquires.

"Just curious," the vixen shrugs, then pretends to check her watch. "Ah, my apologies: I must be on my way now. And remember that what you'll read here is all in the past, and that the Empire is a _very_ safe place to be." _For everyone else…_

Milla watches the vixen depart. _That was so weird… She's definitely the rider who passed me on the road out of the village, and she did seem to be in a hurry. And now I see her here in this exhibit… Maybe I should have asked her about the apartment I'm staying in? No: it's best if as few people know about that place as possible._

Milla pushes her doubts to the back of her mind and turns her attention back to the exhibit.

* * *

The vixen hides around a corner and observes Milla from a distance. _She held her nerve well… I get the feeling she's seen more than she's letting on. At least I can now personally confirm her identity: those bracelets and anklets were only ever worn by the Bassets. And it's almost certain the Order of the Phantom is protecting her. Not that it matters: we'll emerge victorious despite their meddlesome interference._

After subtly taking a few quick photographs of Milla with a compact camera, the vixen leaves the museum.

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Milla finally reaches the end of the exhibit, her emotions in complete turmoil. _All that violence… All that bloodshed… All of it blamed on my family… Are the Bassets really just a line of murderous destructive Tiāngǒu? Is that what I will eventually become? Lilac and Carol already had to stop me once… I nearly died in the process… I can't put them through that again… I _won't_ put them through that again… I need to‑ Oh, right! I was going to head to the library this afternoon!_

A gentle rumble breaks Milla's train of thought. _…lunch first though._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Imperial Palace, Chief Imperial Advisor Dolma enters the throne room. "Pardon my intrusion, my Empress, but I bring news you must hear."

Empress Kelsang looks up from the report she's currently reading, immediately noticing the dark expression on her chief advisor's face. "I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"You assume correctly," Dolma answers. "Do you remember all the speculation in yesterday's tabloids about the return of the Basset lineage?"

"I do, but so far, no evidence has been found that it's true," Kelsang replies.

"Until this morning," Dolma reveals, handing a freshly‑printed report to the Empress.

Kelsang reads the report quickly. "An eyewitness statement alone isn't enough."

"Normally, I would agree, but combined with the eyewitness reports in that village two days ago, the evidence is beginning to mount," Dolma reminds. "Speaking of evidence, I also have these," she adds, handing a handful of photographs to the Empress.

Kelsang looks at the photos, her expression darkening quickly. "Green and orange bangles… Just like every Basset in the whole lineage, all the way back to Tiāngǒu… We can't let these photos get out: they'll incite panic."

"I've taken all necessary steps to ensure these photos remain secret," Dolma assures.

"Excellent," Kelsang sighs, reassured. "And since you're already doing a sterling job, I'll leave these photographs in your protection," she decides, handing the photos back.

"As you wish," Dolma accepts. "Is there anything else you require of me currently? If not, I shall return to my duties."

"I'll summon you if I need you," Kelsang replies. "And thanks again: without your help and guidance, this whole situation would not be progressing so smoothly."

"Merely serving my Empress," Dolma bows respectfully before leaving the throne room.

* * *

A few hours later, in a quiet café half a mile from the Palace, a silver‑haired russet vixen is meeting with an ebony‑haired ivory vixen, both speaking in hushed tones to minimise how much the other customers overhear.

"While I appreciate you getting these photos for us, you took too many risks," the Huxian cautions.

"I was asked to obtain photographic proof of her identity, ma'am," the Xia Nuhu replies.

"And you obtained them in a museum with complete CCTV coverage," the Huxian informs. "Luckily for you, we were able to requisition the tapes before they could be reviewed."

"It was the best opportunity I had," the Xia Nuhu explains.

"Only because your impatience prevented you from waiting for a better one," the Huxian chides. "You are the lowest rank in our group, making you the most disposable, yet you seem to revel in making yourself even more so. However, I cannot deny you get results, which is why I'm inclined to be lenient. But this can't keep happening."

The Xia Nuhu wants to argue, but she knows she'll get nowhere. "As you wish, ma'am. What do you want me to do next?"

"For now, nothing," the Huxian answers. "The photos are already on their way to their intended destinations. Assuming there are no unexpected delays, they'll be on all the tabloid front pages tomorrow morning. After that, there's little we need to do."

"Except get rid of the hound."

"If all goes according to plan, we won't need to."

* * *

After spending all afternoon at the Imperial Library, Milla returns to the apartment she's using with a selection of second‑hand reference books that cover the Basset Uprising as well as the two decades leading up to it. She'd already read a considerable amount of material at the library; however, reading alone won't help her put the complete picture together, and that's why she'd also purchased a thick notebook and a handful of pencils on her way back.

Pausing only to sate her appetite and answer the calls of nature, Milla spends all evening working through the history books, making notes, drawing diagrams, and slowly piecing together the full story of the Basset Uprising and the events leading up to it.

It takes several hours to piece together all the facts, but at the end of it, Milla is left without any doubt that something doesn't add up. However, she's at a loss about what that something is.

Frustrated and confused, Milla leaves her notes on the small table and turns in for the night.

* * *

The following morning, Milla wakes naturally, and after a quick stretch to loosen her limbs, she makes herself a simple breakfast and goes back to her notes with a clear and relaxed mind. At first, she feels like she's no closer to understanding what's going on, but it's only a matter of time before her subconscious reveals what it's been working on overnight.

The revelation hits Milla like a full‑power Dragon Boost. "Where's the trigger‽" she asks aloud before remembering she's alone. "Oh…" _If Lilac and Carol were here, they'd probably have some ideas, especially Carol… Now I think about it, Carol knows a surprising amount about the history of Avalice… Maybe I should have brought her along, though that would leave just Lilac helping to protect the Origin Kingdoms, and something tells me that wouldn't work out very well._

Milla lets out a sigh, then turns her attention back to the missing piece of the puzzle. _All these events leading up to the Uprising… There's nothing that should cause anything more than a frosty debate… Definitely nothing that would justify terrorism… Hold on: there's two names that keep cropping up… Where were they again… There's one… Jiǔtiáo Wěibā a.k.a. Nine Tails… Huànyǐng de Shùnxù a.k.a. Order of the Phantom… Wait: Order of the Phantom‽ I wonder…_

Milla puts her notes to one side, locates one of the history books she found more useful thanks to it being illustrated, and finds one of the better illustrations of a member of the Order of the Phantom performing some form of ritual. _OK, let's see… Is that…‽_ Her curiosity piqued further, Milla places the book open on the table with the illustration visible, carefully summons a Phantom Cube, and compares her Cube to the one shown in the illustration. _They're… They're identical!_

The surprise almost causes Milla to drop her Cube, but she just about manages to hold it steady. _OK, I need to get rid of this… I didn't think this through. Hmm… I summoned it, so I can just… unsummon it, right?_ Milla closes her eyes, concentrates… and is catapulted over the back of the sofa as the Cube discharges into her.

_OK… Won't be doing that again._ Milla stiffly gets to her feet and returns to the sofa to find all her notes mercifully intact, wincing at the soreness running the full length of her arms. _Not even displaced… Well, I guess if I have no choice, I can do that again. Unless… If I can find this Order of the Phantom, they might be able to help me control my powers better… like my parents would have done if… if they hadn't been hunted and…_

Milla takes a few deep relaxing breaths. _There'll be time to mourn properly later. Right now, I need to find out more about this Order of the Phantom… I need to go back to the library._

* * *

Back in in her tan shirt and shorts, black sandals, and chestnut cloak, Milla begins the trip to the library. However, she cannot help but feel that something in the atmosphere of the city has changed: the citizens seem unusually nervous of the handful of people in cloaks like her own. But without any explanation why, all she can do is continue heading to the library.

As she gets halfway to the library, Milla walks past a newsstand. It takes a second for the headlines to register, but when they do, her blood turns to ice. _Oh no… Please tell me I read them wrong…_ As calmly as she can manage, Milla returns to the newsstand and reads the headlines properly. _By the Ancients… I thought I was hiding well enough…_

The maroon otter running the newsstand notices Milla. "They're not free, y'know," he warns gruffly.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, here," Milla apologises, quickly placing some money on the counter before grabbing one of the newspapers and walking away as quickly as she can.

The otter picks up the money, not needing to count it to know it's more than ten times the price of the newspaper. "Huh… Guess she was in a hurry or something," he comments to the silver‑haired russet vixen he was serving before Milla arrived.

"Like so many of us in this city," the russet vixen sighs in understanding. "I hope whatever's bothering her, it's something she can overcome."

"Kid her age shouldn't have that sorta worry in the first place," the otter agrees. "Unless she's the kid on the front pages, in which case, she better get outta the city before it's too late."

"Surely you don't believe _everything_ the tabloids report, do you?" the vixen queries.

"'Course not!" the otter assures. "But I ain't ignorant of the fact that a lotta folks gonna buy every word of this sensationalist garbage. Thank the Five Deities we got you to guide the Empress."

"It's my duty to do what I can to serve and protect the people of the Western Empire," Chief Imperial Advisor Dolma replies humbly. "Speaking of, while I have enjoyed our chat, I'm afraid I must attend to the Empress, who will no doubt have seen these headlines by now."

"Of course, ma'am," the otter nods. "I hope you and the Empress get this situation under control and sorted out before something bad happens."

"Me too," Dolma replies before departing towards the Palace. _It'll be sorted out, I guarantee it._


	10. 2-5 Wanted: Dead or Alive

Having abandoned her plan to do more research at the library, Milla returns to the apartment she's using, hoping that she'll be safe enough there to work out what to do next. But first, she needs to read the article to find out just how serious her situation is.

After reading the article, Milla wishes she'd never made the journey to the Western Empire.

* * *

The mood isn't much better in the Imperial Palace's throne room.

"How did these photos get out‽" Empress Kelsang demands.

"The person who gave me those photos assured me they were the only copies," Chief Imperial Advisor Dolma explains. "Evidently, I was lied to."

"Clearly," Kelsang agrees. "There's no way we can contain this now."

"I've already taken the liberty of instructing law enforcement to prevent vigilante action," Dolma assures. "I've also instructed them to find the girl and bring her in for questioning."

"You want to interrogate a child‽" Kelsang snaps.

"Not at all," Dolma answers. "However, we cannot simply hold her: the people will demand answers.

"We're not interrogating a child!" Kelsang orders.

"And we won't," Dolma assures. "We'll simply have a conversation during which we'll ask a few questions about where she came from, why she's here, and if there are others like her."

"That still sounds like an interrogation," Kelsang argues, though her tone is less harsh.

"We'll make every attempt to ensure she's comfortable throughout," Dolma assures.

"And what will we do afterwards?" Kelsang asks, starting to warm to the idea.

"There are three options: execution‑"

"Which is right out."

"Of course. The second is permanent incarceration, which I'm equally not inclined to recommend. This leaves only one option: deportation."

"And what if one of our citizens decides to hunt her down?" Kelsang asks.

"I strongly doubt such a situation will arise, but if it does, then we'll of course offer our full compliance with whatever law enforcement has jurisdiction over that area," Dolma assures.

Kelsang thinks for a few moments. "Is there no better way?"

"I'm afraid not," Dolma answers.

"Then we have no choice," Kelsang decides. "Make sure she's brought in alive."

"I'll do my best," Dolma agrees. _Events are moving a little quicker than I expected… I'll make it work._

* * *

Milla spends the rest of the morning packing her belongings, ready to escape at a moment's notice, then activates her handheld navigator and starts to plan a route out of the city‑

A sudden noise from the lowest storey breaks Milla's focus. _What on Avalice‽_ Fighting down a spike of panic, Milla silently pads to the only door in and out of the apartment, places her ear on the door, and listens intently. At first, she can't hear much, but it only takes a few moments before she hears another noise. _That sounded like someone breaking in…_ A third noise confirms Milla's suspicion: she's no longer alone in the building. And then she hears a siren. _Police‽_

Milla carefully opens the door just enough to make it easier to hear what's going on.

* * *

On the lowest storey, three out‑of‑breath teenage marmots wait in silence as the siren approaches, getting louder… before getting quitter again as the police cruiser pursuing them drives straight past. The siren comes back a few moments later, only to fade away again, this time for good.

"Phew!" the eldest of the trio, a scarlet male, sighs in relief. "Thought we weren't gonna get away with it for a moment there!"

"They're getting better, but they ain't good enough to catch us yet," the youngest, a forest green female, adds. "And they never will be!"

"So, what did we get this time?" the third of the group, an indigo male, asks.

The scarlet marmot opens the handbag he's carrying and searches through the contents. "Let's see… Fur brush… tissues… a load of other crap… Aha!" he exclaims, pulling out a thick wad of cash. "Can you believe that dumb bitch chose to carry around this much cash? What else we got?"

The other two root through the handbags they're carrying, yielding only a little extra cash, though the forest green female does find a mid‑value pair of earrings. "We could sell these," she suggests.

"Unless you want to keep them?" the scarlet male asks, tossing aside the handbag he stole as his friends toss theirs.

"I'd rather have the money," the female replies.

* * *

Milla backs away from the door. _Common thieves… I'll just wait for them to leave, then get out of here myself._

And that's when Milla makes a mistake she'll very quickly come to regret.

* * *

The sound of a door closing alerts the thieves.

"That came from upstairs‽" the female asks in surprise.

"Like there's anyone else here," the younger male dismisses. "The place has been abandoned for years."

"We better check anyway, just in case," the older male decides, quickly finding the way up and ascending to the top storey, his friends following.

At the top, the older male stops in surprise. "Is that… Is that an apartment‽" he asks, confused.

His friends are equally confused. "I thought this building's abandoned?" the female asks.

"I guess not," the younger male replies.

"Whoever's in there, show yourself, and there won't be any trouble," the older male calls.

* * *

Inside the apartment, Milla facepalms. _I can't believe I was that stupid… If Lilac and Carol were here, they'd know what to do._

"We know you're in there!" the voice calls. "Come out, or we're coming in!"

_I gotta find another way out._ Milla grabs her backpack and quickly searches the apartment for another way out, only to find there isn't one. _Great: the only way out is through the thieves… Maybe I can talk my way past them? Only one way to find out._ "OK, OK, I'm coming!" she calls to the voice.

* * *

"Was that a kid‽" the younger male asks.

"Sounded like it," the female agrees.

The older male remains silent, waiting for the door to open.

* * *

Milla slowly opens the door just enough to see three marmots waiting outside. "Heh… Hi," she greets quietly, making sure she keeps her bangles and ears out of view. "Um… Is something wrong?"

"How much did you hear?" the scarlet male asks. "And you better be honest."

"Not much," Milla answers. "Something about money, but I wasn't paying attention."

The scarlet marmot eyes Milla suspiciously. "Why are you living here?"

"Oh, uh, I'm just a visitor," Milla answers.

"And you're staying in an abandoned building," the scarlet marmot comments, his suspicion undampened.

"…it's cheaper than a hotel?" Milla ventures.

"You're hiding something," the scarlet marmot accuses.

_This isn't going well…_ "I don't want any trouble," Milla informs. "Please, just step aside, and I'll leave, and you won't see me again."

"And let you run to the cops? I don't think so," the scarlet marmot decides. "I have a better idea."

Before Milla can react, the marmots barge through the door. The sudden charge takes Milla by surprise, and she cannot avoid being knocked flat on the floor. The marmots take full advantage, the two males pinning Milla down and preventing her from fighting back, the forest green female covering the hound's mouth to prevent her screaming for help.

And then the scarlet marmot recognises her. "Hey, you're that hound on all the front pages!"

"We should turn her in," the female suggests. "Bet we can get a healthy reward."

"Good idea," the scarlet marmot agrees. "Find something to tie her up with."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after an unsuccessful attempt to break free from the marmots, Milla is firmly duct taped to a chair, her limbs held immobile, her mouth stuffed with a mercifully clean cloth and secured with more tape than strictly necessary, helpless as the marmots search the whole apartment. However, all they find is Milla's books, notes, clothes, and emergency medical supplies.

"Well, so much for finding anything valuable in this place," the younger indigo male sighs in disappointment as the trio of marmots regroup in front of the immobile Milla.

"Hopefully the reward for her will make all this effort worth it," the elder scarlet male assures, referring to Milla. "Come on."

Milla watches the marmots leave, closing the door behind her. _I should have hidden and let them break in instead of trying to talk my way past them… and yet again I wish I hadn't come alone. At least all they did was tie me up._ Milla quickly tests the strength of her bonds, only to find herself practically immobile. _Not getting myself out of this: can't even move an inch._

**_I can free us._**

Milla's heartrate spikes as fear threatens to take hold. _Who was that‽_

**_The beast within._**

_Wait… Are you…?_

**_The Shade Virus._**

_But… But how‽_

**_I've been inside you for seven months. I know how you think. I know you're scared of me. I also know you know you need me._**

_That's not true! I can get out of this myself!_

**_No, you can't. I can help._**

_I'm not letting you take control! I'd rather die!_

**_I won't allow that to happen._**

Milla tests the strength of her bonds again, confirming that she cannot move at all. _I hope I never find out if you will or not…_

* * *

Ten minutes later, two vehicles arrive and park outside the building Milla is in. The first is an unmarked police car followed by a tactical response unit in a lightly‑armoured transport, both vehicles not using sirens to avoid any undue alarm. Initially, no‑one emerges from either vehicle, but after a minute or so, a tawny fox with short auburn hair emerges from the unmarked car, his black uniform revealing him to be a major in the Western Empire's gendarmerie.

The reynard quickly locates a way into the building and heads up to the top storey to find exactly what he expected: a cream basset hound with ginger hair securely bound and gagged to a chair. "So, you're the kid on all the front pages."

All Milla can do is nod in confirmation.

"Major Nawang of the Gyelsa Special Police Unit," the reynard replies in introduction. "You've caused quite a stir these last few days, especially as all the Bassets were wiped out two decades ago. Not the Empire's finest hour, but there's no denying that we're all safer without them around."

Milla growls in anger, but the sound is almost completely silenced by her gag.

"I understand your anger," Nawang replies. "Unfortunately, the truth is what it is," he continues, searching the apartment as he talks. "Hmm… You've been rather busy here," he comments as he browses Milla's notes. "You may be a mere child, but it's clear you have a fearsome intellect under that unsightly mop of orange hair. Which makes me wonder why you came here: after all, you surely know why your parents fled, yes?"

Milla responds with a look of confusion._ How does he know about my parents‽_

"Oh, of course: you were only a few years old when your parents were killed," Nawang recalls. "Maybe only four or five? Too young to know about your ancestors' violent past, that much is certain," he continues, returning the notes to the table.

Milla's confusion only grows.

Nawang notices the increasingly puzzled expression on Milla's face. "My position gives me access to a lot more information than the amount available to the general public," he explains. "For instance, not only do I know that the rumours claiming two Bassets escaped twenty years ago are true, I even know exactly who they are: Kǎi Ān and Rú Bái."

Milla's eyes widen in surprise. _He _does_ know about them!_

Nawang approaches Milla, removes one of her bracelets, and reads the inscription inside. "'Měi Lán, tiāngǒu de hòuyì.' As I expected: you're the daughter of Kǎi Ān and Rú Bái… which is unfortunate."

Milla's adrenaline level suddenly spikes. _I don't like where this is going… **I told you.** Shut up!_

Nawang inspects Milla's gag. "That's a pretty good seal," he comments as he fits Milla's bracelet back in place. "The order I was given was to bring you in alive… On the other hand, if you were to be found dead, I can easily pin the blame on those thieves… Decisions, decisions…"

Doing her best not to panic, Milla summons all her strength and tries to free herself to no avail. _**Let me out.** No!_

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Nawang assures.

Milla stops struggling. "Really‽" she asks in hope, though the word is rendered completely unintelligible by her gag.

"Absolutely," Nawang confirms. "But then I don't need to," he adds, holding up the roll of duct tape.

The instant Milla sees the tape, panic takes hold: thrashing desperately to break free, she doesn't notice Nawang tear off a short strip of tape, then calmly move behind her.

"Time to finish the Bassets off for good," Nawang growls before grabbing Milla's hair, pulling her head back sharply, and quickly placing the tape over her nose, sealing it airtight.

Completely unable to breathe, Milla's panic surges, causing her to thrash so violently she tips the chair over. The impact with the floor is jarring, but Milla doesn't notice, nor does she notice her tears of desperation, or the voice of the Shade Virus in her head.

"The more you struggle, the quicker you'll die," Nawang informs as he moves back in front of Milla. "Then again, there's no point prolonging it: no‑one's going to help you out of this."

Milla hears Nawang's words, but they don't penetrate the thick fog of panic dominating her world. She continues to thrash as long as she can, but with severely limited oxygen, it takes less than a minute for her to use all of it. Fatigue crashes over her like a tidal wave, and she collapses, exhausted and distraught, her lungs burning intensely as her mind begins to fade.

"Don't fight it," Nawang advises. "Let it take you."

Milla tries desperately to cling on as long as she can, but there's no hope: just a few seconds later, her eyes close as she falls limp‑

**_I warned you._**

Milla's eyes snap wide open, her irises no longer their usual jade green, but blood red.

"What the‑‽" is all Nawang gets to exclaim before he's catapulted through the door and out of the apartment.


	11. 2-6 Return of Shade Milla

The sound of a dæmonic screech from the top storey alerts the tactical response unit. With drilled precision, they deploy from their transport and aim their weapons at the source of the sound.

What they see turns their blood to ice: a mutated monstrosity fully ten feet long hovering over the destroyed roof, its form that of a primitive canine, but with an oversized segmented tail ending in a large tip faceted with orange and green, and a face that is utterly alien, with one green eye above one orange.

The initial shock lasts only a moment before training and discipline kick in and they open fire at the beast. That quickly proves to be a mistake: an instant after the first bullets impact her flank, Shade Milla turns on the tactical response unit and unleashes a torrent of Phantom Blocks from the tip of her segmented tail, wrecking their transport and causing the squad to scatter.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Major Nawang scrambles out from under the debris that used to be the roof and gets his first look at the beast. "By the Five Deities," he breathes in shock. "She's Tiāngǒu reborn…"

Shade Milla turns her attention back to Nawang at the sound of his voice and unleashes several waves of jade energy that tear through the floor, dropping the major down to the next storey and burying him under even more debris.

The explosive impact of a grenade on Shade Milla's flank snaps her attention back to the regrouped tactical response unit, the sergeant already reloading for a second shot. Shade Milla lets out another dæmonic screech as she swoops down‑

The second grenade hits Shade Milla directly in her face, blowing out the green upper eye. Howling in pain, Shade Milla aborts her attack and lands a short distance down the street before unleashing a succession of waves of jade energy that scatter the squad once more. However, as she readies to charge the troops down, she hesitates, almost as if two consciousnesses are in conflict inside her.

Shade Milla's hesitation gives the troops just enough time to recover and open fire. Most of the bullets fail to penetrate Shade Milla's hide, but a few penetrate her ruined eye. Self‑preservation kicks in hard: with a dæmonic shriek of agony, Shade Milla turns and flees the scene as fast as she can.

Major Nawang extracts himself from the wreckage of the upper two storeys just in time to see Shade Milla flee. _This is unfortunate… I need to inform the others._ Making sure he can't be seen or heard by the tactical response unit, the major unclips a small radio from his belt, activates it, and selects a secret channel. "Husan Taiye, this is Shang Nanhu. Come in Husan Taiye."

"Husan Taiye here," a calm male voice replies. "Has the hound been eliminated?"

"It's… hard to say," Nawang replies. "This is going to sound crazy, but… she's a Tiāngǒu."

"How is that possible‽" the Husan Taiye asks in surprise.

"I have no idea," Nawang answers. "All I know is she was on the verge of death before she transformed, and there's no telling if there's anything of who she was left."

"Leave it with us," the Husan Taiye commands. "You can return to your regular duties."

"Wilco, Shangsi." Nawang switches channel. "Major Nawang to HQ: activate the Tiāngǒu Protocol."

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of a nearby alleyway, a burgundy long‑eared owl wearing a black ulsterette overcoat over a plain black shirt, black jeans, and black bluchers watches as the tactical response unit regroups and awaits pickup. A few minutes later, a second transport arrives and carries the squad away, Major Nawang following in the unmarked police car.

Once the vehicles are out of sight, the owl unclips a small radio from her belt and activates it. "I'm afraid I have bad news, Xiānshēng."

"Let me guess: the Nine Tails have captured her," the Xiānshēng guesses.

"For a few minutes," the figure replies. "Then it got worse."

"Did they kill her?"

"No: she's a Tiāngǒu."

The Xiānshēng is silent for several moments. "This greatly complicates our mission… Thank you for bringing this to our attention. Did the Nine Tails see you?"

"Negative."

"Excellent," the Xiānshēng replies with a little relief. "The next few days will be challenging, but we'll weather the storm, like we've done for the last two decades. And with a bit of luck, we can turn this misfortune into fortune."

The owl lets out a sigh. "I hope so, for all our sakes."

* * *

A few minutes later in the Imperial Palace's throne room, Empress Kelsang has just received news that a Tiāngǒu is loose in the centre of Gyelsa.

As Chief Imperial Advisor Dolma enters, she can sense the empress's anger. "I guess you've received the first reports already," she guesses.

"Why is there a Tiāngǒu running rampant in my Empire‽" Kelsang demands.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Dolma answers. "The Special Police have already activated their Tiāngǒu Protocol, so the situation will hopefully be contained soon."

"That's not good enough!" Kelsang snaps. "There shouldn't be a Tiāngǒu on the loose in the first place!"

"I'm sure the SPU did all they could to prevent this situation," Dolma assures. "I shall personally oversee this operation on your behalf," she volunteers.

"The next time I see you, the first thing I want to hear is that this whole situation has been dealt with, and that the citizens are safe," Kelsang growls.

"Understood," Dolma acknowledges before leaving the throne room.

* * *

By the time the Special Police's Tiāngǒu Response Units are activated, Shade Milla is already halfway out of the city, flying over the buildings to make her escape as swift as possible. Her flight is far from unnoticed however, with many citizens fleeing in fear at the sight of her passing overhead.

Fortunately, it's not long before Shade Milla reaches the edge of the city. With the immediate threat left far behind, the influence of the Shade Virus begins to weaken as Milla's personality starts to reassert itself. Unfortunately, the internal conflict this creates causes Shade Milla to drop out of the sky and crash into a small copse.

* * *

_Ugh… I'm in so much pain… feels like‑_

Milla wakes with a start and sits bolt upright, an action she regrets an instant later as the sudden movement triggers a harsh yet mercifully temporary bout of dizziness. _Woah… Where on Avalice am I, anyway?_ Milla looks all around her. _The last I remember, I was about to die from lack of air, and now I'm in a small wood‑_

**_I saved your life._**

It takes Milla a moment to respond. _Yeah… you did… I'm not sure what to think about that._

**_You're welcome._**

_Shut up and let me think!_ Milla quickly performs a couple of rapid relaxation techniques Spade taught her, then takes a better look at her surroundings… and that's when she notices her depth perception isn't working. _What on Avalice‽_

**_Oh, almost forgot: you lost an eye._**

"_What‽_" Milla loudly exclaims in shock.

**_You didn't listen when I told you to‑_**

"Shut up!" Milla quickly performs the relaxation techniques again, then raises her hands to her face to work out how badly her sight is affected. Covering her right eye reveals her left eye is unaffected, but when she sees the blood soaking her fingers after, it takes all her resolve not to freak out.

Then she hears a helicopter.

**_They're hunting you._**

But Milla's too scared to listen: panicking, she leaps to her feet and runs as fast as her agony‑ridden body allows, right out of the copse and onto a golf course, much to the surprise and bafflement of the trio of marmots walking down the fairway, especially when they see Milla vault a 10‑foot wide stream with ease.

Milla doesn't even notice the marmots or the stream: running purely on instinct, she keeps running until her body literally cannot take any more. Utterly exhausted, Milla collapses, panting desperately, every fibre of her body burning with the effort of fleeing.

The helicopter closes in, but there's nothing Milla can do. Unless… _Help… Please…_

**_I can't._**

_But…_

**_There's nothing left for me to use._**

Milla closes her remaining eye and awaits her fate.

The helicopter aims at Milla‑

A blast of pure Phantom energy vaporises the helicopter's machine gun, followed quickly by a second blast that severely damages the tail.

Crippled, the helicopter is forced to retreat.

The source of the blasts of Phantom energy watches the helicopter retreat. _That should buy me enough time._ With measured swiftness, the amber yak scoops Milla gently into his arms and dashes with surprising lightness and agility into a nearby forest.

Once safely in the cover of the trees, the yak halts and gently places Milla on the ground, then tears a few strips from his tan shirt and uses them to make a rudimentary bandage for Milla's ruined eye.

Milla mumbles incoherently and fidgets as if she wants to fight off the yak, but her exhausted body doesn't respond.

"Shh, it's OK, you're safe with me," the yak comforts in a soft soothing voice. "I'll make sure you have a safe place to rest and recover."

Milla murmurs incoherently again, though she does stop fidgeting.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand what you've been through, but I will promise you this: I will do everything I can to ensure this never happens to you again," the yak assures. "It's what Kǎi Ān and Rú Bái would want for their daughter Měi Lán."

The mention of her original name and the names of her parents seems to do the trick: Milla relaxes and lets the yak work without any further attempted protests.

The yak quickly finishes tying the bandage over Milla's ruined right eye, then gently scoops her up in his arms again and heads deeper into the forest.

* * *

In the Imperial Palace's throne room, Empress Kelsang is fuming. "_She got away‽_"

"Unfortunately, my Empress," Chief Imperial Advisor Dolma confirms. "But she is at least a long way from the capital."

"What about the villages?" Kelsang demands.

"The Special Police are posting units in every village as protection, as well as running regular patrols over all the territory of the Empire," Dolma assures. "If the Tiāngǒu comes back, they'll deal with her long before she presents a threat to the citizens."

"If they don't, I'm holding you responsible," Kelsang informs.

"That would be an unwise move," Dolma advises. "As I have no authority over the Special Police except as a proxy for you, I cannot be held responsible for their failures. That is a burden that can only fall on you."

Kelsang opens her mouth to argue, but she cannot think of a valid counter‑argument. "…dammit," she ultimately mutters. "Have we found anyone who was working with her yet?"

"We've questioned several members of the Order of the Phantom, but they all claim to know nothing about her," Dolma answers.

"Even though she was wearing their outfit?"

"The garments in question are trivial to obtain; it is merely convention that holds people back from impersonating members of the Order."

"Then we have no choice but to wait and see if she returns."

"Unfortunately."

Kelsang lets out a frustrated sigh. "Alert me the instant we have any news on the matter."

"Of course," Dolma acknowledges. "If you'll excuse me, I must attend to the script for your public address."

"Dismissed."

Dolma bows respectfully before leaving the throne room.

* * *

A few hours later, Milla stirs gently as her recovery finally reaches the point at which she can regain consciousness, groaning softly as she tries to flex her stiff limbs. "Whu…?"

"It fills me with joy to see you awaken," the yak greets with the same soft soothing voice he used in the forest. "Even at your young age, it's clear to see you have the supernatural strength common to all the Bái Shén."

It takes a few moments for the words to register. "Bái… Shén?" Milla asks weakly, confused.

"I'll explain when your recovery has progressed further," the yak assures. "For now, I recommend you rest and allow the elixir to repair the damage you were unfortunate to suffer."

Milla's left eye flutters open, and she rolls her head towards the voice to get her first look at the amber yak. "Who… you?"

"I am Jampa, Xiānshēng of the Huànyǐng de Shùnxù," the yak replies.

Milla furrows her brow as she tries to remember where she's heard 'Huànyǐng de Shùnxù' before. "…Order… Phantom?"

"Correct," Jampa confirms.

"You… help… me?"

"Of course," Jampa assures. "You are a Bái Shén, the last of a lineage that has been an integral part of the Order since its founding by the original Tiāngǒu."

"Tiāngǒu…"

"I'll explain in the morning," Jampa promises. "For now, please rest and allow the elixir to heal you."

"I… OK." Milla closes her left eye and falls asleep immediately.

Jampa silently rises from the chair beside Milla's bed, gently repositions the blanket to cover the hound better, and exits the room to find the medic waiting outside for him.

"How was she?" the medic asks.

"Exhausted and confused," Jampa informs the auburn female goa. "She's resting now."

"I hope you didn't distress her," the goa replies, her expression stern yet friendly.

Jampa cannot help but chuckle softly. "I assure you Amala, I have no interest in causing Měi Lán any distress beyond that which she has already suffered. Speaking of: how likely is it she'll regain use of her right eye?"

"I cannot offer a guarantee, but I'm confident she'll recover at least eighty‑five percent vision," Amala answers. "Our elixir recipe isn't as refined as it could be."

"An imperfect elixir is far better than no elixir at all," Jampa assures. "If you'll excuse me, I have business that requires my attention."

"I'll let you know if anything changes," Amala replies.

* * *

In their headquarters under the Jade Vixen casino, the leaders of the Nine Tails have just finished watching Empress Kelsang address the citizens of the Western Empire and attempt to assure them they're safe from the threat of the Tiāngǒu on the loose.

"And that's the unexpected development turned to our advantage," the Huxian smirks after the address ends. "In fact, I'd even go so far as to conclude it puts us in a stronger position than ever."

"How so?" the Husan Tainai asks.

"While sympathy for a dead child is a strong feeling to induce in the citizens, there is a level of desensitisation that can be tricky to overcome," the Husan Taiye answers.

"And we've been dealt a hand that allows us to bypass it completely," the Huxian adds. "The citizens now know there's a Tiāngǒu roaming the empire, and they're going to demand it be eliminated."

"We'll turn the citizens' fear into a weapon against the Empress," the Husan Tainai concludes.

"Precisely," the Huxian confirms. "And I'm in the perfect position to wield that weapon."


	12. 2-7 Order of the Phantom

Milla wakes naturally shortly after sunrise, her eyes fluttering open as her mind emerges from the fog of sleep. It takes a few moments for reality to register, but when it does, Milla quickly rises to full alertness. "This isn't the apartment… Where‑"

The memories of the day before suddenly rise in her mind. _My eye!_ Milla leaps out of bed and frantically searches for a mirror, quickly locating one in the bathroom. Looking at herself, she sees the bloodstained bandage covering her ruined right eye. _By the Ancients… I need to see how bad it is._ Bracing herself for the worst, Milla quickly unwraps the bandage to find her right eye is completely intact. _Huh‽_ A quick test with a hand over her left eye proves her right eye is also fully functional. "What in the name of the Ancients‽ How did‑"

_'Please rest and allow the elixir to heal you.'_

The yak's words play in Milla's head. _He really _did_ help me… Now I feel bad for doubting him. What did he say his name was?_ Milla looks down at herself. _…I should probably get dressed too._

Milla returns to the bed where she finds a fresh tan shirt and shorts waiting for her, though this time there's no black sandals or cloak. But she doesn't mind: she's much more comfortable with going barefoot, and the cloak was a little on the warm side at times.

Just as Milla finishes changing into the fresh outfit, the door to the room opens and an auburn female goa enters.

"Stay back!" Milla barks, dropping into a defensive stance and raising a Phantom Shield.

The goa stops in her tracks. "Oh, my sincere apologies Měi Lán: I didn't mean to alarm you," she replies softly. "My name's Amala, and I'm glad to see you've made a full recovery."

Milla eyes Amala suspiciously.

"I see you doubt me," Amala replies, her tone even softer. "I understand: you've been through far more these last few days than anyone should have to suffer, especially at such a young age. Thankfully, the strength of the Bái Shén has allowed you to make a rapid recovery. However, I need to conduct a few tests before I can discharge you from the infirmary. Don't worry: the tests are very simple and will only take a few minutes, especially as I only have to conduct a few of them, as your ability to sustain a Phantom Shield confirms you'll pass the rest with ease."

Milla carefully watches Amala for a few moments before dropping the Phantom Shield with a small burst of energy. "Sorry, it's just…"

"Don't worry about it," Amala assures. "Please take a seat on the edge of the bed, and we'll get started."

Milla perches herself on the edge of the bed and watches Amala as she begins the tests. "Who brought me here, and why?"

"Xiānshēng Jampa brought you here for your treatment and protection," Amala answers as she gently fits the inflatable cuff of a sphygmomanometer. "We've been watching over you since you entered Imperial territory."

"I don't wish to be rude, but you didn't do a very good job," Milla comments flatly.

"For which I can only apologise," Amala replies, checking the readings before removing the cuff. "Events took some… unexpected turns," she adds as she checks Milla's pulse.

"Not for the first time," Milla sighs.

"Dare I ask?" Amala asks, placing a stethoscope on Milla's chest to listen to her breathing. "Take a deep breath please."

Milla takes a deep breath, lets it out smoothly, then continues. "It's… a long story."

"I won't press you for details if you're not comfortable sharing," Amala assures. "Just need to check your pupillary response, and then we're done."

"Can I ask you something?" Milla asks while Amala performs the test.

"Pupillary response in your right eye is a little sluggish, but that's to be expected," Amala replies. "I'd like to do a full vision test as well, but that can wait. What do you want to ask?"

"When you treated me yesterday, did you find anything… unusual?"

"Aside from your physical injuries? Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Milla hesitates a moment. "Is it normal for… what was the term… Bái Shén to… well, transform?"

"Ah, your Shade Form," Amala replies. "Yes, but it's extremely rare for someone your age to have access to that form: it usually manifests itself only after the individual has reached full sexual maturity."

Milla's expression darkens considerably. "Oh… Uh…"

"What's wrong?" Amala asks, sensing Milla's discomfort.

Milla takes a deep breath. _I have no choice: I must tell her._ "I uh… I have this virus inside me," Milla explains, her eyes watering. "It was about seven months ago. It was the first time I ever transformed, and…"

"It reawakened yesterday," Amala concludes.

Milla nods silently.

"I see… Can you control it?"

"I… Sort of," Milla answers. "It stays quiet most of the time, but when I'm stressed, it gets more active. I fight it off as best I can, but sometimes… I can't stop it taking over."

"Under extreme stress?"

"Yes… like being about to die."

Amala takes a moment before replying. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"It's OK," Milla assures. "I just have to live with it until a cure is found."

"Jampa's right: you really do possess the strength of the Bái Shén," Amala compliments.

"I need to thank him for helping me," Milla realises.

"Then I'll take you to him," Amala volunteers.

Milla follows Amala out of the room and into a compound that reminds her a lot of Red Scarves HQ, only far smaller: where RSHQ is large enough to house a population well into the hundreds (and larger than many villages), the home of the Order of the Phantom can only fit a few dozen at best.

The diminutive size of the compound means it takes less than a minute to arrive at the central hut belonging to the Grand Master of the Order, where Amala knocks lightly on the door.

Jampa opens the door a few moments later. "Ah, good morning Amala," he greets, noticing Milla a second later. "And an excellent morning to you, young Měi Lán! I cannot overstate how happy I am to see you up and about after yesterday. I regret that we weren't able to protect you better despite our best efforts, and for that I humbly apologise," he adds, bowing respectfully.

"Yesterday was… unusual," Milla replies, returning the bow. "I appreciate and accept your apology and thank you for helping me when I needed it most. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I'd…"

"You're here alive and well, and that's what matters most," Jampa assures. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

The loud growl from Milla's stomach confirms she hasn't. "Heh… Sorry," she apologises, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," Jampa smiles in amusement. "In fact, it's a good sign: it means your body knows it's time to replenish what it used to repair itself. Will you do me the honour of joining me for breakfast?"

"I will," Milla agrees.

* * *

A few minutes later in the compact mess hall, it's clear from the contents of her plate that there's nothing wrong with Milla's appetite: her plate is piled more than twice as high as Jampa's.

"Forgive me for asking, but do you normally have large breakfasts?" Jampa asks as they take seats opposite each other at the end of a table that can seat twelve.

"No, but I'm just _really_ hungry," Milla answers. "It's not too much is it?" she asks as she starts eating.

"Not at all," Jampa assures. "After yesterday, no doubt your body needs a good refuelling."

"When I got my appetite back after the first time I transformed, I ate so much even Carol was impressed," Milla recalls with a mix of joy and sadness.

"A friend of yours, I assume?"

"Yeah… We didn't get on that well when we first met, but just a few days later, I came to think of her as the big sister I never had, though the journey was… um… It's hard to talk about."

"In your own time."

Milla eats in silence for a few minutes while she marshals her thoughts and prepares to recount the events of the Brevon Crisis. "Seven months ago, I was living feral in Relic Maze with only a tree stump for company. I'd just gathered what I thought was the secret ingredient for a 'super feather potion' so I could fly high and find my parents, but before I could start making it, a huge truck thundered by, heading deeper into Relic Maze itself. I hid in a tree while it passed, then I saw a dragon chasing it. I'd always wanted to meet a dragon, so I followed her and her friend as they chased the truck…"

* * *

"…and when I woke… Lilac and Carol were hugging me… I felt so bad for what I did… I burst into tears and apologised… They both told me it was OK… that I wasn't myself… but since then… it's been inside me… and yesterday… yesterday it…" Milla tails off, silent tears running down her cheeks, unable to continue.

"That explains why you're able to access your Shade Form despite being so young," Jampa concludes, keeping his voice as soft as he can.

All Milla can do is nod.

"This may not be of comfort, and I know you've already heard it a few times, but it's clearer than ever that you truly do possess the strength of the Bái Shén," Jampa continues. "Unfortunately, understanding where that strength comes from involves a story that I fear may upset you even more. Therefore, I‑"

"I want to hear it now," Milla interrupts.

Jampa hesitates before asking, "Are you sure?"

Milla takes a deep breath and dabs her eyes dry. "It's why I came here."

Now it's Jampa's turn to take a deep breath. "How much do you already know?"

"I know I'm a direct descendant of the original Tiāngǒu, and that twenty years ago, my kind were held responsible for numerous atrocities, hunted down, and killed," Milla reveals. "I also know that the original Tiāngǒu was an evil creature who sought only death and destruction. But there's one thing I don't know."

"Which is?" Jampa asks.

"Why did the Basset Uprising happen in the first place?" Milla replies. "There's no trigger!"

"There's a trigger alright, but you won't find it in any history books," Jampa explains. "As for Tiāngǒu himself, his story is… complicated. Tell me: have you ever heard of Kim Lilac and Bail Tea?"

"No," Milla replies, confused. "Are they related to my friends?"

"Kim Lilac was the founder of Shuǐmù Shìzú and one of the dragons that crash‑landed on Avalice a millennium ago, and Bail Tea was the founder of Yěmāo Shìzú, one of the most powerful clans in early Avalician history," Jampa begins. "There was a lot of conflict between the two clans early on, but that's not relevant right now. What _is_ relevant however is when they united to defeat Tiāngǒu."

"So, he _was_ evil," Milla concludes, feeling deflated.

"Except he wasn't," Jampa corrects.

Milla blinks in surprise. "I… I don't understand. Why would Kim Lilac and Bail Tea defeat Tiāngǒu if he wasn't evil?"

"Because the world isn't black and white," Jampa begins. "Also, the dragons weren't the first aliens to come to Avalice: the Bái Shén were."

"_What‽_" Milla exclaims considerably more loudly than she intended to. A moment later, suddenly feeling very self‑conscious, she looks around to see the handful of others in the room all looking at her in confusion. "Heh… Sorry," she apologises, blushing intensely as she turns back to Jampa. "So, uh… I'm… an alien?"

"Descended from, yes," Jampa confirms.

"Huh… This actually explains a lot," Milla realises. "Before yesterday, I never met anyone who could use Phantom powers, and aside from Tiāngǒu, only I have these ear markings… How come no‑one in the Origin Kingdoms noticed I'm not… um… like them?"

"There's so much variety among Avalicians, a little more is unremarkable," Jampa explains. "What is truly unique however is your ability to manipulate Phantom energy."

"Can't you do it too?"

"Yes, but it took decades of arduous training, whereas you've had the innate ability from birth," Jampa explains. "However, that story can wait for another time. Back to Tiāngǒu, and the reason Kim Lilac and Bail Tea allied to defeat him was actually surprisingly dull: territorial disputes."

"Really‽" Milla asks, surprised.

"Absolutely," Jampa confirms. "The Bái Shén Empire used to be the strongest empire on the planet, though at that time empires were a fraction of the size they are now. But that all changed when the dragons landed and started spreading their tech among the native Avalicians. The nascent Draconic Empire quickly outgrew the Bái Shén Empire, and while Yěmāo Shìzú brokered a last‑minute peace treaty that ensured their survival, the Bái Shén Empire did not. Inevitably, facing the combined forces of Yěmāo Shìzú and the Draconic Empire, the Bái Shén Empire was conquered, and Tiāngǒu fled west into the plateau upon which the Western Empire now stands."

"Then all that stuff I read in RSHQ about the atrocities he committed… Are they lies?" Milla asks.

"Lies built upon truth," Jampa corrects. "Exaggerations to amplify the hate. Tiāngǒu was not the monster some make him out to be, but equally, he was a long way from benevolent."

"But why would Kim and Bail lie about Tiāngǒu?"

"The same reason anyone does it: power. By demonising Tiāngǒu, the Draconic Empire consolidated its power and secured its dominion over the people. However, empires never last forever. A century ago, civil war broke out within the Draconic Empire, eventually leading to its downfall and split into the three kingdoms you know today: Shang Mu, Shang Tu, and Shuigang."

"What was the war about?" Milla asks.

"I don't know any specifics, but I do know the result was that the dragons vanished from what are now called the Origin Kingdoms," Jampa explains. "I fear a lot of history was lost or rewritten after the war, and the full truth may never be known. But what I _can_ tell you with certainty is that a separatist faction split from the Origin Kingdoms completely and found their way to the Western Empire. They'd initially come to set up an empire of their own, but when they found this Empire, they changed their tactics. Slowly but surely, they worked their way into positions of power, and gradually manipulated events to their liking… until the inevitable."

"The Basset Uprising," Milla guesses.

"Which turned the citizens against the descendants of Tiāngǒu," Jampa confirms. "But you know already that there's a piece of the puzzle missing."

Milla thinks a moment. "In the books I read, they described how the Nine Tails fought against the Bassets, and that the Order of the Phantom did after switching sides, but it's clear that the Order have always been on the side of the Bassets, and‑" The last piece of the jigsaw suddenly falls into place. "_The Nine Tails were the separatists!_" she exclaims a little louder than intended, once again causing the few others in the room to look her way in confusion.

"And they've been working all this time on taking over the Western Empire," Jampa confirms. "Unfortunately, your presence has allowed them to accelerate their plans, and now they're closer than ever to their goal."

"You mean, you're all… you're all in danger because… because of me?" Milla asks, her voice weak and her eyes moist as guilt wells up inside her.

"Please don't make the mistake of taking any of the blame," Jampa assures. "Our subterfuge was going to be uncovered eventually anyway, and… I'm not helping, am I?"

"Not… Not really," Milla replies quietly. "Sorry… I just… I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, that's all."

"I assure you, no matter what happens, the Order of the Phantom is unwaveringly dedicated to restoring the truth and honour of the Bái Shén," Jampa assures. "And this leads me to the most difficult question of all: will you join us? And before you answer, I want to assure you that if you elect not to, then we'll ensure your safe departure from the Empire, and you'll be able to return home without fear of anyone hunting you down."

Milla thinks for a moment. _I could just go home and put this whole thing behind me, but I know I'd regret it forever. Then again, me simply being here is a danger to every‑ Wait a minute…_ "Did you make the same promise to my parents?"

"…and that's the question I most feared you would ask," Jampa sighs in resignation. "The guilt that we were unable to protect them will live with me forever."

_He _did_ make the same promise…_ "Then I must stay until this mess is sorted out," Milla decides.

"Are you sure?" Jampa asks. "No‑one would blame you for leaving."

"You're wrong," Milla counters. "_I_ would."

"But‑"

"A week after the Brevon Crisis, once all the publicity had begun to die down and we finally had some time to ourselves, I asked Lilac why she wanted to save the world," Milla interrupts. "She said, 'Because someone has to'. And that's why I'm staying: someone has to save the Empire." A moment later, Milla realises she might have accidentally insulted Jampa. "I mean, I'm not trying to be mean, and I know you're doing your best, but I just…"

"You want to help because it's the right thing to do."

"Yes."

Jampa nods in understanding. "In that case, welcome to the Order of the Phantom."

"Can I ask for a couple of favours?"

"Of course."

"Can you help me learn more about my powers?" Milla asks. "We got lucky against Brevon; I don't want to rely on luck again this time."

"It would be dishonourable to allow you to fight on our side without ensuring you're suitably prepared," Jampa confirms. "We will offer all the training we can. What's the other favour?"

"I want to send a letter home," Milla answers.

"To inform your friends?"

"And assure them I'm alive and well."

"We'll sort that out once breakfast is complete," Jampa decides.

Milla turns her attention back to what's left of her breakfast, only to think of something else. "Sorry to be a pain, but can I ask for one more favour?"

"Of course."

"Can everyone call me 'Milla'? I'm not keen on 'Měi Lán'."

"Absolutely," Jampa agrees.


	13. I: A Letter Home and A Specimen Smuggled

Three days later, in their treehouse in Dragon Valley, Lilac is sat on the sofa watching Carol play a new videogame while Carol tries to persuade her to join in.

"Come on, just give it a try!" Carol attempts to persuade. "I just _know_ you'll enjoy it!"

"Don't you find it weird playing a game we're all in?" Lilac asks in reply.

"You get used to it," Carol shrugs as she executes a perfect drift boost.

"Also, why did they make my outfit so figure‑hugging?" Lilac continues. "I'm sure those shorts are too short as well."

"You might wanna look in a mirror before you carry on complaining," Carol smirks.

"You know what? I will," Lilac decides, heading to the bedroom and returning a few moments later looking a little sheepish. "So, uh… Yeah, they got my outfit exactly right," she admits, blushing slightly.

"Told ya!" Carol chuckles. "I'm surprised you forgot them taking all those reference photos."

"Me too, especially given how much I enjoyed it," Lilac recalls, retaking her seat on the sofa.

"It's probably blurred with all those photoshoots you did for that Dragon Boost drink," Carol ventures. "And yes, your outfit was just as tight and your shorts just as short for all those shoots too."

"Huh… Maybe I should try wearing looser clothes occasionally," Lilac thinks aloud. "Might even switch to skirts."

"We both know that ain't gonna happen," Carol teases. "And even if it did, those skirts would be as short as you can get away with."

"Yeah," Lilac sighs, blushing slightly and smiling in amusement. "I do like to show off, I guess."

"At last, she admits it!" Carol exclaims in jest. "Wanna have a go when I've won this race? I'm on the final lap."

A knock at the door interrupts Lilac before she can reply. "We have the place surrounded: you won't get away this time!" a voice booms a moment later.

Lilac and Carol immediately recognise the jovial tones. "Oh no, it's the General!" Lilac exclaims, playing along loud enough for Gong to hear. "What are we gonna do, Carol?"

"Looks like we don't have a choice, Lilac," Carol sighs, joining in the fun. "Guess we gotta hand ourselves in."

"When you're right, you're right," Lilac replies. "Come in General: we surrender," she calls to Gong.

General Gong enters the den carrying a small hemp sack of mail. "Good evening," he greets. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Just playing some _Freedom Kart_," Carol answers as she crosses the finish line. "Wanna have a go?"

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm needed at the Palace," Gong replies.

"Nothing serious, I hope," Lilac inquires.

"Nah, just instructing some new recruits for the night‑watch," Gong explains. "Thought I'd drop by to deliver the latest batch of mail while I have the chance. I know it's normally delivered by drone, but I wanted to ensure one specific letter arrived intact."

Curious, Lilac accepts the sack from Gong, empties it onto the table, and locates the letter in question. "I see why: it's from Milla."

"Hopefully it's good news," Gong replies. "If you'll excuse me, I must head back to the Palace now."

"Of course," Lilac replies.

"Maybe next time you can hang out for a bit?" Carol asks.

"We'll see," Gong answers. "Until then, try and stay out of trouble."

"I'll do my best to keep Lilac out of trouble, sir," Carol salutes casually, unable to resist a little teasing.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!" Lilac objects, feigning offence before turning to Gong. "You can trust us," she assures.

"Excellent," Gong smiles. "I'll see you around, no doubt."

"See ya," Lilac and Carol chorus as Gong departs, then turn their attention to the letter from Milla.

"Wanna read it now?" Lilac asks.

"Sure," Carol answers. "Wanna do some multiplayer after?"

"Will you persist if I refuse?"

"Am I green?" Carol smirks.

"Figured as much," Lilac smiles. "Sure, I'll have a go."

The two best friends sit together on the sofa and read through the letter.

* * *

Once they've finished, it's clear they're feeling conflicted.

"That's…" Lilac begins, unsure how to describe her feelings.

"I knew she'd run into some trouble, but I didn't expect anything _near_ that scale," Carol replies, able to find the words.

"We should head out there and help," Lilac decides.

"I know you want to be Little Miss Heropants, but we promised Milla we wouldn't interfere," Carol reminds. "Also, she's been through worse. Whatever happens, I know she can handle it."

"I know," Lilac replies. "It's just…"

"You want to protect her because you still feel guilty about what happened on the _Dreadnought_," Carol guesses.

"She was there because I invited her, and she… she almost…" Lilac recalls, her eyes moist.

"We can't protect her forever," Carol explains. "Besides, we're needed here: if we leave, who's going to appear on all those energy drink billboards and children's TV shows?" she adds with a cheeky smirk.

Lilac cannot help but smile at Carol's jesting. "You're right: Milla can handle it. Hopefully, she'll keep us updated."

"I'm sure she will," Carol assures. "Come on, let's do some racing: I promise not to beat you too much."

"And what makes you think I'll be slow?" Lilac replies.

"You can run fast, but that doesn't mean you can drive fast," Carol teases.

"Well, if you're so confident, then you won't mind making things a little more interesting," Lilac smirks.

"A bet, huh? Count me in!" Carol agrees. "What's the forfeit?"

Lilac thinks a moment. _Got it._ "If I win, you have to wear dresses for a week."

"Oh, come on, that's not fair!" Carol protests. "You know I hate wearing dresses!"

"If you hate wearing dresses so much, why do you still have that yellow one you bought months ago?" Lilac inquires. "Then there's that gorgeous black one Milla encouraged you to buy, and the backless scarlet one you got on sale, and‑"

"OK, OK, fine: if you win, I'll wear dresses for a week," Carol relents. "But if _I_ win, you gotta do all public appearances for the next week wearing workman's overalls."

"But then I won't look glamourous," Lilac protests.

"That's the point," Carol deadpans.

"…OK, fair enough: it's a deal," Lilac accepts.

"Cool!" Carol grins. "Let's do it to it!"

* * *

Late evening, in the laboratories under Shang Tu Royal Palace, senior military researcher Sally Flynn has just reached the end of another long day researching the capabilities of the Elemental Crystals and secured the Crystals back in their vault as per protocol. Looking forward to having the following few days off, she makes her way towards the exit, believing herself to be the last person to leave (not for the first time).

When she passes a lab with its lights still on however, she pauses. _Someone else is working this late? That's unusual. Better make sure they're not overworking themselves. Not that I can judge, given how late I like to work, but still, it's best to check on them._ Sally knocks lightly on the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no, not at all," a voice replies from inside the lab.

Sally opens the door and enters to find an aquamarine ibex in the middle of tidying up after a long day. "Y'know Colin, just because I work late, doesn't mean you have to as well," she greets jovially.

"I know," Colin replies. "But you know how it is: sometimes experiments run longer than expected."

"Tell me about it," Sally sighs in agreement. "You know the lock‑up protocol, right?"

"Isn't the system fully automated?" Colin asks.

"And that's how you know I've had a long tiring day," Sally sighs in amusement. "Want some help tidying up?"

"Nah, I'm almost done," Colin declines. "Don't let me keep you from starting your weekend."

"In that case, I bid you good night," Sally replies, resuming her exit of the laboratory complex.

Colin waits until he's sure Sally's out of earshot. _Phew! Thought she'd offer to walk out the lab with me._ Knowing that any further delay would begin to look suspicious, he hurries over to a small container marked 'Biohazard: For use by authorised personnel only', opens it, and extracts a single small vial containing a blood sample. _I wish I didn't have to do this… but I have no choice._

Colin wraps the small vial in a layer of cotton wool, hides it deep in his pocket, closes the lid of the container, returns the container to its vault, and exits the laboratory complex. _I hope this is the last time I ever see that wyvern…_

* * *

An hour later, Colin arrives at the pre‑arranged meeting place on the river that leads into Jade Creek, parking his motorbike at the edge of the small wood on the bank.

"You're late," a voice growls from the shadows of the wood.

"My apologies," Colin replies. "I had to ensure I was the last out of the labs, which meant I had to wait until‑"

"I don't care," the voice interrupts. "You have the sample?"

Colin extracts the vial from his pocket. "Right here."

The owner of the voice emerges from the shadows, his ebony scales making his form difficult to distinguish in the weak moonlight, then takes the vial, unwraps it, and inspects the contents. "How do I know this is the right sample? I do hope you're not passing off someone else's blood as hers."

"The only way I could do that without raising suspicion is to use my own, and I have a phobia of hypodermic needles," Colin explains. "I assure you, that's her blood."

"For your sake, you better be right," the wyvern replies, turning just enough to allow the weak moonlight to reveal his red infinity scarf. "What about the research files?"

"As I explained before, I'm not able to smuggle those out without someone finding out," Colin explains. "All network accesses are logged, as are all attempts to copy research files to removeable media."

"And you cannot think of a way around such monitoring?"

"My field of expertise is pathology, not computing."

The wyvern pauses for thought. "Very well: I will find another way to obtain the information I need. I assume no‑one is aware of my interest in this project of yours?"

"Of course not," Colin assures.

"Good," the wyvern replies. "Let's keep it that way. Dismissed."

"Does this mean our business is concluded?" Colin asks.

"If you see me again, you'll already be dead," the wyvern replies before disappearing back into the shadows.

Silently, Colin returns to his motorbike and departs at speed.

Once the sound of the motorbike engine has faded away, the wyvern re‑emerges from the shadows and starts to walk along the river towards Red Scarves HQ. _At last, I have a sample of her blood. The next step is work out how to make more of the Shade Virus, and for that I already have a contact. And when the time is right, I'll enlist the help of my chosen test subject; the vixen will make an excellent vessel, of that I am certain._


	14. 3-1 Her Inheritance, Their Ambition

[One year later]

As she has done most mornings for the past year, Milla wakes early, allows herself a few moments for the fog of sleep to fade away, then slides out of bed to begin the day. After a shower to freshen up, she shakes most of the water out of her fur, then meditates for an hour both to allow her fur to finish drying naturally and to quiet the Shade Virus within her bloodstream.

Meditation over, Milla dresses herself in her now‑standard tan shirt and shorts, then looks at herself in the mirror. _One full year already… It feels like there's no way it could be that long, yet it also feels like I've been here my whole life. I've learned so much about myself and developed my Phantom powers far more than I ever imagined, yet I feel just as unprepared as I was when I first came to the Western Empire… I wonder if Lilac and Carol feel this conflicted about their abilities? Is it normal?_

Milla's internal monologue is interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. "Milla? Are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry," Milla replies, recognising the voice of Xiānshēng Jampa. "Please, come in."

Jampa enters the room to find Milla still looking at herself in the mirror. "Something on your mind?"

"Sort of," Milla confirms.

"You're unsure about yourself," Jampa guesses.

"After all the training you've given me over the last year, it feels like I shouldn't be," Milla admits.

"Understandable," Jampa acknowledges. "The truest test of one's talents are when they're employed for real, and you've not had that chance since your training began. Regardless, I believe you're far more capable than you realise, and when you do face such a test, you will succeed."

Milla lets out a sigh, then turns to face Jampa. "You're right, of course," she replies, blushing slightly. "I guess I'm just being silly."

"Nonsense," Jampa chuckles kindly. "The most important aspect one can know about oneself is one's limitations, for only then do we have the power to overcome them. But that's enough philosophy for now. Today is a special day: it's exactly one year to the day since you joined us, and to mark the occasion, I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Milla asks, her doubt replaced by excitement, her tail wagging in anticipation. "For me?"

"Indeed," Jampa confirms. "You'll need it for the next phase of your training, which begins today."

* * *

After breakfast, Jampa and Milla head to the one part of the compound Milla's never set foot in before: the armoury. It may be a fraction of the size of the armoury at Red Scarves HQ, but the array of weaponry stored inside is no less varied.

Jampa directs Milla to a storage box at the back of the room secured with an unusual lock, a box that makes Milla very nervous. "A w‑weapon?" she asks. "I‑I'm not s‑sure about th‑that…"

"I understand," Jampa assures. "I'm not going to pretend that weapons aren't designed to injure, maim, and even kill. But they don't need to be used that way: they are simply tools that can be used for their intended purpose, or they can be repurposed for more productive means. For instance: a blade can be used to sever limbs, but it can also be used to sever bindings. It is a tool that can be used to end a life, or it can be used to save a life. It isn't the tool that decides, but the wielder."

Milla thinks for a moment. "I guess… But I'm still not sure."

"That's OK: I won't force you to accept this gift if you don't want to," Jampa responds. "But before you decide, understand that you have already spent a year learning how to responsibly wield a weapon you already possess."

"But I don't own any weapons," Milla replies.

"You do," Jampa corrects. "You just don't think of them as weapons."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Every Avalician is born with an array of weaponry," Jampa explains. "You're no exception."

"But I‑ Oh…" Milla falls silent as the realisation dawns. _Claws… teeth… Phantom powers… I'm a walking arsenal!_

"I'm sorry: I didn't mean to upset you," Jampa apologises softly. "Some truths are hard to hear, and I could have worded it better."

"I'm not upset," Milla replies. "It's just… I'm not sure what to think."

"You'll figure it out," Jampa assures.

Milla takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, then realises something. "Um… how does this open?"

"That I'm afraid is something you'll have to figure out," Jampa admits.

"Oh… I'll try." Milla examines the box's lock closely. _Hmm… No obvious place for a key… The inscription's so worn, it's almost unreadable… Hold on: what's this? 'Bái Shén Tiāngǒu'‽_ "This…"

"Belonged to Tiāngǒu himself, yes," Jampa confirms. "As his descendant, it's only fitting for you to have it."

Milla continues analysing the lock. _Four rings, two green, two orange… I got it!_ Milla quickly removes her bangles and slots them into the matching recesses in the lock.

The instant the fourth bangle slots into place, the lock disengages with a loud click, the lid popping up a fraction of an inch.

Milla refits her bangles, then gingerly opens the box to reveal… a simple piandao. "Oh…"

"You sound disappointed," Jampa observes.

"It's just a sword," Milla explains. "I was expecting something… fancier."

"Me too," Jampa sighs in agreement. "Some of us hoped it might help us restore the Bái Shén name to its rightful place, but I guess that's not the case. Nevertheless, that doesn't change the fact that it was owned by your ancestor and is therefore rightfully yours to inherit."

Milla thinks a moment, shrugs to herself, and reaches for the piandao.

The instant her hand closes around the hilt, she realises this sword is _far_ from normal.

"Is something wrong?" Jampa asks, concerned.

Milla silently lifts the piandao out of the box, revealing the blade is coated in a glowing jade skin of pure Phantom energy.

Jampa cannot believe his eyes. "What… What is that‽"

"I think… I think I'm powering it," Milla guesses.

"May I?" Jampa asks, holding out his hand.

Milla hands the piandao to Jampa, the green glow vanishing the instant she releases the hilt.

Jampa focusses on using his own Phantom abilities to energise the blade, but his efforts yield zero success. "Interesting: it won't react to my abilities, only yours," he concludes, handing the sword back to Milla.

"Maybe it only works in the hands of a Bái Shén?" Milla ventures, the blade once again energised the instant her hand closes around the hilt.

"That appears to be the most logical conclusion," Jampa agrees. "If nothing else, it serves as further proof that you are indeed a Bái Shén and a direct descendant of Tiāngǒu himself."

With a little effort, Milla de‑energises the blade. "Knowing what my Phantom powers can do, this piandao could be very useful."

"Does that mean you intend to keep it?" Jampa asks.

"There's a part of me that wants to put this back in the box, lock it up, and forget I ever saw it," Milla admits. "But in doing so, I'd be turning away from one of the very few things that link me to my ancestors, and I cannot do that. Therefore, I will keep this piandao."

"In that case, I pray that the Ancients guide you in its benevolent use," Jampa wishes.

Milla blinks in surprise. "I thought everyone here revered the Five Deities?"

"The Ancients of the Origin Kingdoms and the Five Deities of the Western Empire are two different descriptions of the same entities," Jampa explains. "It's my hope that after we've restored the honour of the Bái Shén, the Order of the Phantom can work to help all recognise what unites us instead of focussing on what divides us."

"I like the sound of that," Milla smiles.

* * *

In the throne room of the Imperial Palace however, hopes aren't anywhere near as high for Empress Kelsang, who is beginning her day reading about how her approval ratings have fallen lower than she ever thought possible. "How can this be‽" she demands of her chief advisor. "Everything I've done over the last year has been about ensuring the Empire is secure against the Tiāngǒu threat!"

"As is correct," Chief Imperial Advisor Dolma assures. "The last thing the Empire needs is a return to the darkness of the Basset Uprising. However, it appears the public lacks confidence that you're doing all you can."

"The only thing I can do over what's already been done is launch a manhunt, and I will _never_ launch one targetting a child," Kelsang asserts.

"I fear it may be an action you're forced to undertake," Dolma warns. "The latest information from the Special Police Unit is that there are a number of civilians possibly planning their own hunt."

"We cannot allow that to happen," Kelsang instructs.

"Major Nawang is already working to dismantle any vigilante groups before they form," Dolma assures. "However, his forces can only cover so much: it's possible a few may slip under the radar."

Kelsang eyes her chief advisor suspiciously. "Are you suggesting we deploy the Army across the entire Empire instead of just at the borders?"

"It's an option we must at least consider, if only to reassure the public that we're doing absolutely everything to keep them safe," Dolma answers.

Kelsang remains silent for a few moments. "Only as an absolute last resort," she decides.

"Of course," Dolma agrees. "If you'll excuse me, I'm expecting another report from Major Nawang very soon."

Kelsang lets out a sigh. "I don't know how you manage to stay on top of everything with such ease," she comments.

"It's my duty to be the rock you can rely on," Dolma replies humbly.

"Report back to me as soon as you've heard from Major Nawang," Kelsang instructs.

"It would be remiss of me not to," Dolma responds before leaving the throne room.

* * *

Dolma enters her office just as an alert appears on her console informing her of an incoming call from Major Nawang. _Excellent timing._ Dolma sits in front of the console and accepts the incoming call, the tawny reynard's face appearing on the screen a moment later. "Impeccable timing, Major," she greets. "Any developments overnight?"

"A few more civilians talking about taking the fight to the Tiāngǒu directly, but nothing with any substance," Nawang answers. "Mostly intoxicated bravado."

"Not surprised," Dolma sighs. "It's the ones who discuss it while sober that are the concern, and I don't want them interfering with anything."

"Don't worry: all suspect groups are under constant surveillance," Nawang assures. "I've even placed operatives within the three most ambitious groups."

"With General Chogori's approval, I assume?"

"Of course."

"Excellent," Dolma smiles. "This news will please Empress Kelsang, though it may not be enough to alleviate her distress over her falling approval ratings."

"These are difficult times," Nawang replies. "The longer the threat of the Tiāngǒu continues, the lower her ratings will fall."

"What about the Order of the Phantom?" Dolma inquires.

"Ah, yes, them," Nawang replies, not even trying to hide the venom in his voice. "It's taken longer than we anticipated, but we've finally located their headquarters."

"Excellent. Do we have proof they're harbouring the girl?"

"None, but they are the only group who'd protect her."

"I was hoping to obtain definitive proof they're helping her," Dolma sighs. "Then again, lack of proof hasn't stopped us before," she adds, allowing just a hint of malevolence to creep into her expression.

"Can I assume you're giving me approval to proceed with the next phase of our plan?" Nawang asks.

"I am indeed," Dolma confirms.

"That's the best news I've heard all year," Nawang smirks, a violent glint in his eyes. "I shall not fail you, my Huxian."

"I have faith you will succeed, Shang Nanhu," Dolma replies. "And don't worry about informing the Husan Taiye: he's been expecting this for some time now, and he will give you all the support you'll need."

"There is one more thing I must ask, my Huxian."

"Prisoner or corpse, it won't affect our plans either way."

"Jiǔtiáo Wěibā zhìgāowúshàng."

"Jiǔtiáo Wěibā zhìgāowúshàng." Dolma terminates the call. _There's nothing that can stop us now, not even that Tiāngǒu bitch. Soon, the Empress will be forced to abdicate, and thanks to the laws passed immediately after the Basset Uprising, she will have no choice but to leave the throne to me. And with the might of the Western Empire behind me, I will finally fulfil the promise I made to my mother, and the promise she made to her mother: to restore the Nine Tails to their rightful supremacy over the Origin Kingdoms._


	15. 3-2 An Order in Disarray

Early afternoon in Lamkha, the innkeeper of the _Dmar Wamo_ at the heart of the village is expecting another quiet day. However, all expectations are discarded the instant Major Nawang of the Gyelsa Special Police Unit enters the inn followed by his retinue of four.

"Good afternoon, Major," Champo greets, perfectly hiding his displeasure at seeing a high‑ranking military officer in his inn. "It's not often we see GSPU officers around these parts, so please forgive my curiosity."

"Can the innocent act," Nawang orders. "We know you're allied to the Order of the Phantom, and we know they're working with the Tiāngǒu. If you want to remain a free man, I suggest you co‑operate."

"There's no need for threats, major," Champo assures. "I'm sure I know nothing you aren't already aware of. I can also assure you that I show the Order of the Phantom the same courtesy I show all visitors, as all are welcome in the_ Dmar Wamo_."

"If there was nothing to be gained here, then I wouldn't have come," Nawang asserts. "A year ago, Bái Shén Měi Lán passed through here, and not only did you provide her with assistance, you informed the Order of the Phantom of her presence. By taking those actions, you assisted a terrorist organisation and guided a Tiāngǒu right into the heart of the Empire."

"I helped a young girl continue her travels, that's all," Champo asserts. "Her identity is of no concern to me; I helped someone who needed it, and that's all there is to it. As for the Order of the Phantom, I have no business with them aside from a few of their number visiting occasionally, as they do all the villages in the outer reaches as well as Gyelsa."

"I'm losing my patience," Nawang growls. "I'm going to make this very simple: either tell me everything now or spend the rest of your life behind bars as a convicted terrorism conspiracist. And before you ask, there will _not_ be a trial."

Champo sighs in defeat. _Well, no point pretending anymore._ "Since telling you everything I know will result in my arrest anyway, and since you're denying my right to a fair trial, I have no reason to tell you anything at all. Therefore, I will finish with this: if you think the Nine Tails will succeed in taking control of the Empire, then you're living in a fantasy world."

"That's all I needed to hear," Nawang grins malevolently. "Take him away."

Champo remains silent as the retinue escorts him out of the inn.

With the innkeeper out of the way, Major Nawang heads behind the bar and into the back room where he finds a stack of notes next to a compact radio. _As I suspected: the innkeeper is working with the Order_. Nawang looks through the notes and finds exactly what he's looking for. _Perfect: this will make our assault a trivial task._

* * *

A few minutes later, Major Nawang arrives at the highest floor of the temple pagoda where the Xia Nuhu is keeping watch. "Mipham, has there been any movement from the mountain pass?"

"None, my Shang Nanhu," Mipham answers.

"Excellent," Nawang replies. "With luck, they'll believe the message I just sent them is from their informant, meaning the first they'll know it isn't is when our troops are inside their base."

"And if they don't?"

"The Tiāngǒu may escape, but the Order itself will still be wiped out."

Mipham lowers her binoculars and turns to Nawang. "Surely our target should be the Tiāngǒu? She's the threat, not the Order."

"You forget your place, Xia Nuhu," Nawang warns. "Our Huxian will not be pleased to hear of your insolence, nor will your Husan Tainai. We will proceed as planned. Keep watch and contact me the instant you see any activity in the mountain pass."

"But‑"

"That is an _order_, Xia Nuhu!"

Mipham hesitates before replying. "My apologies, my Shang Nanhu; I shall obey."

"Perform well, and I might forget to inform the Huxian of your transgression. Do not fail me."

Mipham watches Nawang leave. _Just because I'm the lowest rank, doesn't mean you have to treat me like shit. _Sighing to herself, the Xia Nuhu resumes her lookout duty. _At least our Huxian and my Husan Tainai recognise my talents… I hope._

* * *

Two hours later in the headquarters of the Order of the Phantom, Milla is practising sword technique in the dojo. Having never wielded a bladed weapon before (or any weapon for that matter), it's taking a while to get used to the weight and range of Tiāngǒu's piandao, and a few times she's come close to injuring herself. However, she's also proving to be a very quick learner, and after a few hours' practice, she's developed enough skill to master the fundamentals.

Of course, all that practice works up an appetite. Over lunch, Jampa compliments Milla on how quickly she's learning the basic techniques of sword fighting, and together they work out what lessons to cover in the afternoon to further develop her skills.

However, those lessons are destined to go untaught: as they're about to head back to the dojo, the invasion alarm sounds.

"Shit: they found us!" Jampa exclaims.

"Who?" Milla asks.

"The Nine Tails."

Milla's blood turns to ice. "But… But _how‽_"

"I don't know," Jampa answers. "I had prayed this day would never come… Milla, you need to get out of here."

"I can't leave you to get captured or killed!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. If they get their hands on you again, then all our efforts will have been in vain."

"But‑"

"Stop wasting time and get out of here!"

Milla wants to argue, but the sorrow in Jampa's eyes causes the words to stick in her throat. "I…"

"You have the strength of the Bái Shén," Jampa reminds softly. "Remember that, and you will prevail."

Milla takes a deep breath and suppresses her emotions. "I will save you," she promises.

"I know you will," Jampa replies. "May the Ancients watch over you."

"And may the Five Deities watch over you," Milla replies before sprinting out of the mess hall towards the secret escape route.

Jampa takes a deep breath, steels himself, and heads to the armoury to find a suitable weapon, selecting a staff approximately a little over half his height.

"Where's the Tiāngǒu?" a voice growls angrily behind him.

Jampa turns to see Major Nawang blocking the door. "She's gone," he growls back.

"Where?"

"I have no idea."

Nawang draws his jian, the double‑edged straight blade clearly the product of a gifted swordsmith. "It will be easier for both you and her if you tell me now."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't," Jampa replies. "I literally do not know where she is going. What I do know however is that I will do all I can to ensure the Nine Tails never find her."

"And you've just signed the Order of the Phantom's death warrant," Nawang smiles maliciously, extracting a compact recording device from his pocket. "This recording is all the evidence needed to end your terrorist conspiracies."

"I seek only to expose the truth," Jampa retorts. "If it's terrorist conspirators you seek, look in a mirror."

"Accusing a high‑ranking officer of the GSPU of terrorist conspiracy is a very serious charge," Nawang reminds. "We both know you don't have the evidence to back that up."

"The evidence will emerge eventually," Jampa asserts.

"I tire of this charade," Nawang sighs. "I give you a simple choice: surrender quietly or add 'resisting arrest' to your charge sheet."

Jampa adopts a combat stance. "Like I said, I'll do all I can to prevent the Nine Tails finding Měi Lán."

Nawang stops the recording, pockets the device, and adopts a combat stance. "I cannot wait to inform my Huxian of the destruction of your pathetic Order."

"Your Huxian will fall along with the rest of you," Jampa growls.

Nawang has heard enough; he charges Jampa with a thrust that the yak deflects with his staff. Jampa attempts to counter‑attack, but the staff's reach isn't quite enough, causing him to miss Nawang. The major takes advantage of Jampa's mistake and shoulder barges the yak, knocking him back a few feet.

But Jampa's not going to go down easily: he quickly regains his footing in time to block a swipe from Nawang' jian. However, the sharpness of the jian allows it to slice straight through the staff, rendering it useless.

"You never had a chance against me, old man," Nawang growls.

Jampa discards the two halves of the ruined staff. "I'm far from finished with you," he growls, his fists glowing with jade energy.

Nawang shakes his head in disappointment. "Not only do you harbour a Tiāngǒu, you even practice their forbidden arts."

"Forbidden only by the unjust laws passed under your influence," Jampa retorts, the energy coating his fists glowing brighter.

Nawang sheathes his sword. "Since you insist, allow me to show you _real_ power," he growls, his fists now glowing with intense orange energy.

The sight takes Jampa by surprise. "Since when did the Nine Tails practice the Phantom Arts?"

"The Phantom Arts? Don't be ridiculous!" Nawang laughs as the orange glow resolves into pure fire. "For centuries, the Nine Tails have practiced the only worthy artform: pyrokinesis!"

Jampa barely has enough time to raise a Phantom Shield to block the sudden blast of fire from Nawang. He attempts to counter by collapsing the shield in a burst of energy, but Nawang's comparative youth allows him to dodge the burst and fire off several quick fireballs that strike Jampa, singeing his fur. Jampa counters with a few blasts of Phantom energy, but again Nawang's greater agility allows him to avoid the attack while continuing to rain hits on Jampa.

Eventually, the sustained barrage begins to take its toll on Jampa: his attacks become increasingly erratic, offering Nawang even more openings. And it's not long before Nawang takes full advantage and charges Jampa, slamming the yak into the back wall of the armoury. But he doesn't stop there: Nawang rains a torrent of blows across Jampa's torso before delivering the final blow to the face, breaking the yak's nose and knocking him out cold.

Nawang steps back as Jampa collapses on the floor. "I offered you the opportunity to make this easy on yourself," he sighs. "You should have surrendered when you had the chance: that way, my Huxian may have elected to show you mercy. Instead, you fought back, and for that, my Huxian will make you suffer."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, with the last of the members of the Order bundled into prison vans, Major Nawang climbs into his unmarked police car and activates the radio. "Major Nawang to General Chogori."

"Ah, Major, good to hear from you," General Chogori replies. "I assume the mission went smoothly?"

"Very," Nawang replies. "Only their leader put up any real fight, and even he went down easily. However, I must report that we were unable to locate the Tiāngǒu."

"I know you did your best, but I can't say I'm not disappointed," Chogori sighs. "At least the Order itself is now out of the picture."

"I can send a fireteam to hunt for the Tiāngǒu," Nawang volunteers. "I'll even lead it myself."

"That won't be necessary: an alternative strategy will be employed to find the Tiāngǒu," Chogori replies. "Report back to the capital for debriefing."

"By your command, General," Nawang obeys, then shuts off the radio. _My Husan Taiye knows I'm more than capable of leading a fireteam to hunt the Tiāngǒu… I trust he, the Husan Tainai, and our Huxian know what they're doing._

* * *

On the top floor of the temple pagoda in Lamkha, Mipham lowers her binoculars. _Looks like it's over, and not a moment too soon. Would have liked to have played more of a part though._ With a sigh, she turns from the window, leaving her binoculars on the sill.

A moment later, her radio beeps, alerting her to an incoming call. Curious, Mipham picks up the radio and activates it. "Hey Shangsi, I was just about to return to HQ."

"Why?" the Husan Tainai asks.

"The Order's defeated and the Tiāngǒu's been eliminated," Mipham replies. "There's nothing left for me to do here."

"The Order may be defeated, but the Tiāngǒu isn't dead yet," the Husan Tainai corrects.

"But I just saw the Shang Nanhu's forces take down the Order."

"Did you see the Tiāngǒu's corpse?"

"Well, no, but‑"

"Then you don't know if she's dead or not."

"If she's not dead, then why is the Shang Nanhu heading back towards Gyelsa?"

"Because we're finally giving you the chance to prove how capable you really are."

Mipham almost drops the radio in surprise. "I… You really mean it‽"

"You want to prove yourself, do you not?" the Husan Tainai asks. "Of course, if you're not confident you can do it, I can always find someone else."

"No!" Mipham replies more forcefully than intended. "I mean, I believe I'm capable of completing this mission, my Husan Tainai," she corrects, blushing slightly.

"Your responses aren't filling me with as much confidence as they should," the Husan Tainai comments. "Nevertheless, the mission will remain in your hands. Do not fail."

The connection terminates.

Mipham puts the radio down and takes a deep breath. _OK… You can do this. You can find the Tiāngǒu, take her down, and deliver her corpse to the Huxian herself. And when you do, she will have no choice but to reward you handsomely._

Mipham returns to the window, picks up her binoculars, and quickly examines the area around the mountain pass. _There's only one way she could have escaped… and there it is._


	16. 3-3 Last Hound Standing

While Jampa is duelling with Major Nawang, Milla is making her way down the emergency escape tunnel, doing her best to ignore the sounds of combat echoing along its length. But it's when those sounds cease halfway along the tunnel that she _really_ begins to worry. Unsure what to do, she hesitates. _Jampa wants me to escape, but I want to help, but I know if I try to help, I could get captured or even killed, and then there'd be no‑one to stop the Nine Tails… I'll wait a few minutes, then go back and see what's happened._

* * *

Five minutes later, Milla arrives at the entrance to the emergency escape tunnel, only to find it sealed shut. _What‽ How‽ Did I trigger something? Did Jampa trigger something? Is there a way to reopen the tunnel?_ A quick search reveals there's no way to open the tunnel again. _Then I have no choice: I must complete my escape._

* * *

Meanwhile, Mipham is racing towards the other end of the tunnel as fast as she can on her ATV.

* * *

As Milla approaches the other end of the tunnel, she hears a two‑stroke engine approaching. _Maybe someone else escaped? Wait… Is that the ATV that passed me before, the one that white vixen was riding?_ As she recalls that day, another memory pops into her head. _The same vixen from the museum… Oh Ancients: she's one of them!_

Milla hides behind a suitably large rock as the ATV halts in front of the tunnel exit, the engine falling silent a moment later. _I shouldn't have waited._

"I know you're in there," Mipham calls into the tunnel. "Surrender, and I'll make it easy for you."

Milla doesn't reply. _Last time I answered a call like that, I nearly died. This time, I'll remain silent._

But Mipham's clearly not the patient type: barely thirty seconds of silence later, she speaks again. "The Order has fallen, and you won't win. If you surrender now, this senseless conflict will be over immediately."

Milla wisely continues to remain silent.

* * *

Just outside the tunnel entrance, Mipham's patience is running very thin. "OK, this is getting silly," she growls. "Just get out here so we can end this."

Once again, her words are met with silence.

_Hmm… Maybe I missed her? If so, tracking her down is going to be tricky. I better make sure._ "Since you refuse to co‑operate, I'm coming to find you, and I promise you _won't_ make it out alive!"

* * *

Hiding in the tunnel, Milla hears the threat all too clearly. _Staying silent didn't work either. That leaves only one choice: I must fight my way out. Unless I can still talk my way out? Worth a shot._

Milla watches as Mipham enters the tunnel. _It's her alright… Oh Ancients: they've been watching me since I arrived a year ago!_ Knowing she has no choice, Milla steps out from the behind the rock she was hiding behind.

"I honestly expected hunting you down to be harder," Mipham greets as she approaches Milla. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Mipham, Xia Nuhu of the Nine Tails, and your executioner."

"Major Nawang tried to kill me already," Milla replies. "He didn't succeed. You won't succeed either."

"Shang Nanhu Nawang was unaware of your abilities," Mipham explains. "I, however, am fully aware you have access to your Shade Form."

Milla blinks in surprise. "Wait… If you know about my Shade Form, then why are you so eager to fight me? You know you can't win, and I don't want to hurt anyone. Please, allow me to pass: I promise I'll leave the Empire and never return." _Trying to talk my way out of danger didn't work last time, but I must try._

"You really don't know much about the Nine Tails, do you?" Mipham replies, her hands starting to glow as flames manifest around them. "You're not the only one with hidden powers."

The sight of the flames reminds Milla of Hanna Skarlett's abilities with the Fire Elemental Crystal, a Crystal it's obvious Mipham doesn't possess. "But… how‽ You don't have the Fire Crystal!"

Mipham stops in her tracks. "Why would I need a crystal?" she asks, confused. "What crystal are you talking about, anyway?"

"Oh, uh… Nothing important," Milla attempts to dismiss. _Me and my big mouth…_

_She knows about a crystal that can enhance pyrokinetic powers… My Huxian will want to know all about it._ "I assure you, it does matter," Mipham corrects. "It also means I must now take you in alive, so you can tell my Huxian all about this crystal."

_I keep digging myself deeper… Really need to stop doing that._ Milla swallows hard and draws her piandao, energising the blade with Phantom energy.

Mipham eyes the sword suspiciously. "Is that what I think it is?"

Milla doesn't answer.

"Very well," Mipham accepts. "Not that it matters anyway. I give you one last chance: surrender, and everything will go much smoother."

Milla adopts a combat stance, sword held high and pointing forwards.

Mipham doesn't hesitate: her hands wreathed in flame, she charges Milla, firing off a flurry of miniature fireballs to keep the basset occupied. Quick swings of her sword allow Milla to deflect some of them, but she's not fast enough: several fireballs make it past her defences, burning small holes in her outfit and singeing the fur underneath.

Wincing with pain, Milla does her best to ignore it. It takes considerable effort, but she manages to raise a small shield in her left hand, her piandao's glow dimming slightly. But the shield does the job: it blocks the last of the fireballs and collects the first punch thrown by Mipham. The vixen's second punch bypasses the shield however, connecting with Milla's right shoulder.

Mercifully keeping hold of her blade, Milla rolls with the punch and takes a few steps back, allowing her to get a firmer footing. Knowing she has no other option, she blocks Mipham's next punch, then counters with a thrust of her piandao around her shield.

The blade barely misses Mipham, tearing through her dress and lightly singeing the ivory fur underneath. Taken by surprise, Mipham backs away a few feet.

This gives Milla the opportunity she needs. _It's now or never._ Concentrating all her Phantom powers into her shield, her blade goes dark, the shield enlarging and thickening as Phantom energy flows into it.

Mipham senses her opportunity: she charges in, fists blazing‑

Milla unleashes the full fury of the stored Phantom energy in her shield in a searing blast that slams into Mipham, catapulting the vixen back over thirty feet into a heavy landing that breaks several ribs, dislocates her right shoulder, and triggers a yelp of agony.

Milla sheathes her sword. "I did warn you," she reminds, her voice weak, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Bullshit!" Mipham growls, using her good arm to push herself painfully to her feet.

"Please, just step aside and let me go," Milla pleads once more. _**Finish her.** Never!_

Mipham concentrates all her pyrokinetic power into her left fist. "I won't stand aside and allow you to ruin everything we've worked for!"

"Mipham, please, just stop for a moment and‑"

Before Milla can finish, Mipham unleashes a searing fireball directly at the hound. Instinctively, Milla raises a Phantom Shield just in time to block the attack, but she has no time to stabilise it: it discharges the instant the fireball strikes it, throwing her back several feet.

Blocking out the pain from her cracked ribs and dislocated arm, Mipham takes full advantage of the opening and charges, pouncing on Milla with claws fully extended‑

A sudden Phantom Blast lifts Mipham high into the air, carrying her over Milla directly to an even harder landing that breaks her left arm and leaves her badly dazed.

Milla rolls onto all‑fours ready for a counter‑attack, but when she sees the motionless vixen, a wave of guilt crashes over her. _Did… Did I kill her? Please, tell me I didn't kill her…_ Fearing the worst, Milla slowly crawls up to Mipham, prodding the vixen gently when she's close enough.

Mipham stirs at the contact. "You… You bitch," she growls, trying to focus on Milla and failing.

"I'm sorry to hurt you this badly, but you didn't give me a choice," Milla apologises, crying silent tears. "I promise, I'll find someone to help you."

Mipham spits in Milla's face. "Liar," she hisses.

"I didn't ask for any of this," Milla continues, her distress causing her voice to shake, tears soaking her cheeks. "I just wanted to know what happened to my parents. That's all I came here for. But I can't leave, not before I put an end to the Nine Tails' schemes."

"Knew it," Mipham sneers. "What are you waiting for? Kill me already."

"No," Milla refuses. "I promised I'll find help, and I will."

"Fuck off."

"Please don't say things like that. How badly are you hurt?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to help."

Mipham narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Fine. Since you're so persistent: a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, and several cracked ribs."

The news is almost too much for Milla to bear. "I… I didn't realise… I'm so, so sorry. Here, let me help you sit up against this rock."

Mipham remains silent, choosing not to fight Milla's attempts to help her any longer.

"Is there a first‑aid pack on your ATV?" Milla asks once she's managed to get Mipham sat leaning back against the rock. "I don't have mine anymore."

Mipham grunts an affirmative.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," Milla promises before dashing out of the tunnel, returning a couple of minutes later with the first‑aid kit.

Milla's return surprises Mipham. "You… You really want to help me, don't you?"

"It's my fault you're hurt so badly," Milla explains as she quickly fashions a crude sling for Mipham's broken left arm. "I should have held back more."

"If you did, then I'd have won," Mipham replies.

"And you'd have captured me and taken me to the Huxian," Milla guesses.

"You're right: I would have," Mipham confirms. "Not really in a state to do that now though."

"I'm really sorry I hurt you," Milla apologises. "Um… I've never relocated a shoulder before."

"Did the Order teach you nothing useful‽" Mipham snaps.

"I _was_ taught how!" Milla protests. "I've just never done it before!"

Mipham takes a deep breath. "Sorry, I… Just get it over with."

Milla takes a deep breath, does her best to calm her mind, then takes firm hold of Mipham's right arm and, with one firm motion, relocates her shoulder.

"_YEOW!_" Mipham yells as the shoulder grinds back into place. "Did you have to be so harsh‽"

"I did say I've never done it before," Milla reminds. "Did it work?"

"…yeah, it did," Mipham admits quietly, the pain in her shoulder fading quickly to a mild discomfort. "Thanks, I guess."

Milla hands Mipham a small handheld radio. "I brought this so you could call your Huxian."

Mipham takes the radio in her right hand. "Thanks."

"I guess you're going to tell them what I said about the Crystal."

"Of course."

"And you're also going to tell them I won't leave the Empire until I've foiled their plans."

"Obviously."

"…you're going to shoot me in the back as I walk out of here, aren't you?"

Mipham opens her mouth to reply but stops herself at the last second. _I can't believe I'm about to do this… Then again, she promised to help me, and she did._ "Normally I would, but since you helped me, I promise not to shoot you in the back as you escape."

Milla has her doubts, but she chooses not to air them. "I hope that the next time we meet, it will be in peace."

"Don't count on it."

Milla decides not to respond, instead simply standing and walking out of the tunnel in silence.

Mipham watches her leave. _I may have failed, but the others will not._ Once Milla is out of the tunnel, she activates her radio. "Hey, Shangsi? I uh… have mixed news."

"You failed to eliminate the Tiāngǒu," the Husan Tainai replies, clearly displeased.

"She's more capable than I anticipated," Mipham explains. "Also, she appears to have the original Tiāngǒu's piandao."

"That saves us trying to figure out how to open that box the Order had hidden in their armoury," the Husan Tainai acknowledges. "However, it's not enough to atone for your failure."

"She knows about a crystal that can enhance pyrokinetic abilities," Mipham adds.

The Husan Tainai is silent for a moment. "Then we must bring her in alive. I shall inform the Huxian. Continue hunting the Tiāngǒu."

"About that… I uh… picked up a few injuries when I fought her," Mipham admits. "Broken arm and cracked ribs."

"You disappoint me, Xia Nuhu."

"My apologies, my Husan Tainai. So, when is someone gonna come get me?"

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, but‑"

"Then you can get yourself to a hospital." The Husan Tainai terminates the connection.

Mipham stares at the radio in disbelief for a few moments. _Wow… the Tiāngǒu showed me far more compassion than my Husan Tainai just did. In fact, even though I tried to kill her, she showed me far more compassion than any member of the Nine Tails ever has…_ Mipham slowly pushes herself to her feet, wincing as her cracked ribs grate. _Milla's so different from how the Huxian describes the Bái Shén… I have a lot to think about._

Once out of the tunnel, Mipham carefully mounts her ATV, fires up the engine, and gently rides towards Gyelsa.

* * *

A short distance away, Milla watches Mipham ride away from the relative safety of the thick bush she's hiding in. _Why isn't she waiting to be picked up? Unless… Are the Nine Tails casting her aside?_ Milla shakes her head to clear it. _I can't worry about that. The Nine Tails know I beat her, and their Huxian will now know about the Fire Crystal, which means I need to stay as hidden as possible while I work out how to take them all down… I've never wanted Lilac and Carol to be with me more than I do right now._


	17. 3-4 Return to Gyelsa

With the sun setting, Milla lies in the makeshift hammock she built hidden in the dense foliage of a tall tree in a large wood a few miles from Gyelsa. Normally, she'd build a shelter on ground level, but with the Nine Tails hunting her, she needs to take every precaution she can, hence the hidden high hammock that will minimise the chance she's found overnight as much as possible.

As the light fades and the stars begin to appear, Milla looks up at what little of the sky she can see through the dense foliage and allows her mind to roam over the course of her life since arriving in the Western Empire. This of course brings up terrible memories, but Milla doesn't let them get to her: instead, she analyses each situation, working out where the right choices were made, and more importantly where mistakes happened.

The last event she analyses is her duel with Mipham. _The last time I hurt anyone was when I first transformed on the _Dreadnought_… Once I was well again, I promised myself I would never harm them or another soul ever again, but I hurt Mipham very badly… I felt so guilty over what happened on the _Dreadnought_ even though it wasn't my fault… but somehow, I feel _less_ guilty about what I did to Mipham. I know she tried to kill me, but that doesn't excuse me hurting her as badly as I did. I should have found a way to… what's the word… incapacitate her without harm._

That thought triggers a sudden spark within her mind. _Maybe I don't need to get into combat. Maybe… Maybe I can take down the Nine Tails without any fighting whatsoever! That just leaves the how…_

But that will have to wait until the morning. For now, sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their HQ under the Jade Vixen casino in Gyelsa, the Huxian is addressing the rest of the Nine Tails. However, Xia Nuhu Mipham is absent, as she's being kept in hospital overnight for observation.

"As you are all no doubt aware, while we have dismantled the Order of the Phantom, the Tiāngǒu remains free," Huxian Dolma informs. "I assume I do not need to stress how serious this situation is."

"I feel I must share some of the responsibility for Xia Nuhu Mipham's failure, my Huxian," Husan Tainai Pemma apologises. "I failed to adequately instil upon her the discipline required to pursue our venture."

"I appreciate the gesture, but Xia Nuhu Mipham's failures are hers and hers alone," Dolma replies. "I expected her to be our weakest link, therefore I have planned accordingly."

"We already have multiple GSPU fireteams searching for her, my Huxian," Husan Taiye Chogori informs. "It won't be long before we find and eliminate her."

"Especially as public support has allowed me to divert funds from the Empire's less popular social security programmes to the GSPU, allowing them to expand," Pemma adds, referring to her public role as the Imperial Treasurer.

"And you know you and Shang Nanhu Nawang have my full support, Husan Taiye," Dolma directs to Chogori. "However, I see no reason not to tip the balance further in our favour and expedite the process. And that is where Zhong Nanhu Shigara and Zhong Nuhu Choden come in."

Both Shigara and Choden are pleasantly surprised by this.

"We shall not fail you, my Huxian," the salmon‑furred violet‑haired Shigara vows.

"We will deliver the Tiāngǒu alive," his azure‑furred ultramarine‑haired sister adds.

"Be sure you do," Dolma replies. "She has information I require."

* * *

Milla wakes with the rise of the sun, happy to see that she's still in her hammock. _I slept surprisingly well, given what happened yesterday… It may be the last peaceful sleep I have for a while._ After waiting a few moments for the last mists of sleep to fade away, Milla sits up, slings the baldric holding Tiāngǒu's piandao over her shoulder, climbs out of the hammock, and descends to ground level. _Breakfast first._

* * *

An hour later, Milla finishes her light breakfast of a couple of small fish caught in a nearby river complemented by a handful of berries foraged while the fish cooked over a small fire. With her immediate needs addressed, her attention finally turns to the day ahead. _OK, so, what do I know so far? I know that the Nine Tails are hunting me down, that Mipham and Major Nawang are both members, and that they will capture me and force me to tell them everything about the Fire Crystal before killing me. I also know that the Order of the Phantom can no longer protect me, meaning I'm entirely alone… I've never been more scared in my life._

Milla closes her eyes and takes several calming deep breaths the way Spade taught her before opening her eyes again. _Right… A plan. I need one, and I don't have one. What would Lilac and Carol do?_ Milla thinks for a few moments. _Lilac would probably rush in and make a mess of things, like she did during the Brevon Crisis… Still can't believe we got away with that… Carol though, she kept her head when everything was at its worst… What would Carol do if she was here right now?_

Carol's voice suddenly pops into Milla's mind: _Who's the Huxian?_

Milla blinks in surprise, then checks all around her for any sign of the wildcat. _I could have sworn I heard her voice…_

_You _did_ hear my voice,_ Carol's voice replies. _You asked yourself what I would do, and I would start by trying to work out who the Huxian is._

Milla is a little weirded out by holding a dialogue with Carol entirely in her head, but she decides to run with it and see where it goes. _Of course! But where do I start?_

_Good question._ Carol is silent for a moment. _Jampa __told you about how the Nine Tails worked their way into positions of power, you know Shang Nanhu Nawang is a Major in the GSPU, and you know that the top rank in the Nine Tails is the Huxian. Therefore, it follows that the Huxian holds an even more powerful position than Nawang. An obvious guess would be a General, but an army cannot easily seize power alone while also keeping the public on its side._

_That makes sense… Why do I feel like I know this already?_

_You do; you're just using my voice as an aid._

_Oh. Heh…_ Milla thinks hard for several moments. _So… A more powerful position than the highest army rank… The Empress? No, that doesn't make sense: that would mean they've won already, and they clearly haven't… I'm out of ideas._

_No, you're not. In fact, the answer is obvious, because you've seen it before._

_But I haven't‑_ Milla has a sudden epiphany. _The Huxian is one of the Empress's advisors!_

_Just like how Brevon acted through King Dail, the Huxian is acting through the Empress,_ Carol confirms. _Get proof before you act however: you need to be certain before you try to take her down._

_Of course. Thanks, Carol._

_This was all you; I'm just a voice in your head. And you're welcome._

Milla can picture Carol's cheeky smirk in her mind's eye as the wildcat's voice fades away. _Proof that the Huxian is one of the Empress's advisors… This is going to require all the skills Maria taught me, and more._ Milla takes a deep breath, then looks down at herself to find her shirt and shorts are badly damaged. _…a new outfit… Yeah, a new outfit. One that disguises who I am… and that means shoes._ Milla sighs to herself. _If I need to sacrifice a little comfort to save an Empire, then I will sacrifice a little comfort._

With her first goal decided, Milla makes her way out of the wood and begins the journey to Gyelsa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shigara and Choden have arrived at the end of the emergency escape tunnel Milla used to avoid capture by Major Nawang and the GSPU. Putting their finely‑honed tracking skills to full use, it still takes some time to pick up Milla's trail, but they eventually find it and begin to follow it.

* * *

A few hours later, unaware two of the Nine Tails are now following her trail, Milla finds what she's looking for: a place to get an all‑new outfit. Granted, a scarecrow in the middle of a field of crops is an unusual place to find a new outfit, but it's close enough in size to Milla to work, and it saves having to steal from a store, or worse, from a charity donation point. Of course, the owner of the farm won't be happy about the outfit disappearing, but that doesn't worry Milla: by the time the farmer finds out, she'll be long gone.

After quickly changing into the checked shirt and loose denim dungarees, Milla resumes her journey to Gyelsa, thankful that the long loose sleeves and legs of her new outfit easily hide her bangles. However, the new look is not yet complete: she still needs to find some footwear and a way to hide her distinctive ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shigara and Choden have arrived at the wood where Milla spent the night, where they also find the hammock hidden high in the foliage.

After a quick search of the surrounding area yields no further clues, they relocate Milla's trail and resume their hunt.

* * *

Milla's search for footwear comes to an unexpected end half a mile from the imperial capital. As she's following the river that flows through the centre of Gyelsa, she spots two piles of clothes on the bank a few feet from the water's edge. _Worth a look._ Ducking into the tall grass on the riverbank, Milla carefully approaches the piles of clothes, doing her best to follow Maria Shanmao's advice on how to make as little noise as possible.

Once the piles of clothes are within reach, Milla quickly assesses if there's anything suitable to take. _Two pairs of boots… I really don't want two‑inch heels, but the other pair are too small, leaving me no choice. And is that a headscarf? That's perfect for hiding my ears! Just need to make sure no‑one's looking…_

Milla looks up and down both riverbanks to find no‑one approaching. However, she does see the likely owners of the clothing: two naked snow leopards enjoying some intimate company in the river itself. Having never seen such activities before, Milla is understandably confused. _What on Avalice are they doing to each other?_

_Focus!_ Carol's voice hisses in her head.

Milla shakes her head to clear her confusion and restore focus, snatches the boots and headscarf, and scurries away as quickly as possible, stopping behind a nearby hedge to put the boots on and find that they do indeed fit her well. _I hope whoever owns these boots isn't too angry they'll be going home barefoot._

Milla quickly ties the headscarf in place, ensuring her ears are fully hidden, then sets off once more for Gyelsa itself, doing her best to quickly adapt to the boots' two‑inch heels. _I've had these boots on for less than a minute and I already hate them: the heels make it tricky to balance, and I just _know_ my feet are going to hurt. How anyone can wear heels like this all day I'll never know._

* * *

As Milla crosses the city border, Shigara and Choden find the hound's damaged former outfit dumped next to the scarecrow she stripped for replacement clothing.

"Does she really think a disguise is going to fool us?" Choden asks her brother.

"She doesn't know we're tracking her," Shigara reminds. "She probably thinks we're just looking for her instead of following her trail."

"A trail that's making it rather easy to follow her movements," Choden agrees.

Shigara checks his watch. "I estimate she'll be crossing the city border about now."

"Think she'll return to that building she was hiding in before?"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

"Then let's get moving."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Milla is once again in the heart of Gyelsa, on the top storey of the abandoned building that used to contain the compact apartment she was using the first time she was in the capital. _All this mess… all because of me._

_All because Nawang tried to kill you, you mean,_ Carol's voice reminds in her head.

Milla sighs to herself. _…yeah, I guess that's true._

_You mean you _know_ it's true,_ Carol's voice corrects. _Now, remember why you came here._

Milla takes a deep breath. _Yes: to try and find anything I left here when I escaped._

_Good. Let's get started._

Milla carefully picks her way through the wreckage, looking for anything salvageable. Of course, none of her notes are present: the few that survived were destroyed by Shang Nanhu Nawang after she'd escaped. Fortunately, she does find the small hemp bag of money she'd received from Champo. _Huh… Strange how they didn't take this. At least I have money again, and that means I have more options._

Milla places the bag in the large front pocket of her 'borrowed' dungarees, then turns her attention to her next move. _How to confirm who the Huxian is… First step: find out who the royal advisors are, and if any of them are foxes._

Milla makes her way out of the abandoned building, but instead of heading into the city centre itself, she remains in the much quieter inner‑city residential area, returning the grocery store she used the first time she was here. Wanting to keep her visit as brief as possible to minimise the chances of being recognised, she heads straight for the newspaper racks and selects a newspaper with a photo of the Empress with a vixen by her side on the front page.

All Milla needs is to read the caption of the photo to confirm the identity of the vixen. _Chief Imperial Advisor Dolma… Can she really be the Huxian? I need to be sure before I act._

Knowing she needs time to think, Milla quickly finds something to eat, pays for the food and the newspaper, and exits the store hoping that the cashier didn't recognise her. Initially, she turns towards the abandoned building she previously hid in, but quickly thinks better of it. _It was risky enough going back there once: not gonna risk it again._

Wondering where she's going to shelter for the night, Milla heads in the opposite direction, figuring that for now, it's best to keep moving.

* * *

In the grocery store, a burgundy long‑eared owl wearing a black ulsterette overcoat over a plain black shirt, black jeans, and black bluchers finishes paying for his groceries, exits the store, and heads the same way Milla did just moments earlier. _I'm surprised she came back… I should follow her. Last thing we need is a repeat of a year ago._


	18. 3-5 Chance Encounter, Forced Hand

After walking a few blocks, Milla stops to rest for a few minutes, sitting on a low wall to allow her to remove her boots and massage her feet to reduce the pain and discomfort. _I would do almost anything for a pair of flat shoes right now…_

When the massage is complete, Milla refits the boots, but as she's about to resume walking, her instincts tell her someone's following her. A quick glance down the street both ways shows no sign of any vulpine followers, but she does notice a burgundy owl in black in the distance heading her way. _I can't be too careful: I need to make sure he's not following me._

Pretending she's not noticed the owl, Milla continues walking, doing her best to remain outwardly calm as she turns into a narrow alleyway a few hundred feet further down the road. _Great: a dead end. Looks like I'm going to have to talk or fight my way out of this._

* * *

The burgundy owl notices Milla turning down the alleyway. _Did she notice me? I must catch up to her before she flees._ The owl ups his pace and follows Milla into the alleyway‑

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Milla demands with a harsh growl, a Phantom Shield raised in defence, her piandao drawn and glowing with intent.

The owl stops a non‑threatening distance from Milla. "Someone who can help you take down the Nine Tails," he answers as he takes an electronic cigarette from his coat's inside pocket and activates it.

"I don't believe you," Milla growls in reply.

The owl takes a drag from his e‑cigarette before continuing. "You think I'm working for the Huxian."

Milla's growl intensifies at the mention of the Huxian.

But the owl is unmoved. "If I was working for the Huxian, would I willingly unveil myself to you?"

"You're stalling."

The owl simply shrugs. "If that's what you truly think, then it looks like I cannot help you," he sighs, turning his back and walking out of the alley.

Milla drops her shield and deactivates and sheathes her sword. _He… He just walked away… Why?_ Curiosity getting the better of her, Milla dashes out of the alley. "Wait!"

The owl stops and turns to face Milla. "Yes?" he asks before taking a draw from his e‑cigarette.

"I uh…" Milla pauses a moment to marshal her thoughts. "You're… _not_ working for the Huxian?"

"No," the owl confirms.

"Then why did you follow me?"

"Because I can help you."

"How?"

"Not here," the owl answers. "Follow me: I have a place we can talk in private."

"And what if this is all a bluff?"

"You are Bái Shén Měi Lán, tiāngǒu de hòuyì, more commonly known as Milla Basset, Heroine Hound of Team Lilac," the owl replies quietly. "You're more than capable of besting a former surgeon turned private detective, especially as you wield Tiāngǒu's piandao. That, and you're a about forty years younger than me."

Milla blinks in surprise. "How…?"

"I will explain all when we're somewhere private," the owl replies. "Come with me."

"I don't even know your name."

"Rinzen."

Milla remains silent a moment. _I can't let my guard down… but this could also be the chance I need._ "You'll explain everything?"

"Of course. Shall we?"

Milla nods.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rinzen and Milla enter the owl's compact two‑bedroom apartment in a three‑storey building just a few blocks from the grocery store.

"Welcome to my home," Rinzen informs, closing and locking the door behind him.

Milla hears the click of the lock. "Why did you lock the door?"

"I always do," Rinzen answers. "Don't want randoms barging in unannounced. Don't worry: if you want to escape, just turn the lever and the door will unlock."

Milla thinks a moment. _We don't even _have_ locks at the treehouse… At least I can get out quickly if I need to._ "Fair enough. Now, how do you know so much about me already, and how can you help me take down the Nine Tails?"

"I'll tell you everything, but first, allow me to get you something to drink," Rinzen offers.

"Tap water," Milla states firmly. "And I'll be watching."

"I welcome you to, as I have nothing to hide," Rinzen agrees, guiding Milla to the kitchen where he fills a glass with tap water, ensuring Milla can see everything he's doing.

Once Milla has her drink, Rinzen fetches himself an iced tea from the fridge, then guides Milla to the den where two comfortable chairs are positioned so that their occupants can converse comfortably while watching television.

"As I promised, I'll tell you everything," Rinzen begins once he and Milla are seated. "During the Basset Uprising, I was working as a surgeon in the Imperial Hospital. I saw many patients that had been victims of the atrocities committed, and I heard the stories they had to tell. At first, like the rest of the population, I believed the news reports above all else, and I dismissed the contradictions present in the patients' stories as corrupted memories caused by the stress of being victims.

"But that all changed one day when I accidentally overheard a conversation that would forever change my outlook on the Uprising. I was taking a break after six hours in ER, minding my own business, smoking my e‑cigarette (outside, of course), when I heard two vixens talking in hushed stressed tones. I tried not to pay attention, but what I heard, I knew I could not ignore…"

* * *

An hour later, Rinzen is approaching the end of his story, doing his best to hold his emotions in check.

"…when I heard from the Order that you were in the Empire, I thought that the truth would finally be revealed… but they got to you first," Rinzen sighs. "And when I saw you escape in your Shade Form, I assumed that you'd be hunted down and killed, and the truth would be buried forever. But then I saw you in the grocery store today, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. This may be the last chance I have to see the truth brought to light… If this fails, then the last two decades will have been for nothing, and your parents' memory will forever be tarnished with the lies."

Milla takes a moment to compose herself. _There's no doubt anymore: I can trust him._ "I… I didn't know how much this means to you… I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Don't be," Rinzen assures. "Given how much danger you're in, you have no choice but to suspect everyone. I'm just thankful you gave me a chance to tell my story."

"If we're to work together, I'll need some things from you," Milla replies.

"Like what?"

"A safe place to stay."

"Here is about as safe as I can provide," Rinzen offers. "I can set up a bed in the spare room. Anything else?"

"Shoes that don't have stupid heels that hurt my feet," Milla answers.

Rinzen cannot help but chuckle softly at the request. "I'll _definitely_ get you new shoes. Given you prefer to go barefoot, two‑inch heels must be a nightmare for you."

"You have _no_ idea," Milla sighs in relief as she removes her boots for the last time. "I want to return these to their rightful owner, though that might be tricky, as I don't know who they are: all I know is that they're a snow leopard."

"Leave them with me," Rinzen offers. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rinzen leaves the last of the handful of city centre stores he's visiting, his impromptu shopping trip complete. However, as he leaves the main shopping area and crosses back into the inner city, he realises he's being followed. _Typical… Guess I'd better stop and see what they want._

A couple of blocks later, Rinzen stops, places his bags against a low wall, and turns to his followers. "Make this quick," he greets, taking his e‑cigarette from his coat's inside pocket, activating it, and drawing a lungful.

Shigara and Choden halt a few feet from the burgundy owl. "What's in the bag?" Shigara asks.

"Supplies," Rinzen answers simply. "Also a few items I plan to take to a clothing bank tomorrow."

"Any reason not to take them today?" Choden inquires.

"As I don't habitually carry scissors with me at all times, I need to take them home to remove the tags," Rinzen explains. "Get to the point already."

"OK: where is she?" Shigara asks, his tone leaving Rinzen in no doubt that his answer better be good.

"The Bái Shén? Not a clue," Rinzen shrugs. "It's none of my business, as your leader made very clear to me twenty years ago."

"She also made it very clear that lying will not end well for you, did she not?" Choden replies, her tone equally as serious as her brother's.

"Indeed," Rinzen confirms. "I've lost enough already; I'm not risking losing what little I have left."

Shigara turns to his sister. "Want to have the honour of telling our detective 'friend' we can smell her on his coat?"

Rinzen sighs in defeat. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice… Guess that's it then."

"Yep," Choden confirms. "However, there is yet a ray of hope for you."

"I see where this is going," Rinzen realises. "You want me to deliver her to you."

"To our Huxian, yes," Shigara corrects. "We would prefer to deliver her ourselves, but we know from the failure of the Xia Nuhu how futile out attempt would be. However, she clearly trusts you, therefore you will find it much easier to deliver her."

"And don't think you can smuggle her out of the city," Choden warns. "We're not letting you out of our sights."

"You have twenty‑four hours to deliver her to the Huxian," Shigara warns. "If you do not, your life is forfeit."

"Understood," Rinzen acquiesces. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Indeed, you do," Choden replies. "Remember: twenty‑four hours."

"Twenty‑four hours," Rinzen acknowledges before picking up his bags and resuming his walk home.

* * *

A few minutes later, Milla hears the door to Rinzen's apartment click as the lock is disengaged, drawing her piandao and raising a Phantom Shield ready to repel any attack.

The door opens to reveal it's only Rinzen returning home. "Ah, my apologies, I didn't mean to alarm you," he greets, shutting the door behind him.

Milla quickly sheaths her sword and drops her shield. "I was just… I mean‑"

"I understand; can't be too careful, after all," Rinzen assures. "I have a new outfit for you, including a pair of ankle boots," he adds, handing one of his bags to Milla. "And before you ask: yes, they're flat."

Milla accepts the bag and peers inside to find not just the new boots but an entire new outfit that will fit her much better than her 'borrowed' shirt and dungarees. "You… You didn't have to get all this," she replies.

"I figured you'd prefer to wear something more comfortable than what you're wearing now," Rinzen explains. "Do you want to change now? If so, I'll set up the bed later."

"I'll change now, Milla decides. "Thank you for… everything, I guess," she adds, blushing slightly.

"It's my pleasure and my honour," Rinzen bows respectfully. "I'll be in the den when you're ready."

"I'll be as quick as I can," Milla assures as she heads into the spare room to change.

Rinzen heads to the den, sits in one of the chairs, and activates his e‑cigarette. _I wish those accursed foxes hadn't found me… I want to help Milla expose the Nine Tails, but I also must deliver her alive to the Huxian… Maybe there's a way to do both? No, that's stupid: delivering Milla to the Huxian is signing her death warrant, and I can't do that to a twelve‑year‑old kid. I need to think of a way out of this…_

* * *

Five minutes later, Milla is in her new outfit: a forest green sleeveless tunic, dark green leggings, sienna ankle boots, mahogany gloves, and tawny headscarf, the ensemble perfectly hiding her bangles and ears. _Ah, this is _much_ better than that checked shirt and dungarees. And these boots are so comfortable, I almost don't want to go back to barefoot! Hopefully when this is all over, I can keep these clothes and take them home with me. Assuming we win…_ Milla takes a deep breath. _I can do this… I can do this… I _can_ do this._

Feeling confident (partially because of her new outfit), Milla heads to the den to find Rinzen deep in thought. "Um… is something wrong?" she asks, concerned.

Rinzen almost jumps out of his chair at the sound of Milla's voice. "Oh, uh, sorry, I was just… I wasn't expecting you to be so quick, that's all." _She'll see right through that…_

Milla does indeed see straight through the lie. "…they got to you, didn't they?"

_I have no choice: I must tell her now._ "…yes, they did."

Milla takes the other chair. "They want you to deliver me to the Huxian."

"Alive, yes."

Milla remains silent for a few moments. "What else did you buy?"

"Just some equipment I thought may be useful," Rinzen answers, taking an assortment of items from the other bags.

Milla watches as Rinzen spreads the equipment out in front of them both. "…that explains why you were gone so long."

"Yeah… Look, I‑"

"It's OK."

"You sure?"

Milla nods. "Back in Dragon Valley, about a week after the Brevon Crisis was over, I was helping Carol in the workshop she'd built at the base of a tree next to the one our treehouse is in. At first, we were simply chatting while working, but after a while, curiosity got the better of me, and I asked her why she calls Lilac 'Little Miss Heropants'. She explained that it's because Lilac has a very black‑and‑white view on morality, and as a result, she goes out of her way to 'be the hero', even when it only makes things worse. I then asked Carol what _her_ morality is… and I never really understood her answer until now."

"What was her answer?"

"'Sometimes, the wrong thing to do is the right thing to do.'"

"No, I still can't do it," Rinzen refuses. "Delivering you to the Huxian is _definitely_ the wrong thing to do."

"Only if we do it the wrong way," Milla counters. "If I was Lilac, I'd rush in and make a mess of things, relying on luck and instinct to win. But if I was Carol, I'd plan how to tip the odds in my favour as much as possible, then go in and stick to that plan as much as I can, knowing that it's my best chance of victory."

Rinzen considers Milla's logic for a few moments. "Jampa was right: you truly have the strength of the Bái Shén," he smiles.

"I get that a lot," Milla quips, blushing slightly.

Rinzen's expression quickly switches to serious. "Before we continue, I want to make absolutely sure you want to do this."

Milla meets Rinzen's serious expression with determination. "We _will_ make this work," she states with absolute conviction. "The Nine Tails must be exposed for what they really are, and we're the only two who can make it happen."

Rinzen can find no sign of doubt or weakness in Milla's eyes. "Then I shall deliver you to the Huxian," he agrees. "But not before we've worked out as comprehensive a plan as possible."


	19. 3-6 Baiting the Trap

Milla rises early the next morning, the weak sun barely affecting the early morning mist. For a few moments, she considers trying to go back to sleep, only to abandon the idea the instant the Shade Virus in her blood begins to 'chatter'. _I had hoped you'd be silent today…_

* * *

An hour later, her morning meditation complete and the virus silenced, Milla dresses in her newest outfit, secures her piandao on her back, and pads into the den, deciding not to bother with the shoes, gloves, or headscarf.

"Ah, good morning," Rinzen greets as Milla enters the den. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Milla assures, taking the other chair.

"I see you've chosen not to hide your identity," Rinzen observes.

"I don't see the point of hiding it, given what we're doing today," Milla explains.

"Fair," Rinzen accepts. "It's not too late to back out."

"I had a dream last night," Milla reveals, slightly surprising Rinzen. "I dreamt that I'd decided to go back to Dragon Valley this morning and forget about the Order, the Nine Tails, and the whole Empire. At first, everything was fine: I was with my friends, and we were all happy. But then I dreamt that nine foxes came to our treehouse that night. Lilac and Carol tried to fight them off, but they failed, and I was… I don't know what exactly happened to me, but the last thing I recall is a blade on my throat… and then I woke up."

"It was just a bad dream," Rinzen assures.

"That's the odd thing: it didn't feel like a dream," Milla replies. "It felt like… It felt like the future."

Unsure what to say, Rinzen remains silent. _The legends do tell of some Bái Shén possessing precognition. No‑one believes that aspect, but even if there _is_ an ounce of truth to it, Milla's _far_ too young to have even the slightest hint of that ability. Then again, she's also too young to have access to her Shade Form…_

"Guess I'm just nervous," Milla giggles without humour.

"Understandable: I'm nervous too," Rinzen replies. "The important thing is to stick to the plan."

"Absolutely," Milla agrees.

Rinzen checks his watch. "It's time."

Milla takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. "No turning back."

"May the Ancients watch over you," Rinzen wishes.

"And may the Five Deities watch over you," Milla wishes in return.

* * *

Two hours later, Milla is hiding in the shadows of a silent alleyway in a nondescript inner‑city region of Gyelsa less than a mile from the edge of the city centre. With a directional microphone in her hand, a handheld radio on the waist of her leggings, and a backpack with a compact remote camera on her back, she watches over the Jade Vixen casino Rinzen told her about. _So, their HQ is hidden under there… Why does that sound like something from a… What are they called again? Carol has a whole bunch of them… Videogame, that's it._ Milla shakes her head to clear it. _Stop it: gotta remain focussed._

A few minutes later, as Milla's mind threatens to wander again, she sees an expensive‑looking silver sedan arrive and enter the small car park behind the casino. A quick check of the watch Rinzen gave her reveals that the casino isn't due to open for another few hours. _Is that the owner? Based on what Rinzen told me, it could be. I saw yellow and orange, but I need to get a better view of them to be sure…_

Milla considers dashing across the street to try and get a glimpse of the driver before they enter the casino. However, before she decides, the driver emerges from the car park, revealing themselves to be a middle‑aged vixen with saffron fur, vermillion hair in a pixie cut, and wearing a cobalt blue business suit and matching high heels.

The sight of the vixen causes Milla to shrink further into the shadows. _It's Jetsun alright… Did she drive wearing those shoes‽ Stop it Milla: you're getting distracted again._ Her attention back on her mission, Milla activates the directional microphone and watches as Jetsun unlocks the front door and enters the casino. A few moments after the door closes behind the vixen, the click of the lock re‑engaging is picked up by the directional microphone. _Not a problem: I wasn't planning on using the front door anyway. Now, where's that van…_

As if in response, an armoured van pulls up outside the casino, the name and logo on the side matching those of the casino itself. Two marmots emerge from the cab, the passenger heading to the back of the van as the driver approaches the door of the casino, which Jetsun opens before he can knock.

"You're earlier than I expected," Jetsun greets pleasantly, propping the door open to allow the marmots free access. "If you need me, I'll be in the office."

"Aye‑aye, ma'am," the driver replies.

Milla watches as Jetsun heads back to her office and the marmots make their way through the casino towards the vault. _…or I could use the front door anyway._ A quick check with the directional microphone confirms that neither Jetsun nor the marmots will notice her enter the casino. _It's now or never._

Milla takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, checks the road is clear, then dashes across as fast as she can, scurrying behind a rank of slot machines that will hide her from the marmots. _OK, I'm in; now to find the secret passage._ Using the skills Maria Shanmao taught her, Milla silently makes her way towards the back of the casino, stopping behind the last slot machine in the rank to check the coast is clear.

Her caution is warranted: a moment later, the marmots emerge from the vault with several steel cases on a dolly, wheeling it out through the casino to the rear of the van. _They were quicker than I expected… Stay focussed._ Milla peeks out from behind the slot machine and quickly locates the staff‑only door. _No lock, just as Rinzen said. Perfect._

With one last check that the coast is clear, Milla scurries to the staff‑only door and enters the storeroom behind, making sure the door closes as softly as possible behind her. _Don't want to make _that_ mistake again. Now to hide and wait for everyone to leave…_

* * *

Ten minutes later, the marmots have loaded the last of the steel cases into the van and deposited several empty cases in the vault. Their task complete, the driver makes his way to Jetsun's office while his colleague secures their cargo.

Again, Jetsun opens the door before the marmot can knock. "All done?"

"Aye, ma'am."

"And the vault is secure?"

"Aye, ma'am."

"Excellent," Jetsun smiles. "Oh, before I forget: the casino will be closed all day today for maintenance, so there won't need to be a pick‑up tomorrow. It's business as usual the day after."

"Understood," the marmot acknowledges before leaving the casino and rejoining his colleague.

Jetsun waits until she hears the van drive away, then returns to the front door and locks it. _And now to get the place ready for tonight._ When she gets to the staff‑only door however, she's surprised to find it slightly ajar. _Did one of them enter the storeroom? Or is there an intruder? If there is, I'll make them regret it._

Jetsun enters the storeroom to find it… exactly as she expected. _Huh… Guess the last person out just didn't close the door properly._ Satisfied there's no intruder, Jetsun closes the door properly, then leaves the casino via the back door.

* * *

In the storeroom, after hearing Jetsun drive away thanks to her directional microphone, Milla lets out a sigh of relief. _For a moment, I thought… It's best not to think about it. Now to find this secret door._ Emerging from her hiding place behind the broken slot machine, Milla uses the handle of the slot machine to pull herself upright, only for the handle to move and cause her to fall flat on her front with a yelp of surprise. "Hnnngh…" _Wasn't expecting that to move._

Milla picks herself up and dusts herself off, then begins her search for the secret door, finding it much quicker than she expected. _Did… Did pulling that handle… Nah, that's silly: it'd be like hiding a secret switch under a poster._ Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Milla passes through the secret door, down the staircase on the other side, down a short corridor, and through another door.

The moment she enters the room beyond, Milla stops dead in her tracks, shocked at the sight of the stark contrast of militaristic simplicity ornately decorated with numerous depictions of vulpine spirits that is the headquarters of the Nine Tails. The simultaneous spike of adrenaline causes the Shade Virus in her blood to stir, and it takes some effort to ignore it. _This… I… How come no‑one else knows about this‽ Oh, right, I remember: the Nine Tails have done all they can to suppress the truth._

It takes a few moments to get over the initial shock, but when she does, Milla's focus snaps sharply back into place, and she unclips the handheld radio from the waist of her leggings and activates it. "I'm in."

"Excellent," Rinzen replies, the signal distorted but understandable. "Did anyone spot you?"

"No," Milla confirms. "There was a moment I thought Jetsun might find me, but she didn't look hard enough."

"We may have spent our luck already," Rinzen sighs.

"Then we'll make our own," Milla assures. "I'll set up the camera now."

"Make sure to hide it as well as you can," Rinzen instructs. "We can't risk anyone finding it before we have the evidence we need."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

Milla shuts off the radio and returns it to the waist of her leggings, then takes the remote camera out of her backpack. A quick check of its energy crystal reveals it's holding a full charge. _About six hours… I hope that's enough._

Knowing that this is the part of the plan with the fewest restrictions on time, Milla expects to take a while in finding an ideal location to hide the camera… right up until she turns around and sees a large standard, the top edge mostly unlit and offering the perfect place to hide a secret camera that can cover the entire room. _Huh… Guess we had a little luck left to burn._

Milla turns on the camera, Flutter Jumps up to the top of the standard, carefully sets the camera in position, then drops gently to the floor. _I hope that's good enough._ Once again, she unclips the radio from the waist of her leggings and activates it. "Are you getting picture?"

"And sound," Rinzen confirms. "Great angle too. Now, get out of there."

"Wilco." Milla shuts off the radio and returns it to the waist of her leggings, then makes her way out of the room, down the small corridor, up the stairs, through the secret door, and back into the casino itself. Knowing the doors will all be locked, Milla makes her way to the bathroom, where there's an open window just large enough for her to squeeze through. And once she's outside, she quickly flees towards the agreed meeting point.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Milla reunites with Rinzen a few blocks away in an abandoned warehouse.

"So far, so good," Rinzen greets with a friendly smile. "The camera feed is stable, and the crystal should last long enough to gather everything we need."

"That leaves only one more thing," Milla replies.

"Before I do, I just want to be absolutely sure you're OK with this," Rinzen insists.

"I won't enjoy it, but it must be done," Milla confirms. "Just… please be gentle."

"Of course," Rinzen agrees.

* * *

Half an hour later, a compact car arrives at the Jade Vixen casino and pulls into the car park, where Shigara and Choden are waiting. The driver pulls up in front of the waiting vulpines, then gets out of the car.

"As promised, I'm delivering the girl," Rinzen greets.

"We knew you'd see sense," Shigara replies.

"I assume she's alive?" Choden asks.

"Of course," Rinzen assures. "See for yourself."

Shigara and Choden follow Rinzen to the rear of the car, where the owl opens the luggage compartment to reveal Milla inside securely bound, gagged, blindfolded, and asleep.

"Did she put up a fight?" Shigara asks.

"If she did, she would have escaped," Rinzen answers. "Luckily, I have a few tricks up my sleeves. So, when can I expect payment?"

"Remaining alive is your payment," Choden replies as she helps her brother lift Milla out of the car and towards the casino's back door.

"I had a feeling," Rinzen sighs, watching as Shigara and Choden take Milla into the casino. _I know Milla agreed to this, but that doesn't make me feel any less nauseous about it…_

* * *

In her office in the Imperial Palace, Chief Imperial Advisor Dolma receives an urgent report informing her of the latest developments. _Zhong Nanhu Shigara and Zhong Nuhu Choden have captured the girl, just as I knew they would. I'll send Shang Nanhu Nawang on ahead to secure the casino until I can get there myself._

* * *

A few minutes later, Dolma enters the throne room. "Pardon my intrusion, my Empress, but I must depart the Palace to attend to an urgent matter."

Empress Kelsang eyes her chief advisor curiously. "What business is so important that you must leave the Palace?"

"I've received a report from Major Nawang that the Tiāngǒu has been located and surrounded," Dolma explains. "As I am overseeing the operation on your behalf, it follows that I should be at the scene as she is captured and contained."

For a moment, Kelsang contemplates taking direct command, but elects not to. "While this operation has taken far longer than it should have, I cannot deny your dedication and commitment. When you bring her in, be as discreet as possible: we don't want panic in the streets."

"Of course, my Empress," Dolma agrees. "I will return with the Tiāngǒu as soon as I can confirm she is securely contained."


	20. 3-7 Měi Lán and the Huxian

Sometime later, Milla wakes with a long groan, her mind fogged by the lingering effects of the chloroform. _Wh… Where am I?_ Opening her eyes, she's momentarily surprised to find she can see nothing. _Huh? Why can't‑ Oh yeah, blindfold. I hope I'm in the right place…_ As her mind begins to clear, she takes in more of her current situation. _Feels like I'm tied to something… a chair probably._ "Hello? Anyone there? Where am I?" she calls, her voice severely muffled by the cloth stuffed in her mouth and held in place with a second cloth.

"Welcome to our headquarters, Bái Shén Měi Lán," a male voice greets. "Any attempt to escape is futile, so sit back and accept your fate."

Milla recognises the voice instantly. _Nawang… I was hoping for the Huxian herself._ "I… How did I…?" she asks in feigned confusion, the words almost unintelligible thanks to the gag.

"Seems your new friend had a change of heart," Nawang explains. "But that's no surprise: cowards always look out for themselves before others."

_All according to plan._ "But‑"

"You thought you would win? How naïve," Nawang interrupts. "This was always going to end this way; all you did was waste time. Now you're finally in our possession, there is _nothing_ that can stop the Nine Tails from taking control of the Empire!"

Milla hangs her head as if in defeat. _How long before the Huxian arrives?_

The wait isn't long.

"Excellent work, my Shang Nanhu," a new voice compliments. "I trust our prisoner is compliant?"

"She is, my Huxian," Nawang assures. "I believe she finally realises the futility of her pathetic rebellion."

"At last, sense prevails," the Huxian replies, clearly pleased. "Now, leave us: I wish to talk with her alone."

"My… My Huxian, I‑"

"Will obey my order without question, Shang Nanhu."

Nawang hesitates before answering, "Aye‑aye, my Huxian."

Huxian Dolma waits until she is alone with Milla. "Bái Shén Měi Lán, the last of the descendants of the original Tiāngǒu, and one of the most powerful beings on all Avalice. How satisfying it is to have you captive and helpless at last. You've caused us a lot of trouble over the past year, more than we expected. But in the end, the correct side of our conflict has prevailed, and the Nine Tails will rise to its rightful place unopposed."

Milla doesn't respond.

Dolma crouches down in front of Milla and gently lifts the hound's head to where they'd make eye contact if it wasn't for the blindfold. "Just because you've lost, doesn't mean you have to be silent," the Huxian continues. "In fact, I'd like to learn about why you came here, and about this gemstone you mentioned to my Xia Nuhu. From what I've heard already, this gemstone sounds like something I'd like to have."

"I won't tell you anything," Milla attempts to say, her words rendered almost unintelligible by her gag.

"Typical Bái Shén, defiant until the end," Dolma sighs. "Therefore, I offer you a simple choice. If you tell me what you know about this Fire Crystal, I'll make sure the rest of your life is comfortable. If you withhold the information however, I will have no choice but to force the information from you, a prospect I'm not looking forward to. After all, you may be my enemy, but you are also a child who's already been through far more than a child should."

Milla cocks her head in curiosity. _Is she…? Play along for now._ Milla lets out a sigh. "OK."

"Excellent," Dolma smiles as she removes Milla's gag. "Better?"

"Better," Milla confirms, her words clear and unimpeded.

"Why did you come to the Empire?" Dolma asks.

"To find out the truth about my parents," Milla answers.

Dolma waits for more, only to be disappointed. "Is that it‽"

"Yes," Milla confirms without hesitation.

"So, you _didn't_ come here to take us down?"

"I'd never heard of the Nine Tails before I arrived," Milla explains. "I'd never heard of the Order of the Phantom either," she adds, anticipating Dolma's next question.

"Huh." Dolma is silent for several moments while she contemplates the implications. "That means the Huànyǐng de Shùnxù put you in mortal danger simply to forward their agenda and with zero respect for your safety or well‑being."

"The Order of the Phantom fights for the truth," Milla states with conviction.

"That's what they claim," Dolma replies. "What is true for one is not necessarily true for all."

"What's your truth then?" Milla asks.

"I assume the Order told you their side of the war in the Origin Kingdoms a century ago?"

"Yes."

"And now you want to know our side."

"Yes."

Dolma takes a moment to organise her thoughts. "The Great Draconic War lasted a decade, fought on three fronts: the pure‑bloods, the mixed‑bloods, and the citizens. Obviously, the Nine Tails fought with the citizens, opposing both draconic forces, knowing that if either of them won, then the rest of us would suffer under their oppressive rule.

"But that all changed when the two draconic sides turned almost entirely on each other. Sensing our opportunity to free the citizens from draconic rule, the Nine Tails moved to seize control of Shang Tu, knowing that Shang Mu and Shuigang would quickly follow. Unfortunately, we were prevented from doing so. Exactly what happened, I never found out, but before we could seize what was rightfully ours, a new Magister was installed, and peace was brought to the Origin Kingdoms.

"Soon after, the Nine Tails were declared an enemy of the people. Forced into exile, we eventually found this Empire, mercifully free from draconic rule or influence. Of course, without anyone to help us, we were forced to play the long game, steadily working our way into positions of power where we could begin to shape the Empire into a tool to use to strike back at Shang Tu and reclaim what we were forcefully denied a century ago."

"It's a good thing I'm here," Milla replies. "Someone has to stop you."

"It _is_ a good thing you're here, actually: you've accelerated our plans," Dolma informs. "Thanks to you, I've been able to swing public opinion against the Empress _much_ quicker than I ever imagined. If it wasn't for the fact that you're a Bái Shén, I'd be tempted to offer you a place in our ranks. Once I've jettisoned some… excess baggage, of course."

"I wouldn't join you anyway," Milla states.

"Obviously," Dolma acknowledges. "Anyway, enough of that: tell me about the Fire Crystal."

_Enough playing along._ "No."

"Wrong answer."

"I'm not telling you about the Fire Crystal."

"I will get that information, no matter what it takes."

"Even though you don't want to hurt me?"

"I will if I have to. Now, tell me about the Fire Crystal."

"Not a chance."

Dolma stands up and lets out an exasperated sigh. "And there I was thinking you'd realised the futility of your actions."

Milla looks directly at Dolma. "It's all on camera."

"There are no cameras in here," Dolma mistakenly corrects.

"Did you check on top of the standard?" Milla asks.

"If you're trying to stall, don't," Dolma instructs.

"I'm not stalling," Milla states defiantly. "Check on top of the standard."

"This is ridiculous," Dolma dismisses, turning to look above the standard anyway. "There's nothing up th‑"

The unblinking red light from the hidden camera stops Dolma's sentence dead.

* * *

In the abandoned warehouse, Rinzen stops the recording and closes his laptop computer. _I have everything I need, thanks to Milla. Now all I need to do is get to the Palace and show the Empress. I just hope I'm quick enough._

Knowing there's no time to waste, Rinzen dashes to his car and drives away, heading as fast as he can get away with towards the Imperial Palace.

* * *

"Told you there was one up there," Milla smirks.

"It won't do you any good," Dolma dismisses, turning back to Milla, her composure recovered. "You'll never get it out of here."

"I don't need to," Milla informs. "It's a remote camera."

"Then we shall find whoever is recording and eliminate them," Dolma replies.

"If you can catch him in time."

"We will." Without another word, Dolma storms out of the room.

Now alone, Milla takes a deep breath and starts working out how to free herself from her bindings. _I pray to the Ancients and the Five Deities that Rinzen makes it to the Palace before the Nine Tails catch up to him. If he doesn't…_

* * *

Half an hour later, Rinzen screeches to a halt outside the Imperial Palace, leaps out of his car, and sprints inside before the guards at the entrance can stop him. Ignoring all cries for him to stop, the owl heads directly for the throne room, clutching his laptop like his life depends on it. _Don't care if I get arrested: the Empress _must_ see this!_

* * *

In the throne room, Empress Kelsang is contemplating trying to contact Dolma when the doors suddenly burst open as a burgundy long‑eared owl wearing a black ulsterette overcoat over a plain black shirt, black jeans, and black bluchers sprints into the room, his laptop clutched tightly to his chest.

"_What is the meaning of this‽_" Kelsang demands as her personal bodyguard moves to protect her.

The owl slides to a halt right in front of the throne. "Forgive my intrusion… Your Imperial Majesty… but I have something… you must see immediately," Rinzen pants, holding out his laptop.

"How _dare_ you make a demand of your Empress!" Kelsang barks. "Have you no respect‽"

"There's no time!" Rinzen replies. "You must see this now! The future of your Empire… depends on it!"

The violet lupine bodyguard places himself between Rinzen and Kelsang as Palace guards enter the throne room to cut off Rinzen's escape route. "Don't worry, my Empress: I will ensure this intruder is dealt with accordingly."

"Five minutes, my Empress," Rinzen begs. "That's all I ask… Grant me that… and I'll surrender."

"Out of the question!" the bodyguard denies. "You will‑"

"Hold on, Temba," Empress Kelsang interrupts, emerging from behind her bodyguard. "You have two minutes," she informs Rinzen.

"A thousand thankyous, my Empress," Rinzen sighs in relief, opening his laptop and quickly finding the correct piece of footage. "Watch this," he instructs, maxing out the volume and turning the laptop so Kelsang can see the screen.

Less than a minute later, she's seen and heard enough. "Guards, stand down," she orders quietly, keeping her composure despite the seething anger at Dolma's betrayal.

"My Empress, I‑" Temba begins.

But Kelsang's having none of it. "_Stand! Down!_"

"…as you wish, my Empress," Temba obeys.

"My apologies," Kelsang calmly directs to Rinzen. "It is right that you have brought this to my attention. If you would do me the honour of accompanying me while I deal with this matter personally?"

Rinzen is briefly stunned into silence by the request. "I… The honour is mine, my Empress," he agrees.

"Temba, you will accompany us as well," Kelsang instructs. "Let's not waste any more time: we depart immediately."

* * *

In the casino, Dolma receives the bad news. "_What do you mean, he made it‽_" she almost screams into her radio.

"My most sincere apologies, my Huxian," Shigara replies. "We did our best to catch him."

Incensed, Dolma crushes the radio in her hand. "That mongrel will _pay_ for this!"

"No, she won't," a voice corrects.

Surprised, Dolma wheels around to see Milla Basset standing outside the storeroom, Phantom Shield raised, glowing piandao in hand, ready for combat.

"I don't want to fight you," Milla continues. "But I will if I have to."

"I will _destroy_ you!" Dolma growls, her clenched fists surrounded with intense flames.

"You know what I become," Milla reminds, outwardly calm while her heart races almost out of control. "You know you cannot beat a Tiāngǒu."

"That won't stop me trying," Dolma growls, advancing on Milla.

"You're only making things worse," Milla warns, her voice shaking a little. "Please, surrender before either of us gets hurt."

But Dolma's not listening. Consumed with rage, she unleashes a powerful fire blast directly at Milla. The hound ducks behind her shield, but she cannot avoid being blown back into the storeroom and slammed into the decoy slot machine by the force of the blast, the impact causing her to drop both shield and sword.

Dolma marches into the storeroom and looms over Milla. "You have no hope of defeating me," she growls. "Now _DIE!_"

"Not a chance!" Milla barks, unleashing a powerful blast of Phantom energy that catapults Dolma out of the storeroom. Unable to control her flight, the Huxian slams into one of the banks of slot machines, collapsing to the floor in silence.

Milla extracts herself from the wreckage of the decoy slot machine, retrieves her piandao, and limps out of the storeroom to find Dolma lying motionless between two banks of slot machines. _Not again… Wait: it might be a trap._ Energising her sword and raising a shield, Milla slowly creeps up to the motionless Dolma, ready to fend off a surprise attack. As she gets closer however, it becomes clearer that Dolma's in no fit state to fight. But Milla's not taking any chances: she keeps her sword and shield raised, halting just out of reach in case Dolma suddenly lunges at her. "D… Dolma?"

A soft groan confirms that the vixen is alive.

"Thank the Ancients!" Milla sighs in relief. "Are you hurt?"

The muzzle of a loaded gun being placed on the back of her head turns Milla's blood to ice.

"Drop the sword," Nawang growls.

"I‑" Milla begins.

"_NOW!_" Nawang yells.

Milla drops her sword and her shield. "W… What are‑"

"_SILENCE!_"

Milla swallows hard and remains silent, her heart beating so fast it feels like it's going to leap out of her chest.

"You have interfered with our plans long enough," Nawang growls. "No more: I'm ending this now."

Milla closes her eyes and allows the tears to flow. _Lilac, Carol, I‑_

A gunshot echoes around the casino.


	21. 3-8 Order Restored

"_Now_ it's over."

It takes several moments for the words to register with Milla, and several more for her to realise there's no longer a gun pressed into the back of her head. Hands shaking, she feels the back of her head and finds her hair is damp. Fearing the worst, she slowly opens her eyes to find her shaking hands are also damp… but there's no blood, just sweat. "Huh?"

Confused, Milla turns and almost leaps out of her fur at the sight of Shang Nanhu Nawang's wide‑eyed corpse behind her, a bullet hole in the centre of his forehead. The sight triggers an uncontrollable wave of nausea, though she just about manages to stop herself throwing up. Desperate to look anywhere else, Milla turns her back on Nawang's corpse only to see a surprisingly familiar face.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me again," Mipham greets, the lowered pistol in her hand smoking slightly.

"But… why?" Milla asks, confused.

"When my enemy treads me with compassion while my allies treat me with contempt, I question whether I'm on the right side," Mipham explains. "In this case, I decided to switch."

"Oh… Uh… Thanks for… that."

"Just returning the favour." Mipham's ears prick at the sound of approaching sirens. "Ah, that's my cue to leave," she informs, holstering her pistol. "See you around, Měi Lán."

"I uh… I prefer 'Milla'."

"Ah, then see you around, Milla," Mipham winks before fleeing the scene as fast as she can.

"Yeah, I… Bye." _She… She saved my life… Why?_

A couple of minutes later, the sirens arrive outside the casino and fall silent. Moments later, the front door opens to reveal three figures: Empress Kelsang, her bodyguard Temba, and private detective Rinzen.

"By the Deities…" Kelsang breathes in shock at the scene in front of her before quickly regaining her composure. "Temba, check Dolma's alive, and if she is, arrest her. Rinzen, search Nawang's body," she instructs before turning to Milla. "And you must be Milla Basset. I am Empress Kelsang, and I owe you an immense debt of gratitude for what you have done today."

"I…" Milla replies, not sure what to say.

Kelsang smiles kindly. "It's OK, Milla: you're safe now, I promise."

Milla looks to Rinzen.

"You can trust her," Rinzen assures.

Milla nods, picks up her sword and sheathes it, then approaches Kelsang. "I…"

Kelsang crouches in front of Milla and takes the hound's hands in hers. "Let it all out," she instructs softly.

Seeing the kindness in Kelsang's eyes, Milla can hold it in no longer: she throws her arms around the Empress, buries her face in her shoulder, and cries uncontrollably as the relief that the nightmare is over overwhelms her with joy.

Kelsang holds Milla close to her in a comforting embrace. "No‑one your age should ever have to go through what you've been through," she comforts, softly stroking Milla's hair. "Yet not only did you handle it, you emerged victorious against all the odds, saving my Empire in the process. You truly have the strength of the Bái Shén, and you have my eternal unconditional respect and gratitude. Come, let's get out of here."

Milla offers no resistance as Kelsang gently lifts her and carries her out of the casino, wrapping her legs around the Empress's waist as she clings on for comfort.

* * *

A few hours later, Milla stirs awake. _Hmm… that was a good nap… this bed is so comfy, I‑ Wait… I'm in a bed‽_ Confused, Milla sits up and opens her eyes to find she's in a regally decorated bedroom, her freshly‑laundered clothes and her sheathed sword waiting for her next to a modest selection of fruit juices and three protein bars on a small table beside the bed. _Where am I?_

A moment later, there's a gentle knock on the door. "Milla?" a voice asks just loudly enough to be heard. "Are you awake?"

_Where have I heard that voice?_ Milla thinks a moment… and that's when the memories of what happened in the casino earlier come flooding back. _By the Ancients, I almost… I should answer the door._ "Just a moment," she calls.

"Take as long as you need," the voice replies.

Milla slides out of bed, quickly dresses herself, and answers the door to find Empress Kelsang waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Milla," Kelsang greets. "I hope I didn't wake you. How are you feeling?"

"I… I'm not sure," Milla replies. "Where am I?"

"In my Palace," Kelsang answers. "I brought you here after we left the casino, though I understand if you don't recall the journey, given how overwhelmed you were by the whole situation. May I come in?"

"I… Yes, of course." Milla steps aside to allow Kelsang to enter the room. "Sorry, I'm not really feeling like myself at the moment."

"There's no need for apologies, especially after all you've been through," Kelsang assures as she enters and perches on the end of the bed. "You've not touched the juices or protein bars, I see. Are they not to your taste? I can send for something more to your liking."

"Huh? Oh, no, they're fine, I just…" Milla tails off.

"You really should have something to eat and drink," Kelsang encourages softly.

"Yeah, I probably should," Milla agrees, returning to the table and selecting a protein bar and the goji juice. "This was the first thing I had in the Empire," she idly comments, referring to the juice. "Seems so long ago now…"

"A lot has happened over the last year or so, more than most see in a decade," Kelsang agrees. "Come, sit and have a chat with me."

Milla perches on the end of the bed next to the Empress. "I think it'll be a while before I've processed it all," she comments as she starts munching her way through the protein bar. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What's going to happen now? With the Nine Tails and the Order and… stuff."

"The Nine Tails are all being arrested, and they'll face trial for their crimes," Kelsang answers. "As for the Order and their associates, I've pardoned them all unconditionally."

"Good," Milla smiles as she finishes the protein bar.

"There's more," Kelsang continues. "Now that the lies told by the Nine Tails have been exposed, the truth about the Basset Uprising will eventually be uncovered. It'll take time for that truth to fully emerge, but when it does, I'm confident that the name Bái Shén will be respected instead of feared. Which reminds me: I intend to recognise your services to the Empire with honorary citizenship and a suitable title. How do you feel about 'Imperial Guardian'?"

Milla almost chokes on her goji juice at the suggestion. "Sorry," she blushes. "I uh… I wasn't expecting that."

"Don't worry about it," Kelsang assures. "You don't have to decide about the title now, of course: take as much time as you need to think about it."

Milla finishes the goji juice, then fetches the other two protein bars and the lychee juice. "I'm hungrier and thirstier than I thought," she explains, blushing slightly as she starts munching through her second protein bar.

"I can arrange for more to be brought up if you like," Kelsang offers.

"Thanks," Milla smiles. "Um… You're not going to invite me to a big public dinner, are you?"

"I was thinking of organising a small private celebration with myself, you, Rinzen, and Jampa," Kelsang answers. "Unless you want a bigger event?"

"I had to go to one that Mayor Zao held after we defeated Lord Brevon," Milla replies. "I hated it. Having to be super‑polite to random people I've never met… I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"Then I'll stick to the original plan," Kelsang assures. "If you'll excuse me, I have official duties that must be attended to. Will you be OK?"

Milla finishes her third protein bar. "I will be, yeah," she assures.

"If you need anything, all you have to do is ask, and it shall be provided," Kelsang informs. "And if you want to talk more, I'll do my best to make some time."

"Can I see Jampa?" Milla asks.

"I'll send for him," Kelsang replies.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, there's another knock on Milla's door.

"Coming!" Milla jogs over to the door and opens it. "Jampa!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around the amber yak and hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"It fills my heart with joy overflowing to see you alive and well," Jampa replies, returning the hug. "The Empress has told me what you did. You truly have‑"

"‑the strength of the Bái Shén," Milla finishes.

"Guess you're getting sick of hearing that, huh?" Jampa chuckles.

"A little," Milla admits, blushing slightly as she breaks the hug. "I hope you weren't hurt too badly by Nawang and his men," she continues, moving to one side and inviting Jampa into the room.

"I was roughed up pretty badly, but there was no serious injury," Jampa informs as he enters the room and perches on the end of the bed. "I hope the Huxian and her cronies didn't hurt you."

"I'm a bit bruised, but that's it," Milla answers, sitting next to Jampa. "It could have been a lot worse though: I could have…"

Jampa can see the sadness in Milla's eyes. "What matters is that you're alive and well," he assures softly. "While it's important to recognise what could have been, dwelling on such matters serves little practical purpose other than to hold you back from moving forward."

"Carol said something similar to me after the Brevon Crisis," Milla smiles, her mood improving. "You'd would get along very well with her, I'm sure."

"She does sound like she has a wise head on her shoulders," Jampa observes. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"You've spent the last year being a warrior, and for someone your age, that's too long. Therefore, I suggest that for the next few days at least, you simply be a kid," Jampa suggests.

"I… I'm not sure I know how," Milla admits, blushing. "I grew up feral, then moved in with two former Red Scarves and helped save the world. Not exactly a normal childhood."

"What do you like to do on the days you aren't saving the world?" Jampa asks.

"Watch cartoons and fun movies, wear pretty dresses, help Carol in her workshop, make sushi with Lilac, sunbathe on the roof of our treehouse, chase butterflies through the trees, play in piles of leaves, help Lilac trick Carol into having tea parties…" Milla tails off. "I really miss doing all that stuff."

"Sounds to me like you know _exactly_ how to be a kid," Jampa assures. "Though I'm afraid I must disappoint you and refuse to wear a dress," he adds humorously.

"You'd look silly in one anyway," Milla giggles. "Thanks: I needed that," she adds with a happy sigh.

"My pleasure," Jampa replies. "So, what do you want to do?"

Milla thinks a moment. "Watch movies and pig out on snacks," she decides. "Can Rinzen join us?"

"Of course," Jampa agrees.

"And Empress Kelsang?"

"If she's free."

"Yay!" Milla exclaims. "I'll race ya!" she chirps, leaping off the end of the bed and bounding out the room on all‑fours.

"Milla, wait up!" Jampa calls as he dashes out the room, doing his best not to be left behind. _After all that's happened, it's such a relief to see her happy and full of energy, just like any twelve‑year‑old girl should be. If only she wasn't so fast…_

* * *

Over the next week, Milla stays at the Imperial Palace as Empress Kelsang's honoured guest, spending most of her time pushing her worries to one side and having as much fun as possible. But eventually, homesickness sets in, and Milla decides it's time to return to Dragon Valley. With Empress Kelsang unable to neglect her imperial duties and Jampa settling into his new role as Chief Imperial Advisor, Rinzen volunteers to see her safely to Dragon Valley.

There's just one last person Milla wishes to visit before she goes home.

* * *

Early afternoon in Lamkha, Rinzen parks his new luxury off‑road car outside the _Dmar Wamo_ and shuts off the engine. "Are you sure you want to go in alone?"

"I'll be fine," Milla assures. "After all, I have the strength of the Bái Shén," she adds jovially.

Rinzen cannot resist a polite chuckle of amusement. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Be back in a minute." Milla gets out of the car, checks her new outfit is straight, and enters the inn where she finds a familiar sienna beaver behind the bar.

Champo notices the new arrival immediately. "Ah, Milla Basset, how great to see you again!" he greets. "Love the new look," he adds, referring to Milla's fitted asymmetric jade crop top that passes over her left shoulder and under her right paired with a pleated skirt with alternating vertical orange and jade stripes asymmetrically hemmed at mid‑thigh on the left and at the knee on the right. "Definitely more 'you' than that cloak you had when you first arrived."

"Thanks: I designed it myself," Milla blushes as she sits at the bar. "Well, not _entirely_ by myself: Empress Kelsang helped me. I hope the Nine Tails didn't hurt you."

"Not even slightly," Champo assures. "Though I must admit, I did surrender without resistance."

"I'm sure you did what you felt was right," Milla smiles. "Oh, before I forget: I came to give you this," she adds, placing a hemp bag containing ten times the amount of money Champo originally gave her.

Champo blinks in surprise. "Wow, that's… You really didn't have to," he replies, happy about the amount offered yet reluctant to accept it.

"I know, but I couldn't leave without doing something to show how thankful I am for your help," Milla explains. "Please, I insist you take it."

"Well, since you insist, I guess I have no choice," Champo accepts. "I promise to put it to good use."

"I'm sure you will," Milla smiles. "I'd like a goji juice, please."

"One goji juice on the house coming up," Champo replies, quickly taking the hemp sack into the office before returning and serving Milla her drink.

As Milla takes a sip, a russet marmot approaches her with his two friends. "So, you came back," he greets.

"Just stopping by on my way home," Milla replies calmly. "I don't want any trouble."

"Good, because we don't either," the marmot assures. "We just want to apologise for what happened last time," he continues. "We were wrong to judge you based on actions you had no part in, and I hope you can forgive us for our foolishness."

Milla looks the marmot in the eye and only sees sincerity. "You scared me a lot when you accused me of coming to destroy the Empire," she replies sternly. "It hurt to be accused of something so terrible. But I understand now that you were even more scared of me than I was of you, and for that reason, I accept your apology. I hope that in future, you'll refuse to give into fear and take the time to get to know someone before judging them."

"We promise we will never again give in to fear," the marmot vows. "May the Five Deities guide you home safely."

"And may they guide you and the rest of the Empire to a better future for all," Milla smiles.

"I think you really got through to them," Champo compliments as the marmots quietly return to their seats.

"I hope so," Milla replies. "A lot is going to change across the Empire now that the Nine Tails are no more and the truth about the Basset Uprising can be uncovered."

"All for the better, I hope."

"Me too." Milla finishes her goji juice. "Well, it's time for me to head home," she sighs.

"Will you return one day to visit us?" Champo asks.

"I will," Milla promises. "I'll try and bring my friends with me too."

"They'll be more than welcome," Champo smiles.

Milla slides off the bar stool. "Until next time."

"Looking forward to it."

Milla quickly waves goodbye to the marmots, smiling as they happily wave back, then heads back outside and into Rinzen's car.

"Ready?" Rinzen asks.

"Ready," Milla confirms. _This time tomorrow, I'll be home._


	22. I: Homecoming

Two days after leaving the Western Empire, Milla Basset is almost home, covering the last few miles on foot. Milla had explained to Rinzen that she wanted to keep the exact location of the treehouse where she lives with her two closest friends a secret, but Rinzen's no fool: he saw right through Milla's bluff. Milla had then revealed that she simply wants to surprise her friends, an idea that Rinzen was more than happy to go along with, dropping her off at the requested distance away mid‑morning.

Milla takes her time walking the remaining distance, content to simply drink in the sights, sounds, and especially the aromas of home. _I missed this place so much… I'm so happy to be home. I just hope Lilac and Carol are in._

Milla gets her answer when she comes within earshot of the treehouse and hears two very familiar voices bickering about something that probably doesn't matter that much anyway. _Heh… Just another day at the treehouse._ Smiling to herself, Milla drops down on all‑fours and silently creeps closer. _They won't be expecting this…_

* * *

"All I'm asking is to have the top bunk for a change," Carol repeats, her back to the small bush she's standing in right front of. "Is being on top really that important to you?"

_I'm glad no‑one's here to take _that_ out of context._ "Remind me: how many times have you fallen out of bed this week?" Lilac asks.

"Four, but that's beside the point," Carol answers. "Also, cats always land on their feet."

"Not from four feet off the ground," Lilac corrects.

"No‑one gets hurt from a four‑foot fall either," Carol informs. "Especially not trained ninja like us."

"The answer's still no," Lilac states with finality.

Carol sighs in frustration. "What is it ab‑"

"_RRRRRUP!_"

Almost jumping out of their fur at the loud soprano bark, Lilac and Carol instinctively react and drop into combat stances… only to collide with each other and fall to the ground in a tangled heap.

A moment later, the source of the loud soprano bark pounces from behind the bush and lands on top of them both, her tail wagging furiously. "I'm _baaack!_"

"What on‑" Lilac starts to exclaim before she recognises the adorable affectionate grin starting back at her from under an unruly mop of long ginger hair. "_Milla!_" she smiles, happy to see her friend after so long apart.

"Great to have you back, Magic Mutt!" Carol adds, pulling the hound down into a warm embrace with her and Lilac. "We missed you loads!"

"I missed you both too," Milla replies, returning the hug. "It's great to be home."

"We're glad to see you safe and well," Lilac replies. "After reading your letters, we were really worried that you might… I mean I… You're here now, that's all that matters."

"You wanted to come and help me, didn't you?" Milla guesses.

"Well… yeah," Lilac admits, blushing.

"You'll tell us everything that happened, I hope?" Carol asks.

"Of course!" Milla giggles. "I uh… I hope you don't have anything planned for the rest of the day."

"Not anymore," Lilac assures. "What time is it, anyway?"

A loud growl emanates from the wildcat's stomach.

"…I think that means it's lunchtime," Carol blushes.

* * *

After lunch, which Milla helps prepare (and during the preparation of receives compliments from Lilac and Carol about her new outfit), the hound tells her friends the full story of what happened in the Western Empire. As she tells the story, Milla's emotions fluctuate in response to the events being described, and on a few occasions, she has to stop and take a break to gather herself, breaks that Lilac and Carol take advantage of to digest what they're hearing.

Eventually, Milla's story comes to an end.

* * *

"…I stayed at Empress Kelsang's palace as an honoured guest, but after a week, I was so homesick I just had to come home. Rinzen kindly offered to drive me, and I accepted as I wanted to get home as quickly as possible. We stopped at the _Dmar Wamo_ in Lamkha on the way to check in on Champo, who thankfully was unharmed and back at the inn. The marmots were there too, and they apologised for being so mean to me a year before and promised to learn from their mistakes. After that, I bid farewell to Champo, and after two days… well, you know the rest," Milla finishes. "Oh, and don't worry: I asked Rinzen to drop me off far enough away that he didn't find out where the treehouse is," she adds in assurance.

With the story over, Lilac and Carol take a few moments to reflect on everything Milla's just told them.

"I had a feeling that you'd get into some trouble," Carol eventually replies. "I gotta admit though that I never expected it to be anything _close_ to that sort of scale."

"There were so many times I wished you were both there with me," Milla admits.

"From the sounds of it, we really should have gone with you," Lilac replies.

"I'm not so sure," Carol opines. "I mean, I know I would have been a help, but I'm not so sure about you," she adds, unable to resist a cheeky quip at Lilac's expense.

"Very funny," Lilac deadpans.

"I know you mean well, but I'm glad I did it alone," Milla smiles. "I learned more about myself and my abilities than I ever would have with you both watching over me."

"I must admit, you've proven yourself far more capable than I thought," Lilac replies. "In fact, there may be a few things you can teach us now," she adds with a smile.

"Well… maybe," Milla blushes. "I still have a lot to learn from you and Carol as well."

"If you don't mind, can I look at your piandao?" Carol asks.

"Of course," Milla nods, holding the sheathed weapon out.

Carol takes the sword and unsheathes it, checking the balance and straightness of the blade. "This is some fine craftmanship," she comments, clearly impressed by the piandao. "If you hadn't told us it's Tiāngǒu's own blade, I'd swear it's less than a year old," she adds, resheathing the blade and handing it back to Milla.

"It's also the only thing left of my family aside from his bangles…" Milla tails off, tears in her eyes.

"Do you need a moment?" Lilac asks.

Milla takes a deep breath and dabs her eyes dry. "No, I'm fine," she assures. "I just… So, what did you two get up to while I was away?"

"Oh, nothing much," Carol answers nonchalantly. "Just travelled to a parallel dimension where Lilac almost died and I actually died," she adds, causing Lilac to facepalm.

"_What‽_" Milla exclaims in shock.

"Carol, you _really_ need to think about how you say things more often," Lilac groans.

"We were going to tell Milla anyway," Carol shrugs. "May as well get the shock out the way now so we can focus on telling the story."

Lilac sighs in defeat. "I guess," she admits. "It all started when we were coming back from Shang Tu one morning about six months ago. We were racing as usual when we passed an unconscious fox in a clearing. Worried, we turned back to check he was alive, which he thankfully was. We brought him back to the treehouse to patch him up, and when he woke up, he told us his name's Tails, and he's from a planet called Mobius…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in his miniature laboratory in Red Scarves HQ, the wyvern is reviewing the notes he made during his latest experiment when he hears a knock on the door of his sanctum. _Who dares to interrupt me?_ Growling softly to himself, the wyvern switches from his notes app to a video feed showing the corridor outside his sanctum. _Ah, it's just Spade reporting in._

The wyvern leaves his lab, ensuring the door is fully closed behind him, then opens the main door into the sanctum. "Good evening, Spade," he greets, stepping aside and inviting the panda‑cavy chimera into his sanctum. "You're a little earlier than I expected."

"I saw no reason to delay, Leader Julian," Spade explains as he enters the sanctum. "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Not at all, not at all," Leader Julian Cummings assures as he closes the door and takes a seat. "What's the latest news regarding Team Lilac?"

Spade takes a seat opposite Julian. "Milla Basset has safely returned to Dragon Valley after her year in the Western Empire, and she's brought a piandao back with her."

"That is excellent news that she's back safely," Julian smiles. _This may complicate matters… Or it may be just the opportunity I need… I must tread carefully._

"Is something wrong, sir?" Spade asks.

"Hm? Oh, no, I was just thinking about how someone so young has seen far more than most of us over twice her age have seen," Julian answers. "She is a truly remarkable young woman, as are her friends. I just hope their lack of discipline doesn't get them into a situation they cannot escape."

"Which is why we monitor them," Spade agrees. "I just wish being assigned this task didn't fuel those asinine rumours about me and Lilac."

"An unfortunate consequence of your duties, I'm afraid," Julian sighs. "You and I both know all too well the longevity of an unsubstantiated rumour regarding an imagined romantic relationship."

"No doubt fuelled by the handful of missions we worked on together before she abandoned us," Space recalls. "Still, no point in worrying about it."

"Absolutely," Julian agrees. "Is there anything more to report?"

"Only that Lilac and Carol continue to bicker like sisters," Spade answers.

Julian chuckles softly at the reply. "If it wasn't for their obvious differences, it'd be easy to assume they _are_ sisters, given how close their friendship is. Thanks for the update."

"It's my duty," Spade acknowledges. "Speaking of which, it's time I returned to it."

"Of course," Julian nods. "And hey, try not to fuel the rumours _too_ much, eh?" he adds in jest.

"I'll try," Spade assures, playing along. "I'll report in tomorrow," he adds as he rises to leave.

"Only if you have something worth reporting," Julian replies. "Otherwise, you're free to do whatever takes your fancy."

"Wilco."

Julian waits until Spade has left the sanctum and the door has closed behind him before dropping the mask of joviality. _I must find out what happened to Milla while she was away. I cannot afford to underestimate her newfound potential if I want my plans for the vixen to succeed._


	23. 4-1 Introspection

Four days after returning home, on a cool overcast morning, Milla is helping Carol repair her motorbike in her workshop after it developed an ignition fault causing it to be down on power. At first, the work goes smoothly, but halfway through the task, Milla's mind begins to wander.

When Carol asks for a socket wrench and is handed a screwdriver, she decides to speak up. "Something up, Magic Mutt?"

"Hm?" Milla replies. "Oh, uh, no, I just… feel a little tired, I guess."

"I asked for a socket wrench with a ten‑sixteenth and you handed me a flat‑head screwdriver," Carol comments, sliding out from under her bike and lifting her goggles.

Milla looks at her hand to see the screwdriver still in it. "Huh… I coulda sworn I picked up the wrench…"

Carol sits up and takes the screwdriver from Milla. "Wanna take a break and talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Milla asks.

"What's got you so distracted," Carol answers.

"I just made a mistake, s'all," Milla dismisses.

"A mistake is handing me a nine‑sixteenth instead of a ten," Carol corrects. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Milla sighs. "It's just… I dunno."

"Tell you what: since Lilac's napping and I don't want to wake her, I'll sneak up and grab a couple of drinks, then we can talk about what's bothering you," Carol suggests. "Sound good?"

"Yeah," Milla nods. "Sorry for being so silly."

"Don't worry about it," Carol assures. "Back in a sec," she adds as she jogs out of the workshop.

Milla takes the chance to organise her thoughts a little. _Carol's right: I have a lot on my mind, otherwise I wouldn't have made such a silly mistake._

Carol returns a minute later, two ice‑cold cans of _Wild Cola_ in her hands. "Can you believe we still have four crates of this stuff?" she asks. "I mean, I know I agreed to this, and it is kinda cool, but it's still weird seeing my face on so many cans. But that's my fault for not resisting Lilac's encouragement enough."

"At least this tastes nice, unlike that _Dragon Boost_ drink Lilac's on," Milla replies, accepting one of the cans.

"That stuff only sells because she's so darn pretty," Carol comments. "But that's not important right now. What's on your mind?"

Milla lets out a long sigh. "Is it normal to doubt who you really are?"

"Every day," Carol answers without hesitation. "I ran away from home because I was afraid I'd never live up to expectations, yet events keep pulling me back to where I'm not sure I want to be. It's something I've gotten used to over the years, so it doesn't bother me much anymore. Some days I wake up and I want to make a clean break, have a fresh start, but I never follow through. Still, I'm only fourteen: plenty of time left to figure it all out."

"And I'm twelve, so I have even longer," Milla replies. "But then you don't have two identities."

"Ah, you're trying to figure out if you're Milla Basset or Bái Shén Měi Lán," Carol realises. "This may sound like a cop‑out answer, but why not both?"

"Because… they're just so different," Milla answers. "One is a feral child who got caught up in something far beyond her wildest imagination, the other is the latest in an ancient lineage that helped shape the world we live in. I just… can't figure out how to put them together."

"It's like they're pieces from different jigsaws."

"Uh‑huh."

"It kinda reminds me of Lilac, in a way," Carol comments. "I've told you about Sash before, right?"

"You told me that Sash is the other half of Lilac's split personality," Milla recalls.

"The half she's petrified by, and for good reason," Carol confirms. "Thing is, she wasn't always that way. Back when we were in the Scarves, Lilac went by her full name, and she was comfortable in her own fur. The split happened to help her cope with… with the loss of my sister… Sorry, I just need a moment."

"Take your time," Milla replies softly.

Carol closes her eyes and takes a few deep calming breaths before opening them again. "Now, where was I… Oh yes," she continues, the moment of grief now passed. "The split happened, and thankfully Lilac quickly became the dominant personality, creating the Little Miss Heropants we know today. But under it all, Sash still lurks, and it's my hope that one day, Lilac will realise she doesn't need to fear Sash. And when she realises that, she'll become the full Sash Lilac once more."

"I'm not sure how that helps me though," Milla replies.

"Maybe it doesn't," Carol shrugs. "But here's my thinking: Milla Basset is scared of Bái Shén Měi Lán, just like how Lilac is scared of Sash."

Milla makes to reply, only to stop herself. "…maybe a little," she admits quietly. "I hurt Mipham pretty badly, and that feels like something Měi Lán would do, but Milla would never."

"People are capable of surprising feats when pushed beyond their limits," Carol explains. "And here's where you and Lilac differ. When Lilac is pushed too far, she becomes a totally different person. However, when you're pushed too far, you don't change anywhere near as much."

"I don't?" Milla asks, confused.

"Lilac would have said that Sash hurt Mipham," Carol explains. "You said _you_ hurt Mipham."

"Huh… Maybe I _am_ both Milla Basset and Bái Shén Měi Lán after all," Milla realises. "Not sure how I feel about that."

"Eh, you'll figure it out," Carol winks in assurance. "What was that thing people kept telling you?"

"That I have the strength of the Bái Shén," Milla recalls, blushing slightly.

"And that's all in here, regardless of whether you're Milla Basset, Bái Shén Měi Lán, or both," Carol replies, patting Milla gently on the top of her head. "Feeling better?"

"A little," Milla sighs, smiling slightly.

Carol starts to gently scratch behind Milla's ear. "How about now?"

Milla cannot help but wag her tail in response. "Hey, no fair!" she giggles. "You know how much I like that!"

"Whaddya gonna do about it?" Carol teases playfully.

Milla barks playfully in response.

"Oh, really?" Carol smirks. "Gotta catch me first!"

Carol sprints out the workshop, Milla following behind on all‑fours. Carol does her best to stay ahead of Milla, but the hound's speed more than makes up for Carol's tricks, and in less than a minute, she catches the wildcat and pounces.

"Gotcha!" Milla exclaims as she wraps her arms and legs lightly around Carol, bringing them both down in a thick layer of leaves.

"Oh no, what am I gonna do now?" Carol asks, playing along and pretending to struggle free.

"I'll let you go if you promise to make sushi with me and Lilac later," Milla answers.

"You leave me no choice," Carol sighs, playing at surrender. "I promise to make sushi with you and Lilac later."

Milla lets Carol go, then accepts the wildcat's help to her feet. "Thanks," she sighs happily. "I needed that."

"That's what friends are for," Carol replies, giving Milla a quick hug. "Come on, let's get back to fixing my bike."

"Race ya back!" Milla exclaims before taking off on all‑fours.

Carol shakes her head in amusement. _I'll never cease to be amazed at the strength of her spirit. Wish I was that strong… Maybe one day I will be._ Carol takes a deep breath, pushes her worries aside, and sprints back to the workshop to continue repairing her bike with Milla's assistance.

* * *

After dinner that evening, with Carol napping on her bunk after eating too much sushi (not for the first time), Lilac and Milla are looking through the treehouse's video collection for something to watch.

"Oh, how about this one?" Lilac asks, selecting the first season of a show featuring five heroes in differently‑coloured matching bodygloves who pilot mechs which combine into one giant bipedal mech wielding a massive sword. "It's a bit cheesy, I'll admit, but it's good fun to watch."

"Uh‑huh," Milla replies, not really paying attention.

Lilac notices Milla's staring into the mid‑distance instead of looking at the videos on the shelves. "Is something wrong?"

It takes a moment for Milla to snap back to reality. "Hm? Oh, sorry, I uh… kinda drifted off a bit there… Done that a few times today."

"Carol told me about your chat earlier," Lilac replies. "Guess you're still a little confused."

"Kinda, yeah," Milla sighs. "Um… This may be a lot to ask, and feel free to say 'no', but… um… can I ask you about Sash?"

Lilac's expression darkens instantly. "Oh… I uh… I wasn't expecting to… I mean… Do you really want to know?"

"Well… yeah," Milla confirms.

Lilac takes a deep breath. "It's… not easy for me to talk about," she admits. "On the other hand, it's only fair that you know about her, what she's capable of… and why I'm so scared of her. I just… need a few moments to prepare."

"I'll make some oolong tea," Milla volunteers.

Lilac watches Milla head into the kitchen. _How much do I dare tell her? Will she think any less of me after?_

Milla returns a few minutes later with two fresh cups of oolong tea, and it's obvious that Lilac's feeling nervous. "Do you need a few more minutes?" she asks, concerned.

"No, I'm ready," Lilac assures. "I just want to say, before I tell you about Sash, that I hope you don't think any less of me after."

"Carol's already told me some stuff," Milla informs as she sets the drinks down and sits next to Lilac. "I know Sash is someone who you keep hidden, and I know she exists because of what happened to Carol's sister."

"Losing Coral… was the most devastated I've ever felt," Lilac recalls, tears forming in her eyes. "She was such a huge influence on me and Carol, and not a day goes by that I don't miss her guidance and wisdom. Ever since, I've strived to be the hero, and I pushed the darkness down as deep as I could… and that's when _she_ appeared… We've told you about Hanna Skarlett before, right?"

"A few times," Milla confirms. "Is Sash as bad as her?"

"No," Lilac admits. "She's worse."

"How much worse?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Lilac takes a deep breath to calm herself as much as possible, but it doesn't do much good. "Compared to Sash, Hanna's a declawed kit," she finally reveals. "Sash is cruel beyond compare, violent beyond reason, and would think nothing of slaying everyone who stands in her way, no matter who they are."

"I uh… Would Sash kill me?" Milla asks nervously.

"She… I hope we never find out," Lilac replies.

"Have… Have you ever let her out?"

"Three times," Lilac admits, her hair whips twitching. "Once in Shuigang when I thought Carol was dead, once on _Sky Patrol_ when fighting Metal Sonic, and once after… after what happened to you on the _Dreadnought_."

"I think I know where this is going," Milla guesses quietly, memories of her first transformation rising in her mind.

"Seeing what Brevon did to you…" Lilac tails off, her hands clutching her hair whips as she fights to remain calm. "Sorry, I just… I need a moment."

"Take your time," Milla replies softly.

Lilac closes her eyes and silently recites a few calming mantras before opening them again, having relaxed enough to release her hair whips. "Sorry about that: I just… I don't like recalling that day."

"I don't either," Milla sighs. "Thanks for talking to me about Sash."

"It's right you should know," Lilac explains. "If I may, why did you want to know about her?"

"Because… Because I don't want Bái Shén Měi Lán to be like her," Milla admits.

Despite the dark mood, Lilac cannot help but chuckle slightly. "You'll never be like her," she assures. "You're just too… what's the right word…"

"Nice?" Milla guesses.

"Yeah, you're too nice," Lilac agrees. "Like when you fought Mipham in that tunnel."

"I did what I had to do to escape," Milla recalls.

"You also went out of your way to help her."

"It was my fault she got hurt."

"And that's why you'll never be like Sash," Lilac smiles, gently ruffling Milla's hair.

"Hey, cut that out!" Milla giggles, playfully pushing Lilac's hand away.

Lilac pulls Milla in for a warm hug. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Milla sighs, returning the hug. "Can we watch that show now?"

"Sure," Lilac agrees.

"What show ya gonna watch?" Carol asks, returning to the den after her nap.

"_Elemental Rangers_," Lilac answers as the hug breaks.

"Blegh," Carol replies, not even trying to hide the fact she doesn't like that show. "Why watch that when you can _Teenage Mutant Ninja Terrapins_?"

Lilac shakes her head in disappointment. "I still don't get what you don't like about _Elemental Rangers_."

"It's just so _cheesy_," Carol explains.

"And _Teenage Mutant Ninja Terrapins_ isn't?" Lilac asks, allowing herself a subtle smirk.

"…it's not _as_ cheesy," Carol grumbles quietly.

"How about we watch_ Elemental Rangers_ tonight, and watch _Teenage Mutant Ninja Terrapins_ tomorrow?" Milla suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Lilac agrees. "Carol?"

"Guess I'm outvoted," Carol shrugs. "Just gonna grab a drink first."

* * *

A few hours later, after several episodes of _Elemental Rangers_, the trio turn in for the night. Lilac and Carol easily fall asleep soon after climbing into bed, but Milla lies awake a while, thinking about her conversations with the others. _Lilac and Carol did their best to help me figure stuff out, but there's still a lot I'm unsure about. Maybe I should talk to someone else about it? I guess I could talk to Spade, but I doubt he'd be able to help. Unless… I dunno. Guess I just need to give myself enough time to figure it all out, however long it takes._

Milla sighs to herself, rolls over, and eventually slips into a semi‑restful sleep.


	24. 4-2 Unexpected Interests

The following morning during a breakfast of tāngbāo (which Carol sleeps through, not for the first time), Milla catches Lilac a little off‑guard when she suddenly asks, "Do you think Carol could teach me how to ride a motorbike?"

"Oh, uh, I guess so," Lilac replies. "Why the sudden interest in learning to ride?"

Milla shrugs. "No reason I guess," she answers. "Just figure it'd be easier if I had my own bike."

"It would allow us to carry more supplies if we're away for a while," Lilac thinks aloud. "It would also mean less frequent grocery trips."

"And I wouldn't have to pester Carol for a lift if I want to go anywhere," Milla adds.

"Alone?" Lilac asks, concerned. "What if you run into trouble?"

Milla raises a single eyebrow.

"…point taken," Lilac admits. "Sorry," she adds, blushing slightly.

"It's OK," Milla accepts. "It's a shame Carol's still sleeping, otherwise I'd ask her."

"It would be rude to wake her, I guess," Lilac replies with a mischievous wink and smirk.

Suppressing a giggle, Milla dashes off to the bedroom. A few moments later, Lilac hears a loud '_YIP_' soon followed by a heavy thud and the unamused groan of the sleepy wildcat who's just fallen out of bed.

Milla returns to the kitchen a few moments later. "It's been so long since I last did that, I'd forgotten how much fun it was," she giggles.

A few minutes later, Carol shuffles into the kitchen, her crop top hanging off one shoulder. "Morning," she greets, yawning so deeply the word is almost completely lost.

"I tried to stop her," Lilac fibs.

"Uh‑huh," Carol grunts, not buying it. "I thought we were free all day today?"

"We are," Lilac confirms.

"Then why did you wake me?" Carol asks, grabbing a tāngbāo and biting into it.

"Because I want to ask you if you could teach me how to ride a bike," Milla answers.

Carol thinks for a moment. "Sure, why not?" she agrees. "If you had your own bike, we could carry more stuff on long journeys and do less grocery trips."

"Yay!" Milla exclaims excitedly. "When can we start?"

"When I'm fully awake," Carol yawns.

"So, in about six hours then," Lilac teases, earning an unamused look from Carol.

* * *

Over the following week, Carol teaches Milla how to ride a motorcycle. At first, Carol is expecting it to take a while for Milla to learn enough to ride unsupervised, but the hound once again proves to be a quick learner, and by the end of the week, it's clear she's more than capable of solo riding.

* * *

The morning after Milla's final lesson, the three friends head to Shang Mu where, thanks to their status (and Milla acing the brief written exam), they secure a motorcycle licence for the young hound. And once the formalities are dealt with, the three friends visit a motorcycle dealership a few blocks from the Town Hall for Milla to find a bike she likes.

Of course, Team Lilac being in town means there's a considerable number of citizens following them looking for autographs and selfies. Lilac is happy to oblige, and though Carol is more reluctant, she also agrees to help keep the crowds from getting in Milla's way.

Inevitably, the size of the crowd attracts attention of a different variety.

* * *

Outside a small café across the town square, another group of friends has noticed the swelling crowd outside the Town Hall and the motorcycle dealership. Normally, their scarlet infinity scarves would reveal their allegiance, but with all four stashed safely in pockets or hidden under tops, they simply look like any regular quartet of friends.

"There's only three people I can think of who can so quickly draw such a large crowd," the blond‑haired ochre badger observes, his outfit a navy‑blue vest paired with black trousers.

"You'd think that after all this time, the novelty would have worn off," the peach‑furred purple‑spined hedgehog sat beside him comments, her outfit a fitted black tank top paired with navy‑blue capris.

"I don't know how they do it," the chartreuse‑haired amber leopard in a white tank top and royal blue leggings sighs. "If it was me the crowd wanted to see, I'd be out of there as quickly as possible."

The forest‑green‑haired olive‑furred lynx in a full‑back teal skater dress takes the leopard's hand in hers and gives it a comforting squeeze. "And I'd stop them following you," she purrs.

"What I'm curious about is why they'd be at a motorcycle dealership," the badger thinks aloud. "Carol's pretty attached to her bike, and I think it's safe to say she'll only replace it when it's totally broken beyond repair. And even then, she'd probably still try and fix it anyway."

"And Lilac can easily run at highway speeds, which means they must be looking for a bike for Milla," the hedgehog adds. "Isn't she too young though?"

"I learned to ride at thirteen," the lynx reminds. "And Carol's been riding since she was eight, I think."

"Huh," the hedgehog replies. "Y'know, I gotta start remembering that a Scarves education is radically different to a regular education."

"Can we go say 'Hi'?" the lynx asks.

"I see no reason why we can't," the badger answers.

"I don't want to get lost in the crowd," the leopard replies.

"You won't if I don't let go," the lynx assures, taking the leopard's hand in hers again.

"I won't let go either," the leopard smiles, reassured.

"Then let's get over there before it's too late," the hedgehog suggests.

* * *

Outside the dealership, Lilac and Carol are signing autographs and chatting to fans and admirers when Carol spots some familiar faces in the crowd. _Ah, I see 'trouble' has arrived._ Allowing herself a subtle cheeky smirk, she turns to Lilac and nudges her gently.

"What's up?" Lilac asks.

"I think we're in trouble," Carol answers with a knowing smile, pointing towards the familiar faces.

Lilac looks to where Carol's pointing to see the beaming olive lynx waving enthusiastically at them both. "Darn, we nearly got away with it too!" she replies, playing along. "Sorry everyone, but I'm afraid that's all the time we have today," she apologises to the crowd. "For those who missed out, I'm sure there'll be another chance soon enough."

Several among the crowd voice their disappointment, but they all thankfully depart without any fuss, much to the relief of the leopard shyly hiding behind her lynx girlfriend.

"Aw, you didn't have to be icky mean to them," the lynx pouts comically once the crowd has dispersed.

"It's OK Maria," Lilac assures. "Could do with a break anyway: my wrist is aching from all the autographs."

"Mine too," Carol adds.

"I hope this is a social visit?" Lilac asks.

"Yep!" Maria Shanmao grins.

"Excellent," Lilac smiles in relief. "And is that Tai I see doing a bad job of hiding behind you?" she asks, spotting the leopard peeking out from behind her girlfriend.

Tai Wong emerges from behind Maria. "Heh… Hi again," she greets, blushing a little. "Hope we're not bothering you."

"Not at all," Carol assures. "Also, hi Danny and Sally," she adds, greeting the badger and hedgehog respectively. "Y'all on a mission, or just hangin'?"

"Just hangin'," Sally Flynn answers, echoing Carol's casual tongue. "Maria insisted we come say 'Hi'."

"How's Milla doing?" Danny asks.

"I'm doing well," Milla answers as she exits the dealership.

The instant Maria sees Milla in her new (to the lynx) outfit, she cannot stop herself squealing with delight. "By the Ancients, Milla, you look so _cute_ in that!"

"Gotta admit, it's a huge step up from what you used to wear," Sally adds. "Suits you perfectly."

"I l‑l‑like it t‑too," Tai adds, her shyness returning in front of the hound she's never met before today. _By the Ancients, it's really her… All three of them are here… It's almost too much!_

"Thanks," Milla replies, blushing deeply. "I designed it myself with the help of Empress Kelsang." She then turns to the shy leopard. "And you must be Maria's girlfriend, Tai Wong," she greets. "Don't worry, I won't bite," she adds with a warm, friendly smile.

"I kn‑know," Tai stammers. "I'm j‑j‑just n‑nervous, s‑s'all."

"There's no need to be nervous," a new voice interrupts. "After all, Milla and her friends are honourable young ladies who simply wish to help others, regardless of their profession or standing."

Both Team Lilac and the four Red Scarves are surprised to find the owner of the voice out in public.

"Leader Julian, it's a surprise to see you here," Lilac greets. _Please tell me this is purely a coincidence…_

"It is true that I, like the other Leaders, rarely venture out in public, and it's even rarer we make ourselves known when we do," the ebony‑scaled ivory‑furred wyvern in a navy‑blue vest and trousers replies, his vibrant red scarf a stark contrast to his dark clothing. "But when I saw you all here, I couldn't resist the temptation to see how our newly‑returned heroine hound is doing."

"I'm doing well," Milla replies, a little unsure about this unexpected attention from a Red Scarves Leader but going along with the flow for now. "Just placed an order for a new motorbike."

"I taught her how to ride," Carol informs.

"The ability to ride is a skill that will pay for itself many thousands of times over," Julian smiles. "I just hope you don't inherit some of Carol's more… adventurous habits," he adds in jest.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad," Carol replies, feigning annoyance.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Lilac asks.

"Simply on my way back to HQ after enjoying some much‑needed leisure time," Julian explains. "Though now I'm here, I was wondering if Milla would like to tell me all that happened in the Western Empire? Not right now obviously: I intend to keep my current intrusion to a minimum and am happy to agree to a time that's convenient for Milla as well as myself."

"You mean you want to know about the Western Empire so the Red Scarves can be prepared for anything," Lilac suspects.

"Of course," Julian confirms without hesitation. "It pleases me to see that despite your open opposition to our activities, you continue to value and employ the training you received within our ranks, and I apologise for not being completely honest straight away."

_If he's being honest, why do I have this bad feeling in my gut? Unless I'm just being distrustful because he's a Scarf?_ "It's OK," Lilac replies, giving Julian the benefit of the doubt for now. "I guess I just can't help myself sometimes."

"No worries," Julian assures. "I understand your strong disapproval of many of the Scarves' activities causes you to be wary around us." He then turns to Milla. "I hope I'm not asking too much of you?"

"No, not at all," Milla replies. "Um… How will I contact you?"

"Good question," Julian answers. "For obvious reasons, we don't typically hand out direct contact details."

"Oh! I know!" Maria interjects excitedly. "How about Milla tells us, then we tell you?"

Julian considers the suggestion for a moment. _It won't let me find out everything I want to know, but it's a start, and I can trust Maria and Danny to pass on the full story._ "I can work with that," he accepts. "Is that OK with you, Milla?"

"It is," Milla agrees.

"Then it's settled," Julian concludes. "I must return to HQ now; I have already delayed myself more than I anticipated. Farewell, and may the Ancients watch over you."

"And may they watch over you too," Danny replies.

After Julian's gone, Lilac, Carol, Danny, and Sally all direct disappointed looks at Maria.

"Heh… Sorry," Maria blushes, trying her best to look cute and innocent. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Yep," Sally agrees. "Too late to do anything about it now though, so… dinner party at Jade Creek tonight?"

"I see no reason why not," Danny agrees.

"If the weather holds, we could have a barbecue," Carol suggests.

"And play in the lake?" Maria suggests, hoping others will agree.

"I'll stay on the shore," Lilac decides, her hair whips twitching slightly. "After all, someone's got to cook the food, right?"

"As hosts, me and Dan will handle the cooking," Sally volunteers. "But don't worry, no‑one will force anyone into playing in the lake if they don't want to," she adds to assure Lilac.

"Good," Lilac sighs with relief. "What time should we aim for?"

"Around late afternoon, early evening," Sally answers. "We'll also get the spare room ready if you decide to stay the night."

"We'll see you then," Lilac acknowledges before she and her friends head off to where Carol parked her bike.

Once Team Lilac is out of sight, Tai finally relaxes. "By the Ancients…"

"You OK?" Maria asks, concerned.

"Yeah," Tai assures. "I'm just so… so _excited_ we get to hang out with Team Lilac!" she squeals in delight. "I have so much I want to ask them, but I don't know if I can, and I don't want to make a fool of myself, but I know once I get started, I won't stop, and I… I'm being silly again, aren't I?"

"You are, and I love you for it," Maria giggles before giving Tai a tender kiss on the lips.

* * *

From the shadows of a nearby alleyway, Julian watches as both Team Lilac and the four Red Scarves depart. _Lilac may prove to be more of a nuisance than I anticipated… No matter: I'm sure I'll find a way to keep her out of my affairs._


	25. 4-3 On the Hunt

Late the following morning, after receiving the full detailed report from Danny, Sally, Maria, and Tai, Leader Julian sits in his private laboratory reviewing the notes he made. _Milla had quite the adventure in the Western Empire, and the training she received from the Order of the Phantom will serve her well. Unfortunately, it's going to make it harder for me to extract the information I desire, as she'll now naturally be more suspicious of anyone asking her about the Shade Virus. Still, I'm sure I can find a way._

Sighing to himself, Julian files the notes away, exits his lab, fetches a small bottle of suanmeitang from the small refrigerator in the compact kitchen, and reclines on the sofa to ponder his next move. _Can I continue my plans without learning what I need from her? After all, there are four others known to be infected with the same Virus: King Dail, Serpentine, and the two former Jade Alliance Grand Masters Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura. I can immediately rule out Dail because he's too busy ruling Shuigang, and any attempt to contact or visit Tsubaki or Kaede will be noticed… which leaves Serpentine._

Julian quickly downs a quarter of the bottle. _I wonder if the vixen's up for a bit of hunting?_

* * *

Deep in the heart of Rage Ravine, in a clearing hidden behind a bank of cherry blossom, lies a modest two‑storey part‑wood part‑stone house built into the base of cliff. However, neither of the resident married couple are inside, as they are currently in the garage attempting to fix a mysterious issue with one of their ATVs.

"I'm going to need a better description than that," Rob Stiil replies, his regular maroon vest and forest green trousers currently hidden by navy‑blue overalls with light oil staining.

"I don't know how to describe it any better," Hanna Skarlett explains as she idly grooms her magnificently bushy tail. "The best I can say is that there's random power drops at high revs."

"Are there any funny sounds when the power drops?"

"Now you mention it, it does 'ping' a bit."

"Which means it's likely an ignition timing issue," Rob concludes, deciding not to complain about Hanna not revealing that from the start. "Strange how it's only at high revs… I know I only did it a few months ago, but I'll change the fuel filter and clean, regap, and reseat the spark plugs. And if that doesn't fix it, then I'll take it to HQ and get the mechanics there to give it a thorough service."

"Need me to lend a hand?"

"No need: it's a one‑person job. Should be done in half an hour."

"In that case, I'll start thinking about what to do for lunch," Hanna decides. "Want me to bring you a drink?"

"The usual, thanks."

Hanna heads into the house, but before she gets to the kitchen, the phone rings. _Fuck… Better answer it, I guess._ Hanna picks up the phone. "Make it quick."

"Straight to business as always," the voice on the other end chuckles.

_Shit._ "Leader Julian! I uh… This is unexpected," Hanna replies, silently cursing at herself for being so rude. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Julian assures. "In fact, I have a mission for you."

"What sort of mission?" Hanna asks, her tail swishing happily.

"I need you to find someone," Julian informs. "You remember the viper that worked for Brevon, yes?"

"Serpentine," Hanna answers. "He was part of the Siege of Shang Tu as well, working for that bastard fuck Aquila," she recalls, the name of the alien dragon infused with hate. "Dead or alive?"

"Alive."

"Oh…"

"Disappointed?"

"Well… a little," Hanna admits. "Would have liked the chance to shred the fucker, but you have your reasons, I guess. Is there a deadline?"

"No, but I do want you to find him as soon as possible," Julian instructs. "You'll receive full payment no matter how long it takes, but if you do it quickly enough, I'll make sure there's a worthy bonus included."

"Do we have any leads?"

"None, but that shouldn't be a problem for someone as skilled as yourself. And before you ask, yes, you can include your husband."

"Excellent," Hanna smiles, then realises there's another question she wants to ask. "Is there a reason we're hunting him down?"

"You've never questioned a mission before," Julian reminds. "Why do you question this one?"

"Because it doesn't make sense to ignore the fucker for months then suddenly decide we need to capture him as soon as possible," Hanna explains. "That, and Rob's gonna ask the same question."

"Fair enough," Julian accepts. "We've recently received word that he may have returned to working with Brevon, who we know is still somewhere on Avalice."

"Yeah, I remember him," Hanna sighs, recalling when she came face‑to‑face with the alien warlord after the Gotoshi Naisen. _Fuck… I hope we don't run into that oversized cockroach._

"You OK?" Julian asks.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, just… thinking," Hanna replies. "It's not easy to say this, but Brevon scares the shit outta me."

"With luck, you won't have to face him," Julian assures. "And if you do, I'm confident you have the skills necessary to overcome him."

"Lilac only bested him through sheer luck, and… well, you know my track record against her."

"In exhibitions," Julian reminds. "In a duel to the death, only you would be willing to go the distance."

That seems to cheer Hanna up a bit. "In that case, I accept."

"I knew you would," Julian replies. "After all, you _never_ turn down a mission."

"Just doing what I do best," Hanna quips. "I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, and may the Ancients watch over you." Julian ends the call.

Hanna returns the phone to the hook, grinning mischievously in anticipation. _This is going to be a _lot_ of fun! Just need to figure out where to begin… I'll prep our kit while I think._

* * *

In his sanctum, Leader Julian relaxes, confident that his assignment will be completed quickly. _If they bring him in within a week, I should have enough time to learn what I need, and I won't need the hound. And now I'm wondering why I didn't think of this before; I could have had the answers _months_ ago. Doesn't matter though: my plans are still on course, so there's no point worrying about it._

* * *

Half an hour later, Rob returns to the house to find Hanna sat on the sofa polishing his sai. "Ah, that explains why the tea never materialised," he quips humourlessly.

"Leader Julian phoned," Hanna explains. "We're to hunt and capture Serpentine."

"Oh… Why?"

"HQ suspects he's working with Brevon again."

"Huh… Why did Leader Julian phone us directly?"

Hanna shrugs. "Bypassing red tape, probably."

"I find that hard to believe," Rob replies. "The Scarves don't have a bureaucracy to bypass."

"True, but missions usually filter down to us through the Seniors," Hanna reminds.

"Including captures," Rob replies. "What makes this one so different?"

Hanna thinks a moment. "Maybe this is a test to see if we're ready to be promoted to Seniors?"

Now it's Rob's turn to think a moment. "The Leaders really think you're ready to be a mentor to recruits?" he asks, a little confused.

Hanna fixes him with a hard stare of annoyed disappointment. "And why wouldn't I make a good mentor?"

"Oh, the short temper, the lack of patience, the ill‑discipline, the copious foul language, the… 'exuberant' combat style, little things like that," Rob shrugs.

As much as she hates to admit it, Hanna knows Rob is right. "Fine, you win that one," she sighs before returning to polishing his sai. "Of course, not all Seniors mentor new recruits, and I have helped in plenty of training sessions already."

"Fair point," Rob accepts. "Though the infirmary did eventually notice the uptick in admissions after every session you helped with, so it didn't last _that_ long," he recalls.

"In my defence, only four were admitted with broken bones," Hanna counters. "…but I accept your point: I'm not fit to be a mentor."

"You just need more self‑control, that's all," Rob assures, sitting next to his wife. "Also, I think I found the problem with your ATV," he adds, showing Hanna the spark plug in his hand has a long crack in the ceramic exposing the electrode within. "I'm guessing at high revs it was prematurely sparking to the cylinder head and igniting the mixture early."

"How the fuck did it crack?"

Rob shrugs. "Manufacturing defect, most likely. Probably a bad batch. I replaced all the plugs just in case, so you shouldn't have any more power issues at high revs."

"I hope so. We might be away for a while, and I don't want it to die on me."

"It won't."

"Good. Oh, by the way, just so you know: we have no leads on his position."

"Seriously‽" Rob exclaims. "How can HQ know he's working with Brevon, but not know where to begin looking?"

"Asks the one who found where I was hiding when I ran away to create the New Elementals," Hanna reminds.

"You were hiding in the same place the original Elementals took‑" At that moment, Rob realises what they need to do. "…huh. Shoulda thought of that myself, to be honest."

"Yep."

"So, which place shall we check first?" Rob asks.

"Robot Graveyard," Hanna answers. "After all, that's where the _Dreadnought_ wreckage was moved to once the useful shit had been stripped out, and it's also where all of Brevon's old robots have been dumped."

"Which means it's where he'll go if he wants to build himself a new set of arms," Rob concludes.

Hanna finishes polishing Rob's sai and places them on the table next to his tranquiliser pistol and her nunchaku. "I think that's all we need."

"Not planning on taking any rope?" Rob asks.

"We won't be away _that_ long," Hanna answers. "I can give it a miss for a week or two."

Rob shakes his head in amusement. "Honey, I love that you're into that now, but I didn't mean for you, I meant to prevent Serpentine escaping when we capture him."

"Oh… Heh," Hanna blushes in embarrassment, though she recovers her composure quickly. "Well, we could, but how do you tie up a snake?"

"I'll figure out how," Rob assures. "After all, you know how good my ropework is."

"Ah, well, y'see babe, I kinda went and totally forgot, so you'll have to remind me," Hanna smirks seductively.

Rob sighs in fake exasperation. "And you criticise others for being insatiable… I'll be right up once I've disposed of this spark plug."

"That can wait," Hanna decides, taking the broken spark plug and tossing it onto the table before taking Rob's hand and leading him upstairs.

* * *

Several hours later, with the clouds bringing increasing darkness earlier than clear skies would, Hanna and Rob arrive astride their ATVs at the edge of the Robot Graveyard. Both are prepared for the cold temperatures in this corner of the Shuigang Snowfields, with Rob adding a thin maroon sweater to his outfit, though Hanna remains in her usual crop top and capris which do little if anything to shield against the stiff chilling breeze.

"How are you not cold?" Rob asks once their engines are shut off, noting that Hanna's showing zero signs of being affected by the wind.

"I do have Fire affinity," Hanna reminds. "It must be keeping me warm."

"I hope so. But in case it doesn't, I packed you a sweater and leggings."

"Thanks, but I won't need them. Let's just get on with finding that bastard viper."

"Once we've found a place to shelter," Rob replies, looking up at the cloud cover. "The weather should hold, but I don't want to take the chance."

Hanna puts her eagerness to complete the mission on hold briefly and quickly surveys the landscape in front of her. "That looks promising," she informs, pointing to a larger mound of scrap metal that looks like it covers a modest yet suitable 'cave'.

Rob quickly finds where Hanna's pointing. "Let's check it out."

* * *

Hanna's instinct proves correct: the mound does indeed conceal a 'cave' that's easily large enough for two ATVs with enough space left for Hanna and Rob to sleep in comfort and hold a captive securely. And once their ATVs are secured and Hanna has sent a concise update to Leader Julian, the two Veteran Scarves begin their mission.

It doesn't take long to find their target.

* * *

An hour later, with Hanna leading the way thanks to her sharper eyesight and highly sensitive hearing, the couple are just a few feet from the crest of one of the largest mounds when the vixen signals to stop, her ears twitching frantically as she tries to pinpoint the sounds she's hearing. Rob stops immediately, keeping his breathing as shallow and silent as possible to give his wife the best chance at pinpointing the sounds.

Hanna slowly and silently creeps up to the top of the mound, peeking over just enough to get a good view without exposing herself unnecessarily. _I know you're down there: it's only a matter of time before I find you._ As her ears continue to twitch and narrow down on the source of the noises, her eyes roam over the terrain below, looking for any signs of the viper or a place he could be hidden.

After just a few minutes, she sees something scurrying into a makeshift shelter, concluding it's their target despite the low light making its form tricky to discern. _There you are._

Responding to his wife's signals, Rob follows her over the crest and down the slope on the other side, both taking care to move as quickly and silently as possible, pausing behind a section of the _Dreadnought_'s hull to make sure their target remains ignorant to their presence.

* * *

Inside the shelter, the person Hanna spotted conceals themselves under a large piece of black cloth. _They think I didn't see them, but I did, and I will send their bodies back to their masters just as I've done every time before. And maybe this time they'll finally get the damn message._

* * *

A minute later, unaware they've already been spotted, Hanna signals the all‑clear.

_Rush‑down?_ Rob signs.

_Rush‑down,_ Hanna confirms. _On my mark._

On Hanna's signal, she and Rob charge straight into the shelter to find their target in an unexpected condition.


	26. 4-4 Promise of Power

"Well, that's… a thing," Hanna comments, not sure what to say about the block of ice containing the perfectly preserved corpse of Serpentine.

"So much for him returning to Brevon's side," Rob comments. "Of course, there's only two people on Avalice who have the ability to freeze people on demand."

"And one of those fuckers has cheated me out of a fight!" Hanna growls.

"Are you sure you want to pit yourself against someone who's already slain too many promising young Scarves?" Rob asks. "And put your arrogance aside _before_ answering."

"You know damn well I can take her," Hanna affirms, though she does so oddly quietly.

"I'd prefer not to test that tonight," Rob replies. "Our mission's over anyway, so we may as well head home."

"I guess I can report in on the way," Hanna sighs. "Julian ain't gonna like it…"

"Shit happens," Rob shrugs. "Let's move before it's‑"

"You never get the fucking message, do you?" a new voice growls.

Hanna and Rob turn as one to see their only way out blocked by a _very_ angry white falcon wearing a surprisingly light outfit for the environment: a fitted black t‑shirt with short white sleeves, black shorts, and black jika‑tabi.

"Believe it or not, not every Scarves mission here is about _you_," Hanna growls back forcefully.

"What my wife meant to say is, our mission target is the viper I assume you've tangled with previously," Rob interjects, placing himself between the vixen and the falcon to prevent an otherwise inevitable conflict.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," the falcon replies. "What of it?"

"It made our mission easier, meaning we can leave immediately," Rob answers. "And if the Leaders ask, we never saw you."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" the falcon snaps.

"Yes," Hanna snaps back.

"No," Rob corrects before turning to his wife. "Put a lid on it."

Hanna glares angrily at Rob, but she co‑operates anyway.

"Thank you." Rob turns back to the falcon. "Apologies for my wife: she's… sharp of tongue. Anyway, like I said, thanks to you turning our target into a popsicle, our mission is complete, and we can depart immediately. Therefore, I respectfully request you step aside and let us pass."

The falcon remains firm. "No."

"You know we'll fight our way out if we have to," Rob informs. "If you step aside, it'll save all of us a lot of trouble."

"Or I could kill you both to remind the Scarves to leave me the fuck alone," the falcon growls.

"Well, so much for diplomacy," Rob sighs, drawing his weapons as Hanna draws hers. "One last chance: step aside, or we go through you."

"Try me," the falcon challenges.

"With pleasure," Hanna grins malevolently before charging the falcon, only to run straight into a brutal hit from an ice‑encased falcon fist that sends her flying back several feet.

Rob is next in to attack, blocking the falcon's ice‑encased fists before attempting to counter with thrusts of his sai. His attempts come close, but the falcon's agility is too much for Rob to counter effectively. However, the falcon's counter‑strikes also fail to land, with Rob able to block those he's unable to dodge, though she does steadily force him back.

And that's all the opening Hanna needs: now back on her feet, she dives around the duel and rejoins from the other side, taking the falcon by surprise and raining several heavy direct blows. Forced into defending on two fronts, the falcon's advance halts as she tries her best not to be overwhelmed by the combined onslaught of two highly‑trained Red Scarf Veterans.

Working together with practiced ease, Hanna and Rob quickly gain the upper hand and steadily push the falcon off‑balance before delivering a combined double gut punch that sends her crashing to the ground.

"And _stay_ the fuck down!" Hanna growls as she slams a boot hard into the falcon's abdomen, forcing the air out of her lungs.

"Let's get out of here," Rob decides, walking away and out of the makeshift shelter, his wife following right behind and leaving the falcon doubled over desperately trying to get her breath back.

But the falcon has other ideas: without warning, she taps deep into her reserves and launches a barrage of icicles at Hanna's back, aiming to skewer the vixen and kill her in seconds.

The icicles instantly vaporise on impact.

Hanna stops dead in her tracks and turns to face the falcon. "Do you have a fucking death wish‽" she snaps, faint licks of flame flicking around her clenched fists.

Drained and unable to try again, the falcon can only stare in disbelief. _That… That should have…_

"Just leave it, Hanna," Rob instructs.

"But‑"

"Drop it or I won't do you‑know‑what anymore."

Hanna remains silent for a few moments. "…fine," she eventually relents, the faint flames around her fists dissipating. "You got lucky this time," she growls at the falcon. "Next time will be different."

The falcon watches as Hanna and Rob depart. _Next time, I'll be ready._

* * *

As they're wheeling their ATVs out of their now unnecessary makeshift shelter, Rob's curiosity finally gets the better of him. "What did she try?"

"She tried to kill me with a barrage of icicles," Hanna answers flatly. "Fucking pathetic."

"And the cause of death of four of the Scarves sent after her," Rob recalls.

"Fire affinity," Hanna shrugs. _He's right: that should have killed me. But it didn't, so I don't give a fuck._

Rob remains silent in thought. _Maria told me about that plant she revived in the botanical gardens a few months ago by simply touching it… Has repeated exposure to the Elemental Crystals awakened something within us, or did they just let us know about what's been there all along? It's probably safe to assume the falcon has never held the Water Crystal, yet she has ice powers that rival those that took Neera years of hard training to develop…_

"Something wrong, babe?" Hanna asks, concerned.

"Hm? Oh, no, just… thinking of what to do when we get home," Rob explains, covering his concerns. _Not your best effort…_

"Go straight to bed and sleep?" Hanna guesses. "After all, it'll be too late for anything else."

"True," Rob admits.

"First thing tomorrow, on the other hand…" Hanna smirks suggestively.

Rob shakes his head in amusement. "We'll see," he smiles. "Let's get moving before that falcon catches up."

* * *

The falcon crests the mound of scrap just in time to see the two ATVs accelerate away. _You can run now, but next time I guarantee you _won't_ make it out alive._

* * *

Early the following morning, Hanna makes her report to Leader Julian, who is understandably disappointed with the outcome of the mission and has requested her to meet with him at HQ.

"How the fuck was I to know he's already dead‽" Hanna protests in response.

"You performed as well as I expected, and I don't blame you for this failure," Julian assures. "Nevertheless, I'm requesting you to meet with me in HQ ASAP. I'd like to avoid making this into an order if possible."

"May as well be an order," Hanna grumbles. "You're not exactly leaving me any choice."

"A fair point," Julian accepts. "Very well: I order you to HQ ASAP."

"We're on our way," Hanna confirms.

"We?"

"Me and Rob."

"My order is for you alone."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

Hanna hesitates.

"I promise, my motivations are honourable," Julian assures.

"…fine, whatever." Hanna hangs up before Julian can respond.

"Something wrong?" Rob yawns as he shuffles into the den.

"Leader Julian wants to see me in HQ ASAP," Hanna answers.

"He knows there's no way the mission could have succeeded, right?"

"Yes, but he ordered me in anyway."

"He must have a reason," Rob shrugs. "Guess we'd better get over there."

"He wants to see me alone," Hanna informs.

"Why?"

"Not a fucking clue."

Rob thinks a moment. "I have a strange feeling there's something funny going on here… I'd better come with you anyway."

"If you must," Hanna sighs. "So much for a pre‑breakfast session… Would have been a great way to work up an appetite."

"We'll make up for it when we get back," Rob promises.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hanna and Rob arrive outside Leader Julian's sanctum, the wyvern answering the door just a few moments after Hanna knocks.

"I asked you to come alone," Julian reminds.

"You did," Hanna confirms. "Rob decided to come along anyway."

"With respect sir, any business you have with my wife can be shared with myself," Rob explains.

"Normally I would agree, but in this instance, I must insist on speaking with Hanna in absolute privacy," Julian replies, stepping aside to allow Hanna entry while blocking Rob. "I assure you my intentions are honourable."

Rob wants to argue, but he holds himself back, sensing that any attempt to pursue such a strategy will backfire. _This doesn't feel right at all… but I don't have any choice in the matter right now._ "OK," he relents. "Though I must formally declare my opposition to such clandestine activities."

"An odd objection from one well‑versed in the art of the shinobi," Julian observes. "Nevertheless, I take note of your opposition and give my word that nothing untoward will arise from this. Now if you'll excuse us, we have business to discuss."

Julian closes the door before Rob can reply.

With a sigh of defeat, Rob walks away from Julian's sanctum. _If there's something going on, you bet I'll find out. But until then, guess I'll get something quick to eat, then train in the dojo while I wait._

* * *

In the sanctum, Hanna talks a seat while Julian makes them both drinks and fetches a handful of cereal bars. "So, what's this business you want to exclude my husband from?" she asks.

"It's not that I want to exclude your husband, more that it's not yet the time for his involvement," Julian corrects. "But first, I'd like to hear the full account of your battle with the falcon."

"There's not much to say that I haven't already told you," Hanna replies. "She cornered us where Serpentine's frozen corpse was hidden, refused to listen when we said we weren't there to kill her, tried and failed to defeat us both, then fired a cheap shot at me when we were leaving."

"Ah yes, the icicles," Julian recalls from the report, setting the drinks and cereal bars on the coffee table and taking a seat opposite Hanna. "Do you know you're the only Scarf to survive such an attack?"

"Rob did mention four others were killed by it," Hanna answers as she takes her fresh hot chocolate, holding the mug to allow the pleasant warmth to spread into her hands.

"And it doesn't bother you that it should have killed you too?"

"I'm alive, so no."

"You seem surprisingly casual about this."

"Look, if it's my time to die, then so be it," Hanna shrugs. "But that doesn't mean I want to throw my life away. I just refuse to fear death, that's all."

"Hmm…" Julian remains silent for a few moments. _Once again, she proves to be the ideal test vessel._ "What would you say if I told you I was planning on developing a training regimen that will allow those Scarves deemed worthy a chance to develop the ability to unlock power and skills beyond even the late Coraline Tea?"

"I'd ask what the fuck you were smoking," Hanna answers. "Even _I_ will admit no‑one compares to Coral, including myself."

"That can change," Julian remarks. "After all, you survived the falcon's ice attack because of your Fire affinity."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Hanna questions.

"What other explanation can you offer?" Julian inquires.

Hanna opens her mouth to reply, only to realise she has no answer. "…huh… Would explain why I don't get cold anymore, I guess."

"You don't?"

"I wore this sort of stuff to the Snowfields yesterday and didn't even feel windchill," Hanna explains, referring to her halterneck crop top and capris. "It was a pretty strong breeze too."

"And if I'm not mistake, your friend Maria had a not too dissimilar experience soon after returning from the Gotoshi Naisen," Julian reminds.

"Now you mention it, she did tell me about that rose bush that was pretty much dead until she touched it," Hanna recalls. "And then it bloomed when she touched it again. How do you know about that anyway?"

"There's little that happens within HQ that doesn't eventually reach our ears," Julian explains. "Initially, we simply filed it away as a random curiosity, but now I'm not so sure. Of all the Red Scarves, only you and your friends have had any significant exposure to the Elemental Crystals, and with two of you now showing signs of being able to tap into elemental energies without their assistance, it's possible that they've awoken something inside you both."

"Neera and that falcon can use their magic powers even though they've never used an Elemental Crystal," Hanna replies.

"True, but Neera's trained in the arts for many years," Julian reminds. "And while we cannot yet be certain, the falcon has likely developed her abilities over a similar timescale, if not longer."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hanna asks, getting impatient.

"The world has changed dramatically over the last two years," Julian answers. "Avalice has faced threats far beyond anything previously imagined, and it's the duty of the Red Scarves to adapt to the new world order. And that is why I requested your presence: I want you to be the first to follow a new training regime that will unlock your _true_ full potential."

Hanna raises an eyebrow. "When you say _true_ full potential…"

"Based on the evidence so far, it's very likely you have hidden abilities that extend far beyond mere combat prowess," Julian informs. "With the right training and guidance, you could learn to tap directly into elemental fire energy and become the first of a new breed of Elite Scarves."

"You mean if I want to enough, I can have superpowers," Hanna summarises.

"That's… one way to look at it, I guess," Julian confirms.

"I smell bullshit," Hanna dismisses.

"I must admit, I'm a little disappointed," Julian sighs. "I thought that you of all people would be up to the challenge."

"I'm up for the challenge alright," Hanna corrects. "What I'm not up for is wasting my time on bullshit that ain't gonna fucking work."

"Look at your hands."

"Why?"

"Just look."

Hanna rolls her eyes, then looks at her hands to find faint wisps of flame dancing around her fingers. "What the fuck‽"

"Still smell bullshit?"

Hanna watches with fascination as the faint wisps of flame flicker in and out of existence as they weave around her fingers and the mug. _How… How is this even possible‽_ "I uh… I guess not…"

"Excellent!" Julian smiles. "I still have a few details to work out before training can begin in earnest; I'll contact you when it's time to begin."

"Right…" Hanna replies, still watching the mesmerizingly intricate wisps of flame swirling around her fingers.

"Hanna? You OK?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just… distracted," Hanna replies, finally tearing her attention away from her hands.

"You're worried about losing control."

"Yes."

"The training will make sure you never lose control."

"Good," Hanna sighs in relief. "So, you'll contact me when it's time to begin training?"

"Correct."

"Can I tell Rob?"

"You can tell him about your affinity, but I must insist that the training aspect be kept in total secrecy," Julian instructs. "We'll bring him into the loop when the time is right."

"Understood." Hanna finishes her drink and sets the mug down on the table. "Is there anything else you need me for?"

"Not at this time, no," Julian answers. "Until next time."

"Looking forward to it," Hanna smiles before getting up and leaving.

Julian waits until the vixen's footsteps have passed out of hearing range. _It took more persuasion than expected, but she's on board, just as I planned. It's a shame Serpentine's dead, and with it being too risky to involve any of the other infected, I'll have to learn what I need via other means._


	27. 4-5 Pieces Falling into Place

Hanna finds Rob in one of the smaller rooms within the main training dojo working on his sai technique with a mù rén zhuāng. "Hey babe," she greets.

"Hey honey," Rob replies, finishing his current sequence before holstering his sai, turning to his wife, and noticing her troubled expression. "Something wrong?"

"I'm… not sure," Hanna answers. "You know how Maria touched a dying rose bush and brought it back to life? Well… it appears I can do something unusual as well."

"Like keeping a mug of hot chocolate hot?" Rob guesses.

"In one," Hanna confirms. "Seems I can use limited fire powers without needing the Crystal."

"That explains why the falcon's icicle attack didn't harm you."

"I was being dismissive when I said it's my affinity protecting me, but it's true: it really did save my life."

"And you're worried about losing control again," Rob concludes.

"Julian came to the same conclusion," Hanna replies. _Technically, I'm not lying._

"Then it makes even less sense he excluded me from the meeting," Rob replies. "Unless he wanted to hear directly from you without me interfering?"

"I guess," Hanna shrugs. "Anyway, he's asked me to keep him informed about any developments. And before you ask: yes, I'll keep you informed too."

"Good," Rob smiles, reassured. "Would it be worth asking him if he can also figure out a training regimen to help you stay in control?"

Hanna didn't expect that suggestion. _How the fuck did he get that close already‽_ "Well, I guess I could ask," she answers, pretending not to be surprised. "Don't know how much help he could be with that though."

"You'll never know if you never ask," Rob replies. "Want to head home and finally have that session we missed this morning?" he adds with a flirtatious wink.

"Is my tail magnificently bushy?" Hanna smirks seductively as she pulls her husband to her in a loving embrace, her magnificently bushy tail wrapped around them both.

Rob gives his wife a loving kiss. "Just promise not to accidentally burn me," he requests cheekily.

"I'll do my best," Hanna chuckles.

* * *

As Hanna and Rob leave Red Scarves HQ and head home, the five Leaders are gathering in their private meeting room in the central tower of the compound. The first to arrive is Leader Lillith Song, a bronze‑furred civet with a silver pixie cut, mint green leggings, and a purple chemise extending to mid‑thigh that matches her fitted knee‑length boots and fingerless gloves. She is joined moments later by Leader Tracy Metharom, a slate‑grey pangolin in a peach tank top, amber skater skirt, and matching fitted tawny knee‑length boots and fingerless gloves.

"Hey Tracy," Lillith greets from her seat bearing the ideograph 金 that reflects her Metal affinity. "Do you know why Julian called this meeting?"

"Not a clue," Tracy replies as she takes the seat bearing the 土 symbol matching her Earth affinity. "Must be important though: this is the first time he's called one of these meetings."

"Hopefully it's nothing _too_ serious," Lillith ventures.

"Me too," Leader Aziza Kyokan interjects, the grey‑furred chinchilla taking the seat marked 水, the symbol of her Water affinity. "Guess we're waiting for Julian to arrive and explain everything," she adds as Leader Kyung Moon enters, the tawny‑furred tiger in a cobalt blue vest paired with black trousers silently taking the seat bearing the 火 symbol of Fire.

They don't have long to wait: Leader Julian Cummings arrives a few moments later and takes the remaining seat that bears 木, the symbol of Wood. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called this meeting," he greets, getting straight to business. "Remember when we first received reports that Maria Shanmao revived a rose bush simply by touching it?"

"I remember we were all concerned about how such a thing was possible," Aziza recalls. "It's an extremely rare occurrence for any Scarf to spontaneously develop the ability to tap directly into their elemental affinity without any training."

"Training we've not given since the Great Draconic War, due to the inherent dangers of such powers," Tracy reminds.

"I also remember expressing concern that some of her friends may also develop such abilities, given their exposure to the Elemental Crystals," Lillith adds. "Especially Hanna Skarlett."

"And this is exactly why I called this meeting: she has," Julian reveals. "I called her in this morning to have a private chat, just to make sure everything's going well after all her adventures over the last couple of years, and I noticed that as she was holding her drink in her hands, faint wisps of flame were weaving around her fingers, as if she was keeping her hot chocolate at the perfect temperature."

"This is indeed a concern, given her previous… indiscretions when using the Fire Crystal," Tracy agrees, deliberately understating the severity of the vixen's actions.

"A concern I believe is made more valid by the fact she wasn't aware of this until I pointed it out to her," Julian continues. "However, it is reassuring that she was immediately concerned about any possible regression into previous undesirable behaviours."

"All the more reason to remind you all that I advised against allowing her the freedoms she has, given her record of ill‑discipline," Aziza replies. "And yes, I'm fully aware of her surprisingly exemplary track record when it comes to mission success, and that she played pivotal roles in saving Shang Mu from destruction and bringing an end to the Gotoshi Naisen."

"What amuses me about the whole affair is that after all the adventures she's been through, and knowing Maria's previously developed limited elemental powers, Hanna dismissed developing her own powers as, to use her term, 'bullshit'," Julian informs.

"'Amusing' isn't the term I'd use," Aziza remarks disapprovingly.

"Maybe 'intriguing' is a better word," Julian offers. "Still, once she saw the evidence for herself, she did immediately switch to concern."

"As interesting as her reactions are, we need to stay focussed on the important matter of how we're going to ensure she doesn't suddenly become a major threat to herself and others," Tracy interjects, bringing the conversation back on topic.

"We can't simply allow these powers to go unchecked like we can with Maria," Lillith adds.

"And that is the ultimate purpose of calling this meeting: to work out how to prevent Hanna turning into the next Corazon," Julian explains.

"She must receive appropriate training to control her powers as they develop," Kyung suggests, deciding the moment is right to speak for the first time since entering the room.

Lillith, Tracy, and Aziza exchange looks of concern.

Julian however is more receptive. "I did think about that myself, but I wanted to make sure we're all in agreement before suggesting it to Hanna," he reveals. _They don't need to know I've already suggested such training for my own purposes._

"We've not offered such training for a century," Tracy reminds. "We cannot risk a repeat of the atrocities committed during the Great Draconic War. Therefore, I suggest that we simply forbid Hanna from developing her powers and make it extremely clear to her that any violation of this order, be it deliberate or accidental, will result in her incarceration and containment until we find a way to strip those powers from her."

"I agree with Tracy," Aziza votes. "We cannot run the risk of her becoming Avalice's next major threat to its existence."

"I guess that leaves me with the deciding vote," Lillith sighs. "I understand the potential risk she poses, yet I cannot agree with placing such strict limits on her… It's a tough decision."

"If it helps, I volunteer to take full responsibility for Hanna's training and any repercussions should the training fail," Julian assures. _The training will happen regardless, but I need to ensure they won't attempt to interfere._

"This is an unexpected development from someone who was comfortable to watch as Lillith, Tracy, and myself dealt with her previous indiscretions instead," Aziza replies.

"As you know, I was fully prepared to intervene if required," Julian reminds. "The reason I did not is because you did such a great job, my involvement was rendered unnecessary."

"It would have been welcome regardless," Aziza argues.

"True, and that is a failing on my part, hence why I'm being more proactive on this occasion," Julian admits.

Aziza still has her doubts, but she elects to remain silent.

"In that case, may I propose a compromise?" Lillith suggests. "Julian devises and conducts a training regimen for Hanna that will allow her to develop her powers while remaining in full control, but if she deviates and becomes a threat, then we contain her until we can strip her of her powers, and Julian is removed as Leader and punished appropriately."

"As long as the punishment is just, I agree to this," Julian replies.

"It's an acceptable compromise," Tracy agrees.

"I still think a total ban is the better option," Aziza adds. "But I accept that I am now in the minority."

"I promise, you won't regret this," Julian vows. _Because you won't get the chance._

"With that settled, is there any other business we need to attend to?" Lillith asks.

"I have nothing further to discuss," Julian confirms as Tracy, Aziza, and Kyung remain silent.

"Then let us get back to our duties," Lillith replies.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Julian is relaxing in his sanctum, allowing himself the opportunity to privately bask in his good fortune. _It proved much easier than I thought ensuring the other Leaders don't interfere with Hanna's training, though I do still need to take care not to accidentally reveal too much. Regardless, all the pieces are finally falling into place: I have the Shade Virus, I have my vessel, and I can further my plans at the desired pace. There's just one piece left to obtain, and it's by far the most difficult piece of them all. Good thing I have the details of a former Jade Alliance operative ideally suited to stealing it. I just hope I can afford her fee… I'll figure something out._

Julian moves from the sofa to his desk, opens the appropriate app on his computer, and enters the contact details in question.

It takes several moments for the heavily‑encrypted connection to be accepted. "State your business."

"Surveillance of an individual and theft of a precious artefact," Julian replies.

A pause. "Which individual?"

"Milla Basset."

Another pause. "What artefact?"

"The Fire Elemental Crystal and its associated Inhibitor Headband."

"Where is it?"

"In a secure guarded vault in the research laboratories under Shang Tu Palace."

A longer pause. "My fee."

Julian blinks in surprise at the size of the number that appears. "That's… more than I thought it'd be."

"Half up front, no negotiation, payment in person in crystals only."

Now it's Julian's turn to pause. _Even half the fee is a considerable portion of my personal wealth…_ "Would you consider thirty percent up front?"

"Either accept my terms or stop wasting my time."

_She really won't negotiate, will she? Guess I have no choice._ "Very well, I accept your terms," Julian agrees.

"Meet me at these co‑ordinates at midnight. Come alone, and make sure you have the money."

The connection is terminated before a reply can be made.

_Well, she's as direct as I expected. Now to find out where these co‑ordinates are._ Julian enters the provided co‑ordinates into a mapping application. _Hmm… Not what I was expecting, but it's easily far enough out of the way to minimise the risk of being followed or spotted._

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, Julian arrives at the entrance to an underground bunker, one that Hanna Skarlett, Rob Stiil, and Team Lilac would find familiar. _So, this is where Hanna was intending to set up her New Elementals before Lilac put an end to it… I wonder if they knew this bunker was constructed during the Great Draconic War? I'd be surprised if they did: it's not something we teach, and what information there is in our library about this place is kept out of the reach of all but the most senior members._

Wondering where his contact is, Julian approaches the bunker door and finds it open just enough to squeeze through. _A perfect pinch point; she's taking no chances._

"You came alone?" a firm monotone voice greets.

"Of course," Julian assures. "Agent Akairo, I assume?"

"You assume correctly," Akairo confirms. "Enter and close the door behind you."

Julian steps inside the bunker and closes the door, leaving him in pitch black for a few moments before the lights come on to reveal a slate grey bat with short‑cropped black hair and wearing a midnight blue military‑spec bodyglove, black calf‑length combat boots, and black gloves standing just five feet in front of him and aiming an adapted high‑powered rifle directly in the centre of his forehead.

Julian remains impassive. "There's no need for that."

"That's for me to decide," Akairo replies. "Do you have my money?"

Julian holds up a hemp bag loaded with crystals. "Half your fee, as agreed."

Keeping the adapted rifle in her left wing, Akairo takes the bag with her right. _Feels about the right weight._ "I'll need to count it."

"Of course."

_No bluff… He clearly values this mission more than scamming me._ "Wait here." Akairo retreats into a small room a short distance down the corridor, returning a few minutes later with the payment counted and confirmed as the correct amount. "Follow me."

Julian follows Akairo deeper into the bunker complex, eventually arriving in a room set up as a rudimentary operational headquarters. "Not bad," he remarks, noting the sparse yet functional array of equipment.

"It serves its purpose," Akairo replies, taking a seat at the small desk and indicating Julian should take the one opposite. "To confirm, you wish me to keep Milla Basset under surveillance and steal the Fire Elemental Crystal and accompanying Inhibitor Headband from Shang Tu Palace."

"Correct," Julian confirms, taking the other seat.

"I find this request highly unusual," Akairo remarks. "Do you not have Team Lilac under surveillance already?"

"We do, but their attention must be divided between all three members, and sometimes they must choose who to follow when the group is divided," Julian explains.

"And they follow either Lilac or Carol, individuals who's combat capabilities are already known to you," Akairo guesses. "Which means you wish to learn what Milla's capable of."

"Exactly," Julian confirms.

"Surveillance is unproductive," Akairo replies. "I have an alternative idea: I engage her in combat and push her to her limits. And before you object, know I am fully aware of my own limitations, and I never remain in combat longer than necessary."

"What if that leaves you unable to steal the Crystal and Headband?"

"It won't."

"I'm risking too much for you to fail."

"I won't."

Julian sees no hint of doubt in the chiropteran's eyes. "Very well," he agrees. "Keep me updated."

"Of course. Is there a deadline?"

"I must have the Crystal and Headband before the B‑MAC."

_Forty‑seven days. Plenty of time._ "Consider it done."


	28. 4-6 Duel in Dragon Valley

Mid‑morning in Shang Mu, and Carol is riding her bike through the streets, expertly weaving through the semi‑light traffic as she ferries her passenger to her destination. Normally at this time Carol would be at home having a late breakfast after rising much later than her friends, but when you live with an excitable mischievous puppy who's eager to take delivery of her new motorcycle, sleeping in is next to impossible.

At this moment however, Milla's excitement is tempered by her concern that Carol's rapid and slightly erratic riding is going to get them hurt, especially as the roads are still damp after the early morning rain. "C‑Can you slow d‑down a bit p‑please?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Carol apologises, backing off the throttle and riding more cautiously. "Didn't mean to scare ya," she adds, blushing slightly.

"I know," Milla replies, feeling much more comfortable now, her rainproof chestnut cloak flapping a lot less violently. "I just want to get there in one piece, s'all."

"Hey, have I ever let you down before?" Carol asks, her tone reassuring.

"No, but I don't want today to be the first time," Milla replies, unable to resist a little friendly jibe.

"Fair point," Carol chuckles. "Ah, we're here already."

Carol turns off the road and parks around the back of the dealership Milla ordered her new ride from, hoping to minimise the chances of an adoring public noticing them and getting in the way. The strategy appears to be working, as the few who notice them are the staff of the dealership itself along with the handful of customers browsing the showroom.

Thankfully for the two heroes, the first person to spot them as they enter the showroom is the salesperson who helped Milla select a bike during her previous visit. "Ah, welcome back, Milla," the female blonde‑haired pumpkin orange chipmunk with black dorsal stripes and wearing a simple elegant black pantsuit greets. "Your new bike arrived this morning. Our mechanics are doing their final checks to make sure everything's just so; they'll be done in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you," Milla replies, then notices Carol's gazing at the salesperson in awe. "Um… Carol, are you OK?"

"I don't believe it… It's really you," Carol breathes, barely able to think straight.

"Ah, it appears I'm recognised," the chipmunk blushes. "I didn't think anyone knew who I was anymore."

Carol instantly recovers her composure. "How can people _not_ know you‽ You're Maria Costello, ten‑time overall Shang Mu TT winner and one of the all‑time greatest bikers in the history of the Origin Kingdoms!"

"That was a long time ago," Maria replies, her blush deepening in response to Carol's heartful praise. "I'm almost completely forgotten now."

"Nonsense!" Carol objects. "I bet there's _loads_ of young girls who know your name!"

"Judging by the drop in female racers in recent years, I'm not so sure," Maria sighs.

"Hey, it's never too late to make a return and inspire a whole new generation!" Carol replies with an encouraging wink.

"I fear I'm a little too old to be competitive," Maria dismisses kindly.

"Hey, forty‑seven's not _that_ old!" Carol encourages. "I bet you're still as fast as you ever were!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Maria chuckles. "Regardless, to know that I still have fans warms my heart, especially when one of those fans is as famous as yourself."

"Maria, I'm begging you, please make a comeback," Carol pleads. "I'd love nothing more than to watch you race again. And even if you don't win, you'll still inspire more young girls to take up bike racing." Carol suddenly has an idea. "Oh! We could team up and race together! I can't think of _anything_ more awesome than racing alongside my idol!"

"…you idolise me?" Maria asks, scarcely able to believe what she's hearing.

"Of course!" Carol confirms. "You're why I got into bikes in the first place!"

"Well, in that case, I'll consider it," Maria decides.

Bouncing with excitement, Carol turns to Milla. "Did you hear that? She'll _consider it!_" she exclaims loudly, barely able to control herself.

"I heard, I heard!" Milla replies, giggling in amusement at Carol's actions. "Take it easy already!"

Carol opens her mouth to reply, then realises that everyone in the showroom is staring at her in a mix of amusement and bewilderment. "Ah… Heh… I guess I kinda got a little carried away there," she replies quietly, blushing deeply and staring at her feet in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Don't be; it happens to everyone," Maria assures before noticing one of the dealership's mechanics approaching the group. "And if I'm not mistake, the final inspection is complete."

"It's passed all checks and is ready to go," the mechanic replies, handing the key to Milla. "You'll find it right outside next to your friend's bike."

"Excellent," Maria smiles as Milla takes the key. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so," Milla replies, eager to get riding but also wanting to be sure all is well first.

"We brought all we need on my bike," Carol adds. "Though now I wish I'd brought something for you to autograph."

"You'll remember next time," Maria winks before turning back to Milla. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks," Milla smiles warmly, then turns to Carol. "Wanna see it?" she asks, her tail wagging furiously.

"You betcha!" Carol replies.

Maria watches the two young heroes dash out of the showroom. "Of all the people to recognise me, I didn't expect it to be a member of Team Lilac," she sighs happily. "And I _definitely_ wasn't expecting to find out I'm her idol. She even asked to compete with me! I know this sound selfish, but it makes me _very_ happy to know I still have fans out there."

"Are you going to accept?" the mechanic asks.

Maria thinks a moment. "I must admit, I am tempted. I just hope I'm still fast enough."

* * *

Outside, Carol sees Milla's brand‑new burnt‑orange dual‑sport bike parked alongside her cherry‑red cruiser, and it's clear she's impressed. "I had my doubts about the colour, but not anymore: it's cute and quirky, just like its owner," she smiles.

"Thanks," Milla giggles, blushing slightly. "I wanna see what it can do!"

"Me too," Carol replies. "But not today."

"Why not?" Milla asks, confused.

"It's brand‑new: it needs to be run‑in for about five hundred miles first," Carol explains. "It's easy to do: just ride gently and don't accelerate or brake hard unless it's an emergency. And don't worry about it taking a long time; those first five hundred miles will be done before you know it."

"And then I can see what it can do?"

"Absolutely."

"Yay!" Milla chirps. "Do you think Lilac will like it?"

"I don't see why not," Carol replies. "Just want to make sure you're comfy on it, then we'll get going."

Milla hops onto her bike, and after Carol's satisfied it's all adjusted properly, she fires it up, giggling with excitement at the distinctive sound of the idling two‑stroke single‑cylinder engine. After blipping the throttle a few times to get used to it, she builds the revs up a bit, gently lets out the clutch… and stalls. "Heh… Didn't mean to do that," she blushes.

"Happens to everyone," Carol assures. "First time I got on a bike, I stalled six times."

"Really‽" Milla asks, surprised.

"…OK, I exaggerated: it was once," Carol admits. "You'll get it second try."

Milla nods, starts her bike again, and pulls away successfully. "Yay!"

"Remember to take it easy," Carol reminds as she gets on her bike and starts it, the throaty bass rumble of its V‑twin a stark contrast to the baritone buzz of Milla's single‑cylinder.

"I know," Milla replies.

Carol pulls away with practiced ease, and moments later, the twin sounds of a V‑twin's baritone bark and single‑cylinder's tenor buzz follow the two friends as they begin their journey home.

* * *

High in the sky, unnoticed to both, a slate grey bat in a midnight blue bodyglove follows them out of the city.

* * *

The first half of the journey home is uneventful: the traffic on the roads is lighter than average, allowing Carol and Milla to have some fun without taking any undue risks. The second half of the journey is less smooth however, as Milla starts to struggle with the tricky terrain despite her bike being designed to handle it while Carol, helped by the modifications she's made to her cruiser that give it extraordinary grip and balance, encounters no difficulties at all and starts to leave Milla behind.

Inevitably, Milla starts getting frustrated at her slow progress, and decides to stop and rest before it gets the better of her.

A few moments later, Carol realises Milla's stopped and turns back to check on her. "You OK?" she asks, stopping beside the hound.

"Yeah," Milla answers, her bike silent for now. "Just struggling more than I thought I would."

"I'm happy to wait," Carol informs.

"I'll be fine," Milla assures. "I'll catch up in a couple of minutes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"In that case, I'll see you at the treehouse," Carol replies before setting off again.

Once Carol's out of earshot, Milla sits next to her bike, closes her eyes, and starts to meditate‑

"Get up."

Milla opens her eyes in surprise at the unfamiliar voice to find a slate grey bat in a midnight blue bodyglove standing ten feet away. "Um… hi?"

"Get up."

"Why?"

"I'm here to duel with you."

"Sorry, I don't duel with fans: I don't want to hurt them accidentally."

"I'm not a fan. I simply intend to duel."

Milla lets out a sigh. "I just want to get home and show Lilac my new bike, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now," she replies as she stands.

"Not until we've duelled," the bat replies, revealing she's holding the key to Milla's bike.

"Hey, that's mine!" Milla exclaims. "Give it back!"

"Duel first."

Milla can see the resolute determination in the bat's eyes. "You may want to change your mind," she replies, drawing her piandao and energising the blade. "Who are you, anyway?"

_Tiāngǒu's piandao… I thought that was just a legend._ "Akairo," the bat replies as she drops into a combat stance. "Don't hold back."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either. I just want to see what you can do."

Milla moves away from her bike. "Last chance to change your mind."

Akairo's reply is her ebony tanbo sliding out of their forearm sheathes into her hands.

Milla drops into a combat stance._ Looks like I have no choice… I just hope this ends before _it_ wakes up._

Akairo makes the first move, charging Milla at top speed, aiming to surprise the hound into faltering. But Milla's training with the Order of the Phantom means she holds her ground, easily blocking the first swings of Akairo's tanbo with the flat of her blade. However, using both hands to hold her sword means she cannot exploit the opening for a counter‑attack.

Akairo rolls with the block and backs away a few feet. "Standing ground against a charge‑down," she notes. "Looks like I'll have to get creative."

Before Milla can react, Akairo takes off and flies into the trees, vanishing from view. Not knowing where the next attack will come from, Milla's eyes flit from tree to tree, looking for any sign an attack is imminent. _She's toying with you. Stay focussed._

A faint rustle of leaves from behind catches the hound's ear. _Gotcha._

Akairo launches from the tree, diving at Milla and aiming to slam her into the ground, pin her down, and disarm her. But again, Milla anticipates the move, whirling around and blocking the attack. The force of impact knocks the hound off her feet, but this time Milla _can_ take advantage and counter‑attack, rolling with the impact, planting her feet in Akairo's abdomen, and catapulting the bat into the air.

It takes a moment for Akairo to recover and reorient, giving Milla enough time to spring back to her feet and follow her counter‑attack with a blast of Phantom energy from her left hand. Unable to react in time, the blast hits Akairo in the chest, throwing her into the trees where a couple of the sturdier branches pierce her wings, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Sorry!" Milla apologises as Akairo extracts herself from the tree.

"You said you didn't want to hurt me!" Akairo snaps as she drops to the ground, the holes in her wings bleeding freely.

"I don't!" Milla protests. "It was an accident!"

"Yet you keep your sword energised," Akairo growls.

Milla looks at her piandao to see Akairo's telling the truth. "Uh…"

"I've seen enough." Akairo tosses Milla's bike key at her, then takes off and flees the scene, her flying a little erratic thanks to the damage to her wings.

Milla catches the key, then deactivates her sword and sheathes it. _At least it's over… I hope she'll be OK; those wounds looked bad._ With a sad sigh, Milla gets on her bike, starts the engine, and resumes her journey home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, back at the treehouse, Lilac is starting to get worried. "I thought you said Milla was only stopping to rest a couple of minutes?" she asks.

"She's probably just‑" Carol starts to answer, stopping herself when she hears the approach of a two‑stroke single‑cylinder engine. "See? Told ya not to worry."

"I guess you're right," Lilac admits as she heads out of the treehouse and down the ladder to meet Milla, Carol following behind her.

A few moments later, Milla emerges from the treeline, parks in front of her friends, and shuts off the engine. "Sorry I'm late," she apologies. "Would have been back sooner, but this bat girl surprised me and forced me to duel with her."

"Are you OK?" Lilac asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," Milla assures. "I wish I could say the same for her though," she adds with a sad sigh. "How well do pierced wings heal?"

"It depends on the size of the holes," Carol answers. "If they're small, they'll heal well enough, especially if they're treated quickly."

"She flew off before I could help her," Milla replies.

"Then you did everything you could," Lilac comforts. "Did you get a name?"

"Akairo," Milla answers.

"…nope, never heard that name before," Lilac replies.

"Me neither," Carol adds. "Hopefully she'll have learned her lesson and won't hassle you again."

"Yeah. Come on, let's get lunch," Lilac decides. "You can show me your bike properly after."

"OK," Milla agrees.

* * *

A couple of hours later in his sanctum, Leader Julian finishes reading the terse report from Akairo describing her brief duel with Milla, and he's not happy about it. _She's a lot more capable than I anticipated; no wonder she was able to take down the Nine Tails so easily. I shall tweak my plans to account for this._


	29. 5-1 Invitation to Participate

[Fifteen days before the B-MAC]

Early afternoon in Shang Mu, and Lilac, Carol, and Milla enter the rear of the Battlesphere, thankful to finally be out of the rainstorm that's been soaking the city all day. For Lilac, the heavy rain is of little consequence, as her hair and fur easily repel the water, allowing her to drip‑dry in less than a minute. Milla is also mostly dry thanks to her waterproof chestnut cloak protecting all but her extremities, but Carol, who chose not to bring a cloak at all, looks like she's just fallen in a swimming pool, and she's in a sour mood as a result.

"I did tell you to bring your cloak," Lilac reminds the wildcat once all three are inside.

Carol mumbles incoherently under her breath as she trudges off to find somewhere to shake as much water out of her fur as possible.

"I hope she doesn't catch a cold," Milla sighs, taking a hand towel from a pocket inside her cloak and drying her hands and feet.

"If she does, she only has herself to blame," Lilac replies.

Carol returns a few moments later, considerably drier than before. However, she has a new problem: her fur has puffed up, making her look fluffier than a month‑old kitten and putting her in an even grumpier mood. "Let's just get this over with," she growls.

Lilac and Milla somehow manage to keep a straight face, though it's clear they're both on the verge of cracking. "Lead the way," Lilac replies.

Still angrily muttering, Carol stomps off deeper into the Battlesphere while trying desperately to de‑fluff her fur, Lilac and Milla following and doing their best not to laugh themselves silly.

* * *

A few minutes later, with Carol having flattened about half her fur (leaving her with a quirky punk look that suits her rather well, improving her mood considerably), the trio enter the Battlesphere's largest conference room where both Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and respected journalist and broadcaster Maria Notte are waiting for them, the former in his usual red‑and‑gold mayoral outfit complete with a hat that almost doubles his diminutive height, the latter in her distinctive and practical yet elegant short black dress, white capris, and black high‑heeled ankle boots.

"Ah, my friends, welcome, welcome!" Mayor Zao greets enthusiastically. "Please, take a seat!"

Lilac, Carol, and Milla take seats near the end of the long table Mayor Zao is sat at, wondering why he chose such a large room for such a small meeting. "It's a pleasure to meet with you again, Your Majesty," Lilac replies, pretending to mean what she's saying well enough to fool Zao. "May I ask what this meeting is about?"

"Why, your participation in the tournament, of course!" Zao answers. "Just imagine the crowds we'd draw in if you competed!"

Lilac and Carol exchange concerned looks. "We discussed this last year," Lilac reminds. "We decided it was better for us to attend as honoured guests instead."

"Nonsense!" Zao dismisses. "What could be a better spectacle than watching the greatest heroes Avalice has ever seen competing in the B‑MAC?"

"But I'm a dragon," Lilac argues. "My abilities mean it's unfair for me to compete, as I'd have an unfair advantage over everyone else."

"And I decided that if Lilac's not competing, then neither am I," Carol adds.

"But you took part last year!" Zao protests.

"In an exhibition match during a break in the tournament," Lilac reminds. "We didn't compete in the tournament itself."

"And I was in the Western Empire," Milla adds.

"Yes, yes, I know," Zao replies, even though he didn't know. "And that's all the more reason for you to compete this year!"

"Like I said, I'd have an unfair advantage," Lilac reminds. "I'm sure Carol and Milla would be happy to do another exhibition match though," she adds, Carol nodding in agreement.

But Milla doesn't agree. "I'd like to compete in the tournament itself," she decides, much to Lilac and Carol's surprise.

"Excellent!" Zao exclaims. "I'll get all your names added to the entry immediately!"

"Hold on," Lilac replies before turning to Milla. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yep!" Milla chirps. "It'll be fun!"

Lilac sighs in frustration. "Mayor Zao, may we have a few minutes in private?"

"Of course!" Zao agrees suspiciously easily.

Lilac beckons Milla to follow her out of the room, Carol tagging along. "Milla, are you really sure you want to compete?" the dragoness asks once outside the room and the door is closed.

"I'm sure," Milla answers without hesitation.

"But what if the Virus awakens?" Lilac continues, concerned.

"It won't," Milla assures. "If a match gets too much for me to handle, I'll just concede."

"But what about your abilities?" Carol asks. "Aren't you worried you might hurt someone again?"

"I can't hurt anyone if I don't use them," Milla explains. "Besides, it'll be good practice for the basics."

Carol can't argue with that. "She's got us there, Lilac."

"I must admit, it's been a long time since I focussed on the basics," Lilac reveals. "I guess I could choose not to Cyclone or Dragon Boost, though there's nothing I can do about my strength and resilience."

"I wouldn't worry about that; you won't be the only participant who can tank a few hits," Carol assures.

"I guess." Lilac thinks a moment. "Screw it: I'll join it too."

"And me," Carol decides.

With all in agreement, the trio re‑enter the room. "We've talked it over, and we've all decided to compete," Lilac informs Zao as they retake their seats. "And to keep things fair, we won't use our special abilities."

"Excellent!" Zao chimes, not listening to anything after Lilac's confirmation they'll all take part. "I'll get you added to the entry list immediately! Maria, be sure to get some juicy soundbites!"

Before Maria can reply, Zao marches out of the room in smug triumph.

"Well, I guess now's as good a time as any to conduct the interviews," Maria decides. "But here's not the best place. Shall we relocate to the practice dojo? I'll radio my camera crew to meet us there and bring refreshments."

"Sure," Lilac agrees.

"Do you have someone who can tame unruly fur?" Carol asks.

"I do, though I think your current punk look works very well," Maria answers.

"Huh." Carol thinks a moment. "Screw it: I'll go with it."

* * *

Late in the evening in their house in Rage Ravine, Hanna and Rob are relaxing on the sofa watching the news, though neither is paying much attention as they're more focussed on discussing how adventurous they want to be in bed later. However, the discussion is curtailed when the news switches to sports and entertainment, where the headline is Team Lilac entering the annual Battlesphere Martial Arts Championship as competitors instead of sticking to a single exhibition match.

This catches Hanna's attention immediately. "What the fuck‽"

"I wonder‑" Rob begins, stopping when Hanna places her hand over his mouth.

"The surprise announcement came from the office of the primary sponsor of the B‑MAC, Mayor Zao of Shang Mu, with the Mayor himself claiming he persuaded the trio to enter," the newscaster continues. "The announcement also confirms that the members of Team Lilac have all agreed to avoid using their special abilities, thus ensuring the fairness of the competition is preserved. Our roving reporter Maria Notte was there to interview the girls directly after they agreed to enter."

As the programme cuts to clips of Lilac, Carol, and Milla answering Maria's questions, Hanna removes her hand from Rob's mouth. "Bet you anything it's all Lilac's idea and Zao had fuck all to do with it."

"If that's the case, then why didn't they enter last year instead of just doing an exhibition?" Rob asks.

"Don't know, don't care," Hanna answers. "But I _do_ know what I'm gonna do tomorrow."

"You're going to enter the B‑MAC," Rob guesses.

"I'm not gonna pass up a chance to finally show everyone I'm a better fighter than Lilac," Hanna explains.

"You know Scarves don't typically enter," Rob reminds.

"True, but we're not barred either," Hanna counters.

"You got me there," Rob admits. "However, I have a better reason for not entering: your developing fire powers."

"I won't use them," Hanna replies.

"I know how you fight, and honestly, I'm not sure you'll stick to that," Rob argues. "I'm also concerned by the fact you're still learning how to control those powers, and the _last_ thing we all need is you losing control in a public place."

"I'm also not as wild and unpredictable as I once was," Hanna reminds. "For example: if it wasn't for your influence, I'd have roasted that falcon in the Robot Graveyard."

"True." Rob thinks a moment. "It's clear I'm facing an uphill struggle trying to convince you to not enter, so how about this: you enter, but the instant you use any fire powers, you concede and withdraw. Fair?"

Hanna's not happy with the suggestion. "What if I haven't faced Lilac?"

"The alternative is I suggest to the Leaders that you're becoming a danger to yourself and others."

"You wouldn't dare."

Rob maintains his stern look.

"…fine, it's a deal," Hanna relents. "But I'm not happy about it."

"I'm only doing it to protect you."

"I know."

* * *

The next day, before her scheduled training session with Leader Julian, Hanna heads to Shang Mu and submits her entry into the B‑MAC under the alias 'Fiona Asuna'.

* * *

That evening, the Scarves leaders once again convene in their private meeting room in the central tower of the compound to discuss this latest development.

"In accordance with my vow to be more proactive, I've convened this meeting to discuss a curious update on Hanna's situation," Julian opens. "After hearing that the three members of Team Lilac have accepted Mayor Zao's invitation to participate in the B‑MAC, Hanna has decided without consulting me or anyone else to enter under the alias 'Fiona Asuna'."

"Yet another example of her ill‑discipline," Aziza remarks, unimpressed.

"It wouldn't be the first time a Scarf has entered though," Lillith reminds.

"That was eighteen years ago, and in retrospect, it was a bad idea," Tracy recalls. "But then I would say that after losing the final in such an embarrassing way," she adds, blushing slightly at the memory.

"From where I was sitting, it was a pretty good idea," Lillith teases. "The headlines the following morning only made it more amusing."

"All I'll say is I'm glad I was wearing respectable underwear," Tracy replies. "But enough about my wardrobe malfunction; we must return to the subject at hand."

"Of course," Lillith acknowledges. "Julian, how has Hanna's training been progressing?"

"It's been smooth so far," Julian reports reassuringly. "Hanna has been surprisingly receptive when it comes to learning the mental exercises required to maintain control of her developing powers, and the speed of development of those powers is slow enough that she's easily keeping pace with them."

"How far have her powers developed so far?" Aziza inquires.

"Far enough to boil a kettle and dry herself without needing a towel, though not without considerable effort," Julian answers. "It'll be a long time yet before she begins to develop genuine pyrokinesis."

"While this report is reassuring to a degree, we cannot ignore the fact that we still know so little about how these powers develop," Aziza reminds. "Can we be sure that her powers will continue to develop at a constant pace? Can we run the risk of a sudden spike in abilities? What if such a spike happens during the B‑MAC itself? Can we risk the possibility of one of our own becoming a wild destructive force in the heart of Shang Mu?"

"All my research indicates that the risk is minimal," Julian assures.

"A minimal risk is still a risk," Tracy argues. "Given the potential severity of the possible fallout if it worst happens, I feel obligated to vote against allowing Hanna to participate in the B‑MAC."

"Me too," Aziza agrees.

"I feel otherwise," Julian states.

"I must admit, I'm curious to see just how well she can do," Lillith agrees. "Which leaves Kyung with the deciding vote."

For several moments, the tiger remains silent, absorbed in thought, the other leaders waiting patiently for his decision. "It will be a test of how much she has developed as a person," is his eventual reply.

"Three‑to‑two," Aziza sighs in defeat. "Very well: I accept the result of the vote."

"As do I," Tracy adds. "I just hope we don't come to regret it."

"We won't," Julian assures confidently. _Well, _I_ won't anyway._


	30. 5-2 A Surprising Assassination

[Two days before the B‑MAC]

As is customary for the annual Battlesphere Martial Arts Championship, entry closes three days before the event begins, the seeding decided and the provisional draw taking place the following day. With the defending champion being the first seed, the tournament organiser assigns seeds two, three, and four to Lilac, Carol, and Milla respectively, with luck resulting in Hanna Skarlett under the alias of Fiona Asuna being drawn for the fifth seed.

When the provisional raw results are announced, Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Hanna are all happy with their slots, but there is one who desires a different outcome.

* * *

[One day before the B‑MAC]

Two hours after midnight, with almost all the population of the Origin Kingdoms sound asleep, a shadow sneaks through the streets of Shuigang. Of the few who are up at this late hour, almost none notice the shadow, and those who do quickly dismiss it as a trick of the light.

The shadow quickly arrives at his destination: the Black Dragon Dojo. The shadow slips down the alleyway towards the rear of the building, then silently climbs up to the open window on the upper floor and slips inside.

Taking care not to create any sound at all, the intruder slides a black‑steel tanto from its sheath, holds it in an edge‑in reverse grip, and slowly makes his way down the corridor, listening intently for any signs his target is present.

As he nears the end of the corridor, he finally hears the shallow breathing of sleep through an open door. _Excellent._ Slowly pushing the door further open with his free hand, the intruder steps into the room where his target is laid on his back in bed, fast asleep.

Seconds later, the victim's shallow breathing stops, the blade of the intruder's tanto sealing his windpipe as blood runs into his lungs. In his final moments, he wakes to the sight of his ebony‑scaled ivory‑furred killer looming over him.

* * *

Early morning in Dragon Valley, and Lilac wakes naturally to the sound of birdsong outside, a softly yipping puppy, and a loudly purring wildcat. Figuring neither will be awake for a while yet, Lilac settles down and tries to snooze, but her body has other ideas.

* * *

Five minutes, a bathroom visit, and a decision not to change out of her mid‑thigh length kingfisher blue nightgown later, Lilac pads into the kitchen to get a drink of water, then returns to the den and turns on the TV while thinking about what to make for breakfast, muting the volume to avoid waking Carol and Milla. Idly flicking through the channels and passing by the usual breakfast shows, she arrives at the twenty‑four‑hour rolling news channel.

The headline on‑screen comes as quite a shock.

* * *

An hour later in their house in Rage Ravine, the same headline surprises both Hanna and Rob.

"Who'd want to murder the defending champion?" Hanna asks.

"Not a clue," Rob answers. "What confuses me more though is _why_ someone would do so."

* * *

Late morning in Shuigang's police headquarters, Lilac (now in her usual outfit) is attempting to find what answers she can, but she's having little success.

"Are you sure that's all the info you have?" she asks the detective inspector in charge of the investigation.

"Whoever committed the murder took all possible steps to minimise the chances of being linked to the crime," the DI explains. "All we know for sure at this time is he was murdered with a bladed weapon, and that the single wound was placed with extreme precision."

Lilac thinks a moment. _Sounds like something the Scarves would do, but why?_ "No clues about motive?"

"None," the DI replies. "Though it is suspicious that it happened so close to the start of the B‑MAC."

"Maybe another entrant is behind it then?" Lilac suspects. "Or possibly someone on the reserve list desperate to move up?"

"Possible, but highly unlikely," the DI answers. "My team is still running background checks, but so far the only name to turn up anything unusual is 'Fiona Asuna', and that's only because it's turned up nothing at all."

"Not even a speeding ticket?"

"Not even a day‑late library book."

_Fiona Asuna… I wonder…_ "Thanks anyway," Lilac replies. "I hope you find the killer soon."

"We'll do all we can to bring them to justice," the DI assures.

* * *

Mid‑afternoon in Rage Ravine, and Hanna is sunbathing on the balcony while Rob is reading in the den. However, her enjoyment of the warm sunshine is interrupted by a sound that is both surprising and familiar. _Of all the people to visit, it _had_ to be her…_

After her Dragon Boost easily carries her to the balcony, Lilac sits on the deck chair Hanna isn't reclining on. "'Fiona Asuna', huh?"

"So, there _is_ a brain in that thick skull of yours," Hanna replies. "Shame it didn't work long enough to stop you wasting my time."

"Where were you last night?"

"Tied up with personal business."

"What business?"

"Business you need to stay the fuck out of."

"This business wouldn't happen to be in Shuigang, would it?"

"Just get to the fucking point already."

"Very well," Lilac replies. "I suspect you were involved with the murder in Shuigang last night."

"I see where this is going," Hanna sighs as she sits up, removes her sunglasses, and fixes Lilac with a look of contempt. "You think I killed the fucker to make winning the B-MAC easier."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

Hanna shakes her head in disappointment. "As much as I wish you didn't, you know me well enough to know that's bullshit."

"Well, I‑"

"Try again."

"But‑"

"For fuck's sake Lilac, _think about it!_"

"Fine." Lilac takes a deep breath. _Obviously, Hanna had no need to eliminate the defending champion to gain entry as she was already in the tournament, but that doesn't absolve her completely. While she boasts about being the best fighter, she knows the only way to prove it is to‑_ The realisation dawns on Lilac. "…you'd prefer to confirm you're the better fighter by defeating him in the tournament itself." _I'm such an idiot._

"Exactly," Hanna confirms. "Now get the fuck out of my sight before I do something you'll regret."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Lilac replies, getting to her feet. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Just fuck off already."

Without another word, Lilac jumps off the balcony, unleashes a quick Dragon Boost just above the ground, and disappears into the trees.

Hanna puts her sunglasses back on, reclines in the deck chair, and resumes sunbathing. _So much for surprising her at the Battlesphere… Oh well, at least I made her feel stupid, and that makes me happy._

* * *

As afternoon turns into evening, Lilac arrives home in Dragon Valley to find her friends about to have an argument as a result of what's happening in their game of _Freedom Kart_.

"And another win for the wildcat!" Carol chirps as she crosses the line, though her mood switches to confusion when she notices Milla didn't finish second as planned. "What happened?"

"I would have finished second, but _someone_ dropped an oil slick right in front of me!" Milla growls.

"But I was the only‑" Carol suddenly realises her mistake. "Ah… Heh, sorry."

"You promised not to attack me!" Milla reminds.

"…I was going after Neera?" Carol replies, hoping Milla will buy her desperate lie.

But Milla's not buying it. "You cost me three places! Is winning really that important to you?"

Carol sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry Milla, I just… I got carried away."

"Again."

"Again, yes."

Milla shakes her head in disappointment. "I'm getting a drink."

Lilac watches Milla storm off to the kitchen. "Good to see you two getting along well," she quips dryly to Carol.

"I'll make it up to her later," Carol assures. "Where have you been all day, anyway? You didn't leave a note."

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"Ah… Sorry," Lilac apologises, sitting down on the sofa. "I assume you saw the headlines this morning?"

"No, but I did see the updated B‑MAC draw that was published about an hour ago," Carol answers. "What I don't understand is why anyone would kill the poor guy."

"Me neither, which is why I went to Shuigang to find out what I could," Lilac explains. "I spoke to the DI running the investigation, but all he could confirm is that it was a single knife wound delivered with perfect precision, and that the only name that threw up any oddities was 'Fiona Asuna', and‑"

"You went to Rage Ravine and confronted Hanna, didn't you?" Carol asks.

"…maybe?" Lilac admits, blushing slightly and fiddling with the tip of one of her hair whips.

Carol facepalms. "By the Ancients…"

"She made me feel like a complete idiot," Lilac replies.

"That's because you _are_ a complete idiot," Carol confirms. "I keep tellin' ya to use that brain of yours before rushing in and making a fool of yourself, and ya keep forgettin'."

"I do," Lilac sighs in embarrassment. "I just…"

"Wanna be 'Little Miss Heropants'."

"Yeah."

Carol shakes her head in bemusement. "One day you'll learn… Dinner after this last race?"

"I must admit, I am a little peckish," Lilac answers.

Milla returns with a glass of water a moment later. "Sorry for getting mad Carol; I know you didn't mean to upset me."

"Don't worry about it, Magic," Carol replies. "There's one more race left, then we'll stop for dinner."

"OK," Milla agrees, settling down next to Carol and taking hold of her controller.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rage Ravine, Hanna and Rob have just settled down for dinner, with Rob having prepared his version of Kung Pao tofu.

After a couple of minutes, conversation turns from the meal to other matters.

"Did someone come to visit earlier?" Rob asks.

"Yeah, Lilac did," Hanna replies. "Can you believe she thought _I_ killed the defending B‑MAC champion?"

"She does know you have no motive, right?" Rob inquires, knowing what the answer will be.

"Exactly," Hanna confirms. "She knows as well as anyone that I prefer to prove myself in honourable combat, so why would I murder someone I know I can defeat in the tournament?"

"To be fair, you do find killing easier than most."

"True, but I don't indulge in it, especially not since you‑know‑what happened."

"How did she know you entered?"

"She guessed my pseudonym."

"So much for surprising her."

Hanna shrugs. "It's fine: I made her feel stupid instead."

Rob shakes his head in amusement, then thinks in silence for a few moments. "The reshuffled draw means you'll meet Lilac in the semi‑final."

"Whereas before I'd have met her in the final, giving me yet another reason not to kill the guy," Hanna replies.

"Because beating Lilac in the final would have been more satisfying than beating her in the semi‑final," Rob concludes.

"Exactly," Hanna confirms. "Then again, beating Carol in the final will be pretty cool too."

"You never know: Milla or someone else might beat Carol first."

"I doubt it: Carol's a Tea."

"Either way, it's gonna be quite a final."

"Absolutely. And I'll win."

Silence descends once again, the young couple content to dine together without feeling the need to fill the time with chatter. However, Rob's mind doesn't rest, and after a couple of minutes, it prompts him to voice a new concern: "Given the most likely outcome of the new draw is you, Lilac, Carol, and Milla in the semis, it's possible whoever murdered the guy did so to ensure that such an arrangement would happen."

"That's quite the conspiracy theory," Hanna remarks. "You're gonna find it impossible to pin on anyone."

"I guess, but I just can't shake the feeling that _something_ stinks," Rob replies.

"You're overthinking things," Hanna dismisses kindly.

Rob decides not to argue. _You may be right, but with this happening so close to the B‑MAC, and with Leader Julian being so guarded about your training and refusing to allow me access, I just… I don't know. But if there _is_ something funny going on, I _will_ find out, and I _will_ put a stop to it._

* * *

An hour before midnight, in her makeshift home in the underground bunker, Akairo is making the final preparations to steal the Fire Elemental Crystal and Inhibitor Headband. Over the last six weeks, once her wings had healed from the injuries sustained in her duel with Milla, she had observed Shang Tu Palace, noting the patterns of guard patrols, likely open windows she can enter, and all options for access via unconventional means, including the sewer route previously used by the Jade Alliance during the Siege of Shang Tu, as well as Maria Shanmao and Danny Brock during the Gotoshi Naisen.

Despite all the information at her disposal, planning the theft itself proved more difficult than she anticipated. Nevertheless, a plan was eventually detailed in full, and tonight is when she will execute it. All that's left before performing her assignment is ensuring she cannot be located.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Akairo takes off and flies towards Shang Tu, leaving the bunker to be burned of all evidence she was there by the inferno within.


	31. 5-3 Infiltration and Extraction

[B‑MAC – Day 1]

Three hours past midnight, with Shang Tu at its absolute quietest, Akairo arrives above the Palace, her dark clothing offering perfect camouflage against the dark and cloudy sky. With careful flying, she makes it to the top of the main tower, landing in graceful silence on the roof. As expected, she quickly finds an open window and no guards at the uppermost level, allowing her to slip inside completely undetected. Once inside, she swiftly locates the elevator shaft and prises open the doors.

And that's when she encounters her first unexpected obstacle: laser sensors running the length of the elevator shaft designed to detect anything other than the elevator car going past. _Damn: was hoping to avoid the stairs._

Left with no choice, Akairo slides the door to the elevator shaft shut and finds the stairwell instead, thankful that the security measures added to the elevator shaft haven't been replicated in the stairwell. _It's like they _want_ to be robbed… I'm not complaining._

Akairo takes a deep breath, folds her wings against her body, and dives down the centre of the stairwell, quickly accelerating to terminal velocity as the stairs flash past in a near‑constant blur, the floor rushing towards her at an alarming rate.

Seconds before impact, Akairo curls into a ball, rotates into position, and spreads her wings, slowing her down enough to make a safe and silent landing. After taking a moment to gain her bearings, Akairo moves to the door and places her ear against it. _Guards… Two… A patrolling pair… No challenge at all._ Akairo opens the door, hovering above it as it swings and clatters against the wall, attracting the attention of the two guards. _And now to wait._

Approaching heavy footsteps signify her plan is working, shortly followed by one of the two guards entering the stairwell while the other keeps watch in the corridor.

"See anything?" the guard in the corridor asks.

"Nah," the guard in the stairwell replies. "Though I coulda sworn it was closed earlier."

"Maybe it just looked that way until a draft managed to open it," the guard in the corridor guesses.

"Probably," the guard in the stairwell agrees as he turns to leave.

And that's when Akairo pounces, knocking the guard out with a precise boot to the back of the head, then firing her tranquiliser pistol at the other guard before he can react.

"Who are…?" is all the second guard manages before the fast‑acting serum renders him unconscious.

_Too easy._ Akairo quickly drags the two guards into the base of the stairwell, securing them to the balusters with zip‑ties and taping their mouths shut to prevent them calling for help when they eventually awaken.

Once the guards are securely bound and gagged, Akairo steps into the corridor and follows her mental map, arriving at the entrance to the laboratory complex a couple of minutes later. To most, the biometric entry system would prompt them to abandon their mission, but not Akairo. After quickly checking that no other guards are on their way, she kneels and carefully unscrews the maintenance panel from underneath the scanning unit, exposing the circuitry underneath. _Such a poor design can only have come from the lowest bidder._

One cut wire later, the entire security system is disabled, the door unlocking automatically.

Akairo refits the maintenance panel and enters the lab complex, taking care to ensure the door is properly closed behind her. But that's the easy part: the hard part is getting through the labyrinthine corridors to the vault deep in the heart of the complex without being picked up by the myriad of sensor systems designed to detect heat, sound, and movement. Sound isn't an issue as Akairo has an innate ability to move silently, and with her bodyglove's design minimising her heat signature, she's confident she can avoid triggering the heat sensors as well. But it's the movement sensors she seemingly has no counter for.

Then again, the movement sensors weren't designed to monitor the ceilings.

Akairo checks the power levels in her electromagnetic gloves and boots, then activates the magnets within before jumping up and hanging from the ceiling. Taking care to always keep three points of contact, Akairo makes her way through the complex, arriving at the vault five minutes later to find her final obstacle: a door with a combination lock, a biometric scanner, _and_ four sets of motion sensors covering the whole door.

And that's why Akairo brought a chaff grenade.

Seconds later, with the corridor filled with flakes of aluminium that render the motion sensors ineffective, Akairo unscrews the maintenance panel on the keypad scanner, snips the single wire that disables the entire security system, then slides open the now‑unlocked vault door. _The five most powerful gemstones on the planet protected by a security system that was designed by morons doing all they can to cut costs. Just how I like it._

* * *

In the security office, the guard on watch sees the readings from the sensors outside the vault go wild. However, instead of immediately sounding the alarm, she simply groans, assuming it's yet another sensor malfunction. _Damn lousy cheap piece of shit: fourth time it's gone on the fritz this month._ With a weary sigh, she types out a short message to maintenance, then settles down to wait for the system to hopefully fix itself. _If it's still broken in a few minutes, I'll send some guards to check._

* * *

Inside the vault, Akairo quickly finds the box holding the Elemental Crystals and opens it, revealing all five nestled safely inside. She briefly feels a natural pull towards the Metal Crystal, but the sensation disappears the instant she notices it. _That was weird… Stay focussed._ Akairo takes the Fire Crystal from the box, returns the box to its previous location on the shelf, and slips the Crystal under the front of her bodyglove, where it's shortly joined by the companion Inhibitor Headband. After a quick check to ensure nothing's showing through her figure‑hugging garment, Akairo exits the vault, slides the door back into place, re‑engages the magnets in her gloves and boots, and makes her way along the ceiling as quickly as possible towards the exit of the complex.

* * *

In the security office, just as she's about to pick up the radio and instruct some guards to check the labs, the vault sensors stop going wild and return to normal. "Finally!" she sighs, checking the readings and finding nothing suspicious. _Should probably send a guard down their anyway, just in case._

* * *

As Akairo leaves the laboratory complex, her ears twitch as they pick up the sound of approaching footsteps. _I'd hoped to cut it less fine than this._ Choosing speed over stealth, Akairo sprints to the stairwell and leaps up the centre, using her wings to help gain height as she ascends as fast as possible. Once at the top, she wastes no time getting back onto the roof of the main tower and flying away from the Palace at top speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guard sent to check the vault is still secure discovers the floor outside is littered with flakes of aluminium. Curious, he checks the door to the vault itself to find that it slides open easily, just like the door to the lab complex.

Not looking forward to the reaction, the guard activates his radio. "Hey, boss? You're not gonna like this, but someone got into the vault."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Akairo lands at a pre‑arranged meeting place on the bank of the river that flows by Shang Tu. "I got it."

Leader Julian emerges from the shadows of the treeline. "You cut it very close to the deadline."

"It was a difficult job that required a lot of planning," Akairo explains. "You have the money?"

"Of course," Julian confirms, holding out a hemp bag loaded with crystals.

Akairo tosses the Fire Crystal and Inhibitor Headband to Julian, takes the hemp bag, and flies away without another word.

Julian catches the Crystal and Headband and watches Akairo depart. _And now I have everything I need._

* * *

Meanwhile, a tired and _very_ angry Neera Li wearing just her black bodyglove and boots arrives outside the vault, her expression making it clear to everyone around that she's in no mood for games. "Report."

"The vault has been broken into," the guard reports.

"I know that!" Neera barks. "What did they steal‽"

"That's just it, ma'am: we can't find anything missing," the guard replies.

"Are you really suggesting that someone broke into the most secure vault in the Origin Kingdoms and stole _nothing‽_" Neera demands.

"We can't find anything missing, ma'am," the guard answers.

"Stand aside."

The guard steps to one side to allow Neera to enter the vault. "We've already checked everything, ma'am," he assures.

Neera ignores the guard and immediately locates and opens the Elemental Crystal box. "You checked everything, did you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Neera turns to face the guard, her expression one of pure thunder. "_Then why did you not notice the Fire Crystal is missing‽_" she yells, showing the guard the open box with its obviously empty slot.

The guard has no answer.

"Just as I thought," Neera growls. "Get out of my sight!"

The guard silently leaves just as a yawning General Gong arrives on the scene. "What's with all the ye‑" he begins, stopping when he notices the empty slot where the Fire Crystal used to be. "Ah…"

"I _told_ you not to award the contract to the lowest bidder," Neera reminds as she closes the box and returns it to the shelf.

"They made a very convincing sales pitch," Gong explains.

Neera shakes her head in disappointment. "I'm not explaining this to the Magister."

Gong knows there's no point in arguing. "That's fair. I was the one who approved the work, after all," he accepts.

"While you tell him how badly you messed up, I'm going to start the hunt for the thief," Neera decides, walking off before Gong can reply. _I'll need spies at the B‑MAC… and I know _exactly_ who to enlist._

* * *

A few hours later in Dragon Valley, Lilac is first to rise as usual, and after a quick visit to the bathroom, she pads into the den to find Neera Li in her usual outfit waiting for her. "Um…"

"I assure you I wouldn't be here so early if it wasn't important," Neera greets. "Though it appears now might not be the ideal time."

"Huh?" Confused, Lilac looks down at herself and realises she's only wearing her mid‑thigh length kingfisher blue nightgown. "Oh… I'll go get dressed."

"The news I have can't wait," Neera replies. "The Fire Elemental Crystal has been stolen."

"What‽" Lilac exclaims louder than intended, though it appears that neither Carol nor Milla are woken by her cry.

"I've already begun the hunt for the thief," Neera informs.

"We should pull out of the B‑MAC and help," Lilac decides.

"That's not a good idea," Neera replies. "The moment the public hears that all three members of Team Lilac have pulled out of the largest martial arts tournament of the year, they're going to suspect something bad has happened. The last thing I want to do is trigger unnecessary panic."

"I can't just sit back and watch," Lilac protests. "I want to help!"

"And you will," Neera assures. "I want you, Carol, and Milla to keep an eye on everyone in the tournament, and report to me anything you see that's suspicious. Given this theft happened so close to the B‑MAC, and with the defending champion being murdered yesterday, I fear someone's going to try something at the tournament itself."

"If that's the place most at risk, then that's the place we should be," Lilac agrees. "Don't worry, we'll keep everyone safe."

"I know," Neera replies. "My apologies for the intrusion."

"Don't worry about it," Lilac smiles.

Once Neera has departed, Lilac heads to the kitchen, returns to the den a few moments later with a glass of water, and sits down to think for a few minutes.

"You think Hanna took the Crystal, don't you?" Carol asks, standing in the doorway to the bedrooms in a knee‑length black tank top.

Lilac jumps in surprise at Carol's voice, spilling most of the glass of water down her front. "Carol, for the love of the Ancients…"

"Sorry," Carol apologies, sitting next to Lilac. "I'm right though, aren't I?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Lilac confirms.

"You know what I'm going to say next."

"That I'm being dumb because I know full well that Hanna wants to remain as far away from the Fire Crystal as possible?"

"Close enough."

Lilac lets out a sigh. "You're right, of course," she accepts. "Why are you awake so early anyway?"

"You woke me up," Carol explains.

"Sorry," Lilac apologises.

"Eh, at least we'll definitely get to the Battlesphere on time," Carol shrugs. "Also, you might wanna get changed."

"I will, don't worry."

"I mean right now."

"Why?"

"Your nightie's gone a bit see‑through."

Lilac looks down at herself to see Carol's right. "Ah… I'll be right back."


	32. 5-4 Opening Moves

Mid‑morning, and the Battlesphere is packed to capacity with an excited crowd eager to see their heroes in action against some of the best fighters in the Origin Kingdoms. For many, the size of the crowd is rather intimidating, but the trio of Team Lilac appear outwardly unfazed, as do Hanna Skarlett and Rob Stiil, the latter having been granted entry to the combatants' areas as Hanna's trainer under the assumed name 'Johnny Tougan'. However, before the combatants step out in front of the expectant crowds, they have one last obligation: media interviews.

As the top seeds and the most famous of all the combatants, Team Lilac are interviewed first, after which the media continues down the seeding order, meaning that Hanna (under the assumed name 'Fiona Asuna') is up next, with Rob alongside her to ensure she behaves in front of the camera, neither wearing their usual scarlet neckwear in order to blend in with the rest of the combatants and their trainers. However, there's a different problem, and it affects Team Lilac.

"All this media attention is getting in our way," Carol complains quietly to Lilac. "We need to figure out how to separate Hanna and Rob so we can tell him what's going on."

"Any ideas?" Milla asks.

Lilac thinks a moment. "I have one," she answers. "Leave it to me."

Lilac approaches Hanna just in time to hear the end of her answer to one of Maria Notte's questions.

"…and I do believe can go all the way, though whether I have what it takes to beat the members of Team Lilac is another matter entirely," Hanna finishes, answering the question about her chances in the tournament in a manner she hopes sounds confident but not arrogant.

And that's when Lilac makes her move. "Fiona! It's so great to finally meet you!" she greets warmly, taking Hanna's hand and shaking it firmly. "When I saw your name on the entry list, I thought, 'No way it can be her,' but here you are!"

"Ah, you two know each other then?" Maria asks.

"Of course!" Lilac answers before Hanna can. "We've been pen pals for almost two years!"

"What a delightfully unexpected coincidence!" Maria chimes. "How did it all begin?"

"Well, as you know, I get a _lot_ of fan mail," Lilac begins. "There's too much for me to personally reply to all of it, but for Fiona I just _had_ to make an exception. I won't go into details: suffice to say that Fiona had an extremely unfortunate start in life, and when I read what she'd been through, I simply couldn't ignore her. I wrote back immediately, hoping that my letter would reach her in time, which it thankfully did. Since then, Fiona's kept me informed of her progress, and I've continued to encourage and support her, helping her become the amazing young lady she is today. Isn't that right, Fiona?"

Hanna does everything she can to hide her rising anger at Lilac's words. "Well, I guess I do have Lilac to thank for that among other things," she replies, her angry blush thankfully coming across as embarrassment.

"Always happy to help," Lilac smiles. "Forgive me for saying, but you look a lot like someone I used to know."

"I… I do?" Hanna replies, having no choice but to play along.

"Absolutely!" Lilac confirms. "She was in the Red Scarves back when I was a member. It's not a time I like to think about if I can help it, but I cannot shake the fact that you look so much like her it's uncanny. Thank the Ancients your personalities couldn't be more different."

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks, dreading the answer.

"You're sweet, caring, and accepting of others' faults, and she's… well, let's just say she's the _complete_ opposite," Lilac answers. "She also had it in for me right from the moment we met. I never understood why, but I think she's just jealous and can't accept I'm the better fighter," she adds with a cheeky smirk.

"She sounds like a total b‑ proverbial. I'm glad I'm nothing like her," Hanna replies, her smile masking the volcano of rage within.

"Me too," Lilac smiles back. "And I'm sorry for interrupting your interview, but I just couldn't help myself," she adds, blushing in feigned embarrassment.

"Nonsense: this has been great!" Maria assures. "I'd love for it to continue, but I must move on: I have a lot of interviews to conduct before the opening ceremony."

"Of course," Lilac replies. "We won't keep you any longer."

Hanna waits for Maria and the camera crew to move onto the next interviewee before fixing Lilac with a volcanic stare. "Nǐ huì wèi cǐ _fùchū_ dàijià," she growls quietly in Mùyǔ.

"Zhídé," Lilac smirks.

* * *

As Lilac approaches Hanna and Maria, Carol and Milla watch with a mix of curiosity and concern.

"What do you think she'll do?" Milla asks.

The answer comes when Lilac interrupts the interview with, "Fiona! It's so great to finally meet you!"

"Well, I didn't expect _that_," Carol replies to Milla. "At least now we can get Rob's attention."

However, they don't need to: the moment Lilac interrupts the interview, Rob notices Carol and Milla watching and heads over to them. "I get the feeling you have something important you need to tell me, and it's something Hanna cannot know," he guesses.

Carol checks no‑one is listening in before replying, "The Fire Crystal was stolen last night."

Rob sighs in frustration. "First the defending champion is murdered, and now this. I can't shake the feeling that something's going on, and we need to put a stop to it before it gets out of control."

"It certainly does look suspicious," Carol agrees. "Any idea what it could be?"

"Not really," Rob admits. "Well, one idea maybe, but it's too outlandish to consider. Unless… Do you know how the defending champion was murdered?"

"A single extremely precise stab wound to the throat," Carol informs.

"Not what I wanted to hear," Rob replies. "It's Leader Julian's signature move."

"Why would he do that though?" Carol asks. "There's nothing for him to gain."

"That's what makes this so outlandish, except he's also been giving Hanna extra training so she can remain in control of her developing fire powers," Rob answers. "Maybe it's all a coincidence, but I'm not letting my guard down."

"Hanna's developing fire powers?" Carol asks, concerned.

"To her credit, it worries her too," Rob assures. "So far, she's only capable of keeping a hot drink hot and drying herself without a towel, but there's no telling if and when the floodgates will open and make her a danger to everyone again."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," Carol promises.

"Thanks," Rob smiles, feeling reassured. "Ah, it looks like the interview is over."

Carol notices the thunderous expression on Hanna's face. "I don't know what Lilac did, but Hanna looks like she's about to erupt."

"I'd better get her somewhere quiet and calm her down," Rob decides.

Lilac returns to her friends as Rob returns to his wife. "I enjoyed that more than I should have," she admits. "Did it work?"

"We told Rob what we know," Carol confirms. "Also, he told us that Hanna's developing fire powers, and Leader Julian is giving her extra training to stay in control of them. Thankfully, she can only keep a hot drink hot and dry herself without a towel. For now, anyway."

"Great: yet more to worry about," Lilac sighs. "This could all be a coincidence, but we can't let our guard down."

"That's what Rob said," Carol agrees.

"Then we're all on the same page," Lilac replies.

* * *

After an opening ceremony that will undoubtedly receive favourable press despite appearing to the public to be more about Mayor Zao than the B‑MAC, the combatants and their trainers return to the preparation area. With the number of matches scheduled and only three days to complete all of them, the tournament bracket is split into four 'pools', with the first round of the first three pools on the first day and the first round of the fourth pool the following morning.

The result of this schedule is that most of the combatants have plenty of time to prepare for their first‑round matches. However, as the top seed, Lilac is in the first match of the first pool and has just fifteen minutes to ensure she's ready. With Carol helping the dragoness with her warm‑up, Milla takes the opportunity to meditate to ensure the Shade Virus in her blood remains dormant.

When she emerges from her meditation ten minutes later, Milla exits the zen garden and makes her way towards the combatants' viewing gallery. However, before she gets there, she overhears Hanna and Rob talking in private, and it's clear from the tones of their voices that the discussion isn't a smooth one. _Hmm… Better listen in, just in case._

Milla hides behind a convenient artificial rubber plant and listens to the young couple.

"But why does he want to meet with you _now?_" Rob asks, confused.

"How the fuck should I know?" Hanna replies. "All I know is that when a Leader summons you, you go, no questions asked."

"To the current HQ, yes, but not to the old HQ," Rob protests. "That place hasn't been used for over a century!"

"So? It's closer than the current HQ, meaning I miss less," Hanna argues, clearly low on patience.

"So why not meet at a café or something instead?"

"Because he doesn't want to be seen in public."

"Didn't bother him six weeks ago."

"Well it bothers him now! What's your problem anyway?" Hanna demands.

"Something about this whole situation doesn't feel right," Rob explains.

"In what way exactly?"

"I… I can't say."

"Then stop wasting my time."

Before Rob can answer, Hanna storms away, walking right past Milla thankfully without noticing her.

Once Hanna's out of sight, Milla emerges from behind the plant. "What's wrong?"

"Leader Julian wants to see Hanna about something, which wouldn't bother me as much if it wasn't in the disused HQ below this city," Rob answers.

"There's an old HQ beneath Shang Mu‽" Milla asks, surprised.

"It fell out of use over a century ago when the Scarves moved to where they are now," Rob explains.

_A secret location right under the noses of everyone… So, _that's_ what déjà vu feels like._ "We should follow Hanna down there and find out what's going on," Milla decides.

Rob wasn't quite ready for Milla to be so decisive. _She's matured a lot very quickly._ "I agree, but we should wait for Lilac's match to be over so we can update them."

"If we do that, Lilac will want to come with us, which means Carol will too, and if all three of us leave, people might panic," Milla informs. "Besides, we can't waste any time: we need to move immediately."

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" Rob asks, concerned.

"I've learned a lot over the last year or so," Milla answers as she quickly summons four miniature Phantom Blocks and juggles them for several seconds before reabsorbing them.

_Such impressive skills, especially since they've been developed so quickly… and now I'm even more worried about Hanna._ "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Rob accepts. "Let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lilac returns to the preparation area after securing an easy victory.

"Hey, Lilac!" Carol greets. "So, how much were you holding back?" she asks with a cheeky smirk.

"Tickets weren't exactly cheap," Lilac answers. "Only fair we give the crowd good value for money."

"True, but you were almost toying with him."

"Guess I was a little. Is Milla still meditating?"

"I assume so. I'm surprised she missed your match."

"Me too. Come on, let's find her."

* * *

Ten minutes later, after searching everywhere, Lilac and Carol find no sign of Milla.

"Where could she be?" Lilac asks.

"No idea," Carol replies. "This may be an odd question, but are Hanna and Rob missing too?"

"I didn't see them," Lilac answers.

"Nor did I, and that worries me."

"Me too. We should go look for them."

"And possibly cause a panic? No way," Carol refuses. "We need to stay here just in case something happens and we need to help everyone escape."

Lilac sighs in frustrated defeat. "You're right, of course," she accepts. "I just hope she's safe…"

"She will be," Carol assures.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rob leads Milla through the sewer system underneath Shang Mu, the pair following Hanna at a substantial distance to minimise the chances of detection. Eventually, after several minutes of seemingly random turns, Hanna arrives at her destination and steps through the open door.

Rob signals to Milla to speed up, but it's too late: by the time they get to the door, it's shut.

"Dammit," Rob curses. "Looks like we'll have to find one of the tunnels. I just hope they haven't all collapsed or been filled in…"

* * *

Inside the dimly‑lit former HQ, Hanna is unsure which way to go. "Leader Julian?" she calls.

There's no response.

_Huh… Guess he's too far away to hear me._ Hanna closes her eyes and focusses on her hearing. _Where is he… Water drips… Scurrying rats… Humming power lines… Wait: not all of them are humming._ Hanna opens her eyes and heads off in the direction of the power lines that are humming.

A few minutes later, she finds who she's looking for in a room that had been a research laboratory a century ago but is now almost completely empty like most rooms in the complex.

"Ah, there you are," Leader Julian greets. "I'm glad my message arrived."

"I'd have been here a little sooner, but Rob insisted on interrogating me," Hanna explains.

"I assumed as much," Julian acknowledges. "I trust you came alone?"

"Of course," Hanna assures.

"Then we can get down to business," Julian replies, indicating Hanna to take a seat. "Want a drink?"

"The usual," Hanna answers as she sits on one of the two chairs in the room.

"Then I'll be back in a minute." Julian leaves the room, returning a few minutes later with a fresh mug of hot chocolate for Hanna and an oolong tea for himself. "No marshmallows, I'm afraid."

"Thanks anyway," Hanna replies as she takes her drink. "So, what do you want to see me about?" she asks, savouring the scent of her beverage.

"I simply want to ensure you're one hundred percent before your first match tomorrow morning," Julian answers.

"You could have done that over the phone," Hanna replies. "There's something else you want to discuss, isn't there?"

"Yes and no," Julian admits. "There is another matter, but it's part of making sure you're at one hundred percent."

"I'm in the best shape I've ever been, and my skills have never been more developed," Hanna summarises. "And thanks to your training, my nascent fire powers are fully under control."

"Excellent." Julian sips his tea. "Looking at the draw, you'll meet Lilac in the semis."

"Where I intend to humiliate her," Hanna states confidently.

"You'll fail."

"Not this time."

"How sure are you?"

Hanna thinks a moment. "…not sure enough," she admits.

"Want to be?"

Hanna raises an eyebrow. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"That it's time for you to finally unlock your full potential," Julian answers.

Hanna blinks in surprise. "Do… Do you really think I'm ready?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have suggested it," Julian assures.

"But… why now?" Hanna asks, confused.

"If you want to beat Lilac, you need to be at your absolute best," Julian explains. "I can make that happen."

"How?"

"Come with me."


	33. 5-5 Questionable Ethics

Fifteen minutes after Julian leads Hanna to a different section of the former HQ, Rob and Milla finally gain entry through one of the few secret access tunnels that haven't collapsed during a century of no maintenance. However, as neither know the way around the disused facility, they have no idea which way to proceed.

"How good are you at tracking scents?" Rob asks.

"Never tracked before, but I can try it," Milla answers.

"Can you recognise Hanna's scent?"

"I think so." Milla drops onto all‑fours and sniffs around, trying to pick up the vixen's distinctive scent pattern. "I can smell something… It's very faint… Wait: it gets stronger over here… This way!"

Rob follows Milla as she follows the scent trail, eventually finding the room where Hanna found Julian.

"They were definitely in here," Milla informs Rob, sniffing one of the two chairs. "Hanna's scent is all over this."

"We must have just missed them," Rob realises.

"There's another scent on this chair," Milla adds after sniffing the second chair. "I can't be sure, but I think I've detected it before."

"Leader Julian," Rob replies. "We need to track them down and find out what he's intending to do with my wife."

"On it." Milla resumes tracking the scent trails, increasing in speed as the trail gets stronger… and running straight into the legs of Leader Julian.

"Ah, Milla, how unexpected," Julian greets. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Milla looks up in surprise. "Oh… Uh… Hi?" she replies nervously, backing away from the wyvern.

"And you've brought Rob along too, I see," Julian observes as Rob catches up to Milla.

"Whatever you're planning, we're here to stop it," Rob declares.

"And what exactly am I meant to be planning?" Julian asks, keeping his tone soft. "And remember that, as a Red Scarves Leader, I hold ultimate authority over you."

"Only if the other Leaders allow it," Rob reminds.

"I see little chance of them interfering," Julian replies. "I ask again: what exactly am I meant to be planning?"

"I know it has something to do with the Fire Crystal," Rob answers. "I also know it has something to do with why the defending B‑MAC champion was murdered."

Julian shakes his head in disappointment. "A tragic loss of an innocent life and the theft of a precious artefact, and you think _I'm_ the mastermind behind it all? Why is that, exactly?"

"You're planning to… um…" Rob tails off. _Shit: I have no idea how to explain._

"As I thought: you have no idea," Julian sighs in disappointment. "It's a very serious charge, accusing a Leader of conspiracy with zero evidence. Such a charge carries a _very_ hefty penalty, one I'm sure your wife would prefer you didn't suffer. And since I have no reason to upset Hanna, I offer you one chance: leave now, and I will forget this ever happened."

Rob hesitates. _I have nothing to go on, but I can't just let this go… but I have no choice: I must retreat._ "Very well. But before I go, I will say this: when I find out what you're doing, I _will_ put an end to it. Come on Milla."

"I only told _you_ to go," Julian corrects. "As I have no authority over Milla, I cannot order her to leave, nor can I threaten a Hero of Avalice."

"Don't worry about me: I'll be fine," Milla assures.

"Then I'll see you back at the Battlesphere," Rob replies, then turns back to Julian. "You've not heard the last from me."

Julian waits until Rob's out of sight and earshot. "I'm curious: why did you accompany Rob?"

"Because I've seen this before," Milla begins, her tone firm and her expression accusing. "I've seen first‑hand just how corrupt someone in power can be. I've seen just how far some are willing to go to achieve their goals. I saw it in Lord Brevon, I saw it in Huxian Dolma, and I see it in you."

"My dear Milla, that is quite the accusation," Julian replies, chuckling softly. "But there's one key difference between myself and the others."

"And what's that?"

"I won't fail."

Milla blinks in surprise. _I wasn't expecting him to confess…_

"What's the matter?" Julian asks. "Carol got your tongue?"

"I wasn't expecting you to admit it so readily," Milla explains. "I'm also surprised you're risking Hanna overhearing you."

"There's no risk," Julian informs. "Hanna's working with me."

"She's wild, but she wouldn't agree to help you," Milla argues.

"You're right," Julian admits. "That's why she didn't get a choice."

"You're a monster," Milla growls.

"My dear Měi Lán, it is _you_ who is the monster," Julian replies. "Do not deny that you are a Bái Shén and a direct descendant of the 'yuánshǐ tiāngǒu'."

Milla is almost stunned silent by Julian using her original name. "H… How do you know that name?"

"The Leaders approved your access to the most restricted section of our library," Julian reminds.

"Oh… Heh, I guess I forgot," Milla blushes, a little embarrassed.

"Indeed. Regardless, correctly guessing you're a descendant of Tiāngǒu isn't exactly a challenging endeavour," Julian continues. "The truth is _everyone_ on Avalice is his descendant in some way, just as they're also all descended from dragons. What marks you out is your direct descendancy in contrast to the indirect descendancy shared by the rest of the population."

"I don't follow," Milla replies, confused.

"A millennium is easily enough time for Bái Shén and draconic genetics to spread around the entire population," Julian explains. "The dragons gave Avalicians elemental affinities, but the Bái Shén gave them something even more powerful."

"What could the Bái Shén give everyone?"

"Think about what makes you unique."

"I don't‑" The realisation hits Milla like a semi‑truck at highway speed. "…Shade Forms."

"Correct," Julian confirms. "However, without a method to unlock them, they're worthless."

"What do you need Hanna for?" Milla asks, fearing the response.

"I have the key and I need to test that it works," Julian answers.

_By the Ancients: he's using Hanna as a lab animal!_ "I won't let you get away with this!" Milla snarls, drawing her piandao and energising it.

"You don't have a choice."

"There's _always_ a choice!" Milla charges at Julian… and passes straight through the spot where he stood, the wyvern having teleported away at the last second. "What on Avalice‽"

Her question is met with only silence.

Milla deactivates her blade, sheathes it, and begins the walk back to the secret entrance she used to get in. _He told me everything… Why? He knows I'll tell Lilac and Carol everything he told me. He knows that as soon as they find out, we'll all come down here and stop him. Why would he‑_ Again, realisation hits Milla like a semi‑truck at highway speed. _He's making me choose between two terrible options. If I tell Lilac and Carol, then we'll foil his plans, only for the public to turn against us because we put them in unnecessary danger by inciting panic. But if I don't tell them, then if his plans succeed, the public will turn against us anyway because we let it happen… and it'll all be my fault._

Milla continues in silence, hoping that by the time she gets back to the B‑MAC, she's figured out what she needs to do.

* * *

A little deeper into the facility, Julian appears in a small side room, where he leans back against the wall while he waits for the mild teleportation‑triggered nausea to subside. _How Team Lilac handled teleporting on the Dreadnought, I'll never know._ Thankfully, the nausea passes in seconds, and he exits the small side room into a much larger laboratory that is empty except for a single steel chair in the exact centre currently occupied by the unconscious Hanna Skarlett.

Julian walks up to Hanna and crouches in front of her. "Time to wake up, my pawn," he informs, waving a small open vial of pungent smelling salts under her nose.

It only takes a few seconds for the salts to have an effect. "Hnngh… What happened?" Hanna asks as consciousness returns to her.

"I sedated you to stop you fighting back," Julian answers.

"Huh?" Hanna tries to get up, and that's when she discovers she's so firmly strapped to the chair, she can barely move. "What the fuck‽ Get me the fuck outta this right fucking now!"

"If I did that, then I wouldn't be able to unlock your full potential," Julian explains.

Hanna's about to snap back but stops herself as curiosity takes hold. "Wait… Did you strap me down for my own safety? Because if so, you only had to ask."

"I strapped you down so I could administer this," Julian corrects, holding up a vial filled with a scarlet liquid.

Hanna's eyes widen in fear the instant she sees the liquid. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Depends what you think it is."

Hanna doesn't want to say the next words, but she forces them out anyway: "The Shade Virus."

"Correct."

Hanna switches her focus from the vial to Julian. "Look, I've been thinking: I'm OK with Lilac beating the shit outta me again."

"I don't believe you."

"…OK, you got me there," Hanna admits. "But I don't want to do it this way. I don't what that shit in me. I've seen what it can do, and… it scares the shit outta me."

"You don't have a choice."

"Please, don't inject that stuff into me," Hanna pleads. "I promise I won't tell anyone what happened down here. I'll keep the whole thing secret. I won't even tell Rob."

"We both know that's a lie, and that's why I'm not giving you a choice," Julian informs. "Besides, I'm not injecting you with it, as I have a much better idea."

"And what is‑" Hanna stops when she realises she can sense a familiar call. _The Fire Crystal._ "You sick bastard," she growls, baring her teeth. "You know what that thing turns me into!"

"Don't worry, you won't turn into that," Julian assures. _Not yet, anyway._ "I'm simply using it to help unlock your true potential."

"When I get out of this, you better fucking run and never stop, because I will hunt you down and tear you apart so completely, _there'll be nothing left to fucking bury!_" Hanna barks.

"Threatening a Leader is an extremely serious offence," Julian replies. "Luckily, I didn't hear it."

Before Hanna can reply, Julian quickly stuffs a cloth in her mouth and secures it place with a tight cleave gag, leaving her unable to do anything but growl impotently.

"Ah, that's better," Julian sighs in relief as he fits Hanna with the Inhibitor Headband. "Now, just relax, and this will all be over before you know it."

Hanna can only watch helplessly as Julian begins to assemble the needed equipment.

"Y'know, it's a shame Lilac left the Scarves when she did," Julian sighs, recalling his emotions the day it happened. "This whole process would have been so much easier if she was still a member. Did you know those chargers are key to her abilities? You would have had a pair just like them, and together, you would have been unstoppable. Of course, I'd have to convince you two to get along first, but that's academic now. Without access to the technology that gives Lilac her powers, I've had to find an alternative."

With his equipment assembled, Julian starts preparing a compact device small enough to be implanted inside a person. "A year later, after the whole Brevon Crisis had blown over, I got my hands on some Brevontech. Of course, the tech by itself wasn't enough: I needed the right energy source, and that's where your little adventures with the Fire Crystal gave me an idea."

Julian finishes preparing the compact device and holds it up for Hanna to see. "This is what I've come up with. There are a few ways of triggering it to release the Shade Virus directly into your bloodstream. The first is I send a signal to the device. The second is my death. And most importantly, any attempt to remove it will also trigger it. Now, all I need to do is implant it, and that's where the Fire Crystal comes in: it'll heal you so completely there won't even be a scar."

Hanna redoubles her efforts to break free, licks of flame flickering all over her body as she tries to tap into her Fire affinity, but the straps holding her stationary are just too strong for her to break, and the flames too weak to cause any damage.

"The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt," Julian advises.

Hanna attempts to yell an extremely explicit and violent reply, only for her words to be rendered utterly unintelligible by the gag.

Unfazed, Julian presses a button on the side of the chair. "Just lie back and accept your fate."

The chair reclines as Hanna continues her futile struggles.

When the chair is almost flat, Julian extends a single claw, makes a small incision in Hanna's abdomen, and pushes the compact device through it. Once inside her body, the device crawls deeper until it finds a suitable vein to latch onto. The pain of the incision and the discomfort of the device moving through her would be enough to cause anyone else to scream loud and long, but Hanna refuses to give Julian the satisfaction, simply glaring at him with murderous intent as she fights back the tears.

Julian wipes the blood off his hands with a small towel. "And now to finish the job."

Breathing heavily as her body's healing mechanisms swing into action, Hanna can do nothing but watch helplessly as Julian produces the Fire Crystal and inserts it through the incision, the cut closing and healing without a trace moments later.

"The Headband suits you," Julian comments before leaving Hanna alone in the laboratory.

Feeling the power of the Fire Crystal flowing through her body and the Inhibitor Headband limiting its strength, Hanna takes a deep breath, focusses her mind, and concentrates on freeing herself. It takes several seconds to burn through the straps holding her arms in place, but once they're free, her claws make short work of the rest of the straps and the cleave gag, the cloth stuffing her mouth landing on the floor soon after.

For a moment, Hanna considers pursuing Julian, but she knows doing so would be a mistake. _Fucker knows what he's doing alright: he's got me totally stitched up. Then again, the Fire Crystal is inside me. Can it disable that device with the Shade Virus in it?_

Julian appears in the exit door. "Oh, almost forgot: if you try to use the Fire Crystal to disable the Shade Virus device, it'll trigger. And no, the Crystal won't stop the Virus spreading."

"One way or another, you'll fucking _pay_ for this," Hanna growls.

"Not even you are reckless enough to take the risk."

Hanna simply growls in response, her teeth bared.

"You better get back before your husband decides to come down here again," Julian advises before departing once more. "And don't quit the B‑MAC!"

Hanna inspects where the incision was to find zero sign it was ever made. _Looks like I have no choice: I must stay in control… It's going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do._


	34. 5-6 Assembling the Pieces

Despite leaving the old Red Scarves HQ second, Milla returns to the Battlesphere before Rob and in plenty of time to see Carol's first match. She manages to sneak back in without anyone noticing, but the instant she enters the preparation area, Lilac and Carol spot her immediately.

"There you are!" Lilac exclaims as she and Carol jog over to Milla. "Where did you go?"

Milla quickly checks no‑one is eavesdropping. "Hanna left earlier, so I followed her."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carol asks.

"I didn't want Lilac to miss her fight, and I figured it'd look less suspicious if only one of us was missing," Milla explains.

"You should have told Carol at least," Lilac insists.

"Where did Hanna go?" Carol inquires.

"To train with Leader Julian in the old RSHQ under the city," Milla answers. _And now for the lie._ "I watched for a few minutes, but it quickly became clear it really was just a training session."

"An odd choice of location," Lilac observes.

"True, but it's also closer than the current HQ," Carol adds. "It's where I'd pick."

"Fair enough," Lilac accepts. "Are you sure that's everything?"

"That's everything," Milla asserts.

Lilac and Carol take a few moments to think.

"Looks like we have no choice but to continue doing what Neera asked us to do," Lilac concludes, Carol nodding in agreement.

"I guess," Milla sighs. "How did your match go? Sorry I missed it."

"Don't worry about it," Lilac assures. "It was a lot of fun, and hopefully we gave the crowd a good show, even if the result was a bit of a foregone conclusion."

"Didn't stop you basking in their adoration though," Carol teases.

"Well, I uh, y'know, have to keep up appearances and all that," Lilac explains badly.

"If you say so," Carol replies cheekily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanna emerges from the sewers to find Rob waiting in the alleyway for her. "You followed me then," she guesses as she refits the manhole cover.

"I had to know what was going on," Rob explains. "You weren't wearing a headband this morning."

"I don't own any," Hanna confirms.

"I know, and that's why I'm worried," Rob replies, concerned. "It's the headband Sally made, isn't it?"

"Yes, and there's a very good reason I'm wearing it," Hanna confirms.

Rob sighs in frustration. "Hand it over."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

Hanna takes Rob's hand and places it on her stomach.

Rob is about to ask why when he feels a surprisingly hard lump. "Is that…?"

Hanna nods. "It's not the only thing in there."

"I'm going to regret asking this, but what else is in there?"

Hanna takes a moment to compose herself. "It's a Brevontech device attached to a major vein that will inject the Shade Virus into my bloodstream if it's triggered by Julian or tampered with in any way."

"Then use the Crystal to disable the device."

"Don't you think I thought of that‽" Hanna snaps. "Sorry," she apologises immediately after, calm again. "It's just… I don't know what to do."

Rob pulls Hanna into a warm embrace. "We'll figure something out."

"I know," Hanna replies, weeping silently, her tail wrapped tightly around her husband. "Do you think I should pull out of the tournament?"

"Can you keep the Crystal under control?"

"With the Headband I can."

"Then you compete."

Hanna pulls away a little so she can look Rob in the eye. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"If you pull out, Team Lilac will get suspicious, and they could also pull out to deal with you and Julian," Rob explains. "And if that happens, then when the crowd hears about it, it might trigger panic."

"If Team Lilac suddenly fucked off somewhere, even _I'd_ be worried," Hanna admits. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"If I lose control… do what's necessary."

"Hanna, I‑"

"You've seen what Blaze Kitsune is capable of," Hanna reminds. "I know she helped with the Black Comet, but the thought of her running rampant in Shang Mu… If the only way to stop her is to… I want you to do it."

Rob pulls Hanna back into a warm embrace. "I will do everything I can to ensure I don't have to go that far," he promises.

"But if you have to?"

Rob cannot bring himself to agree.

"Then I'll do everything I can to ensure I don't put you in that position," Hanna vows.

"I know," Rob replies. "Let me know when you're ready to head back."

Hanna affectionately nuzzles Rob's neck. "Thanks for being you."

"You're my wife," Rob explains simply.

* * *

The rest of the first day of the B‑MAC proceeds without incident, with both Carol and Milla easily winning their matches and progressing to the second round. Hanna and Rob did eventually return to the Battlesphere just in time to miss Carol's match, though fortunately no‑one questioned their absence, not even Team Lilac.

With the first day's action over, Hanna and Rob return home to Rage Ravine and Team Lilac return to Dragon Valley, all turning in early to ensure they're fully refreshed for the second day.

All except Carol.

* * *

[B‑MAC – Day 2]

Just after midnight, a lone cherry red V‑twin motorcycle cruises through the quiet streets of Shang Mu, its twin‑tone viridian rider mostly hidden under her maroon cloak. It doesn't take long for her to arrive at her destination: a nondescript alleyway a mile from the city centre. Parking her bike deep in the shadows, the wildcat drapes a black cover over it, then lifts the nearby manhole cover and drops into the sewers.

Now out of sight and out of the rain, Carol throws her hood back and gets her bearings. _This way._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Carol enters the former Red Scarves HQ via one of the secret access tunnels. _I hope I can pick up some scents to speed this search up._ Unfortunately, it's been too long since the scents were laid down, and there's so little to pick up that even Milla would struggle. But that's all rendered academic just ten minutes later when Carol stumbles across the laboratory where Julian held Hanna captive.

"What on Avalice‽" Carol exclaims, jogging to the fully‑reclined chair in the centre of the lab and examining it. _Straps to keep someone securely restrained, the ones for the arms burned and the rest sliced… a knotted cloth cut… and another cloth discarded on the floor. So, Julian had Hanna restrained and gagged, but why? I did notice she was wearing a headband when she returned to the Battlesphere, which is odd as she never wears one. Though there was one occasion where she did, but that was because‑_

The sudden realisation fills Carol with dread. _I need to get to Shang Tu._

* * *

Three hours later in Shang Tu Palace, two guards are arguing about who'll wake up Neera Li. Unfortunately for them, they've decided to do so rather loudly right outside her quarters.

Inevitably, the door slams open to reveal a _furious_ panda in purple pyjamas. "What is the meaning of this‽" Neera snarls at the guards.

Stunned, it takes a moment for the first guard to respond. "Ah, uh, sorry ma'am, but uh, there's uh‑"

"_Spit it out already!_" Neera demands.

"Carol Tea wants to see you urgently, ma'am," the second guard replies.

"Was that so hard?" Neera replies, feigning calmness. "Now, _get out of my sight!_"

The guards scurry away as quickly as they can.

Growling to herself, Neera shuts the door, returns to her bedroom, and fetches a fresh bodyglove from her wardrobe, all while silently chanting calming mantras. _Whatever Carol wants to see me about, it must be important, otherwise she wouldn't be here._

* * *

Ten minutes later, Neera (in just her bodyglove and boots) meets Carol in the Palace dining hall. "You want to see me?" she greets as she takes the seat opposite the wildcat.

"You asked us to report anything suspicious to you," Carol replies. "Before I do though, I need to know one thing: was anything else stolen besides the Fire Crystal?"

"Its accompanying Inhibitor Headband," Neera answers.

A few more pieces of the jigsaw fall into place in Carol's mind. "Shit."

"Tell me everything," Neera instructs.

* * *

"…and that's all I know so far," Carol finishes.

"This situation is a lot more serious than I imagined," Neera replies. "I never even contemplated a Scarves Leader being involved."

"What puzzles me is why Hanna would agree," Carol admits. "She's a loose cannon, but she still has morals as well as a husband who curbs her more excessive tendencies and keeps her on the right track."

"Julian must have leverage of some form," Neera concludes.

"But what?"

"Not a clue, and that's not just because I'm tired and cranky."

Carol thinks a moment. _What else is stored here that's worth stealing… There's the Crystals and the Headbands, a bunch of Brevontech, probably some advanced weaponry and armour prototypes, and then there's‑_ Carol's expression suddenly darkens considerably. _Oh Ancients… Anything but that…_

"What's the matter?" Neera asks, concerned.

"Neera, what I'm about to ask is _extremely_ important," Carol replies. "Do you monitor how much Shade Virus is stored and used in research?"

"Of course," Neera confirms. "We keep track of every single vial."

"Have you checked the numbers?"

"There's no discrepancies for the last three months."

"What about further back?"

"We didn't go further back."

"You must."

"How far?"

"All the way."

"That's almost two years of records…"

"I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't vitally important."

"I know… I just don't want you to be right."

"Nor do I."

* * *

Shortly after sunrise in Dragon Valley, Lilac wakes naturally to the sound of birdsong outside and a softly yipping puppy. However, the usual sound of a loudly purring wildcat is suspiciously absent. Peering over the edge of her bunk reveals Carol's bunk to be empty. _Huh? Where is she?_

Her answer comes a few moments later as Carol sneaks into the bedroom, her shoes in hand, freezing in place when she realises Lilac's staring right at her. "Um… Morning?" she whispers.

Lilac raises a quizzical eyebrow.

Carol sighs in defeat. "Workshop," she whispers, padding out of the bedroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, now in a fitted white tank top, kingfisher blue miniskirt, and her usual blue boots, Lilac enters Carol's workshop and sits on the stool next to the wildcat. "So, how much trouble are you in?"

"Can the jokes," Carol replies. "What I'm about to tell you needs to be kept from Milla, at least for now."

"Why?" Lilac asks.

"Because if my suspicions are correct, then Hanna's carrying both the Fire Crystal _and_ the Shade Virus," Carol informs.

"I can understand the Fire Crystal, but there's no way she'd infect herself with her Shade Virus," Lilac replies.

"Just shut up and listen," Carol orders. "I did some snooping around the old HQ overnight, and based on what I found, I suspect Hanna's being used by Leader Julian for some sick experiment. What exactly I don't know, but with both the Fire Crystal and the Shade Virus involved, if he succeeds, we could have the biggest crisis since Brevon on our hands."

"Then we need to stop Julian before he succeeds," Lilac decides, subconsciously taking hold of a hair whip.

"Obviously, but first, we need to speak to Rob," Carol replies.

"Because Hanna will have told him everything Julian did to her."

"Exactly."

"And once we know everything, we can‑" Lilac stops when she realises something. "…he's playing us, isn't he?"

"If we throw a fight, he'll know we're onto him," Carol agrees.

"And he murdered the defending champion to ensure it's us three and Hanna in the semis," Lilac adds. "He's keeping us all out the way as much as possible."

"Or putting us right where he wants us."

Lilac feels a chill run up her spine. "Please don't say what I fear you're about to say."

"Remember how hard it was to stop Shade Milla on the _Dreadnought_?"

"Please stop."

"We barely survived."

"Carol, please."

"Now combine that with what we've been told about Blaze Kitsune."

"I don't want to."

"We have to."

"Carol, I‑"

"Am scared, I know," Carol interrupts. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm shitting myself."

"It doesn't help," Lilac sighs. "Thanks for trying though. Guess we can't just wing our way through this one."

"Nope."

Lilac takes a deep breath to compose herself. "Let's just hope our worst fears don't come to pass."

"Come on, let's get back to the treehouse before Milla wakes up," Carol suggests.

However, before they can leave the workshop, Milla pads in wearing only her chest wraps and gym shorts. "I wondered where you two were," she yawns. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"Oh, I uh… I wanted to show Lilac… um… this!" Carol replies in a desperate attempt at a cover story, grabbing the nearest thing within reach.

"A spanner?" Milla asks, confused.

"Uh, yeah!" Carol replies, committing to the lie.

But it's clear Milla's not buying it.

"OK, I admit it: I went snooping last night," Carol confesses. "I found where Leader Julian was holding Hanna captive, though exactly what he did to her I don't know for sure."

"Ah… Um… Please don't be angry, but um… I already know what he's done to her," Milla admits.

"Does it involve the Shade Virus?" Lilac asks.

"Yes," Milla confirms.

"By the Ancients, it really _is_ as bad as we feared," Lilac sighs, burying her head in her hands.

Carol's ears twitch as the sound of the phone ringing reaches them. "And that'll be Neera phoning to tell us she's found who smuggled the Virus out to Julian."

Silence descends on the trio, the only sounds being birdsong and the insistent ringing of the phone.

"Someone should get that," Lilac eventually decides.

"I will," Carol volunteers.

After Carol exits the workshop, Milla takes the seat next to Lilac. "You're scared of the combination of Blaze Kitsune and the Shade Virus," she guesses. "I am too, but I'm sure we can stop Julian from succeeding without having to face… whatever that combination would be."

"How?" Lilac asks.

"I took down Huxian Dolma with a remote camera, a laptop, and a noble friend," Milla reminds. "I'm sure we can find a similar way of stopping Julian."

Lilac drops her hands into her lap. "I hope you're right," she sighs.

* * *

The first match on the schedule for the second day of the B‑MAC is Hanna's first‑round bout, and given recent events, she's understandably nervous. But with Rob's support, she keeps her emotions in check, and walks out into the arena with an air of confidence she hopes is convincing.

To minimise the chances of people getting suspicious, the three members of Team Lilac watch from the competitors' viewing area instead of by the side of the arena, though all three are ready to act immediately if required. Thankfully, the match proceeds smoothly, and Hanna secures a fast victory without any hint of pyrokinesis, nor any sign of being affected by the Shade Virus.

After the mandatory post‑match interview, Hanna rejoins Rob in the preparation area. "Enjoy the fight?" she asks.

"What little there was of it," Rob answers. "How are you feeling?"

"Reassured, for now at least," Hanna replies. "My second‑round match and the pool final should be simple enough, but then I'll be up against Lilac."

"We'll worry about that when we get there," Rob assured. "Until then, take each fight one at a time."

"Should we tell them about it?" Hanna asks.

"All you need to do is focus on staying in control," Rob reminds. "I'll handle the rest."

Hanna gives Rob a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks. If you need me, I'll be in the zen garden."

"Not your usual sort of place," Rob comments.

"Never needed one before," Hanna explains.

"Any issues, you come find me, OK?"

"Promise."

Carol waits until Hanna's out of view before approaching Rob. "How is she?"

"Coping," Rob replies. "I take it by your concern you know what Julian did to her."

"As do Lilac, Milla, and Neera Li," Carol confirms. "She asked us to keep watch here."

"A wise decision. Got a plan?"

"Working on one."

"Same. I'll keep you updated."

"Likewise."

* * *

The remaining first‑round matches are completed as scheduled before the lunch break, during which the remaining combatants have the 'honour' of listening to a 'motivational' speech from Mayor Zao that consists more of praise for himself than it does words of congratulations and encouragement for the combatants. Fortunately, Zao's desire to promote himself as much as possible means his speech is mercifully short to allow himself more time in front of the TV cameras.

With the number of second‑round matches half the number of first‑round matches, the afternoon schedule includes the first two pools, with the remaining two pools scheduled for the evening session. Since the pools are scheduled in the same order, Lilac's match is the first of the afternoon, with Carol's bout two matches later and both Milla and Hanna having their matches in the evening session. And as with the first round, all four win their matches, with Lilac, Carol, and Milla putting on a show before securing victory while Hanna repeats her morning performance and seals her win as quickly as possible.

After the completion of the second round, Team Lilac once again return to Dragon Valley, and Hanna and Rob return home to Rage Ravine, all turning in early to ensure they're fully refreshed for the third, final, and most demanding day of the B‑MAC.


	35. 5-7 Knockout

[B‑MAC – Final Day]

A little over half an hour before the pool finals are due to start, Lilac, Carol, and Milla are first to arrive in the preparation area, shortly followed by Hanna and Rob. However, they get little chance to talk before the rest of the competitors arrive, with Maria Notte visiting soon after to conduct interviews for the TV coverage build‑up. And once they're over, there's not enough time before the first match nor between matches to discuss anything.

The four pool finals end according to the form book, though Lilac, Carol, and Milla all had to work a little harder for their victories as their opponents are a step above what they've faced so far. In contrast, Hanna once again secured a swift and decisive victory, but there is still cause for concern thanks to her receiving a surprisingly hard blow to her lower back.

In the infirmary after her fight, Hanna is checked over and pronounced match‑fit, but Rob is more concerned about the device carrying the Shade Virus. Mercifully, his concerns are quickly addressed by Hanna showing zero signs of being affected by the Virus.

But even more concerns come the way of all during the lunch break.

* * *

As the only four combatants left in the tournament, Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Hanna are summoned to a conference room to have lunch, Rob accompanying them as Hanna's personal trainer. All are curious about the purpose of the summons, and they get their answer when they arrive at the conference room to find Mayor Zao waiting for them.

"About time," Zao greets as the group enters the conference room. "Sit."

"If I may, why have you summoned us?" Lilac asks as she and the other take a seat each, all rather off‑put by Zao's unusually hard tone.

"Because you're making me look bad!" Zao barks. "All your matches so far have been a joke!"

This only confuses the combatants further. "That's not the impression we're getting," Carol replies. "In fact, we're seeing the complete opposite: the crowd _loves_ us."

"Then why am I hearing complaints about you toying with your opponents?" Zao demands.

"We're putting on a show," Lilac explains. "If all our matches finished as quickly as Fiona's, there'd be _more_ complaints, not less."

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Zao declares, ignoring Lilac's explanation. "I want to hear how you intend to stop making me look bad!"

"Like you need help looking bad," Hanna snorts.

"No need for that, Fiona," Rob cautions.

"Mayor, we're already doing our best to entertain the crowds," Lilac insists. "There's nothing more we can do."

"Yes, there is: you can use your special abilities," Zao asserts.

"We agreed to enter on the condition we wouldn't use them," Lilac reminds.

"Yet you won all your matches anyway," Zao replies.

"It wouldn't be fair on Fiona," Lilac continues, quickly running out of reasons.

"Doesn't bother me," Hanna shrugs. "Be nice to have a challenge for a change."

Lilac sighs in frustration. "Can you excuse us for a few minutes, Mayor?"

"Be quick about it," Zao agrees.

"Fiona, with me," Lilac instructs as she exits the room, Hanna following.

In the corridor, after Hanna's closed the door to the conference room behind her, Lilac fixes her with a hard stare. "What is wrong with you‽" she hisses quietly.

"I have waited for _years_ for a chance to finally prove I'm the better fighter," Hanna snarls. "I _won't_ let you take that away from me."

"Are you even listening to yourself‽" Lilac demands. "You have both the Fire Crystal _and_ the Shade Virus inside you! Do you have any idea how lethal a combination that could be‽"

"The Crystal is being limited by the Headband, and the Virus hasn't entered my bloodstream," Hanna reminds. "Also, I've proven I'm in full control after the three fights I've had so far. Just admit you're scared of losing."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard."

Lilac sighs in frustration. "Hanna, I know you think you're the better fighter, but are you really willing to risk the safety of the population of Shang Mu just to prove a point?"

"You think I'm a loose cannon, primed to fire at any time."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

Hanna leans close to Lilac. "I will defeat you in honourable combat; to defeat you by any other means is unthinkable," she growls. "I will prove myself the better fighter the only way that matters, and that scares the shit outta you."

Lilac refuses to be intimidated, meeting Hanna's hard stare head‑on. "You'll be singing a different tune when I'm done with you," she snarls in a manner _very_ unlike her typical friendly demeanour. "And this time, I _won't_ feel sorry when the medics cart away your broken body."

"There she is," Hanna smirks. "I look forward to thrashing you both on national television."

Before Lilac can respond, Hanna returns to the conference room. _Great job, Sash: you made her even _more_ determined to thrash me now._ Lilac takes a deep breath to compose herself, then enters the conference room.

"Well?" Zao prompts as Lilac retakes her seat.

_I hope I don't come to regret this…_ "I agree to entertain the crowd and use my special abilities in my next match," Lilac replies.

"Excellent!" Zao beams, his hard demeanour vanishing in an instant. "I look forward to it!"

Before anyone can reply, Zao marches out of the room in smug triumph.

Carol and Milla fix Lilac with disapproving stares.

"I tried, OK?" Lilac asserts in frustration. "But no, Little Miss Web Browser there just _has_ to prove a point."

"Don't mind her: she's just scared she'll lose," Hanna smirks confidently.

Rob says nothing, electing to simply leave the room in silent disappointment.

"Both of you are pathetic," Carol states, her tone making it abundantly clear what she thinks. "Come on Milla, let's prepare for our match."

"Shame on both of you," Milla adds as she follows Carol out of the conference room.

"If the crowd is put in danger, I'm holding you _personally_ responsible," Lilac growls.

"I told you, I'm in control," Hanna asserts calmly. "The crowd is perfectly safe."

"You better be right," Lilac replies before leaving the room.

Hanna watches Lilac leave. _Gotta admit, she's cute when she's angry._

* * *

In the corridor, Lilac finds Rob typing on a handheld communication device. "Sending for backup?"

"Yup," Rob confirms. "Hopefully they get here before the shit hits the fan."

"Hopefully they won't be needed," Lilac replies. "Do you really think she'll lose control?"

"She's willing to put the safety of the paying public at risk just to settle an old grudge only she cares about," Rob answers.

"Guess it's too much to hope she'll ever let that go," Lilac sighs in disappointment. "Can I confide in you?"

"Sure."

Lilac checks to make sure no‑one's eavesdropping. "I'm worried she'll force _her_ to appear," she confesses quietly.

"That had crossed my mind too," Rob admits equally quietly. "At least you're able to keep her from running wild; not sure I can say the same about Hanna and Blaze."

"True, but she might…" Lilac tails off, not willing to finish the thought.

"We'll step in before she tries to," Rob assures.

"Thanks," Lilac smiles.

* * *

After the lunch break and a semi‑final ceremony that did more to promote Mayor Zao than it did the semi‑finalists, it's Carol and Milla's match. Both are understandably nervous about hurting each other, but after a quick discussion, they agree that if one of them does inflict a significant injury on the other, then the inflictor will buy the injured a bucketload of sushi to make up for it. And it goes without saying that Milla's piandao will remain with Lilac and claws will remain retracted during the fight.

The moment after the bell sounds, Milla opens with a salvo of miniature Phantom Cubes that prevent Carol launching a direct charge. But the wildcat isn't fazed: she relishes the challenge of getting close to an opponent who excels at range. Ducking, diving, and weaving around the incoming projectiles with feline agility, Carol quickly creates an opportunity and charges, only for the attack to be blocked by a hastily‑raised Phantom Shield. Milla attempts to counter by discharging the Shield into Carol, but the wildcat is fast enough to retreat out of range in time, so Milla reverts to firing a stream of miniature Phantom Cubes.

The match continues along this pattern, with Carol finding increasingly more creative ways of getting close to Milla, forcing the hound to react to each charge more urgently than the previous. After several minutes however, fatigue becomes a significant factor, and it's only a matter of time before it triggers a mistake.

But no‑one expects the mistake that is made.

Sweat dripping from her brow, Carol pushes herself to her limits as she dodges, dives, and weaves around Milla's latest and most scattered torrent of Phantom Cubes, several getting close to striking the wildcat, and a few even clipping the tip of her tail. Slowly she opens another opportunity to get in close, charging in the instant the gap is big enough. And this time she almost succeeds, missing landing a blow by a tiny fraction of an inch as Milla contorts away from the attack.

Carol's miss gives Milla her first real chance at landing a counter‑attack. Despite being off‑balance, she quickly summons a Phantom Shield and discharges it right into Carol's flank, the blow lifting the wildcat off the floor and throwing her across the arena. The wildcat doesn't have enough time to twist into position to land on her feet, but she twists far enough to land in a roll that ends with her on all‑fours, ready to pounce‑

A triple‑ring of the bell signals the end of the fight.

"And victory goes to Milla Basset!" the umpire announces.

"What on Avalice‽" Carol protests loudly. "I'm still good to fight!"

But her protest goes unheard, drowned out by the cheers for Milla's victory. Confused and annoyed, Carol looks down and sees why the fight is over: she's less than an inch outside the arena boundary. _I… I rung out… Gotta hand it to Milla: she got me good._

Surprised by the umpire's announcement, Milla's not sure what to think. Ignoring the referee, she looks over to where Carol is, seeing the wildcat on her hands and knees and looking downbeat. "Carol? Are you hurt?"

Carol looks up at the sound of Milla's voice. With a reassuring smile, she pushes herself her feet and bows respectfully.

Milla smiles back before waving to the adoring crowd, relieved by Carol's show of respect and clear lack of injury.

* * *

In the competitors' viewing area, Lilac is visibly impressed by Milla's performance. However, Hanna has a different reaction: despite her indifferent appearance, she's secretly concerned. _I expected Carol to win… I know I can defeat Milla. The question is, do I want to?_

* * *

After the obligatory post‑match interviews, Lilac, Carol, and Milla reunite in the preparation area.

"I hope you're not mad at me," Milla greets, blushing a little.

"Not at all!" Carol assures, playfully ruffling Milla's hair. "You earned that win fair and square!"

"And there's no way Zao can complain about it either," Lilac adds. "You two really gave it everything out there!"

"Thanks," Milla smiles, blushing a little more. "Is it bad I really enjoyed it?

"Not at all!" Carol answers. "It's the most fun match I've ever had!"

"Good," Milla sighs in relief. "Hopefully I'll have just as much fun against Lilac in the final."

"Me too," Lilac replies, deciding not to share her doubts about whether she can beat Hanna.

* * *

With only the two semi-finals scheduled for the afternoon session, there's more time available for Lilac and Hanna to prepare for their match. Hanna's confidence means she doesn't need the extra time, but for Lilac, the extra time is simply not enough. The result is that when they enter the arena for their match, Lilac is still nervous about her chances of victory, one she must claim if she's going to protect Milla from having to face a Fire‑Crystal‑powered Hanna Skarlett who could at any moment be infected with the Shade Virus.

"As with the first semi‑final, the combatants have agreed to use all the abilities at their disposal," the announcer reminds. "For those in the crowd closest to the action, protective visors are available for a modest fee."

The announcement does little to assure Lilac. _Cheap plastic visors aren't going to be any good if Hanna loses control… It's up to me to ensure this fight ends before she becomes a threat to the crowd._

The referee calls the two fighters to the centre. "You both know the rules: no hooking, no gouging, and no killing," he reminds. "And if one of you is injured, the other must stand back immediately to allow for immediate medical attention. Any questions?"

Neither Lilac nor Hanna voice any questions.

"Excellent," the referee acknowledges. "Back to your starting positions."

"See you in the infirmary," Hanna growls venomously.

"I'll bring you a book," Lilac growls back.

Hanna smirks at Lilac's poor comeback. _I'm in her head. Perfect._

The fighters return to their starting points and drop into combat stances.

The bell rings to start the match.

Hanna immediately launches a fiery charge, tapping into the Fire Crystal to boost her speed, aiming to get the upper hand as quickly as possible. Not to be outdone, Lilac counter‑charges, tapping her chargers to accelerate as quickly as possible. At the last moment, Lilac curls into a ball and unleashes a full‑powered Dragon Boost, intending to decisively end the fight before Hanna has a chance to lose control.

The clash of Flame Boost and Dragon Boost sends a shockwave over the crowd and throws the two combatants apart to opposite sides of the arena.

Lilac lands hard, rolls a short distance onto all‑fours, and slides to a halt less than an inch inside the arena boundary. Looking across the arena, she can see Hanna already on her feet and beginning another charge. _She just tanked a full‑power Dragon Boost… I might lose!_ Lilac shakes her head. _I can't let her face Milla… I have no choice: I need to let _her_ out._ Lilac closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _Over to you._

Sash opens her eyes, locks onto Hanna, and instantly Boosts to top speed, slamming her shoulder straight into straight into the fiery vixen and smashing the wind out of her lungs. But Hanna doesn't go down: she rolls with the impact and counters with a vicious roundhouse kick that makes Sash stumble, following with a brutal fire‑boosted punch to the base of the spine that sends Sash sprawling face down on the floor.

Hanna pounces to pin Sash down, but the dragoness isn't done yet: a crack of her hair whips throws the vixen several feet away into a hard landing on her back, Sash following with a rapid pounce to pin her opponent down. But Hanna expects the attack: she kicks Sash in the face with both feet, breaking the dragoness's nose and throwing her back several feet.

Hanna leaps to her feet as Sash rolls onto hers. "Had enough?" she growls.

Sash wipes the blood from under her nose. "I'm just getting started," she growls back before rapidly charging and unleashing another full‑power Dragon Boost. The attack hits, throwing Hanna across the arena, and Sash lands on her feet, ready to secure victory.

But Hanna isn't done yet: tapping as much Fire Crystal energy as she can, she thunders towards Sash enveloped in searing flame.

Sash sees the attack coming, but she has no time to react. "Sh‑"

The vulpine fireball slams into Sash hard enough to crack ribs and catapult the dragoness out of the arena boundary. Unable to control her flight, the dragoness punches straight through the wall below the stands and slams into the steel framework behind, leaving several worryingly large dents as she drops to the floor unconscious.

Silence descends on the arena as Hanna slides to a halt a few feet from the boundary. Smirking with satisfaction, she waits for the applause to begin.

It doesn't come.

Hanna looks around the crowd to see every pair of eyes staring at her in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I not meant to win?" she snaps angrily.

The response is immediate: boos, jeers, and paper cups (not all of them empty) are thrown her way as the crowd refuses to hold back their displeasure. Infuriated, Hanna reaches for her headband‑

Memories of her first loss to Lilac flood into Hanna's mind, her hand stopping an inch from the headband, her anger vanishing in an instant.

Fearing the worst, Hanna turns back to see a team of medics carrying the unconscious Lilac away on a stretcher. _…fuck._

* * *

At the back of the crowd, an ebony‑scaled ivory‑furred wyvern silently sneaks out of the stands. _I should have known she'd lack subtlety… Not that it matters: my plans are moving along well enough._


	36. 5-8 Consequences

The next thing Hanna knows, she's surrounded by six security guards shielding her from the projectiles and ushering her out of the arena as quickly as possible, stationing themselves outside the preparation area once she's safely out of sight. But it's when she sees her husband's thunderous expression that she begins to understand just how far she's stepped over the line.

"Unbelievable," Rob growls. "Do you have any idea what you've just done‽"

"I uh… I guess I got a bit carried away," Hanna quietly admits, her ears drooped.

"'A bit carried away'," Rob repeats, doing all he can to keep his voice level. "Count yourself lucky Carol and Milla rushed to the infirmary before you got here."

"I guess they're not happy with me," Hanna guesses.

"That's an understatement," Rob confirms.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Hanna explains. "I just wanted to win, that's all."

"You nearly _killed_ her!" Rob snaps. "All because of your pathetic fucking grudge!"

"How bad is she?"

"Oh, _now_ you're concerned."

"Please, just tell me."

Rob takes a deep breath to calm himself a little. "She's alive."

"Thank the Ancients," Hanna sighs in relief.

"That's it, is it?"

"What else is there?"

"The fact you almost turned on the crowd."

"I‑"

"I saw you reach for your headband."

Hanna remains silent, unable to think of anything to say.

"I've already called HQ," Rob informs. "Leaders Song, Metharom, and Kyokan are on their way to take you into solitary until both the Fire Crystal and the Shade Virus device can be removed. In addition, you will undergo a full psychological assessment before being permitted to leave HQ and resume your normal activities."

"Are you really going to let them lock me away?" Hanna asks.

"It was my idea," Rob explains. "I'm doing this because I love you."

"Funny way of showing it," Hanna snorts derisively.

"Then it's true: you've forgotten who you are again," a fragile soprano voice interjects.

Hanna turns to see Maria and Tai, the former with tears in her eyes, the latter holding her hand in comfort. "Maria, I‑" Hanna begins.

"I don't want to hear it," Maria interrupts. "Leader Julian may be using you for an icky experiment, and I'm very angry with him right now, but I'm even _more_ angry with you. There was no need to hurt Lilac the way you did. You didn't need to use that much power just to win a tournament match. But you did anyway. Yet again, you let your ego get the better of you, and look what happened. You should count yourself lucky you have people who want to help you. If you didn't…"

"If you didn't, you would be the next Corazon," Rob finishes.

"…am I really getting that bad?" Hanna asks. "No, don't answer; I am," she admits a moment later. "I just… I just want this shit outta me."

"It will be if you let us help you," Rob assures.

Hanna takes a deep breath. "OK."

* * *

In the infirmary, Milla is sat beside Lilac's bed holding the unconscious dragoness's hand, and Carol is talking to the chief medic. "How is she, doc?"

"Surprisingly intact, given what happened," the doctor assures. "A few cracked ribs, but they'll mend within a couple of weeks. Once she's awake, we'll run further tests before deciding whether to transfer her to a hospital for observation; we don't want to send her home with undiagnosed concussion."

"Any ideas when she'll wake up?"

"…Carol?" Lilac murmurs.

"I'll let you talk in peace," the doctor offers.

Carol dashes to Lilac's side and grabs her free hand as the doctor leaves the room. "I'm here, and so is Milla," she assures.

"…where am I?" Lilac asks, her eyes fluttering open.

"You're in the infirmary," Milla answers.

"The doctor says you have a few cracked ribs and might have concussion, but that's all," Carol adds.

"How did that happen?" Lilac asks, confused. "Last thing I remember is a fireball‑ Ah… Guess she finally beat me then."

"If it makes you feel any better, the crowd hated that she won," Milla informs.

"It didn't get violent, did it?" Lilac asks, concerned.

"They pelted her with paper cups, only some of which were empty," Carol answers. "Security got her out of there before it escalated."

"Good," Lilac sighs in relief. "Where is she now?"

"With Rob, Maria, and Tai, waiting for Leaders Song, Metharom, and Kyokan to take her away," Carol informs.

"Guess they're not taking any more chances," Lilac concludes, sitting up and wincing as her cracked ribs flex painfully. "Spending the next few weeks laid up's gonna get boring fast."

"I can always 'find' an elixir," Carol offers cheekily.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Lilac smiles. "Where's Maria Notte? I'm guessing she's looking for an interview."

"She's waiting outside," Milla answers. "She explained it wasn't her choice; Mayor Zao ordered her to wait for you to wake up to get an interview."

"Thought so," Lilac replies. "May as well get it over with, if only to assure the public I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Carol asks, concerned.

"The sooner the public sees I'm alive and well, the less chance there'll be any issues," Lilac explains.

"Fair enough," Carol accepts. "Just be quick, OK?"

"OK," Lilac agrees.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lilac returns to her hospital bed, feeling a little woozy. "I guess I wasn't quite up to it after all," she admits, her dizziness forcing her to prop herself up on the bed. "At least the crowd is reassured."

Carol and Milla help the concussed dragoness into bed. "You should have waited for the doc to give you the all‑clear," the wildcat replies.

"I'll be fine," Lilac assures, breathing as deeply as she can to maximise oxygen intake. "I just need to rest for a bit."

"The doc did say you might have concussion," Carol informs. "Do you feel any nausea?"

"Thankfully no," Lilac answers. "Just a headache and dizziness."

"Then you're staying here until the doc says you can leave," Carol instructs kindly.

"If you say so, Nurse Tea," Lilac quips.

* * *

While Lilac rests in the infirmary, Leader Julian Cummings approaches the competitors' entrance to the Battlesphere, where two armed guards block the door. _Just two? Hardly a challenge._

The guards spot Julian immediately. "This area is off‑limits," the senior guard warns, he and his associate blocking the door completely.

"I know," Julian replies. "I simply wish to ensure my adopted daughter is safe."

"I understand your concern, but we cannot let you in," the guard informs. "I assure you everything is being done to ensure the safety of everyone in the Battlesphere."

"How can you be sure?" Julian asks.

"Because we are," the guard answers, making it abundantly clear his patience is running out. "Now leave."

Without warning, Julian snatches the rifle from the senior guard and shoots them both in the head, killing them instantly. _Too easy._

Discarding the rifle, Julian enters the Battlesphere.

* * *

In the preparation room, Maria's ears twitch as they pick up a hint of two sharp sounds in quick succession.

"Something wrong?" Tai asks, sensing Maria's unease.

"I thought I heard… I'm not sure what I heard," Maria replies, trying to hear the sound again.

"Should we go investigate?" Tai asks.

"We're here to guard Hanna though," Maria reminds.

"She's not going anywhere," Rob assures.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," Hanna adds, referring to the heavy‑duty chains firmly securing her to her chair. "I still think these chains aren't needed."

"I'm not taking any more chances," Rob reminds.

"Ropes would me more comfortable," Hanna argues.

"Ropes you can burn through?" Rob replies.

"Good point," Hanna accepts.

"We won't be long," Maria assures as she and Tai leave to investigate the noise Maria heard.

* * *

Maria isn't the only one who heard the noise; in the infirmary, Carol did too.

"Is something wrong, Carol?" Milla asks.

"I'm not sure," Carol answers. "Stay here while I go check, and make sure Lilac stays in bed."

"I wasn't gonna follow," Lilac fibs.

Carol simply replies with an unamused look.

"…OK, I'll stay here," Lilac acquiesces.

"Be back as soon as I can." Carol jogs out of the infirmary in time to meet Maria and Tai running down the corridor. "You heard it too?" she asks, falling into step with them.

"Yup," Maria confirms.

"Let's hope it was just a car backfiring," Carol replies as the trio continue towards the competitors' entrance.

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio of felines arrive at the competitors' entrance and find the murdered guards. Exchanging worried looks, they are all thinking the same thing: this is Leader Julian's work.

Hoping they can stop him in time, all three immediately head back into the Battlesphere.

* * *

As the three felines find the guards, the door to the prep room opens. "I knew you'd interfere," Leader Julian greets, addressing Rob.

Rob draws his sai and places himself between Julian and Hanna. "You left me no choice," he growls as he advances.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Julian advises, revealing the small remote control with a single button in his right hand. "And yes, it's what you think it is."

Rob stops immediately. "You really _are_ a monster."

"All I'm doing is realising the full potential inherent in all Avalicians, a potential denied to us a millennium ago," Julian replies.

"And using me as a fucking lab animal," Hanna growls.

"I needed test subjects strong enough to handle the transformation," Julian explains.

"Test _subjects_‽" Rob exclaims. "You wanted to put that shit into someone else?"

"Of course," Julian confirms. "How else can I learn how the Shade Virus interacts with a draconic genome?"

"Wait, hold on," Rob replies, a little confused. "Lilac left the Scarves before anyone knew about the Shade Virus, or the Elemental Crystals for that matter."

"Brevon didn't develop the Shade Virus," Julian explains. "He stole it, just like he did the Fire and Wood Crystals."

"Who did he steal the Virus from then?" Rob demands.

"Same people he stole most of his tech from," Julian answers. "But that's enough history: now it's time for science."

Rob dives for the remote, but he's not quick enough: Julian presses the button and vanishes half a second later, leaving Rob to crash to the floor. "Dammit! He must have used a teleporter!"

"He did more than that," Hanna replies, her voice shaking.

Rob leaps to his feet, turns to his wife, and sees her eyes have changed from vivid azure to blood red. "Shit."

"I don't think I can hold it," Hanna continues, flames licking up her body. "It's overpowering the Headband… I can feel it mutating me… Fuck, it hurts! You better run before I change."

"But‑"

"_Just run already!_"

"I'll get help." Rob dashes out of the room to find Carol and Milla.

Hanna closes her eyes and focusses all her willpower. _I won't let you corrupt me._

**_I already have._**

* * *

Carol, Maria, and Tai arrive outside the prep room as Rob dashes out.

"He got to her, didn't he?" Carol guesses.

"He triggered the device," Rob confirms. "Where's Milla?"

"With Lilac in the infirmary," Carol answers. "If we're quick, we might be able to‑"

An intense scream of agony resounds from the prep room.

"…or not."

* * *

In the infirmary, Lilac and Milla hear the scream.

"What on Avalice was that‽" Lilac exclaims, sitting up too fast and making herself dizzy, leaving her with no choice but to lay back down.

Milla draws her piandao and energises it. "Stay here."

"But I‑"

"Stay. Here."

"…OK," Lilac accepts. "Just be safe."

"I'll be fine."

Milla dashes out of the infirmary and quickly finds Carol, Maria, Tai, and Rob. "That was Hanna, wasn't it?"

"Leader Julian triggered the Shade Virus device," Rob confirms.

"Evacuate the Battlesphere," Milla instructs.

"We can't just leave Hanna all alone!" Maria protests. "We gotta help her!"

"We also need to make sure no‑one gets hurt," Carol reminds.

"Maria, Tai, help Carol with evac," Rob orders. "I'll help Milla stop Hanna."

Maria wants to argue further, but she trusts Rob's judgement. "OK," she agrees.

"We'll get Lilac on the way," Carol decides, leading Maria and Tai towards the infirmary, arriving just as Lilac is exiting.

"Look, I know I'm not battle‑fit, but I can't just sit around and do nothing," Lilac explains.

"Then help us evacuate," Carol replies.

Lilac clearly wants to do more, but she knows she has no option but to help with the evacuation. "Will do."

As they head towards the arena, they meet Maria Notte going the other way. "Ah, just who I was looking for," the chiropteran greets. "What on Avalice was that noise?"

"The reason we need to evacuate the Battlesphere immediately," Carol answers.

"Are you sure?" Maria Notte asks. "It didn't sound that‑"

A second, far more terrifying scream echoes down the tunnel to the arena.

"…we need to evacuate the Battlesphere," Maria Notte agrees.

* * *

Outside the prep room, the second scream turns Rob's and Milla's blood to ice.

"Last time I heard a sound like that, it was in the lava tunnels under Yamakasai," Rob recalls.

"Shade Beasts?" Milla guesses.

"A scorpion and a succubus," Rob confirms.

"What's a succubus?" Milla asks, a little confused.

"You're a little too young to know," Rob answers. "What do you think Hanna will turn into?"

Before Milla can answer, the wall separating the prep room from the lobby explodes outwards. Milla instinctively protects herself from the impact with a hastily‑raised Phantom Shield, but Rob cannot avoid being hit full force by one of the larger chunks, breaking his arm on impact as he's knocked to the floor with a yelp of pain.

"Rob! Are you OK?" Milla asks.

"I'm alive at least," Rob winces, pulling his scarf up over his mouth and nose to try and block out the dust. "Arm's broken though."

"Then get outta here."

"I'm not leaving you alone to face‑"

A piercing dæmonic scream interrupts the conversation, blowing the dust away to reveal the monstrosity Hanna has mutated into: Shade Kitsune, a three‑tailed fox measuring fifteen feet from nose to tail and surrounded by corrupted jade and orange fire, her jet‑black eyes burning with intense anger and malicious hunger as Phantom energy oozes from her bared fangs.

"By the Ancients…" Rob breathes, struggling to comprehend what he's seeing.

Milla however maintains her composure. "_Run!_"

Milla's barked order snaps Rob back to attention. "May the Ancients protect you."

As Rob scrambles to his feet and sprints towards the arena, Milla summons a Phantom Cube in her free hand and hurls it at Shade Kitsune.

The distraction works: the mutated vixen doesn't notice Rob escaping.

But it does mean her attention is now fully on Milla.

"…this might not end well," Milla admits to herself.


	37. 5-9 Shade vs Shade

In the centre of the arena, Lilac, Carol, Maria, and Tai are overseeing the end of the evacuation when they hear what sounds like a detonation come from the combatants' area. But it's when the dæmonic scream arrives a few seconds later that they feel a sense of panic rise within them.

"That wasn't Milla, was it?" Lilac asks, fearing the answer.

"Not even close," Carol confirms.

Their fear is confirmed seconds later when Rob sprints into the arena and slides to a halt in front of them, his arm clearly broken. "It's taken over her."

"And you left Milla alone to face her‽" Lilac snaps angrily.

"His arm's broken," Carol points out. "He'd be more hindrance than help."

"Backup's on its way," Rob assures.

"They better get here before Milla gets hurt," Lilac growls.

"Ancients dammit Lilac, stay focussed!" Rob snaps back. "Is the place empty?"

Carol quickly looks around the stands and sees the last few spectators fleeing. "The arena is, at least."

"Then we're the last line," Rob decides.

"You mean me, Maria, and Tai are the last line," Carol corrects. "Neither you nor Lilac are fit to fight."

"I'm not leaving Milla alone!" Lilac argues loudly, only to regret the volume an instant later. "Woah… OK, that made me dizzy," she admits, swaying slightly.

"I'll get her to a hospital," Rob promises, using his good arm to keep Lilac on her feet. "May the Ancients protect you all."

As Rob helps Lilac out of the arena, Carol turns to Maria and Tai. "Find the control panel for the fire suppression system and activate the sprinklers," she instructs.

"What are you going to do?" Tai asks.

"Whatever I can to help Milla," Carol answers.

"Will you…?" Maria tails off, unable to finish her question, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure _everyone_ lives," Carol promises.

Maria takes a deep breath and composes herself. "Thanks," she smiles before she and Tai run off to find the control panel for the fire suppression system.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside what's left of the prep room, Milla is slowly backing away from Shade Kitsune as the monstrous malevolent mutant vixen advances while growling and drooling pure Phantom energy.

"Heh… Um… Can we talk this over?" Milla pleads, trying anything that doesn't involve hand‑to‑paw combat with a beast that could kill her with a single blow.

The response from Shade Kitsune is an intense blast of jade‑and‑orange fire.

Milla barely gets a Phantom Shield raised in time to block most of the blast, though she cannot avoid some light singeing as flames lick around the edge. _That's a 'no', then._

**_Let me help._**

_No! One Shade Beast is bad enough!_

**_She'll kill you._**

_I'll figure something out._

**_Will you?_**

Milla hesitates. _…no._

**_As I thought. Let me help._**

Milla closes her eyes. _Very well._

**_Not that you have a choice._**

_I know._

Milla's eyes snap wide open, her irises no longer their usual jade green, but blood red.

Shade Kitsune hesitates, momentarily confused.

With a blinding flash, Milla transforms into Shade Milla, a mutated monstrosity fully ten feet long, its form that of a primitive canine, but with an oversized segmented tail ending in a large tip faceted with orange and green, and a face that is utterly alien, with one green eye above one orange.

The flash of light angers Shade Kitsune, and she unleashes an intense stream of jade‑and‑orange fire directly at her opponent. Shade Milla counters with a stream of Phantom Cubes from the open maw at the tip of her segmented tail, breaking the beam of fire apart and scattering flames all around.

Hungry for the kill and growling malevolently, Shade Kitsune pounces, jaws wide open ready to bite her opponent in two. However, Shade Milla won't go down easily: she counters with a dæmonic screech that drives waves of intense Phantom energy that slam into Shade Kitsune and propel her backwards straight into the wall surrounding the opening of the arena tunnel.

The impact causes enough damage to bring the ceiling down on top of Shade Kitsune, but the structures above remain intact, meaning the mutated vixen can simply shrug off the debris and charge at Shade Milla, the power of the Fire Crystal boosting her speed.

All Shade Milla can do is hastily raise a Phantom Shield.

Shade Kitsune slams into the Shield with enough for to cause it to violently discharge, catapulting her back at great speed through the arena access tunnel, ripping the tunnel to pieces on the way, and into the arena itself. Unable to control her flight, she strikes the edge of the raised combat ring and is thrown high enough to land in the seating opposite, the supporting structure buckling badly from the impact and the heat of the flames surrounding the mutated vixen's body.

In the centre of the combat ring, Carol, having instinctively thrown herself to the floor, looks up to see Shade Kitsune extracting herself from the wreckage. "By the Ancients…"

Shade Kitsune's ears twitch at the sound of Carol's voice, and she stares directly at the wildcat, her jet‑black eyes burning with malicious intent.

Carol scrambles to her feet and looks around frantically for something to fight with. _Nothing… I'm dead._

Shade Kitsune leaps from the wreckage of the stands and dives directly at Carol‑

With an earth‑shaking howl, Shade Milla slams head‑first into Shade Kitsune, the force of the impact throwing them both away from each other to land just outside the combat ring.

Running on pure adrenaline, Carol scrambles across the arena, flees down what remains of the access tunnel, and sprints towards the competitors' entrance.

Shade Milla is first to recover, and after watching Carol disappear down the remnants of the tunnel, leaps onto the combat ring to find Shade Kitsune waiting for her.

* * *

Just outside the competitors' entrance, Neera arrives in her personal car, an unassuming slate grey mid‑size fastback saloon that hides a motor powered by crystal energy that makes it one of the fastest cars on the market. Parking a short distance from the door, she emerges from the cabin, retrieves her staff from the back seat, and approaches the entrance door, taking care to step around the deceased guards.

Just as her hand touches the door, it flies open and the adrenaline‑fuelled Carol barrels into her, slamming her to the ground with a pained yelp from both.

Running on instinct, Carol leaps to her feet and drops into a combat stance, only to realise it's Neera she's slammed into. "Neera!" she exclaims, dropping her guard.

"What on Avalice is going on in there?" Neera asks as she picks herself up and dusts herself off.

"Shade Milla's fighting Shade Kitsune in the arena," Carol explains. "The crowd's evacuated already."

Neera holds her staff upright and quickly chants a brief mantra. An instant later, Fire Shields pop into existence around her and Carol. "It's the best I can do," she replies. "Now, let's get back in there and end this before it gets worse."

"Will these shields be enough to protect us?" Carol asks, running alongside Neera as they enter the Battlesphere and head to the arena.

"I hope so," Neera replies.

* * *

A few miles away in an unmarked van with a secure cell in the back, Leader Lillith Song receives a message from Rob updating her on the latest developments. "Shit, we're too late: she's already transformed," she informs Leaders Tracy Metharom and Aziza Kyokan, the latter driving the van.

"I _knew_ it was too much of a risk to allow her freedom to develop her powers," Tracy growls, though her anger is not directed at Lillith.

"If it helps, I now regret agreeing to Julian's suggestion," Lillith admits.

"What's done is done," Aziza interrupts, accelerating through the traffic. "All we can do now is hurry and do our best to contain this."

"What if that means killing Hanna?" Lillith asks.

"If that's our only option, then we do what we must," Tracy replies.

* * *

Deep in the service corridors of the Battlesphere, Maria and Tai finally find what they're looking for: a small room containing the control panel for the fire suppression system. The button for manually triggering the sprinklers is hidden behind a small yellow panel that Maria quickly rips away, but when she presses the button, nothing happens. "What on Avalice‽ Why isn't it working?"

Tai quickly locates the problem: the key switch next to the button. "It's set to 'Auto' and needs a key to change to 'Manual'. What's worse is it's a type of key switch I don't know how to pick."

"And the one person I know who can pick it is currently a scary monster," Maria replies. "We need to find another way."

Tai thinks for a moment. "What if we cut the power to the control unit? If the system's designed properly, it'll fail safe and trigger the sprinklers."

"What if there's a backup power supply?"

"Then we take that out too."

"Worth a shot."

Maria and Tai dash out of the small room and begin their search for the power supply controls. However, just a dozen feet down the corridor, Maria slides to a halt.

Tai stops several feet later. "Why did you stop?"

Maria points to a small panel on the wall. "Why don't we just smash one of these?"

Tai jogs back to see the panel reads 'IN CASE OF EMERGENCY BREAK GLASS'. "…because we're dumb and didn't think of that."

"Yep." Maria breaks the glass with the pommel of her tanto.

* * *

Halfway to the arena, Carol and Neera's Fire Shields are suddenly extinguished by the activated sprinklers that then quickly soak them both to the skin.

"Excellent!" Carol exclaims. "Nice one Maria and Tai!"

"I assume you asked them to trigger the sprinklers to weaken Hanna?" Neera asks.

"It's worth a shot," Carol confirms. "It might even power up your ice attacks," she adds with a wink.

"If it does, it might just be enough to give us the edge we need," Neera replies.

* * *

In the arena, Shade Milla's hastily‑raised Phantom Shield is barely enough to deflect yet another intense blast from Shade Kitsune, the flames licking around the edge of the shield and further singeing the already‑blackened fur on the mutant hound's flanks. In retaliation, her segmented tail opens and spews dozens of Phantom Cubes that land scattered around the arena, many of them striking Shade Kitsune, causing the vixen to break off her attack and dodge the barrage.

Shade Milla quickly capitalises on the opening by dropping her Phantom Shield and unleashing a dense succession of energy waves, each striking Shade Kitsune and pushing her back towards what remains of the seating opposite the wreckage that used to be the arena access tunnel. But Shade Kitsune's far from finished: with a deep bellow of rage, she leaps into the air and dives directly at Shade Milla, jaws open ready to bite.

Shade Milla tries to aim her jade waves at Shade Kitsune, but she's not quick enough: the vixen clamps her jaws shut on the hound's torso, fangs piercing deep into flesh. Howling in agony, Shade Milla again opens the facets of her tail, intending to fire a stream of Phantom Cubes at Shade Kitsune. However, she doesn't get a chance: the vixen violently shakes her head as she bites down harder, causing the Cubes to fly wildly around the arena.

Feeling her life bleeding away, Shade Milla starts to panic, extending her claws and slashing frantically at Shade Kitsune. The erratic swipes mostly miss, but a few land, though they fail to cause significant damage. However, they're enough to cause Shade Kitsune to release the hound and back away.

Shaking as the pain of her injuries threatens to overwhelm her, Shade Milla struggles to her feet just in time to see Shade Kitsune preparing to unleash an intense jet of pure flame‑

The sprinklers suddenly activate, soaking Shade Milla to the skin and dampening Shade Kitsune's flames. With a yelp of pain, the fiery vixen abandons her attack and backs to the centre of the arena, frantically looking around for a way to escape the water.

And that's when she sees Neera and Carol emerge from what remains of the arena access tunnel.

With a furious roar, Shade Kitsune launches herself at Neera and Carol.

Neera aims her staff at Shade Kitsune, the crystal in its tip glowing bright blue. "_Bàofēngxuě!_"

The water from the sprinklers freezes instantly as its directed at Shade Kitsune, striking the vixen and dousing her flames. The vixen wails as she desperately taps into the power of the Fire Crystal to counter the freezing attack, but it's no use: the blizzard is too intense, and eventually, her flames are extinguished.

With one last pathetic whimper, Shade Kitsune collapses, defeated.

Keeping her staff charged and aimed at the vixen, Neera watches carefully for any sign Shade Kitsune will strike back. However, her caution proves unnecessary a few moments later as Shade Kitsune disappears, leaving the unconscious Hanna Skarlett in the middle of the arena.

Sensing the battle is over, Shade Milla collapses with a pained whimper, her mutations fading as she reverts to normal.

Carol dashes over to Milla, horrified by the extent of her injuries, and kneels next to the unconscious hound. "Milla?" she asks, her voice shaking.

Milla doesn't respond.

A wave of despair crashes over Carol. "No… Not again… Not like this," she whimpers, scooping Milla into her arms and hugging her. "Please say something… Prove you're alive."

There's still no response.

Overwhelmed with despair, Carol buries her face in Milla's shoulder and lets the tears flow.

Keeping an eye on Hanna, Neera walks over to Carol and Milla and kneels beside them. "I'm sorry," she comforts.

"It's not… It's not your fault," Carol sobs. "I just wish… I just…"

"I know," Neera replies, hanging her head in sorrow… only for something to catch her eye. Curious, she looks up again. "Uh, Carol, you may want to see this."

Carol lifts her head a little. "See wh‑" she begins, stopping when she notices what Neera noticed.

Milla is wagging her tail.

A refreshing wave of relief washes over Carol. "She's… She's alive!"

"Strength… Bái Shén," Milla whispers.


	38. 5-10 Aftermath

Milla wakes suddenly with a surprised yelp, sitting bolt upright. Frantically looking around, it takes a few moments before she registers the familiar surroundings of the treehouse bedroom. _Oh… It was just a dream… yet it seemed so real._ A little confused, Milla silently climbs out of bed, briefly considers getting dressed before deciding to remain in her chest wraps and gym shorts, and pads through the den and into the kitchen. _Huh… Guess Lilac's busy elsewhere._

Milla pads back to the den, grabs the TV remote, sits on the floor in her usual spot, and turns the TV on to watch cartoons.

What she wasn't expecting was to see pictures of the severely damaged Battlesphere arena. "It… It wasn't a dream…"

"Oh, wasn't expecting you up this early," a soft voice greets.

Milla yelps and nearly leaps out of her fur at the sound of Lilac's voice, raising a Phantom Shield in self‑defence before realising the voice belongs to Lilac. "Oh… Heh, sorry," she apologises, blushing as the Shield vanishes with a pop.

"It's me who should be apologising," Lilac replies, kneeling next to the hound in her mid‑thigh length kingfisher blue nightgown. "I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

"It's OK," Milla assures. "I just… I thought it was just a bad dream, but… Neera was there, wasn't she?" she asks, vague memories of the previous day slowly becoming clearer.

"She healed your injuries with elixir," Lilac confirms.

"Second time she's done that," Milla smiles sadly.

Lilac gently pulls Milla into a comforting hug. "What matters is you're alive and well," she assures.

"Yeah," Milla sighs, smiling slightly. "I just wish… y'know."

"I know."

"How's Hanna?"

"I don't know."

"I hope she's OK."

"Me too."

* * *

Deep inside Red Scarves HQ, in a secure cell in the stockade, Hanna stirs awake. _I feel like shit… What the fuck happened to me?_ Confused, Hanna sits up and looks around to find not her husband and the familiar surroundings of her Rage Ravine home, but the cold hard walls of a high‑security prison cell in solitary confinement. "What the fuck‽"

At that moment, all the memories of the previous day flood into her mind.

The severity of those events hits Hanna like a landslide. _Shit… I gave in to the power of the Fire Crystal… I nearly killed Lilac… I‑_ "No… Please… Please tell me I didn't do it again… Please, someone tell me Milla's alive," she pleads, tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of having murdered a child.

"Milla's alive," Rob assures, his voice coming from the small speaker by the door.

"Thank fuck," Hanna sighs in relief, though the tears don't stop. "I don't know if I could live with… Guess I'm in here for good, huh?"

"That's not been decided yet," Rob informs.

"Cut the crap," Hanna replies. "I'm a fucking liability, and you know it."

"Well… yeah, that's true, I guess," Rob admits. "But that doesn't mean it's all over."

"Don't fucking lie to me," Hanna replies. "I'm infected with the Shade Virus thanks to that bastard piece of shit. Leaders ain't gonna let me outta here."

"That's not been decided yet," the voice of Leader Lillith Song corrects.

"You sentenced Corazon to death," Hanna reminds. "Thanks to the Virus, I'm more dangerous than she was."

"True, but there's one key difference," Lillith explains.

"What difference?"

"You show remorse."

Hanna allows her tears to flow unhindered. "I just… I wish I'd kept control," she confesses, her voice weak.

The door to the cell opens. "You were exploited by someone you trusted," Rob assures, entering the cell and sitting next to his wife. "I'm not going to pretend you did nothing wrong, but it would be grossly unfair to ignore what he did to you. I promise, no matter how hard it gets, I'm here for you."

"You don't need to waste your time on me," Hanna dismisses. "You'd be better off with someone more… stable, I guess."

"If I wanted stable, I wouldn't have married you," Rob replies, allowing himself a hint of a cheeky smirk.

"That has got to be the most backhanded… It's not even a fucking compliment," Hanna retorts, not sure if she should feel insulted or not.

Rob takes Hanna's hands in his. "I'm not afraid to admit that when we first met, you left a terrible impression on me. Despite that, I decided to give you a second chance. It is not possible to overstate how fortuitous that decision was, as it has resulted in me finding the perfect woman to spend my life with. We may have had a rocky start, but there's no denying how deeply I care for you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thanks to you, I have not just found a perfect companion, I have also found my true self. You challenge me in a way no‑one else can, and in doing so, you have helped me realise the sort of life that, even though it's not what I originally dreamed of, I wouldn't exchange for anything. It is my solemn vow to protect and care for you for as long as I am able, in order that we may both live our lives to their fullest together."

"Your wedding vows," Hanna recalls, smiling at the memory.

"Figured you needed a reminder," Rob replies.

Hanna finally summons the courage to meet Rob's loving gaze. "Look, I know you're going to lay a lot of the blame on Julian, and that's right because he's a fucking lying bastard piece of shit who won't survive the next time I see him, but I must share some of the blame," she begins. "I let my petty desire to prove I'm a better fighter than Lilac to get the better of me. If I hadn't entered the tournament‑"

"Then you wouldn't be who I love," Rob interrupts.

Despite everything, Hanna cannot help but chuckle. "I hate it when you're right," she smiles. "Why the fuck do you put up with my bullshit?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't," Rob replies.

"True," Hanna smiles. "So… Do you think the Shade Virus can be transmitted?"

Rob pulls Hanna into a loving embrace and kisses her passionately. "I'm willing to take that risk," he answers once the kiss breaks.

"You're a fucking idiot," Hanna teases, smiling contentedly.

"Can't argue with that," Rob replies. "Come on, let's go home."

"Are… Are you sure it's OK?" Hanna asks.

"It took a _lot_ of persuading, but I managed to convince the Leaders that you'll be much happier at home instead of being locked up in here for the next few months," Rob explains. "It does mean the house will be under round‑the‑clock armed guard, and any attempt to leave the perimeter will result in you being brought straight back here. Also, if you're summoned to HQ, for example for your full psychological assessment in three months, you'll be escorted by armed guards at all times within the compound."

"So, I'll be under house arrest."

"Until the Leaders are confident that you're not going to be the next Corazon."

Hanna thinks about it for a moment. "Normally, I'd argue that it's grossly unfair and there's no way I'd agree to anything like that, but the truth is I need to prove to myself and the Leaders that I can control what's inside me, and if that means I'm under house arrest until I've regained everyone's trust, then so be it."

"Even after all these years, you still manage to surprise me," Rob smiles, pleasantly surprised by Hanna's swift and calm acceptance of house arrest. "Oh, before I forget: the Fire Crystal was surgically removed yesterday and returned to the lab vault under Shang Tu Palace, and the device Julian built has been removed and destroyed."

"Thank fuck for that!" Hanna sighs in relief. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

"We'll escort you to the gate," Leader Lillith Song informs, entering the cell with Leader Aziza Kyokan, both carrying compact assault rifles.

"You weren't kidding about the 'armed' part," Hanna sighs. "Guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"It's for everyone's safety, including your own," Aziza assures.

"I know," Hanna acknowledges. "I promise to make sure you never have to use them."

* * *

After her usual hour's meditation, Milla returns to the den to find Lilac has prepared a large and varied breakfast of deep‑fried dough sticks, steamed buns, wontons, and pancakes. The sight of all the food comes as a pleasant surprise, and her stomach growls softly in anticipation.

"Feeling better?" Lilac asks, shuffling up the sofa a little to make room for Milla to sit.

"Kinda," Milla replies, sitting next to Lilac, selecting one of the warm dough sticks, and taking a bite. "Ever since I got infected with the Virus, I've wanted it out of me as quickly as possible. But twice now it's saved my life, and… I'm not sure how to feel about that. Then again, was it really the Virus that saved me, or was it my Shade Form? And what if had I never gotten infected? Would I still have access to my Shade Form? Is it something the Virus has given me, or has it always been a part of me? Is it something I can learn to control, or is it always going to be a last‑minute life‑saver? And if I can't control it, does that make _me_ the next big risk to Avalice?"

Not expecting a barrage of questions without answers, it takes Lilac a few moments to respond. "That's a lot of questions, and I'm afraid I can't answer any of them," she eventually replies. "However, there is one thing I know for certain."

"What's that?" Milla asks.

"You care too much to be evil," Lilac answers.

Milla cannot help but blush. "Thanks," she smiles, relieved. "I still have a lot to learn about myself, and I'm thankful I have you and Carol to help me."

"Speaking of Carol, someone should wake her before we eat everything," Lilac suggests.

Needing no encouragement, Milla quickly finishes her dough stick then dashes to the bedroom. A few moments later, a loud '_YIP_' is very quickly followed by a heavy thud and the unamused groan of the sleepy wildcat who's just fallen out of bed. Giggling to herself, Milla returns to the den, piles a plate with a variety of breakfast items, and retakes her seat next to Lilac to eat.

Carol shuffles into the den a couple of minutes later, clearly still half‑asleep and _very_ unamused, her knee‑length black tank top hanging off one shoulder.

"Morning," Lilac greets, pretending a little too hard to look innocent.

Carol mumbles something incoherent as she flops into the chair. "I was having a really nice dream too."

"About Torque?" Lilac asks cheekily.

"For a change, you're actually right," Carol answers as she gathers a variety of breakfast items onto a plate. "He was teaching me how to fly a spaceship so we could rescue you from the billionth trap you'd blindly ran into."

"…OK, I walked into that one," Lilac accepts. "Did you rescue me at least?"

"We'd just boarded the ship you were imprisoned on when Milla woke me up," Carol informs.

"I'm sure you would have succeeded," Lilac replies.

For the next several minutes, the three friends eat in silence, content to simply enjoy the food. However, the peace is eventually interrupted when the phone rings.

"I'll get it," Lilac volunteers, finishing a dough stick as she walks over to the phone and answers it. "Hello… Oh, hey General… I guess… No, I understand… Yeah, we'll be here… See you then."

"Something wrong?" Carol asks as Lilac hangs up.

"The Magister wants to see Milla," Lilac explains. "He's sending a police van to pick her up; it'll be here in a couple of hours."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Milla protests.

"Maybe he's trying to avoid attracting public attention," Carol guesses.

"Speaking of, I'm surprised we've not heard from Mayor Zao yet," Lilac replies.

As if on cue, the phone rings again.

"Not it!" Carol and Milla chorus.

Lilac takes a deep breath, answers the phone, and is forced to hold it away from her ear as the voice on the other end yells for a solid minute before hanging up.

"I would've heard all of that even if my ears were tiny," Carol quips without humour.

"Sorry Milla, but you'll have to go to Shang Tu alone," Lilac apologises.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Lilac and Carol stand before the irate Mayor Zao in his opulent office in Shang Mu Town Hall and weather the diminutive leader's seemingly endless thunderous chastisement that somehow maintains a constant vivid intensity far beyond what any would think he's capable of.

"Do you have any idea how much your antics have cost me‽ It'll take _months_ to rebuild the Battlesphere!" Zao bellows, finally pausing long enough for Lilac and Carol to respond.

"With respect sir, Shang Tu‑" Lilac begins to remind.

"_I don't care about Shang Tu!_" Zao snaps. "_I want to know how you're going to repay me for all the damage you've caused!_"

"But we didn't‑" Carol begins to protest.

"You're meant to be heroes!" Zao barks. "Why didn't you act like heroes‽"

"We did all we could," Lilac informs, relieved to finally have the chance to finish a sentence.

"You _failed!_" Zao accuses. "Heroes _never_ fail!"

"Mayor, with all due respect, you don't know how hard we worked to prevent the situation from escalating," Lilac protests.

"You didn't work hard enough!" Zao snaps.

"Forget it Lilac, he's not gonna back down," Carol sighs in defeat.

"Damn right I'm not backing down!" Zao confirms. "Now, _tell me how you're going to repay me for the damage you've caused!_"

"I… I don't know," Lilac admits.

"I do," Zao replies. "You two are going to prove you care about me and Shang Mu by helping rebuild the Battlesphere."

"But‑" Lilac begins.

"_Did I stutter‽_" Zao demands.

Lilac sighs in defeat. "Very well, Your Majesty," she acquiesces, bowing her head respectfully.

"At last, some sense from you both," Zao replies. "Now, get out of my sight and _get to work!_"

Lilac and Carol turn to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," Zao continues. "If anyone asks, you volunteered."

Lilac briefly considers protesting, but quickly decides it's not worth the hassle. "Of course, Your Majesty," she agrees.

Zao watches Lilac and Carol leave his office before returning to his chair behind his overly ornate and ostentatiously large oak desk. Once sat comfortably, he opens the small refrigerator to his left, takes out a bottle of amber liquid, pours himself a triple measure that almost completely fills his small glass, and downs it in one go. _Damn heroes, always thinking they're better than everyone else… Well, they're not better than me, that's for sure!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Red Scarves HQ, the four remaining Leaders sit in their private meeting room in silence, all feeling the weight of the empty seat marked with 木, the symbol of Wood.

Eventually, one decides to speak. "Our failure to recognise the rebel within our midst will forever shame us all," Leader Kyung Moon states.

"Does anyone know where he went?" Lillith asks, receiving nought but negatives in response.

"His sanctum's been completely stripped clean, including the secret lab he somehow managed to conceal from everyone," Tracy adds.

"Which means he planned his escape," Aziza concludes. "If it wasn't for Rob and Milla, we wouldn't have known anything until it was too late."

"It _was_ too late," Tracy corrects. "If it wasn't, then one of our top operatives wouldn't be carrying the Shade Virus. And for the record, I still think allowing Hanna to be under house arrest is a bad idea."

"Keeping her in solitary would have contained her for sure, but it's unfair to isolate her from her friends when she was an unwitting pawn in Julian's disgusting experiment," Aziza replies.

"I guess," Tracy sighs. "Time will tell if we've collectively made the right decision. Speaking of, we have another decision to make."

The four remaining Leaders all look to the empty chair.

"Whoever we pick, we need to be sure we can trust them to uphold the values of the Red Scarves," Lillith states. "The _last_ thing we need is another Julian."

"Then we shouldn't rush the decision," Aziza advises. "It's better to wait and be absolutely sure we select the right person, but I guess there's no harm in tossing a few names into the hat. Any ideas?"

"One, but despite her unusually varied experience and kind‑hearted nature, she is not yet ready," Kyung replies.

"I too have one name to suggest, someone also of unusually varied experience, possessing a kind‑hearted nature, and not yet ready," Tracy reveals.

"Same here," Lillith admits.

"And here," Aziza adds before realising something. "By the Ancients, we're all thinking the same name, aren't we?"

"All say it at the same time to be sure?" Lillith suggests.

"Sure," Tracy agrees. "Three… two… one."

They all say the same name.

"When she is ready, she will be offered the vacancy," Kyung decides, the others nodding in agreement.


	39. Epilogue: Reflections

While Lilac and Carol meet with Mayor Zao, the police van arrives to pick Milla up, and she's relieved to see the driver is General Gong. After explaining that Lilac and Carol had no choice but to acquiesce to Zao's demand to see them and Gong's reassurance that she's not in any trouble, she climbs into the back of the van for the journey to Shang Tu Palace, during which she meditates to keep herself calm.

It doesn't work as well as she'd hoped.

* * *

Gong accompanies Milla into the Magister's throne room, where the enigmatic leader himself is standing on the balcony, looking out over his kingdom.

"Greetings Bái Shén Měi Lán, tiāngǒu de hòuyì," the Magister greets. "I trust your journey here was comfortable."

"It was," Milla replies, her quivering voice exposing her nervousness.

The Magister turns away from the city and faces Milla. "There's no need to be nervous, young one," he assures softly. "I simply wish to speak with you in private. Please, join me on the balcony."

Milla joins the Magister on the balcony as Gong leaves the throne room. "You used my original name," she observes.

"If you prefer, I will revert to using your chosen name," the Magister offers.

"I'd like that," Milla replies. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It has recently come to my attention that you have discovered you are the last in a lengthy familial line that extends further back than both the Lilacs and the Teas," the Magister begins. "I imagine this discovery has come as quite a shock."

"To put it mildly," Milla confirms. "I'm not sure I know who I really am anymore."

"No‑one ever truly learns who they really are," the Magister continues. "Life is a journey of discoveries, and what matters most is how you adapt to changes both voluntary and forced."

"The last two years have been an endless series of changes," Milla sighs, leaning on the balcony rail and gazing out over the city. "I've barely had any time to adapt."

"Understandable," the Magister acknowledges. "You have experienced far more in those two years than most experience in a lifetime. The fact that you are not overwhelmed is a testament to the strength you possess, a strength that will serve you well through your entire life."

"As others insist on telling me, I have the strength of the Bái Shén."

"It sounds like that phrase is getting tiresome to hear."

"Maybe a little. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think the biggest changes are in the past, or are they in the future?"

The Magister chuckles softly. "That is an excellent question, Miss Basset, and the answer depends on what it means for a change to be considered 'big'. For instance, is the size of a change related to the number of people it affects? Or does it depend more on how radical the change is, even if it only affects one individual? History is replete with philosophers who have debated these very questions for entire lifetimes, yet none ever arrive at a satisfactory answer."

"You're dodging the question."

"Indeed, and for good reason," the Magister admits.

Milla thinks a moment. "Let me rephrase then: do you _believe_ the biggest changes are in the past, or are they in the future?"

"I believe the greatest changes lie ahead of us."

"Me too, and that scares me."

"Me too." _Especially considering what is hidden under the Arctic Wastes and at the bottom of the Eastern Ocean… I pray no‑one discovers what lies there._

For a few minutes, the two watch the city below them in silence.

Eventually, the Magister breaks the silence. "I must admit, I'm surprised your friends did not accompany you."

"They would've, but Mayor Zao called," Milla explains.

"I suspected as much," the Magister replies. "The events at the Battlesphere cannot have pleased him."

"He was yelling so loudly we would have heard him _without_ the phone."

"His anger shall pass soon enough, for he is a man of… limitations."

"You think he's an idiot, don't you?" Milla asks, immediately regretting being so forward.

"Being one of limitations does not necessarily mean one is an idiot," the Magister corrects.

"You're right," Milla accepts. "Sorry."

"No need for apologies, young one; mistakes are how we learn," the Magister assures. "And yes, I do think he's an idiot," he adds quietly.

"Thought so," Milla smiles.

"And he's not the only one," Neera adds, joining the pair on the balcony.

"Ah, Neera, I was not expecting your presence," the Magister welcomes.

"I have a few minutes to spare, so I thought I'd come and see how Milla's doing," Neera explains.

"Physically, I'm fine," Milla assures. "Mentally… kinda still working on it."

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure of it," Neera replies. "After all, you have the strength‑"

"Please don't," Milla interrupts.

"Fair enough," Neera accepts. "I'm serious though: the strength and resolve you showed yesterday is beyond anything I've ever witnessed, and _far_ beyond what someone your age would be expected to show."

"These last two years have been so chaotic, I keep forgetting I'm only twelve," Milla sighs.

Neera looks to the Magister, who nods in approval. "Your childhood is being stolen by forces beyond your control, that much is obvious," she begins. "Therefore, I'd like to give at least a little of it back to you."

Milla blinks in surprise. "You… um… what?"

"Hey, I can't be the Ice Queen all time, can I?" Neera quips, a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Besides, if anyone's earned a day of carefree enjoyment, it's you, and I'm going to make sure you have it."

"I… I don't know what to say," Milla replies.

"It'll be my honour," Neera assures. "So, what do you most want to do?"

Milla thinks for a few moments. "I… I dunno… What do girls my age normally like to do?"

"Many things," Neera answers. "For example, when I was a cub, there's nothing I loved doing more than ice‑skating. For a while I dreamt about pursuing it full‑time… but that was a long time ago. Besides, this isn't about what I want, it's about what _you_ want."

"Are you not happy being a high priestess?" Milla asks.

"Very happy," Neera assures. "Sure, it's demanding and stressful, but it's also very satisfying."

"There's a part of you that wishes you'd followed your childhood dream, isn't there?" Milla guesses.

"Well… yeah, there is," Neera admits. "Doesn't help that I don't have a lot of time to indulge nowadays."

"Then let's go ice‑skating," Milla decides.

"Are you sure?" Neera asks.

"I am," Milla confirms. "You've done so much for me these last two years, and it's only fair I do something for you in return, even if it's something small. Also, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"It really is," Neera replies. "Gliding gracefully across the ice, feeling the cool air rushing through your fur, it's _amazing_."

"Then let's go!" Milla exclaims excitedly.

"I know just the place," Neera smiles. "I'm sure the Magister can handle me being gone a few hours."

"If you prefer, you may have the whole day," the Magister offers. "General Gong can cover your duties."

"I'm not so sure he can," Neera replies in jest. "Eh, I'll clean up his mess tomorrow; right now, I'm taking Milla ice‑skating!"

"Yay!" Milla chirps, giving Neera an excited hug she wasn't expecting, but welcomes anyway. "Oh! Can we get ice cream after?"

"Of course," Neera agrees. "And you can have whatever toppings you want. Fruit, wafers, nuts, chocolate sauce, anything."

"Oh, I can't have chocolate: it makes me sick," Milla replies. "Think I might be allergic to it or something. The rest sounds good though."

"In that case, you can have any toppings you want _except_ chocolate sauce," Neera self‑corrects.

"But you said I could have anything I want!" Milla protests, pretending to be upset.

"Not if it‑" Neera suddenly realises what Milla's doing. "…you're just playing with me, aren't you?"

"A bit, yeah," Milla admits, blushing with innocent embarrassment.

Neera shakes her head in amusement. "Seems to me you know _exactly_ how to be twelve," she chuckles. "Come on, let's go."

Giggling with excitement, Milla leaves the throne room with Neera.

Alone once more, the Magister resumes watching over his city. _Enjoy yourself as much as you can Měi Lán, as I fear it won't be long before more of your childhood is stolen from you._


End file.
